Confidante's Diary
by Sedgie
Summary: AU : Dans le Vermont, Emma Swan accepte une offre d'emploi de dame de compagnie pour une mystérieuse femme enfermée dans son manoir. Elle est alors investie d'une mission par les employés : sauver sa patronne de la malédiction qui pèsent sur eux.
1. Arrivée

**Confidante's diary **

Saison : AU

Pairing : SQ

Résumé : Dans le Vermont, Emma Swan accepte une offre d'emploi de dame de compagnie pour une mystérieuse femme enfermée dans son manoir. Elle est alors investie d'une mission : sauver sa patronne.

Note : Revisite du conte de "La Belle & la Bête" ... _Les italiques sont les écris d'Emma_

* * *

><p><strong>Alors voilà ! Me revoilou !<strong>

**Mais avant toute chose : HAPPY NEW YEAR \o/ ! **

**Donc, j'ai bien pris en compte vos votes et les résultats donnent donc "Confidante's diary" gagnante à 18 voix contre 7 pour "Amber". Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, elle sera aussi publiée lorsque celle-ci sera finie. **

**En attendant, je voulais vous dire encore un IMMENSE "MERCIIIIII" pour votre accueil et vos reviews sur ma dernière fic!**

**J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira, les reviews sont les bienvenues, positives ou négatives ! **

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Arrivée<strong>

_Newport, Vermont _

Il pleuvait à torrent en ce samedi soir. Elle rechigna à sortir de son taxi mais pourtant elle ne pouvait plus reculer : aujourd'hui, elle avait trouvé un travail et, en ces temps-ci difficiles, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas accepter cette offre providentielle.

« Vous descendez ? » argua le chauffeur, tapotant nerveusement sur son volant

Comme si ces quelques minutes supplémentaires sur son compteur allaient le déranger, pensa-t-elle. Elle déglutit alors, espérant une accalmie avant que le chauffeur ne la jette dehors.

« Ca fait 80 $. » conclut-il

Que croyait-il ? Que parce qu'elle était vêtue comme une vagabonde, elle n'avait pas l'argent pour le payer ? Elle haussa un sourcil avant d'ouvrir son sac et d'en sortir ses derniers billets. Malgré le peu d'enthousiasme de l'homme, elle le gratifia de 5$ en pourboire, les derniers. Elle lui tendit les billets qu'il attrapa sans ménagement. Il les recompta avidement avant de s'arrêter sur le pourboire qu'elle venait de lui laisser. Il haussa un sourcil et fit une moue mi-déçue, mi-boudeuse. A présent, il n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'elle sorte de son taxi afin qu'il puisse dépenser cette maigre récompense dans le premier pub venu.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel qui semblait s'assombrir de plus en plus, pour son plus grand malheur.

« Bon alors ! » s'impatienta le chauffeur qui, s'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur de se mouiller, serait lui-même sorti pour lui ouvrir la porte et la foutre hors de son taxi.

Elle soupira alors et ouvrit la portière, laissant s'engouffrer une brise fraiche la faisant frissonner. Elle sortit et se hâte de prendre sa valise dans le coffre, de grosses gouttes s'immisçant dans son col de veste, collant ses cheveux sur son visage, réduisant sa vision à un mètre seulement. Avec difficulté, elle extirpa la valise du coffre et, à peine fermé, la voiture démarra en trombe, éclaboussant la jeune femme, mouchetant son jeans de tâches de boue.

« C'est pas vrai ! » maugréa-t-elle essayant d'atténuer les tâches en passant sa main dessus le résultat fut bien moins probant : elle venait d'étaler les éclaboussures « Parfait … » soupira-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle se pointa devant les immenses grilles de l'entrée. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareil portail. Elle chercha un interphone mais rien. Elle pria alors pour que les portes soient ouvertes et qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de s'époumoner pour demander si elle pouvait rentrer. Elle tenta alors de pousser les lourdes grilles et, avec soulagement, elle constata que ces dernières n'étaient pas fermées.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de regarder autour d'elle, et vit à peine l'immense allée devant le manoir. Elle courut autant qu'elle pu en trainant sa valise jusqu'au porche d'entrée. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte de l'immense demeure devant laquelle elle se trouvait. De larges portes en bois massif, sculptées aux armoiries, semblait-il, de la famille vivant là. Elle n'avait jamais vu de manoir auparavant. Il semblait que le temps n'avait pas eu prise ici : du lierre et des lézardes au mur témoignaient de l'érosion et du temps qui passait.

Là encore pas de sonnette, elle se résigna alors à toquer à la porte. Mais ses faibles poings semblaient ne faire aucun poids face à l'épaisseur de la porte. Elle prit alors l'anneau dont le métal était rouillé depuis un moment et dans un son métallique, elle martela lourdement la porte.

Sanglotant de froid, elle priait pour que quelqu'un se presse un peu pour lui ouvrir, imaginant trouver chaleur et salut dans ce manoir. Et au bout d'une trop longue minute, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre.

Elle pencha sa tête et sursauta lorsque celle d'un homme âgé émergea « Bonjour. »

« Wow ! Euh, bonjour … Je … Je suis Emma … Emma Swan, je suis att… »

« Entrez. » dit-il en se poussant

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant qu'un éclair et un coup de tonnerre ne la fasse entrer en un bond dans le manoir. Quand la porte claqua derrière elle, elle se sentit immédiatement étouffée : à l'intérieur, le hall de l'entrée était gigantesque : d'immenses tentures accrochées aux murs représentant tantôt des scènes de chasses, tantôt des batailles meurtrières. Des boiseries sculptées partout, donnant à l'intérieur un état plus ancien. Au sol le parquet usé craquait sous ses pas. Visiblement, la personne qui vivait là était assez fortunée mais totalement désintéressée de la tenue de la maison : la poussière s'accumulait sur les meubles, le bois n'avait pas été ciré et lustré depuis des années, donnant une couleur terne aux marbrures. Quant aux immenses fenêtres et leurs rideaux : aucun n'avait semblé être lavés depuis longtemps.

Quand elle leva les yeux, les lustres, en cristal surement, semblaient figés dans le temps. Puis elle baissa les yeux et fut bientôt honteuse de voir les traces d'eau et de boue s'agglutinant autour d'elle, salissant le parquet.

Elle esquissa une moue gênée, encore plus quand l'homme devant elle la toisa de haut en bas et frotta machinalement ses paumes mouillées sur sa veste qui l'était tout autant.

« Je vais prévenir Madame. » dit-il sur un ton monocorde et lugubre allant parfaitement avec le décor, pensa Emma.

Elle ne prononça aucun mot, faisant seulement un petit geste de la tête. Elle n'osait bouger par peur d'étaler la boue sur ses bottes mais piquée par la curiosité elle s'avança tout de même : devant elle, un immense escalier d'une trentaine de larges marches se scindant en 2 en haut pour partir un à gauche, l'autre à droite. En haut des marches, un mur qui avait semblé accueillir un tableau en son temps, mais qui fut enlevé par je-ne-sais-quelle raison. De chaque coté de l'escalier s'enfonçait un corridor et une porte au bout Emma pensa que ce devait être les cuisines et les chambres des domestiques … Parce qu'il devait y avoir des domestiques dans une telle maison !

Elle s'avança et découvrit une pièce de chaque coté : à gauche semblait être une immense salle à manger avec une table en bois massif et 8 chaises autour. A droite, une salle qui ressemblait à un salon avec un piano qui n'avait plus d'âge, une harpe qui ne semblait faire que figuration, et de larges fauteuils qui, s'ils n'avaient pas été si poussiéreux, semblaient moelleux et confortables. Bien sur, il devait y avoir d'autres pièces en bas, mais elle s'imaginait qu'en haut résidaient les chambres et les salles de bain. Y avait-il un sous-sol ? Ca chambre de bonne y serait-elle ?

Une bonne … Jamais elle n'aurait cru être ça un jour. Oh bien sur, il n'y avait pas de sot métier mais ses études l'avaient plus promise à un brillant avenir dans le droit. Mais les temps durs et le marché du travail rude avait eu raison de ses envies. Boston regorgeait de travail certes, mais rien qui ne puisse faire d'elle quelqu'un de financièrement indépendante.

Elle avait donc pensé à des jobs qu'elle appelé « 2 en 1 » : des jobs qui requéraient qu'elle soit sur place, logée et nourrie et, bien sur, payée. Elle s'était tournée vers le travail de nourrice ou de fille au pair … Mais les familles exigeaient des compétences qu'elle n'avait pas.

Alors, non sans une pointe de regret, elle envisagea celui de femme de ménage. Elle sillonna les lieux où ce genre de demande d'emploi pullulait … Mais rien qui ne réponde à ses attentes : des salaires de misère, et aucune garantie sur le fait d'être logée …

Puis, vint cette offre d'emploi, semblant venir de nulle part : alors qu'elle faisait les courses, le panneau qui invitait les gens à y mettre leurs annonces de vente d'objets ou véhicules, de demandes d'emploi en tout genre, son regard fut attiré par un offre atypique : postée sur un papier ressemblant à un parchemin, l'écriture semblait calligraphiée à la main et disait ceci « _Cherche jeune femme pour tenir une maison dans le nord du Vermont. Nourrie, logée. 2 jours de congés par semaine. Discrétion et silence recommandés. Salaire : 2000$/mois._ »

Le Vermont n'était pas sa destination privilégiée mais soit ! Payée aussi bien tout en étant logée et nourrie … Emma ne demandait pas mieux. Quant à la discrétion et le silence exigés … Elle devrait faire avec. Elle avait donc arraché le bout de papier et avait téléphoné au numéro donné au bas de l'annonce. Une voix taciturne et lasse lui avait répondu, il s'agissait certainement de l'homme qui lui avait ouvert. Pas de référence demandée, il la recontacterait dans les jours à venir. Finalement, c'est le lendemain que l'homme l'a rappela en lui donnant l'adresse ainsi que l'heure du rendez-vous.

Elle avait tout misé sur ce job : peu importe sa nature, il payait bien, il la faisait partir loin … C'était tout ce qui importait. Elle rendit sa cage à lapins, fit ses bagages et partit à bord de sa coccinelle jaune, celle qui l'avait suivit depuis l'obtention de son permis à l'âge de 16 ans. Mais la vieille voiture avait déjà fais son temps depuis longtemps et en entrant dans le Vermont, elle donna ses derniers signes de vie en crapotant une fumée blanche qui était, selon les dires de beaucoup, plus mauvaise signe que de la fumée noire.

N'ayant pas les fonds pour la faire décemment réparer, elle du lui dire adieu dans un garage aux abords de Newport. De là, elle prit un taxi et se rendit au manoir sous une trombe d'eau.

Et la voilà aujourd'hui, tremblotante dans un hall de cette immense maison. Elle comprenait aujourd'hui pourquoi le salaire était si élevé : une telle surface requérait une patience et un savoir faire qu'elle n'avait probablement pas. En quelques jours, le propriétaire s'en rendrait compte et la foutrait dehors sans ménagement. Elle n'aurait alors profité que de quelques jours de chauffage, d'un lit et d'un toit sur sa tête.

Mais elle devait s'accrocher : elle n'avait tout rendu pour ce job et il était hors de question qu'elle soit à la rue, l'hiver approchant à grand pas.

« Miss ? »

Elle sortit de ses pensées et vit l'homme en haut des marches

« Oui ? »

« Suivez-moi. »

Elle hésita un court instant et se déchaussa avant d'enlever sa veste et de la suspendre à ce qui ressemblait à un portemanteau. L'homme haussa un sourcil, perplexe, avant de la conduire à l'étage. Il ne lui proposa même pas de porter ses valises … D'ailleurs, qui l'aurait voulu ? Un sac à dos et 2 grosses valises mouillées et, certainement, tout son contenu.

Ils prirent l'escalier de gauche et montèrent au premier étage affichant un large couloir : d'un coté les balustrades donnant sur le hall d'entrée, et de l'autre un mur avec 4 portes.

« Euh vous me conduisez où ? » lui demanda fébrilement Emma qui s'attendait à dormir au sous-sol

« A votre chambre voyons. »

Il la conduisit alors à la porte la plus éloignée, au fond du couloir. Il ouvrit la porte et lui laissa le passage. Elle qui s'attendait à une cage à poule ou, au mieux, une chambre de bonne, comme logis, elle en fit tomber ses valises « Wow … »

« Plait-il ? »

« Nan rien c'est juste que … Cette chambre est 2 fois plus grande que mon ancien appart' … Enfin si on peut appeler ça un appart'. »

« Certes. » dit-il avant d'entrer « Voici votre salle de bain, indépendante bien sur. »

« Sérieux ?! »

Elle s'avança et découvrit une salle de bain en marbre blanc et dorures une baignoire … Elle n'avait jamais eu de baignoire ! De larges miroirs au mur et un ensemble de serviettes, gants et peignoir allant parfaitement avec la déco intérieure.

« Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Mais … Je … Pourquoi cette chambre ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je suis pas sensée être une bonne et dormir dans un clapier au fin fond des entrailles de cette maison ? »

« Je ne comprends pas. » dit-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur « Vous n'êtes pas la bonne ici. »

« Ah oui ? Je suis quoi alors ? »

« Vous êtes la dame de compagnie de Madame. »

« La dame de … Attendez … C'est pas un terme politiquement correct pour dire prostituée hein ? Parce que je fais pas ce genre de choses … »

« Il ne s'agit en rien de cela. Votre tâche sera essentiellement de divertir Madame par votre présence ou simplement d'être là pour elle, de répondre à ses envies, besoins et demandes. »

« Ouais … En somme, je suis la bonne perso de Madame … Avec bénéfices ? »

L'homme fronça plus franchement des sourcils et tourna les talons, avant de quitter la chambre, il s'arrêta « Si vous ne souhaitez pas le poste, nous pourvoirons à votre retour en ville. »

« Quoi ? non, non. C'est ok, vraiment. »

« Bien. Je vous laisse donc vous installer. Le souper est servi à 19h précise. »

« Attendez ! »

« Oui ? »

« Comment je dois vous appeler, votre prénom ? »

« Marco, je m'appelle Marco. » dit-il avant de refermer la porte.

Emma se retrouva seule dans cette immense pièce aux couleurs bois et bordeaux. D'un coté un lit à baldaquin surmontés de grandes tentures de velours bordeaux, comme on ne peut en voir que dans les films d'époque.

De grands tapis au sol, des rideaux aux lourdes tringles. D'immenses vitres, et même, venait-elle de le constater, un grand balcon rien que pour elle donnant sur un jardin défraichit, à l'image de la maison : non entretenu, laissé presque à l'abandon. Elle pouvait y voir les vestiges de quelques pommiers, ou encore d'une fontaine en pierre, asséchée depuis.

Elle vagabonda son regard une nouvelle fois dans la pièce : elle y trouva aussi un bureau, des armoires, des commodes mais aussi des tableaux et autres objets de décoration venus d'un autre temps. Elle déballa ses affaires qu'elle rangea précautionneusement dans les armoires.

Elle sortit son ordinateur portable, seul vestige d'une vie plus aisée par le passé, et le posa sur le bureau. Elle l'ouvrit et, sans attendre, ouvrit un dossier dans lequel était un document.

« _Bien arrivée à Newport, Vermont. C'est la première fois que j'y mets les pieds et je sens déjà, en ce mois de Septembre, que l'hiver sera plus que rude dans le coin. La ville est sympa : typiquement une ville portuaire avec ses grandes rues commerçantes aux devantures colorées et aux vitrines décorées selon les saisons. Bientôt les couleurs automnales devraient revêtir les rues, lampadaires et autres … Ca risque d'être chouette ! J'ai hâte de voir la période de Noel … Enfin si je suis encore là …_

_Je viens d'arriver dans une demeure que je qualifierais de … Manoir. Sérieusement, j'avais déjà vu ça dans les films, généralement, des films d'angoisse ou d'horreur ou la jolie fille mourait bêtement en premier … Peut-être ne passerais-je pas la nuit ?_

_Enfin bref, je ne suis là que depuis 20 minutes à peine et si l'on ne me l'avait pas dis, je pense que j'aurais cru avoir fais un bond dans le temps. Oui, c'est ça : le temps semble s'être arrêté ici au début du 20__ième__ siècle et son Angleterre victorienne._

_J'ai pas encore vu la propriétaire des lieux. Le majordome, enfin je crois que c'est ce qu'il est, ne l'appelle que par Madame … Je ne connais même pas le nom de mon employeur, ça craint quand même. De plus, j'ai appris que j'étais, ici, dame de compagnie … Ca se trouve, je viens de débarquer dans une maison de passe avec une maquerelle mystérieuse qui embauche des filles paumées comme moi et qui s'en sert comme viande fraiche pour les touristes de passages dans le coin … Non, restons positive : y'a pas de touristes ici !_

_J'ai quand même hâte de visiter les lieux, il semblerait qu'il y est une multitude de pièces à découvrir, et j'espère découvrir les autres habitants de cette demeure … En espérant que je ne sois pas seule avec Marco, le majordome, qui à l'air aussi enjoué qu'une pierre tombale._ »

Elle ferma son ordinateur et soupira : tant de choses s'offraient à elle à présent et elle avait hâte de découvrir ce que pouvait lui offrir ce nouvel environnement. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre : elle avait devant elle encore 2 bonnes heures avant de rejoindre le diner. Elle s'empressa de se déshabiller et de s'engouffrer dans un bain chaud et relaxant … Oui, elle semblait être tombée sur le job du siècle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après avoir laissé la jeune femme dans sa chambre, Marco se rendit d'un pas pressé vers l'autre aile de la maison, descendant l'escalier pour prendre celui d'en face. Il traina les pieds comme pour éviter de faire du bruit et se posta devant une porte sur laquelle était gravé un cœur couronné. Il toqua doucement une fois, puis deux avant qu'une faible voix ne l'invite à entrer. Il poussa la lourde porte dans un grincement lugubre et entra de quelques pas dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, simplement éclairée par quelques chandelles ça et là et le feu crépitant dans une large cheminée sculptée dans la pierre. Devant, un fauteuil imposant tournant le dos au majordome mais ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de savoir où parler, elle était toujours dans ce fauteuil.

« Madame … Elle est dans sa chambre. »

Une voix rauque s'éleva alors de derrière le fauteuil « Comment est-elle ? »

« Assez jeune, de taille moyenne, blonde. Ses manières ne sont pas des plus nobles mais … Je pense qu'elle fera l'affaire. »

« Vous _pensez _? » siffla la voix

« Je … Elle n'est pas mauvaise. »

« Son nom ? »

« Emma. Emma Swan. »

« Swan … » murmura la voix, comme une brise fantomatique « Est-elle curieuse ? »

« Elle n'a, pour l'instant, posé aucune question. »

« Bien. Gageons qu'elle reste plus longtemps que la précédente. »

« … » Marco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se refreinant de ne pas dire le fond de sa pensée « Souhaitez-vous diner ce soir ? »

« Comme d'habitude. »

Il savait que la conversation était finie pour l'instant. Il salua, même si elle ne pouvait le voir et fit le chemin inverse, discrètement, sans un bruit. Il referma la porte et se rendit en cuisine.

Dans la chambre, le feu commençait à doucement mourir. Une longue main s'empara d'un tisonnier et taquina les bûches faisant crépiter de plus belle le feu, faisant éclater quelques étincelles rougeoyantes.

« Bien … Il semblerait que nous ayons une nouvelle venue alors … » murmura-t-elle alors qu'une des bûches se fendit en 2 dans un craquement sec qui fit jaillir quelques étincelles hors de l'âtre. Alors, se dessina au coin de sa bouche un léger et discret sourire « Intéressant … »

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, ce n'est qu'un chapitre d'introduction, il ne se passe pas encore grand chose, mais je vous promets que ça va venir et que les chapitres suivants seront bien plus longs.<strong>

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je continus ou pas ?! ^^ **


	2. Seule ?

**WOW ! Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : MERCI ! **

**Bel accueil pour cette fic, et j'en suis contente. Sachez, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore : **

**- La fic est finie, donc n'ayez crainte, vous aurez la fin ;)**

**- Je poste les Mercredis et Samedis, sauf gros contre-temps, et quand c'est le cas, je préviens à l'avance ^^**

**Bien, comme je vous l'ai dis, le premier chapitre n'était qu'une large intorduction. Sachez que cette fic sera courte, elle ne comptera "que" 16 chapitres, mais certains sont extrêmement longs ! **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>Seule ?<strong>

Emma se prélassa dans son bain durant une bonne heure. Elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant l'eau se rafraichir. Elle aurait pu probablement remettre un peu d'eau bouillante, mais l'heure du souper approchait et elle ne pouvait décemment pas être en retard pour son premier soir.

Elle sortit alors et s'enroula dans un peignoir chaud et moelleux. Elle jeta un œil sur les produits à sa disposition et après s'être rafraichie, elle choisit ses vêtements avec soin : la première impression était toujours importante. Ce soir, elle dinerait certainement avec celle qui l'embauchait, elle devrait lui prouver qu'elle avait sa place ici.

Elle étala alors sur son lit les potentiels vêtements : un jeans, une jupe, un chemisier bleu ciel, un autre bordeaux … Après quelques hésitations, elle opta pour le chemisier bleu et le jeans, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes noires. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue haute puis elle jeta un regard à son reflet dans le psyché de sa chambre. Quand elle se jugea apte à diner, elle descendit.

Dans le couloir, elle jeta machinalement un regard en bas, puis en face d'elle, vers l'autre couloir. Ce qui la frappa avant tout fut le silence qui régnait ici. Elle se demandait même si elle n'était pas seule ici. Marco avait-il un chez lui ou, comme elle, dormait-il sur place dans une magnifique chambre de 50m² ?

Elle n'osait même pas faire de bruit en descendant les marches. Il lui restait une bonne dizaine de minutes avant l'heure du souper, alors elle s'aventura dans les pièces au rez-de-chaussée, la salle de musique attira son attention : elle avait déjà vu le piano et la harpe mais n'avait pas vu l'imposante cheminée en bois patiné. Elle s'approcha et se rendit compte que la cheminée était aussi grande qu'elle elle haussa un sourcil, amusée en s'imaginant être Harry Potter se glissant dans une cheminée, utilisant la poudre de cheminette. A cette idée, elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

Elle s'aventura plus loin et trouva une nouvelle pièce qui ressemblait à un petit boudoir avec un petit canapé, une petite table basse, une petite bibliothèque qui devait servir à la propriétaire seulement pour les moments de calme. Elle vaqua ça et là, vagabondant ses yeux sur les différents titres des livres sans vraiment y porter attention. Elle promena ses doigts sur les moulures des marbres autour des portes et meubles. Elle discerna quelques dessins familiers sur les tentures aux murs : là une représentation assez tribale du conte du Chaperon Rouge, là une version plus esthétique de Raiponce … Il semblait que la maitresse des lieux aient une fascination pour les contes de fées, pensa Emma.

Son attention fut alors portée vers une petite pièce dont la porte en trompe l'œil était entrouverte elle y glissa la main et ouvrit un peu plus sur une petite pièce, pas plus grande qu'un placard dans lequel résidait un pupitre surmonté d'un globe. Elle s'avança un peu et pu discerner un livre à la couverture en cuir abîmé. Elle pu lire le titre « _Once Upon A Time_ ». Bizarrement, n'étant pas de nature curieuse, elle s'avança pourtant jusqu'à fixer l'étrange ouvrage sous sa prison de verre. Elle n'eut alors qu'une envie : l'ouvrir et le lire. Mais dès qu'elle posa une de ses mains sur le globe, elle entendit un raclement de gorge juste derrière elle, elle sursauta et se retourna pour voir Marco droit comme un « I » à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Miss, le repas est servi. »

« Euh … Merci, j'arrive. »

Elle se hâta de sortir de la petite pièce et refermant la porte derrière elle et suivit Marco qui l'amena jusqu'au salon, de l'autre coté du hall. Elle perdit son enthousiasme en voyant qu'une seule assiette était dressée. Marco lui indiqua son fauteuil en le reculant un peu. Elle s'y cala et s'y assit une fois que Marco l'eut rapproché d'elle. Elle ne pu même pas sortir un mot tant la surprise l'envahit.

Face à l'immense table et ses 7 chaises vides, elle se sentait seule … Seule et triste. Elle qui pensait diner avec celle qui l'avait engagé, elle était extrêmement déçue. Bientôt, Marco revint avec un plateau, qu'Emma pensait être en argent, sur lequel était 3 assiettes : une assiette creuse avec un potage, une assiette plate avec une salade et du saumon, et une petite assiette avec une part de tarte aux fraises.

« Merci. »

Elle fronça les sourcils alors et se demanda si Marco avait lui-même préparé ces repas

« Un souci miss ? »

« N… Non. Qui a cuisiné ? »

« Notre cuisinière évidemment. » lâcha-t-il irrité

« Oh bah … Vous lui direz merci alors. »

« Cela sera fait. »

Et alors qu'il s'éloignait, Emma ne pu se retenir plus longtemps « Marco ! »

« Oui miss ? »

« Pourquoi je dine seule ? »

« Madame prend son souper dans ses appartements tous les soirs. »

« Elle sait que je suis ici ? »

« Bien évidemment. »

« Et elle ne prend pas la peine de venir m'accueillir ? Ne suis-je pas sensée être sa dame de compagnie après tout ?! »

Marco se raidit alors comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende elle ou lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura presque « Quand Madame jugera le moment opportun, elle vous le fera savoir. »

« Quoi, elle est indisposée ? Malade ? Contagieuse peut-être ? » s'amusa Emma de tant de manière de la part de cette femme qui négligeait pourtant sa maison.

« Miss Swan, je vous prie d'être patiente. Si vous avez peur pour vos gages, croyez-moi, quoiqu'il arrive, vous serez payée. » Sur ce, il la laissa manger.

Emma avala amèrement son repas, bien que celui-ci soit excellent. Au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, n'ayant pas le cœur à finir, elle sortit de table et hésita un moment : devait-elle laisser son repas ici ou le ramener en cuisine ? Elle ne savait pas ou elle était d'ailleurs …

Du coup, elle laissa les plats, se gardant sa part de tarte pour plus tard, et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle imaginait que des petites mains se précipiteraient pour débarrasser et rendre à la table son aspect rangé et propre, du moins … Aussi propre que pouvaient être les lieux.

Et alors qu'elle sur le point d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle entendit des pas montés le premier escalier. Rapidement, elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre mais laissa un interstice pour pouvoir voir qui montait. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Marco, il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et lui dans ce fichu manoir, plateau en main. Elle plissa les yeux et le suivi du regard : il emprunta l'autre couloir et s'arrêta à la quatrième porte, celle avec un cœur gravé surmonté d'une couronne dessus. Il toqua 2 fois avant d'ouvrir la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, il en ressortit avec un autre plateau semblant avoir les restes d'un précédent repas.

Elle fronça les sourcils et quand elle fut sûre que Marco était loin, elle sortit discrètement et, à pas de souris, elle se rendit de l'autre coté du corridor, traversa les escaliers puis se rendit dans le couloir. Elle hésita un instant avant d'approcher doucement jusqu'à la porte au cœur couronné. Pour son plus grand étonnement, la porte était entrouverte et sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle poussa légèrement avant de se rétracter. Et si la personne dedans dormait ? Et si, à cause de sa curiosité, elle était virée avant même d'avoir effectué une journée ?

A cette idée, elle frissonna et se rétracta. Elle fit un pas en arrière avant d'entendre une respiration sourde. Elle tiqua alors et mit un pied dans la pièce. Ce qu'elle vit en premier fut l'immense cheminée et un feu crépitant illuminant la pièce d'une belle couleur ambrée.

Elle vit un immense fauteuil et une petite table attenante sur laquelle était posé le contenu du plateau apporté par Marco. Et quand elle vit une main fine et longue sortir de la silhouette du fauteuil, Emma réprima un hoquet de surprise en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle ne resta que quelques secondes de plus, le temps de voir la dite main arracher un raisin de sa grappe, puis elle sortit à reculons jusqu'à buter sur la rambarde derrière elle. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, son esprit embrouillé et son corps tremblant.

Au même moment, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Madame.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« _Trop bizarre cette soirée ! Moi qui pensais rencontrer et diner avec ma patronne, je n'ai eu affaire qu'avec la solitude. Je me demande si ça va être comme ça tous les soirs._

_Enfin je m'en fous, si je suis payée à manger seule et arpenter les couloirs et pièces de cette maison … Tant mieux pour moi._

_N'empêche, cette baraque fait vraiment flipper : je suis sûre que j'ai pas vu le tiers de la superficie et pourtant, je suis déjà perdue. Y'a cette salle à manger dans laquelle j'ai soupé, immense avec cette table et toute sa largeur pour moi, c'était frustrant. Je sais même pas si elle a été remplie de convives un jour._

_Demain, si je n'ai aucune nouvelle de la proprio, j'essaierais de voir s'il y a d'autres habitants, mis à part Marco. Ah oui, j'irais revoir un objet qui a attisé ma curiosité : dans une sorte de placard, y'avait un bouquin sous verre. Peut-être un ancien manuscrit qui doit couter la peau des fesses, tout comme la plupart des bibelots dans ce manoir. Je sais pas pourquoi mais quand j'ai vu la couverture, ca m'a attiré au point de vouloir voir l'intérieur. Demain j'essaierais une opération infiltration !_

_En attendant, première nuit dans ma nouvelle chambre : j'ai franchement pas à me plaindre. Demain est un autre jour._ »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Durant la nuit, Emma fut réveillée plusieurs fois. Elle pensait entendre des pleurs et des gémissements … Mais peut-être était-ce simplement le vent qui sifflait dans les branches et les feuilles elle hésita avant de sortir de son lit : bien au chaud, elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment croiser un fantôme ou encore Marco en caleçon … Elle prit sur elle et, finalement, la fatigue la gagna de nouveau et sa première nuit passa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quand elle s'éveilla, la pluie avait fait place au soleil, éclairant de ses rayons sa chambre immense. Elle pu alors apprécier les nuances de couleurs : finalement, sa chambre n'était pas faite que de bois et de bordeaux, mais aussi de vert bouteille ou encore de fins liserés d'or par-ci par-là. Elle s'étira longuement et pris un temps infini avant de sortir de sa couette épaisse et chaude. Elle enfila un peignoir et alors qu'elle ouvrit sa porte de chambre, Marco se tenait là, droit comme un « i » se qui fit sursauter Emma qui réprima un cri en collant une main sur sa bouche tandis que l'autre se plaqua sur son cœur :

« Marco ! Vous m'avez fais peur ! »

« Miss ? »

« Faut pas faire ça dès le réveil, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque. » dit-elle en serrant sa main sur sa poitrine. Et après avoir retrouvé son calme , elle haussa un sourcil « Dites donc, ça vous arrive souvent de rester derrière la porte d'une chambre ?! Ca fait pas un peu … Pervers ? »

« Miss Swan … » soupira-t-il

« Emma, je m'appelle Emma. Arrêtez avec vos « miss », j'ai l'impression d'avoir 20 ans de plus. »

Il soupira de nouveau « Miss Emma, j'étais venu vous dire que le petit déjeuner était servi. »

« Et je suppose que, comme hier soir, je vais manger seule ?! »

« Madame n'est pas du matin. » répondit-il froidement

« Ok … Je vous suis. »

Elle descendit sans oublier de jeter un bref regard vers la porte au cœur, puis rejoignit la salle à manger où était dressé un petit déjeuner tel qu'on pouvait en voir dans les films : viennoiseries, café, chocolat, confiture, beurre et même un bouquet de fleurs fraiches.

Elle s'installa et des senteurs sucrées émanèrent de la multitude des plats s'offrant à elle.

« Bon appétit. » dit-il en disparaissant

Et bien que l'estomac d'Emma soit motivé pour engloutir une large partie de ce qui était servi, le cœur n'y était pas : elle aurait aimé partager ce somptueux déjeuner avec quelqu'un. Et comme une réponse à son souhait, elle entendit quelques pas venir de derrière elle : sa patronne aurait-elle dénié venir ce matin ?

Elle se leva alors, fit volte face et attendit fébrilement cette arrivée. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, personne. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers l'embrasure de la porte et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle percuta une femme brune de plein fouet.

Encore surprise et à moitié sonnée, elle mit quelques brèves secondes avant de lever son regard vers la jeune qui la toisa d'un regard neutre. Son cœur fit alors un bond dans sa poitrine.

**TBC**


	3. Une alliée de choix

**Hello everyone !**

**Comment allez-vous bien ? Moi impecc' ! **

**Je voulais encore vous remercier pour les reviews, c'est toujours le stress de commencer une fic car on se demande si le début va accrocher les lecteurs, si la suite ne va pas déplaire et "tromper sur la marchandise" bref ...**

**Donc, quoi de prévu pour ce chapitre ? Une rencontre forfuite, un voile du passé levé ...**

**Et bien sur, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>Une alliée de choix <strong>

Emma mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'une grande brune filiforme se présentait devant elle, aussi hagard de ce choc.

« Wow, désolée je … Désolée. » ce dernier mot mourut entre ses lèvres, ne sachant que dire d'autres « Je pensais jamais vous voir. »

« Huh ? »

« Vous vous faites désirer. » s'amusa Emma, du moins est-ce l'air léger qu'elle voulait arborer pour cacher son malaise et sa timidité

« Je crois que vous faites erreur sur la personne. »

Emme releva la tête et fut presque surprise du fort accent new-yorkais de la jeune femme « Pa… Pardon ? »

« Je ne suis pas celle que tu penses. Je ne suis que la femme de chambre. »

« Oh … » soupira-t-elle avec une pointe de déception

« Je m'appelle Ruby. »

« Emma. »

Elle détailla bien plus qu'elle voulait la jeune femme : brune, les cheveux longs. Elle avait quelques discrètes mèches rouges dans sa chevelure. Rouge … Autant que le vernis à ses ongles et le rouge à ses lèvres. Elle portait une petite robe noire avec un tablier. Si elle ne s'était pas présentée avant, Emma aurait vu en elle la parfaite soubrette qui faisait fantasmer les hommes.

« Tu es la nouvelle dame de compagnie c'est ça ? »

« Exact. »

« Je croyais qu'elle ne devait arriver qu'aujourd'hui … Désolée. »

« C'est pas grave, j'ai pu faire un petit tour du coup. Dis … Tu saurais pas à quoi ressemble la maitresse de maison par hasard ? Car depuis mon arrivée hier, c'est la grande inconnue. »

« Oh, tu la verras … Quand elle jugera qu'il est temps de se présenter. »

« … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Et toi, tu as ta chambre en haut aussi ? »

La jolie brune réprima un rire « Oh non, je dors au rez-de-chaussée. »

« Ah ? C'est pas trop petit ? »

« Tu rigoles ! C'est bien plus grand que les chambres de bonnes qu'on peut voir habituellement : j'ai ma chambre, ma salle de bain et nous pouvons utiliser la cuisine de la maison comme la notre. »

« Notre ? »

« Ma grand-mère est la cuisinière de la famille. Sa chambre n'est pas loin de la mienne. »

« Oh … Et tu es au service de la famille depuis longtemps ? »

« D'aussi loin que je me souvienne. » dit-elle d'un large sourire « Bon, je vais faire ta chambre. » dit-elle en s'éloignant

« Attends ! Ma chambre ? Mais j'ai dormi dedans qu'hier. »

« Je suis femme de chambre … Mon but donc c'est de faire les chambres. »

« Toutes les chambres ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Y compris la sienne ? » lança Emma avec une curiosité avide

Ruby perdit son sourire et s'approcha de la jolie blonde, se penchant près de son visage « Ecoute, tu ne devrais pas être aussi indiscrète, c'est pas bon ici. Fais ce qu'on te demande, ne pose pas de question et tout se passera bien : tu es logée, nourrie, payée, ne demande rien de plus. »

« Je suis sensée être dame de compagnie, mais à quoi ça sert si je tiens compagnie à personne ?! »

Ruby se redressa alors et soupira « Merde, moi qui avais parié que tu ferais mieux que la précédente. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« La fille qui t'a précédé. Elle a tenu un peu plus d'une semaine … »

Le sang d'Emma se glaça alors : pensait-elle vraiment être la première ? C'était évidemment que non maintenant, et Ruby semblait jubiler et prendre plaisir à ce macabre décompte.

« Combien ? Combien y'en a eu avant moi ? »

« Trop pour les compter. Mais sache que si tu es venue ici dans le seul but de satisfaire ta curiosité, laisse tomber. Tu devrais partir tout de suite. »

« Ma curiosité ? »

« Face à toutes ces rumeurs ! »

« Quelles rumeurs ? »

« … »

« Quoi ? Quelles rumeurs ? »

« D'ou tu viens déjà ? »

« Boston. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'es venue faire ici dans le Vermont ? » lança stupéfaite Ruby

« Prendre un nouveau départ. J'ai cru que cette annonce serait mon salut. Mais je commence sérieusement à flipper entre Marco qui est aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, ma patronne qui est mystérieuse et invisible et toi. T'as raison, j'ai des tas de raisons de foutre le camp, mais voilà, j'ai plus rien : j'ai rendu mon appart, ma voiture m'a laissé en rade, j'ai claqué mes derniers dollars dans un taxi pour venir ici. Alors, j'ai pas trop le choix que de rester plus d'une semaine … »

« Tu ne sais donc rien ? »

« Savoir quoi ? » s'agaça Emma

« Ce soir, je te rejoins dans ta chambre. » dit-elle avant de disparaitre. Et tandis qu'Emma s'apprêtait à lui courir après, Marco se pointa de l'autre coté de la pièce, sorti de nulle part

« Vous avez fini ? »

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui « Euh … Oui, merci. »

Sans un mot, il débarrassa succinctement et disparut. Elle souffla alors, exaspérée par tant de mystères, puis prit le chemin de sa chambre. Et alors qu'elle venait de monter 3 marches, elle se stoppa net. Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche, et fit marche arrière. Elle se rendit dans le petit boudoir et, sans attendre, ouvrit la petite porte trompe-l'œil. Mais la petite pièce était vide : plus de socle avec le livre couvert d'un dôme de verre. Déçue, elle referma les portes puis se rendit dans sa chambre. Et tandis qu'elle allait y rentrer, elle entendit une voix rauque et suave derrière elle qui la fit tressaillir.

« Enchantée miss Swan. »

Elle se retourna doucement et vit, de l'autre coté du couloir, près de la porte au cœur couronné, la silhouette d'une femme. Les lumières éteintes, Emma ne distingua que le bas de son corps jusqu'à la taille avant que la pénombre ne plonge le reste de son corps dans le noir.

« C'est … C'est moi … » balbutia-t-elle « Enchantée. »

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut aucune autre parole avant que la femme ne recule et n'entre dans sa chambre. Le bon sens aurait voulu qu'Emma en reste là mais ce bref aperçu n'avait fait qu'émoustiller sa curiosité. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa patronne et se posta devant sans bouger elle scruta le dessin gravé sur la porte : un cœur surmonté d'une couronne. Puis elle leva la main jusqu'à hauteur de ses épaules et toqua une petite fois, en frôlant presque le bois puis une deuxième fois et quand elle alla pour toquer une troisième fois, la porte s'entrouvrit. Son cœur s'arrêta un bref moment puis elle se reprit et poussa lentement la porte et y entra. La pièce était toujours dans la pénombre alors que le soleil perçait dans le ciel au dehors. Elle s'avança et se tourna vers le feu crépitant : avait-il étécfourni toute la nuit ? La vision de Marco s'introduisant dans la chambre toutes les 2 heures afin de ne pas faire mourir le feu lui vint à l'esprit et l'amusa brièvement avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge.

Elle sursauta avant de fixer le grand fauteuil elle n'osait plus bouger.

« Approchez. » lança la voix féminine

Sans un mot, elle fit quelques pas et alors qu'elle avait dans l'idée de dépasser le fauteuil pour faire face à son interlocutrice, cette dernière la stoppa juste avant en levant sa main. Emma s'arrêta alors, déçue de ne pouvoir voir le visage de la femme.

« Je … Je suis … Je suis votre … »

« Je sais qui vous êtes : Emma Swan, 28 ans, célibataire. Originaire de Boston. Orpheline ayant vécue de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, de petits boulots en petits boulots. A présent vous voilà ici, dans le Vermont, à Newport. »

Emma resta muette devant tout cela : comment savait-elle ? Elle n'avait jamais mentionné cela dans son entretien téléphonique. Il était étrange de voir que cette femme en connaissait autant sur elle, alors qu'elle, elle ne connaissait absolument rien sur son employeur.

« Je … Exact. »

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Jamais elle n'avait été aussi molle et fébrile. Cette femme, qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, avait une aura charismatique, une force dans la voix …

« Il y a quelques règles à établir et respecter ici. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Interdit de rentrer dans cette chambre sans y être autorisée. Pas d'appel à l'extérieur. Aucune visite n'est autorisée. 2 jours de congés les samedis et dimanches. Ne rentrer plus dans les pièces qui ne vous sont pas allouées. Et pour finir … Ne me regarder jamais dans les yeux. »

Cette dernière remarque la surprit mais pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle releva « Quelles pièces ne me sont pas permises ? »

« Toutes les pièces attenantes à ce couloir. »

« Qui y a-t-il dedans ? »

« Si je voulais que vous le sachiez, je ne vous en interdirais pas l'accès. »

« Ok … J'ai au moins le droit de sortir de cette maison quand je veux ? » s'amusa-t-elle

« Si vous y arrivez, oui. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Vous verrez. »

Emma ne voyait pas son visage mais elle imaginait très bien un sourire sadique sur son visage. Un petit silence s'installa et Emma résista à l'envie de s'avancer plus pour voir enfin ce visage qui piquait sa curiosité.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Allez-y. »

« Combien de domestiques avez-vous ? »

« Il y a Marco, le majordome et intendant de la maison. Granny la cuisinière et Ruby sa petite-fille, chambre de chambre. Belle et Ashley sont les femmes de ménage, seules habilitées à vaquer dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Il y a aussi Graham, le jardinier. Et bien sur, vous. »

« Vous avez de la famille ? »

« … »

« Madame ? »

« Vous avez dis_ une_ question. »

« Mais … »

« Veuillez disposer, j'aimerais me reposer. »

« Vous reposer ? Mais il est à peine 10h du matin et il fait un soleil splendide dehors, vous devriez ouvrir ces rideaux et laisser entre la lumière dans cette pièce, aérez-la ! »

« Merci de vos conseils, mais je vous serais gré de ne pas dépasser vos compétences. A présent, veuillez sortir. »

« Mes compétences ? Ne suis-je pas sensée être votre dame de compagnie ? Que se passe-t-il quand vous refusez ma dite compagnie ?! »

« Soyez alors heureuse d'être payée pour ne rien faire. »

« Vraiment ? Je me demande ce qu'avaient bien pu faire les autres avant moi pour se faire virer s'il s'agissait de ne rien faire de nos journées … »

« Qui a dit qu'elles avaient été virées ? Elles sont parties. »

Emma fronça les sourcils : cette femme semblait aussi froide que la pierre froide et assez distante pour que les anciennes dames de compagnie baissent les bras et partent … Ou alors, étaient-elles parties pour d'autres raisons : l'ennui, l'agacement, la peur ?

« Bon … Bonne journée donc. »

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle s'en contenta alors et sortit de la chambre, non sans oublier de refermer la porte et de replonger la pièce dans le noir le plus complet. Cette entrevue lui avait laissé un gout amer, mais elle repensa alors à sa brève discussion avec Ruby, et s'enjouait des infos qu'elle pourrait grappiller ce soir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« _Journée à la fois étrange et totalement frustrante ! _

_J'ai, pour la première fois, été en présence de ma patronne : elle a ce petit quelque chose dans la voix qui me fascine et me rend fébrile. Je sais pas, je ne saurais comment le définir mais … Elle ma fascine alors même que je n'ai pas vu son visage. En fait, je n'ai pas aperçu grand chose d'elle si ce n'est ses mains et ses jambes. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle ne veut pas me montrer son visage … Peut-être est-elle défigurée avec des brulures sur le visage, de vieilles cicatrices mal refermées, un œil de verre, un dentier … Chauve peut-être ? _

_Je sais pas, mais j'aurais certainement des réponses ce soir car l'autre nouvelle de la journée est que j'ai enfin rencontré une autre domestique, hors Marco. Elle s'appelle Ruby et est femme de chambre. Elle m'a appris que, finalement et heureusement, je n'étais pas seule ici : Marco bien sûr, Ruby, une femme de chambre, 2 femmes de ménages dont les noms m'échappent, un jardinier ... Graham je crois, et pour finir la cuisinière qui n'est autre que la grand-mère de Ruby._

_Elle a paru surprise quand je lui ais dis que je n'étais pas d'ici, et peut-être plus conciliante du coup. Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle veuille m'en dire plus sur ma patronne et ce qu'il se passe ici. J'ai hâte de savoir, et en même temps, j'ai peur de connaitre la vérité : et si elle cachait un lourd secret ? Et si la ville était au courant ? Ca expliquerait l'air abruti que portait le taxi quand je lui ais donné l'adresse du manoir. _

_Mais du coup, aujourd'hui ma journée à été morbide : je suis restée seule toute la journée, je n'ai pas revu Ruby ni aucune des personnes qu'elle avait cité. J'ai voulu sortir en ville mais les paroles de ma patronne ont résonné en moi alors … Etaient-ce des menaces ou un avertissement ? _

_Du coup, je me terre ici et erre comme une âme en peine. Et en plus, la seule chose qui titillait ma curiosité, m'a été arrachée : ce fameux livre sous cloche … Est-ce un hasard s'il a disparu ? Je ne pense pas … Cette femme à des yeux partout. Ca se trouve y'a des mini caméras et des micros partout … Dans ma chambre aussi ? _

_Raahhh je crois que je vire parano dans ce manoir. Il va vite me falloir quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent avant de devenir folle. Et peut-être que Ruby avait raison, je vais finir par quitter cette maison avant même que la première semaine soit finie._ »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma passa le plus clair de sa journée dans sa chambre, attendant un ordre de sa patronne mais cette dernière resta muette et invisible. Si elles n'avaient pas eu ce bref entretien ce matin, Emma aurait juré qu'elle n'existait pas.

Elle resta un long moment sur son ordinateur avant de faire les 100 pas, de prendre un long bain, de ranger encore et encore ses affaires. Finalement, elle décida de sortir de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine. N'ayant que peu déjeuné, elle décida de descendre pour grignoter un peu.

Mais n'ayant aucune idée d'où se trouvait la cuisine, elle vagabonda et décida de prendre le petit couloir en bas à gauche de l'escalier principal. Chance ou pas, elle tomba directement sur les cuisines, assez rustiques, mais allant terriblement bien avec le reste de la maison. Les fours étaient vétustes, le piano semblait ne plus servir depuis un moment. Elle scruta la pièce et vit 2 énormes frigos qu'elle imaginait remplis de victuailles. Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux, la voix mûre d'une femme la surprit

« Hey là jeune fille ! »

Ella se crispa avant de se retourner devant une femme assez âgée qu'Emma pensait être, à juste titre, la grand-mère de Ruby …. Rah comment avait-elle dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà ?!

« Désolée je … J'avais un creux. »

« Bien sur, si vous n'aviez pas boudé mon petit déjeuner qu'avait-il qui ne vous plaisait pas hein ? Personne n'a jamais rien eu à redire à mes petits-déjeuners ! »

« Oh non, il était délicieux seulement … Je ne suis pas du matin, c'est tout. »

La vieille femme fronça les sourcils, essayant de discerner le mensonge dans ses dires « Hm … Certes. Et maintenant, vous avez faim … »

« Oui je … Désolée. Je peux ? »

« Hors de question que vous pinailliez dans ma cuisine, si vous avez faim, je vais vous servir ! »

Elle s'approcha d'Emma et la força gentiment à s'asseoir au comptoir. En quelques gestes, elle avait sorti les poêles et quelques aliments.

« Ne vous dérangez pas, un sandwich me suffira. » insista Emma

La vieille femme eut un hoquet de surprise, comme si Emma avait balancé un juron horriblement grossier « Hors de question qu'un sandwich foule ma cuisine voyons ! »

Emma s'amusa alors et son ventre gargouilla au vu des mets délicieux que prépara en toute hâte la cuisinière et qu'elle lui servit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Alors, vous êtes la grand-mère de Ruby ? »

« Exact. Granny. »

« Emma, enchantée. Je suis la nouvelle dame de compagnie … Enfin je crois. »

« C'est bien. Ruby m'a parlé de vous. »

« Vous êtes au service de la famille depuis combien de temps ? »

« Oh depuis bien avant la naissance de Ruby. »

Emma lui sourit alors quand elle posa devant elle une assiette de ce qui ressemblait à de la poule au riz « Wow, merci. »

« Régalez-vous. »

« Merci. » Et Emma ne se priva pas : elle engloutit son assiette, pour la plus grande joie et fierté de Granny. Et une bonne heure passée, Emma repue, elle décida de quitter Granny, bien heureuse d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle alliée dans cette immense demeure.

« Merci encore madame. »

« Oh mon dieu, appelle-moi Granny. J'espère que tu auras autant d'entrain pour mon souper. Au programme : potage et lasagnes. »

« Dites … »

« Hm ? »

« Les plats que vous faites, sont les préférés de Madame ? »

« Exact. Elle me communique ce qu'elle souhaite et je fais en fonction. »

« Dine-t-elle toujours dans sa chambre ? »

« La plupart du temps. Mais n'ayez crainte, elle se montrera …. Quand le jugera utile. »

Puis Granny disparut derrière une porte discrète qu'Emma soupçonnait de mener vers ses appartements, ainsi que ceux de Ruby.

Emma sortit de la cuisine et alors qu'elle repassa par le hall, elle vit une silhouette familière au travers des vitres de l'entrée. Elle s'approcha discrètement et vit Ruby le dos contre un arbre se faisant allégrement tripoter par un homme aux yeux clairs et à la boucle d'oreille à l'oreille droite. Elle fronça les sourcils de curiosité mais quand les gestes devinrent bien moins chastes, elle détourna le regard, préférant retourner dans sa chambre, sachant qu'elle en saurait un peu plus dans la soirée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et la soirée passa tranquillement. Evidemment, la maitresse de maison ne se montra pas et Emma réprima son envie de mettre son nez partout. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et attendit patiemment la venue de Ruby.

Mais ce n'est que tard dans la soirée que cette dernière toqua discrètement à sa porte.

« Entre ! » ordonna Emma, excitée de la perspective de cette première soirée entre filles. Ruby entra et fut amusée de voir Emma, assise en tailleur en pyjama sur le lit. Elle la rejoignit et à peine eut-elle les fesses sur le matelas qu'Emma l'asséna de questions « Alors, raconte, c'est quoi ce mystère ? Pourquoi elle est comme ça ? Secret de famille ? Cadavre dans un placard ? »

« Oh oh stop ! Respire … Laisse moi te raconter une histoire. »

« Une … Histoire ? »

« Promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre. Si tu as des questions, garde-les et pose-les moi après, ok ? »

« Ok. »

Emma se cala un oreiller contre son ventre et se pelotonna dessus, prête à entendre l'histoire de Ruby.

« Cette demeure appartient à la famille White. Leopold et sa femme, ainsi que leur fille formaient la famille idéale : lui était l'homme influent, maire de Newport qui a su développer la partie forte de la ville, à savoir l'activité portuaire pour en faire l'un des pôles importants du nord des Etats-Unis : il était riche, puissant et aimé des habitants. Sa femme était une femme qui dirigeait le Rotary Club, femme de bonnes manières, héritière d'une famille aisée, et Snow était … »

« … Snow ? Snow White … Sérieux ? »

« Je te le fais pas dire …. » lança Ruby en roulant des yeux au ciel « Bref, c'était une gamine adorable et douce, un brin exubérante de part sa richesse mais elle était canalisée par sa mère. Ils avaient tout pour être heureux jusqu'à ce qu'Eva ne décède des suites d'une longue maladie. »

« Oh … »

« La famille était dévastée. Mais Leopold tenait à sa fille plus que tout et décida de refaire sa vie. Plus qu'une autre femme, c'était avant tout une mère qu'il souhaitait. Puis Regina est arrivée. »

« Regina ? C'est son prénom. » soupira Emma

« … »

« Pardon, continues. »

« Donc je disais, Regina était issue d'une famille moyenne, dont le crash boursier avait rendu presque ruinée la lignée. Sa mère, qui faisait partie du Rotary, présenta sa fille à Leopold. A l'époque, elle n'avait que 18 ans à peine … Il l'invita plusieurs fois ici, je m'en souviens, on avait à peu près le même âge. Et un jour il l'a demanda en mariage lors d'une soirée qu'il avait fait ici en son honneur. Elle a été prise au dépourvu et finalement, s'est retrouvée coincée et c'est quasiment sa mère qui l'a poussé dans ses bras. Ils se sont mariés dans l'année. »

« Elle était si jeune … Il avait l'âge de son père non ? Et eux, ils trouvaient pas ça bizarre ? »

« Ils voyaient en cette alliance le moyen de remettre leurs finances à flot. Et puis, il faut dire que dans cette famille, c'est la mère qui portait le pantalon. Bref, ils se sont mariés, Regina est devenue madame White et Snow était aux anges d'avoir une mère qui pouvait être en même temps sa grande sœur. Les gens ont parlé, bien sur, comment ne pas le faire : une jeune fille de 18 ans, de classe moyenne, qui se marie avec un homme âgé et fortuné … Y'avait de quoi parler. »

Emma se tortilla sur son lit, mal à l'aise de savoir tout cela à présent. Comment aurait-elle pu s'en douter. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et attendait avidement la suite du récit.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? Ou sont Leopold et Snow maintenant ? »

« 8 ans après leur mariage, Leopold est décédé mort dans son sommeil. Les médecins n'ont jamais trouvé la cause exacte de sa mort, et c'est là que les rumeurs ont commencé, que les spéculations ont rendu la vie de Regina impossible. »

« Ils l'ont accusé de meurtre ? »

« Exact. Les rumeurs les plus folles ont circulé sur son compte et elle s'est cloitrée dans son manoir. »

« Et pour Snow ? »

« Elle a très mal vécu la mort de son père. Et bien qu'elle portait de l'affection pour Regina, les rumeurs l'ont gangréné et elle a fini par quitter la maison quelques mois plus tard, prétextant le faire pour les besoins de ses études. Mais le mal était fait et pour Regina, c'était la trahison de trop. Elle s'est terrée plus que jamais ici, renvoyant tous les domestiques sauf ceux sur lesquels elle était sûre. Snow n'a jamais vraiment détesté Regina et quand elle a voulu l'inviter à son mariage, 2 ans plus tard, Regina a refusé. Elle ne voulait plus quitter le manoir et elle nous a expressément demandé de ne plus prendre contact avec elle. »

« C'est triste … »

« Depuis, elle reste ici, nous condamnant aussi à la rejoindre dans sa solitude. »

« Mais pour le décès, il a du y avoir une enquête ? Ils ont bien du prouver son innocence non ? »

« Peu importe, les gens pensaient qu'avec son argent, celui hérité de la mort de son mari, elle avait acheté le silence des flics et qu'elle s'en sortirait ainsi. Peu importait ce qu'elle faisait, rien ne trouvait grâce à aux yeux des habitants de Newport. »

« Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas déménagé alors ? »

« Comme toi, elle n'avait plus rien : plus de famille, ses parents étaient morts quelques années auparavant, plus de biens si ce n'était cette demeure. Partir et s'enfuir auraient conforté les habitants dans l'idée qu'elle était coupable, surtout avec la fortune et l'héritage matériel que Leopold lui avait laissé. »

« Vous ne sortez donc jamais d'ici ? »

« Rarement. »

« Comment faites-vous les courses si vous êtes considérés comme des pestiférés ? »

« Malgré tout cela, les commerces sont des hypocrites finis : Regina ne fait les courses qu'une fois par mois et lorsqu'elle les fait, elle ne compte pas à la dépense. Les commerces font leurs chiffres du mois grâce à elle, ils seraient idiots de lui tourner le dos. D'autant plus qu'avec la mort de Leopold, les affaires ne sont plus aussi florissantes ici. »

« Je vois … »

« Voilà, tu sais tout. »

« Quels genres de rumeurs ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Quels genres de rumeurs ? Tu m'as dis que si j'étais là pour assouvir ma curiosité. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé savoir ? »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« Certains disaient qu'elle l'avait étouffé, d'autres qui disaient qu'elle l'avait empoisonné … Et bien d'autres farfelues … »

« Du genre ? »

« Du genre … De la sorcellerie. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Ils disaient qu'elle pratiquait la magie noire et qu'elle l'avait tué en lui arrachant le cœur ou en ayant invoqué un sort. Depuis, les gens se méfient et la fuient comme la peste … Ainsi que nous, par extension. Voilà pourquoi nous ne sortons plus non plus : les gens s'en prennent à nous parce que nous osons travailler pour elle, ils se demandent si nous ne sommes pas envoutés ou des conneries de ce genre … »

« Ah oui ? Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de flirter hein … » dit-elle en haussant ostensiblement les sourcils

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je t'ai vu cette après-midi avec ce gars juste devant l'entrée du manoir … Celui avec la boucle d'oreille. »

« Oh … C'est Killian. » dit-elle d'un doux sourire, totalement amoureuse

« Dis m'en plus. »

« C'est un des rares de l'extérieur qui soit autorisé à pénétrer ici. C'est le coursier c'est grâce à lui que les courses sont acheminées des magasins au manoir. »

« Oh … Et tu sors avec lui depuis longtemps ? »

« Assez pour qu'on envisage de vivre ensemble une fois que tout sera fini. »

« Fini ? »

« Longue histoire. »

« Tu dis que c'est un des rares, qui d'autres vient ici ? »

« Il y a l'avocat de la famille, M. Gold. Il était un vieil ami de Leopold mais n'a jamais cru en la culpabilité de Regina. Depuis, il gère les affaires et les finances de la franchise White. Bien des rumeurs lui ont prêté une relation avec Regina, mais c'est stupide : il est si vieux … Et puis je crois qu'il a une touche avec Belle. »

« La femme de ménage ? »

« Yep. Avant elle était celle de Gold, mais il lui a demandé de venir bosser pour Regina, surement pour que l'une veille sur l'autre. Ici, nous sommes bien traités malgré les conditions de huit clos : Regina n'est pas envahissante, les lieux sont spacieux, nous sommes extrêmement bien payés vu la conjoncture actuelle, nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre. »

« Qui d'autres encore ? »

« Le Dr Hopper. C'est le médecin de famille. C'est le seul qui est affirmé que Regina n'y était pour rien dans la mort de Leopold, mais là encore des rumeurs ont circulé comme quoi il couchait avec Regina pour que cette dernière obtienne son silence … Idiot là encore. »

« Mais d'où de telles rumeurs sont-elles parties ?! »

« … »

« Ruby ? »

« Je … Bon, je crois que je t'en ais assez dis. » dit-elle en se levant

« Mais attends ! »

« Ecoute, j'étais pas sensée t'en dire la moitié mais … Tu sembles différente. Peut-être que toi tu seras la bonne. »

« La bonne pour faire quoi ? »

« Tu verras, tu le sauras en temps voulu. Je vais me coucher, je te dis à demain. »

« Mouais … » maugréa Emma, déçue de ne pas en savoir plus « Et à ton avis, mon emploi du temps se résumera à quoi ? Errer dans les couloirs, lire des bouquins … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Boston ? »

« Je … J'étais ... Je faisais pas grand-chose, des petits jobs alimentaires. »

« Dame de compagnie ici requiert de la patience, de l'inventivité et surtout de l'entrain, de la joie de vivre. Emma … Je crois que tu peux être celle qui va faire quelque chose ici. »

« C'est quoi ces conneries … Moi j'ai été engagée pour apporter mon aide à une femme. »

« Et c'est exactement ce que tu devras faire. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil

« Tu peux me dire comment vous en êtes venue à demander une dame de compagnie alors que vous semblez enfermés sur vous-même. »

« Crois-moi, je me suis demandée la même chose … Avant que tu arrives, et là je me dis que c'est possible. »

« Possible ? Quoi donc ? »

« Qu'on sorte enfin de ce sortilège dans lequel les gens nous ont plongé y'a des années et dans lequel nous nous complaisons. Une malédiction qui nous coince ici, tous autant que nous sommes … Tu es différente des autres parce que tu viens de l'extérieur, sans à priori. Ta fraicheur et ta douceur pourraient faire la différence. »

« Tu me parles de quoi là ? D'amuser la galerie, de divertir la reine comme un bouffon ? » s'étonna Emma

« Non, je te parle d'être toi. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras un moyen. »

« Moi seule ? »

« Il suffit que tu te lances et les autres suivront. Bientôt tu verras les répercussions. »

Emma haussa un sourcil, mi amusée, mi touchée par ces paroles. Ruby semblait vraiment croire qu'elle pouvait être la solution à leurs problèmes mais la vérité était qu'elle se demandait encore ce qu'elle faisait ici : une maison de fou ou véritable repère d'une veuve noire ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que même si cette idée était saugrenue, la perspective d'être la sauveuse de cette femme mystérieuse l'attirait. Et si …

**TBC**


	4. Et la lumière fut

**Hello mes ami(e)s ! Comment allez-vous fraichement bien ?**

**Je tenais à vous remercier pour l'enthousiasme dont vous faites preuve pour cette fic, c'est génial ! J'espère que vos attentes seront comblées pour les prochains chapitres et que votre intéret ne s'émoussera pas ^^ **

**Ok, cette suite est ce que j'appelle une suite de transition : il s'y passe pas grand chose mais il est nécessaire pour l'avancée de l'histoire. Donc patience, bientôt votre attente va être récompensée ^^**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>Et la lumière fut<strong>

La nuit fut houleuse. Emma s'était réveillée plusieurs fois dans la nuit rêvant de cette grande demeure, tel un labyrinthe et, à chaque porte ouverte, dévoilait une scène atroce : un meurtre, des tortures … Et toutes impliquaient la silhouette de Regina. Silhouette qui fascinait la jeune femme bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'empêcher.

Elle s'éveilla donc vers 7h du matin et réfléchit longuement sur ce que lui avait dit la veille Ruby : une personne extérieure pouvait-elle changer les choses ? Redonner espoir à tous les habitants de cette maison ? Sortir la maitresse des lieux de son mutisme et sa solitude ? Mais que récolterait Emma pour tout ça ? Juste une glorification altruiste ? Ou alors quelque chose de plus profond qu'elle-même recherchait depuis longtemps ? Et si, finalement, en sauvant les autres, elle se sauvait elle-même ?

Dans cette perspective, elle se leva avec l'idée première de faire bouger les choses dans cette maison ! Elle prit une rapide douche, s'habilla et descendit, non sans jeter un regard vers la porte de Regina. En arrivant dans la salle à manger, elle vit avec surprise le petit déjeuner dressé. Au contraire de la veille, elle se rua dessus et dévora pancakes, céréales et autres mets sucrés. Une fois repue, elle resta un moment sur sa chaise, pensant aux actions qu'elle pourrait accomplir aujourd'hui : il était évidemment qu'il fallait commencer doucement pour ne pas braquer la maitresse de maison qui, a en juger par les dires de Ruby la veille, n'avait plus l'habitude d'avoir son quotidien bousculer.

Puis elle repensa aux femmes de ménage : un petit nettoyage d'hiver s'imposait, histoire d'éclaircir et aéré les lieux. Elle sortit alors de table et entra dans la cuisine où elle trouva Granny s'affairant déjà au repas du midi.

« Oh Emma ! Déjà debout ? »

« Mal dormie. »

« Oh … Nous pouvons dire à Marco de changer la literie. »

« Oh non rien à voir, j'ai passé une grande partie de la nuit à réfléchir. »

« A quoi ? »

« Ou sont Belle et … Euh … comment s'appelle la deuxième femme de ménage déjà ? »

« Ashley ? »

« Oui c'est ça ! Ou je peux les trouver ? »

« Oh, et bien leurs chambres sont derrière cette porte, 2ième et 3ième portes à droite. »

« Merci. »

Sans attendre, Emma entra et tomba nez à nez avec une petite brune aux yeux bleus turquoise « Oups, désolée. »

« Non c'est moi … Vous êtes … Belle ? »

« Exact. » lui répondit-elle d'un large sourire amical « Enchantée. »

« Je suis Emma, la nouvelle dame de compagnie de Madame. »

« Oh oui j'ai entendu parler de votre venue Ruby semble enthousiaste. »

« Ouais … Elle semble … Enfin bref. Je me demandais qu'elles étaient vos attributions. »

« Attributions ? »

« Que devez-vous faire ici ? »

« Oh, et bien Madame insiste pour qu'on ne fasse que le strict minimum et seulement dans les pièces utiles : salle à manger, boudoir, petit salon. »

« Est-ce que vous vous occupez des chambres à l'étage ? »

« Non c'est Ruby. Et il n'y a pas que des chambres. »

« Ah oui ? »

Belle s'approcha d'elle comme si elle voulait lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille, et regarda autour d'elle comme pour voir si personne ne les écoutait, imitée par Emma

« Une fois, Ruby m'a raconté qu'elle faisait les chambres à l'étage et qu'elle était entrée dans une pièce, pensant que c'était une nouvelle chambre … » murmura-t-elle

« Et ? »

« Et ce n'était pas une chambre … C'était … Un sanctuaire. »

« Un sanctuaire ? »

« Des tableaux, des bibelots, des meubles … Tout ce qui rappelait la vie d'avant. »

« Avant quoi ? »

« La mort de Monsieur. »

« Leopold ? »

« Oui. Ce … Ce n'était pas le mariage le plus heureux de la terre, et Madame n'était là que pour faire figuration mais il n'a jamais porté la main sur elle … D'ailleurs, il ne lui a jamais porté un quelconque intérêt, si ce n'était pour … »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour assouvir ses besoins … Masculins. »

Emma tressaillit alors : si Ruby avait dis vrai, ce Leopold était aussi âgé que son père. Elle n'imaginait pas coucher avec un homme aussi âgé que son propre père, cela devait être si déroutant pour une jeune fille de 18 ans à peine, peut-être même était-ce sa première fois.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Madame a condamné l'accès à toutes les pièces attenantes à sa chambre. Nous n'avons le droit de pénétrer et ranger les pièces du coté de votre chambre. »

« Je vois. J'aimerais … Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Suivez-moi. » Et Belle suivit Emma, traversant la cuisine et se rendant dans le hall d'entrée « Ok alors voilà. Regardez … » Elle passa son doigt sur une commode de l'entrée pour dessiner un trait de poussières qu'elle lui montra.

« Ce n'est pas une des pièces essentielles selon Madame. Nous ne faisons qu'un ménage succinct ici et une seule fois par mois. »

« Je vois … Et bien j'aimerais que ça change. » lança avec aplomb Emma, fixant d'un air sérieux Belle, décontenancée

« Pa… Pardon ? »

« Ces pièces sont magnifiques mais terriblement délaissées. Elles ne sont plus mises en valeur. Pour commencer, on pourrait ouvrir les rideaux et les fenêtres, histoire d'aérer et éclairer les pièces. »

« Mais … Madame … »

« Madame n'est pas là. Du moins, elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre. Donnons-lui l'envie de redescendre et parcourir sa demeure. »

« Vous n'êtes pas la patronne ici, vous n'avez aucun droit de me donner des ordres. » se braqua Belle par cette nouvelle arrivante qui se croyait déjà tout permis

« J'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Il faut que les choses changent ici, et ça devrait commencer par un bon coup de balais. » Belle resta un moment en la toisant de haut en bas. Emma, sentant qu'elle devait être plus convaincante, lança son dernier atout « Ecoutez … Je ne prétends pas pouvoir changer les choses seules. Il me faut l'aide de tout le monde. De plus, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps ? »

Belle fronça les sourcils et baissa le regard, comme si elle pensait aux paroles d'Emma « Madame ne sera pas d'accord. »

« Je pense que ça pourra l'aider … Ca pourra tous vous aider. »

« D'accord. »

« Bien, alors c'est parti ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Belle avait demandé à Ashley de les suivre : toutes 3 avaient décidé de l'attaquer dans un premier temps au hall de l'entrée en dépoussiérant, ponçant et lustrant chaque meuble et tentures. Le sol fut ciré et bientôt le hall retrouva sa fraicheur d'antan. Puis elles s'attaquèrent au petit salon qui, une fois les rideaux ouverts, révéla un amas de poussières considérables. Les fauteuils avaient jaunis avec le temps et il faudrait bien plus d'ardeur pour en venir à bout.

En fin de matinée, les choses avaient bien avancées et Belle, Ashley et Emma s'octroyèrent quelques instants de repos. C'est ce moment que choisit Marco pour arriver et voir l'ampleur de la tâcha accomplie

« Mais … Qu'avez-vous fais ? » s'insurgea-t-il

« Le ménage, et croyez-moi, c'était pas du luxe. » répondit naturellement Emma

« Grandi Dieu, qui vous a donné le droit de … »

« … De quoi ? Faire le ménage ? Ouvrir les rideaux ? Pitié, on a rien fait de mal hein … Ne me dites pas que cette maison n'en a pas besoin. »

Marco s'approcha alors et vit ce qui avait été fais : les meubles avaient retrouvés leur brillance, le parquet semblait neuf, les tentures éclataient de couleurs de nouveau.

« Ca fait si longtemps … » soupira-t-il, presque les larmes aux yeux

Emma comprit alors qu'elle l'avait touché. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main « Venez voir ça. » Elle l'attira vers un meuble qui semblait être un bar « Elle devait recevoir ici avant. Peut-être avec des femmes du Rotary ou seulement avec des amies ou de la famille, elle s'asseyait là et buvait un café ou un thé. Elle jouait aux bridge en servant des whisky et des cocktails maison … »

Marco sourit alors aux souvenirs d'une maitresse de maison, si ce n'était heureuse, au moins vivante et souriante par moment. Il frissonna alors « Comment ais-je pu oublier … » murmura-t-il, en se rendant compte que les années passées cloitrés dans ce manoir avaient eu raison de leurs souvenirs mais aussi de leur bien-être « Qu'espérez-vous donc ? »

« Faire revivre cette maison. » dit-elle dans un sourire « Et j'ai besoin de votre aide. De votre aide à tous. »

Marco soupira : il connaissait Regina et savait pertinemment que leurs actes auraient des conséquences plus tard, mais il ne savait pourquoi, il avait envie de croire et faire confiance à cette jeune femme venue de nulle part. Elle avait la foi, et c'est quelque chose que les habitants de cette demeure n'ont plus eu depuis très longtemps.

« Bien. »

Emma sourit, soulagée d'avoir un allié de plus. Elle lui exposa ses plans et, malgré l'air dubitatif sur le visage du vieil homme, ce dernier écouta attentivement. Ils vaquèrent d'une pièce à une autre, estimant le travail à accomplir dans le boudoir, Emma évita le sujet « _livre sous cloche disparu_ » et son intérêt se reporta sur une double porte que Marco évita sciemment.

« Y'a quoi là dedans ? »

« Oh rien … » dit-il peu convaincu

« Mais encore ? »

« Ce … C'est une pièce laissée à l'abandon depuis bien longtemps. »

« Oui, comme la majorité des choses ici. Alors, y'a quoi dedans ? »

« C'est … C'est une salle de réception. Une salle de danse. »

« De danse ? Sérieux ? Ouvrez la ! » s'enquit-elle, curieuse

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. »

« On est plus à ça près ! »

Il la fixa alors, essayant de la dissuader, mais peine perdue. Il baissa les bras et ouvrit les doubles portes pour laisser Emma découvrir, avec une stupeur non contenue, une immense salle quasiment sans meuble. Du parquet, des colonnes de marbres, des peintures au plafond, le tout décoré d'immenses lustres qu'Emma imaginait en cristal. D'immenses fenêtres donnant sur des balcons, donnant eux-mêmes sur le jardin. Cette pièce lui faisait affreusement penser à la salle de danse dans le Disney « _La Belle et la Bête_ »

Elle entra et pu voir que, à l'instar du reste de la maison, cette pièce avait été délaissée depuis bien longtemps : un tapis de poussières stagnait au sol, les lustres étaient ternes, le marbre fade et les peintures ne ressortaient pas. Il y avait du travail dans cette pièce, mais Emma le sentait : une fois une seconde jeunesse retrouvée, elle serait magnifique.

« Il y a eu des bals dedans ? »

« Le dernier fut pour l'anniversaire de miss White, pour ses 18 ans. »

« Et depuis plus rien ?! »

« Il n'y a jamais vraiment eu d'occasion à fêter. »

« Et bien on va remédier à ça ! » s'enjoua Emma, s'imaginant déjà faire des fêtes gigantesques dans cette pièce

« Croyez-vous vraiment que Madame vous laissera faire ? »

« Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, ne lui fera pas de mal. »

« Parce que vous pensez qu'elle n'est pas déjà au courant. Tout ce qui se passe dans cette maison, tout ce qui se dit ou fait … Elle sait tout. Et si elle ne vous a pas encore convoqué, c'est parce qu'elle veut bien tout cela. Mais là … Vous touchez à quelque chose de plus … sacré. »

« Ce n'est qu'une salle de bal. Y a-t-il un lieu que Madame privilégie ? »

Marco échangea un regard entendu avec Belle « Et bien … »

« Oui ? »

« Madame … Elle … Elle aimait énormément s'occuper de son jardin et de sa serre. »

« Sa serre ? Il y a une serre ici ? »

« Absolument mais, comme le reste, elle fut laissée à l'abandon il y a des années déjà. »

« Je peux la voir ? »

« Suivez-moi. »

Ils laissèrent Belle qui donna ses instructions à Ashley pour entamer un ménage correct dans la salle de bal, tandis que Marco conduisit Emma au travers un dédale de petits couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte dans lequel était incrusté une petite fenêtre grillagée Il se tourna vers elle « Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai ouvert cette porte. »

« Ou sommes-nous là ? Je suis un peu perdue. »

« Nous sommes derrière les cuisines. Cette pièce à gauche est le sellier qui fait le lien avec la cuisine juste à coté. »

« Oh ok, merci. Alors … On attend quoi ? »

Marco opina de la tête et ouvrit la porte. Quand Emma y mit un pied, son souffle fut coupé.

**TBC**


	5. Premier contact

**Hellooooooooo How are you ?! **

**Moi ça va, bien que je sente les prémices d'un rhume pointer le bout de son nez, pour ma plus grande joie ! **

**Bref, aujourd'hui au programme, ce que beaucoup attendent avec imaptience : THE rencontre !**

**Mais avant ça, Un peu plus du passé de Marco, rencontre avec un autre habitant de la maison ! **

**Après opération "**Sauver la maison**", place à l'opréation "**sauver Regina**" !**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Premier contact<strong>

Emma en avait le souffle coupé : devant elle une magnifique serre circulaire abritant des dizaines et des dizaines d'arbres, sans compter les diverses plantes et fleurs parsemant des allées en friche. Comme le reste, le temps semblait avoir eu raison de ce lieu : les arbres étaient morts, les fleurs fanées, et les plantes desséchées …

« C'est … magnifique et glauque à la fois. On a l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté ici. »

« Madame n'est pas venue ici depuis des années. C'était le cadeau de mariage de Monsieur. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Elle désirait un coin de jardin, il lui a fait construire cette serre afin qu'elle puisse s'adonner à sa passion du jardinage en toute saison. »

Emma s'avança une odeur d'humidité plana et elle soupçonnait quelques taupes et vipères d'avoir élu domicile. Elle s'avança jusqu'à un immense arbre trônant en plein milieu de la serre. Quand elle posa sa main sur son tronc, Marco l'interrompit :

« C'est le pommier de Madame. Elle l'a ramené spécialement de chez elle. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Ils l'ont déraciné et ramené ici. Madame a fondé sa serre autour de ce pommier. »

« Depuis quand elle a déserté les lieux ? »

« Cela fait des années maintenant. Je crois que la dernière fois fut juste après le départ de Miss White. »

« Je vois … »

« Avant cela, Madame passait la majorité de ses journées dans cette serre. Elle en oubliait parfois même de s'alimenter. Je m'en souviens, je lui apportais moi-même ses plateaux repas. Elle aimait s'occuper de ses fleurs et ses plantes. Je l'ai même surpris une fois à leur parler. »

Emma sourit alors, imaginant très bien la scène, elle-même parlant parfois à son ficus qu'elle avait affectueusement nommé Alfred.

« On va s'occuper de ça aussi. »

« Je … Je ne pense pas que Madame soit d'accord. Cette pièce est son sanctuaire, peu de personnes avaient le droit d'y siéger. »

« Mais aujourd'hui c'est moins un sanctuaire qu'un cimetière pour plantes. Tout est mort ici. Il faudrait déterrer et replanter des fleurs, arroser les plantes … Y'a du boulot, mais on en viendra à bout. »

Marco grimaça alors et se tortilla sur place, soudain mal à l'aise « Nous ne devrions pas y toucher. »

« Faites moi confiance Marco. Et quoiqu'il arrive, j'endosserais toutes les responsabilités. »

« Oh il n'était pas question que cela soit autrement. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, et ils échangèrent un sourire complice. D'un seul coup, il ne lui apparaissait plus comme un vieux ronchon assis sur des principes rigides et stricts.

« Marco … Vous avez de la famille ? »

« Oh j'ai un fils. »

« Ou est-il aujourd'hui ? »

« Il est parti il y a longtemps. Je l'ai perdu … »

« Comment ? »

« Il n'a pas compris mon choix de rester ici auprès de Madame. »

« Vous … Voulez dire que vous avez choisi Regina au lieu de votre fils ? » s'étonna Emma

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Mon fils est un adulte accompli aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais rechigné à son éducation : il a fait de belles et longues études, a trouvé une femme et attend son premier enfant. Quant à Madame et bien … Elle est seule, elle a tout perdu. »

« Vous restez ici par charité alors ? »

« Non, par amour. Parce que je porte autant Madame dans mon cœur que mon fils et parce que je vois la chance qu'il a eu et qu'elle n'a même jamais effleuré. Ils ont, de plus, à peu près le même âge. Qu'aurais-je du faire alors ? A mon âge, je n'aurais pas retrouvé de travail. J'aurais été un poids pour mon fils alors que j'avais encore toutes mes capacités pour aider autrui. Je ne suis pas encore près à rendre mon tablier, même si cela est contraignant et nous plonge dans une certaine solitude. J'ai un toit sur la tête, une bonne paie. Et vous demanderez à chacun ici, ils ont choisi de rester et aujourd'hui, même s'ils en paient les conséquences, ils ne partiraient pas avant de savoir Madame de nouveau heureuse. »

« C'est fort louable mais comment pouvez-vous penser ça en ne faisant rien pour que les choses changent ? Laisser les choses ainsi, la poussière s'accumuler, les meubles vieillir, le cristal ternir et les plantes mourir … En quoi l'aidez-vous de nouveau à être heureuse ? »

« Je crois que nous nous sommes égarés en nous laissant tomber dans un quotidien monotone. Nous ne voulons que rendre la vie plus facile à cette femme qui a eu moins de chance. »

« Comment était-elle ? Je veux dire, avant tout ça. »

Marco soupira en souriant, comme s'il venait d'avoir la vision de jours meilleurs et plus joyeux « Elle était jeune, douce et idéaliste. Elle aimait les fleurs et l'équitation. »

« Il y a des chevaux ici ? »

« Oui. Graham s'en occupe l'hiver, lorsque les jardins n'ont pas besoin d'entretien. Madame aimait la nature, elle aimait vaquer dans son jardin, sortir et se balader. »

« Je vois … Et tout cela ne lui manque pas ? »

« Elle n'en voit tout simplement plus l'utilité. »

« C'est dommage … Mais on va faire en sorte que ça change. » dit-elle dans un sourire en jetant un œil vers la serre « Je me chargerais moi-même de cette partie, j'y tiens. Est-ce que Graham pourrait me prêter main forte ? »

« Je le lui demanderais. Mais … Miss Swan, soyez prudente. Ne pensez pas que votre arrivée va bousculer les conventions. »

« Je serais patiente. » dit-elle, sûre d'elle de façade, alors qu'à l'intérieur, rien n'était moins sur.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« _L'opération_ « Sauver la maison » _est en marche ! Je suis motivée. A vrai dire, il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti autant d'implication quelque part_. _Je me sens investie d'une mission de sauvetage. Le grand ménage commence aujourd'hui. On a déjà bien avancé et je suis contente que tous participent. Sous mon impulsion, Marco, Belle et Ashley commencent à dépoussiérer les meubles, ça peut pas leur faire du mal. _

_Je n'ai pas encore pu parler à Regina, et j'espère que les répercussions de ce que je suis en train de faire ne seront pas trop fâcheuses. Y'a que moi pour agir avant de réfléchir, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne s'en prendra pas aux autres. _

_En attendant, je vais continuer mon œuvre en faisant de la restauration de la serre ma priorité. J'espère vraiment parvenir à mes fins car je ne passerais pas un mois entier terrée dans une maison aux volets fermés. Bientôt, je lui redonnerais ses lettres de noblesses. _»

Elle referma son ordinateur et repensa alors à ses actes : et si Regina s'en prenait aux autres à cause d'elle ? Elle ne supporterait pas d'être la cause d'un licenciement massif. Tous l'avaient dis : ils étaient bien ici, bien logés, bien payés, bien traités. Ils avaient tous choisis de rester par respect mais aussi par compassion.

Si elle avait bien compris les faits : ils avaient tous assisté à ce mariage sans amour et la détérioration de l'état de Regina : d'une fraiche jeune fille à une femme acariâtre, solitaire et triste. Tous avaient prêté serment pour veiller sur elle, malgré le fait que leur maitre soit mort depuis longtemps et sa fille mariée et heureuse au loin.

Plus que de la pitié envers elle, c'était avant tout de l'obéissance mais aussi du respect et Emma pouvait comprendre cela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le repas passa et Emma décida de s'attaquer à la serre tandis que Belle, Ashley et même Ruby passèrent leur après-midi dans la salle de bal. Emma, seau d'eau en main, gants et tablier, entra dans la serre et soupira d'avance « Et merde … Dans quoi je me suis lancée … »

« On se le demande. » lança une voix masculine derrière elle

Elle fit volte face et vit un homme svelte, grand, cheveux châtains « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Graham. »

« Oh vous êtes le jardinier. »

« Exact. Marco m'a parlé de vos ambitions et le fait que vous ayez besoin d'aide pour agencer de nouveau la serre. »

« Exact. Merci encore. »

« Oh bah ce n'est pas comme si j'étais débordé. »

« Je vois. »

« Je ne sais pas si Regina appréciera que l'on touche à sa serre. » Emma fronça les sourcils et le fixa quelques secondes « Quoi ? »

« Non rien …. C'est … C'est gentil de prendre ce risque. » dit-elle dans un sourire

« Il faut bien que les choses changent ici, ça ne pourra pas faire de mal et ça ne pourra pas non plus être pire. »

« Ok. Par quoi on commence alors ? »

« Bah … Avant de pouvoir replanter quelque chose ici, il faut nettoyer les verreries : le vert de gris et la mousse se sont agglutinés sur les vitres. Si le soleil ne passe plus, les rayons ne pourront pas alimenter les plantes et fleurs. Rien ne poussera ici tant qu'on aura pas nettoyé. »

« Oh ok … Ca va être plus compliqué que ce que je pensais. »

« Je suis là pour ça. » dit-il en attrapant le seau « On aura pas besoin de ça, je vais chercher un tuyau d'arrosage. »

« Et je fais quoi moi ? »

« Vous vous y connaissez un peu en jardinage ? »

« Je sais arracher. »

« C'est l'essentiel pour l'instant. Faites massif par massif. Vous n'avez qu'à tout mettre dans la brouette là-bas, je me chargerais du reste. »

« Ok merci. »

Graham sortit alors en laissant Emma. Il y avait du travail et Emma se demandait si elle aurait assez d'une seule vie pour finir tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris. Elle choisit alors un massif au hasard, qui se trouvait être d'anciens rosiers. Maintenant, ne siégeaient qu'un tas de ronces séchées semblable à des bâtons de réglisse plantés dans le sol. Elle grimaça avant de tirer sèchement sur un plant. Evidemment, cela aurait été tellement plus simple que cela marche du premier coup. Elle réitéra la chose mais cette fois-ci en y mettant un peu plus d'énergie et au bout de 2 essais, la racine lui resta dans les mains.

Elle sourit glorieusement mais le perdit quand elle vit le nombre incalculables de ronces et autres mauvaises herbes à retirer : elle allait y passer des années !

Et à défaut d'y passer des années, elle y passa toute son après-midi. Et ce n'est que lorsque la nuit l'empêcha de voir ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle s'arrêta. Graham la rejoignit alors « Bien joué. Ca avance plus vite que ce que j'avais prév… Enfin, vous voyez … »

« Vous pensiez que j'en ferais pas la moitié, avouez. » dit-elle amusée

« Bah je savais pas de quoi vous étiez capable. Là je sais. On se revoit demain ? »

« Je ne vous ais pas encore vu dans la maison, vous habitez à l'extérieur ? »

« Nope. Regina m'a fait une petite maison, que dis-je, une cabane, dans le jardin. C'est petit mais j'y ais mon intimité. » dit-il

« Ouais … Alors à demain. »

Elle sortit de la serre et souffla un bout coup : elle était rincée et ne désirait qu'une chose à présent : prendre un long bain bouillonnant. Elle traversa la cuisine où elle n'y trouva personne, et pour cause, quand elle jeta un œil sur sa montre il était plus de 23h. Elle ouvrit le frigo et prit une grappe de raisins qu'elle picora en allant vers sa chambre.

Mais, au pied du grand escalier, elle sursauta : dans la pénombre, une silhouette longiligne semblait l'attendre.

« Miss Swan … » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque qui semblait venir d'outre tombe.

« Madame. »

« Je vous serais grée de ne pas divertir mes employés durant leur service. »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Ils sont payés pour ce que je leur dis de faire, ni plus ni moins. Et, que je sache, vous n'êtes pas celle qui les paie. »

« Certes, mais encore faudrait-il qu'ils aient quelque chose à faire … »

« Comment osez-vous ! » lança la voix d'une force que n'imaginait pas Emma qui en fit un pas en arrière

« A vrai dire, j'en sais rien : peut-être est-ce le fait d'être nommée dame de compagnie et de, finalement, tenir compagnie à personne ? D'être femme de ménage mais ne le faire que dans quelques pièces seulement … Ou encore d'être le jardinier d'un jardin en friche … »

Elle ne distinguait pas le visage de son interlocutrice, seule sa voix la guidait vers son visage. Elle ne voyait que le bas de sa robe qui semblait être un velours bordeaux et des broderies en dentelles noires.

« Quoique vous fassiez, vous n'avez pas à interférer dans mes affaires. » s'insurgea-t-elle d'une voix calme mais imposante

« Vos … Affaires ? Je tiens juste à redonner un coup de neuf à cette maison, est-ce si mal que ça ? De toute façon, vous êtes constamment enfermée dans votre chambre, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire. »

C'était peut-être la phrase de trop, celle qu'elle allait regretter et qui allait la faire virer. Elle serra les dents, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je vois … » marmonna la voix rauque

Puis elle monta les escaliers sans un mot de plus, ce qui laissa dubitative Emma : alors quoi, c'était tout ? Pas de cris, de menaces ou de renvois ? Emma aurait pu être soulagée mais elle se posa des questions : baisser les bras aussi facilement ne prouvait pas qu'Emma avait raison mais seulement que cette femme mystérieuse, cette Regina, n'avait plus de volonté de se battre ni même de s'affirmer. Elle semblait lasse de la vie et de tout ce qui l'entoure. Finalement, à défaut d'avoir peur, Emma avait de la peine pour elle.

Elle se demandait encore comment ses employés ne s'étaient pas rebellés et n'étaient pas encore partis tant elle n'aurait certainement aucune volonté de les retenir.

Emma savait qu'en plus de la maison, elle devrait s'occuper de redonner à cette femme le gout de vivre et non plus de survivre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Emma se leva avec l'idée nouvelle de surprendre sa patronne. Après tout, Ruby ne lui avait-elle pas dis que sa fraicheur et son nouveau point de vue pourrait changer les choses ? Elle devait donc en faire des atouts et s'en servir pour faire succomber Regina.

Avant tout, elle devait la connaitre un peu mieux. Elle devait l'approcher suffisamment pour, au moins, voir son visage.

_« Aujourd'hui est THE jour ! Je vais commencer une nouvelle mission_ « sauver Regina »._ Je ne sais pas ou je vais et si je réussirais mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens investie de cette mission. J'ai envie de réussir et je ne sais même pas d'où vient cet attachement pour cette femme que je n'ai qu'entrevu. Je sais pas, elle me fascine autant qu'elle me fait peur et qu'elle m'intrigue. J'espère juste ne pas mettre la barre trop haute et ouvrir suffisamment son cœur pour qu'elle s'accorde un peu de répit. _»

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma s'habilla et se rua sans attendre dans la cuisine. Comme elle l'imaginait Marco et Granny étaient là : l'une préparant le petit déjeuner, l'autre dressant un plateau complet.

« Hey ! »

Marco et Granny la fixèrent, surpris par tant d'enthousiasme « Miss Swan. » répondirent-ils en cœur « Que nous vaut cet entrain matinal ? » lança Granny

« Je me disais que ce matin … » Elle poussa Marco pour prendre le plateau à sa place « Je pourrais apporter moi-même le petit déjeuner de Madame. »

Granny laissa tomber sa cuillère dans l'évier dans un bruit métallique fracassant « Com… Quoi ? »

« Ca me permettra de mieux la connaitre aussi. C'est mon 3ième jour ici et je ne l'ai pas encore vu une seule fois … »

« Miss Swan… » l'interrompit Marco

« S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Emma. Je suis pas du genre très …_ Miss_. Et ça vaut pour vous aussi. » dit-elle en pointant du doigt Granny qui avait repris ses fourneaux

« Mis… Emma … Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. »

« Au contraire, il faut sortir un peu de votre routine dans laquelle vous vous êtes tous encroutés. De plus, ce n'est guère qu'un petit déjeuner. »

Marco et Granny échangèrent un regard mi inquiet, mi curieux mais acquiescèrent alors et laissèrent Emma garnir le plateau avant de monter le grand escalier avec précaution. Elle toqua une fois selon les indications de Marco, puis entra.

Sans surprise, la pièce était dans le noir et le lit désert.

« Posez le plateau sur la table. » lança une voix derrière l'immense fauteuil. Emma s'avança alors et posa délicatement le plateau avant de s'éloigner. Quand Regina vit le dit plateau, elle alpagua ce qu'elle pensait être Marco « Marco ! Que signifie cela ? »

« Pardon mais … C'est moi. »

« … »

« J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez des pancakes. »

« Ces … Choses sont trop caloriques. Si vous comptez me tuer en me plongeant dans un coma diabétique, vous ne sauriez vous y prendre mieux. »

« Ne soyez pas amère et cynique, goutez au moins. Je suis sûre que vous allez aimer. » Puis, sans attendre, elle sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Regina jeta un œil sur son plateau : à défaut d'avoir ses fruits et biscuits, elle avait une tasse de chocolat, une viennoiserie et des pancakes nappés de sirop. Elle grimaça avant de gouter car, finalement, elle avait faim.

Et lorsque Marco revint chercher son plateau quelques heures plus tard, ce dernier était vide.

Et Emma réitéra la chose 3 jours durant : tous les matins elle apporta à la jeune femme son plateau et cette dernière était d'abord restée muette avant de la remercier par la suite.

En parallèle, le ménage de la maison avait grandement : Granny ainsi que Ruby et même Marco s'étaient pris au jeu. Et ils devaient bien avouer que la maison avait fière allure depuis : les meubles et les parquets étaient cirés et lustrés, les lustres brillaient de mille feux, les marbres avaient retrouvé une seconde jeunesse, les tentures et rideaux étaient éclatants de couleurs, et une fois ouverts, ils pouvaient laisser entrer le soleil qui illumina le reste de la maison.

Emma était fière d'elle. Elle-même s'attela à la tâche ardue de finir de nettoyer la serre avec Graham. La verrerie avait enfin retrouvé son éclat et sa transparence, et la plupart des massifs étaient désherbés.

« Beau travail ! Cette serre va retrouver sa splendeur d'antan, elle va adorer ! »

Emma souffla, satisfaite avant de s'asseoir à son tour en fixant le ciel étoilé « Ca fait combien de temps ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Combien de temps toi et Regina ? »

« Je … Euh … Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. » balbutia-t-il, visiblement pris de court

Emma souffla en rigolant « Mais bien sur … Alors, vous couchez ensemble ? Encore maintenant ? »

« … »

« Graham ? »

« C'est fini depuis un moment. » avoua-t-il finalement « Et si tu crois qu'elle a trompé son mari, tu te trompes : on a commencé à se « _voir _» après sa mort … Après le départ de Snow. Comment tu as su ? »

« Depuis que je suis arrivée, tout le monde ici l'appelle Madame, tu es le seul à l'appeler par son prénom. Pour les autres, ils la nomment ainsi par respect et distance, mais toi tu l'appelles ainsi parce que vous êtes intimes. »

« Hm hm. Logique intéressante. T'es flic ou quoi ? » s'amusa-t-il

« Pas besoin. Ca se voit que cette femme a une emprise sur toi. De plus : pourquoi garder un jardinier quand il n'y a plus de jardin ? Et quand je t'ai évoqué auprès d'elle, elle s'est mise sur la défensive. »

« Entre elle et moi il s'agissait juste de sexe … Y'a jamais eu de sentiments. »

« Ca me regarde pas tu sais … »

« C'est toi qui a commencé en évoquant le sujet. » di-il en souriant « Je suis pas un pervers et c'est une très belle femme … Je dirais même une des plus belles que j'ai pu voir. »

« Ah oui ? Comment est-elle ? Et épargne-moi les détails scabreux ok. »

« Brune, ni trop petite, ni trop grande, les formes où il faut, des yeux noisettes perçants, une cicatrice sur la lèvre supérieure. »

« Qui vient d'où ? C'est pour ça qu'elle ne souhaite pas qu'on la regarde dans les yeux ? »

« Quoi ? Non. En tout cas, personne ici évite son regard si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Et personne ne sait pour la cicatrice, elle l'avait déjà en arrivant ici. Je l'ai connu avant tout ça, elle était si jeune et si innocente. Et White l'a complètement détruite. »

« Il … Il l'a frappait ? » s'étonna Emma

« Il n'avait pas besoin : il avait à disposition une jeune fille fraiche qui était sa femme, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Sa virginité a été, pour lui, un cadeau de mariage. »

Emma frissonna à la perspective de se faire déflorer par un homme de l'âge de son propre père et avec qui elle aurait été mariée quasiment de force.

« Ca a pas du être simple tous les jours pour elle … »

« Et c'est ce qui l'a fait se consumer de l'intérieur : elle est devenue aigrie et taciturne, et quand son mari est mort et sa belle-fille partie, elle était seule et désemparée. Toutes les rumeurs circulant à son sujet ont eu raison de ses derniers liens avec ce monde. Un soir j'étais venu m'occupé de récolter pas mal de légumes, demandés par Granny, et elle était là, assise sous son pommier, elle pleurait. J'ai voulu lui parler, comprendre et l'aider, mais elle s'est jetée à mon cou, m'a embrassé et … Bah je ne suis qu'un homme. »

« Vous avez couché sous cette serre ?! »

« Bien sur que non. Elle m'a entrainé dans sa chambre. Ca a duré un moment. Je venais presque tous les soirs et on faisait … Enfin tu vois. »

« Pourquoi vous avez arrêté ? »

« Y'a quelques mois, elle n'a plus voulu. Elle a fermé sa porte et m'a clairement dit de ne plus rien tenter avec elle. »

« Pourquoi être resté alors ? C'est pas pénible de bosser pour son ancienne amante, ex, peu importe ce que vous étiez ? »

« Je suis jardinier. Je sais rien faire d'autre. Regina est généreuse sur nos paies et j'ai besoin d'argent avant de rebondir : j'aimerais déménager en Californie, mais j'ai pas les ressources pour l'instant. Alors j'économise. »

« Je vois … »

« Je te dégoute hein … » dit-il dans un sourire

« Pas vraiment. Vous étiez adultes et consentants. De plus, elle était déjà veuve, vous n'aviez rien à vous reprocher. »

« Ouais … Bon, il se fait tard, tu devrais aller te coucher, demain on commencera à replanter. »

Graham se leva et disparut tandis qu'Emma resta un moment encore dans la serre, digérant ces nouvelles informations : plus elle en apprenait sur cette femme, et plus cette dernière la fascinait. Elle rêvait le jour où elle l'aurait en face d'elle et qu'elles échangeraient leurs premiers mots.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Marco ? »

« Oui, Madame. »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Le vieil homme était à peine rentré dans la chambre pour venir chercher le plateau repas de la jeune femme que cette dernière l'invita à entrer et s'avancer. Il s'était approché alors, jusqu'à se poster près du large fauteuil et, la pièce toujours éclairée par le feu de cheminée, elle était là, assise, telle une reine sur son trône.

« Miss Swan a entrepris de grands travaux de nettoyages dans la maison. »

« … »

« Oh vous devriez voir cela : la maison a retrouvé sa jeunesse d'antan, elle est magnifique. » s'enthousiasma plus que de rigueur Marco

« … »

Marco sentit alors une gêne peut-être n'aurait-il pas du montrer autant d'enthousiasme à la tâche, mais, il devait bien l'avouer, il avait retrouvé le plaisir de vivre ici et espérait qu'il en serait de même pour la jeune femme à ses cotés.

« Je … Nous avons tous participé. Mais nous tenions nos engagements envers vous en priorité. »

« Quelles pièces avez-vous restauré ? »

« Toutes Madame, sauf celles interdites à Miss Swan bien sur. Et … »

« Et ? »

« … La serre aussi. »

Il sentit la jeune femme se raidir et esquisser une léger grimace « Comment a-t-elle osé … » marmonna-t-elle

« Je pense qu'elle n'a pas voulu vous porter préjudice Madame. Elle a simplement envie de … Vous faire plaisir. »

« Assez ! » la coupa-t-elle sèchement, faisant sursauter de surprise Marco « Qu'elle cesse immédiatement ! »

« Madame … Elle … »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle l'a fini aujourd'hui même. »

La jeune femme fit volte face et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, voire des années, Marco vit une étincelle de vie dans ses yeux : de la colère mêlé à de la stupeur, voire même un brin d'espoir. A ce moment précis, il comprit que ce qu'entreprenait Emma commençait à porter ses fruits et que, malgré la colère grondant chez Regina, les choses pourraient changer.

« Sortez. » lâcha-t-elle finalement

Marco n'insista pas et sortit sans demander son reste. Regina se calfeutra plus encore dans son fauteuil et ses yeux fixèrent les flammes dansant frénétiquement autour d'une buche sacrifiée. Les crépitements et les lueurs associées la plongèrent dans un souvenir nostalgique, une vison qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis fort longtemps : sa serre, belle, fleurie et inondée de soleil. De multiples senteurs, florales ou fruitées, émanant ça et là … Une des plus belles serres de la ville, voire du conté … Peut-être même de l'Etat.

Elle sourit alors et son cœur rata un battement quand elle s'en rendit compte. Elle perdit bien vite ce rictus de contentement et replongea ses pensées dans le feu ardent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma était éreintée : elle avait finalement terminé la serre plus tôt que prévu, mais au prix de plusieurs ampoules, cloques et courbatures. Après avoir passé pas moins d'une heure dans son bain, elle en sortie plus légère et sereine. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'habiller qu'on toqua à sa porte. Quand elle ouvrit, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver un Marco tout penaud

« Marco ? »

« Je … Je voulais simplement … M'excusez … Emma. »

« Mais de quoi ? »

« D'avoir douté de vous et de votre manière de faire. »

« De … Quoi ? »

« Continuez comme cela, cela portera ces fruits. »

« Ouais … Sauf que j'ai pas encore réussi à la faire sortir de sa tanière. »

« Il faut être patiente. Vous savez combien de dame de compagnie j'ai fait entrer ici avant vous ? »

« Non. »

« Près de 8. Aucune n'a compris l'urgence de la situation ou n'a voulu tenter quoique ce soit. Vous êtes la première qui essaie et qui réussi, qui comprend et qui touche. »

« Touche ? Vous voulez dire que … Qu'elle … »

« Continuez juste ce que vous faites, gardez la foi et l'espoir. Bonne nuit Emma. »

A peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'Emma se tourna vers son lit, s'y engouffra sans pouvoir enlever un sourire sur son visage : avait-elle finalement réussi à fendiller la carapace de Regina ? Le chemin semblait encore long avant de réussi complètement sa mission mais elle avait espoir car maintenant, grâce aux encouragements de Marco, elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas tout ça en vain.

A présent, elle devait passer la vitesse supérieure. Il ne restait plus qu'un lieu dans ce manoir qui requérait une attention particulière, un lieu qui, elle l'espérait, toucherait Regina jusqu'à la faire sortir de son mutisme. Cette nuit-là, elle eut du mal à s'endormir, ses pensées n'étant tournées que vers ce qu'elle accomplirait à partir de demain.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Tu veux faire quoi ? »

Ruby venait de tomber sur sa chaise, abasourdie par les propos d'Emma : ça ne suffisait plus qu'elle déboule ici et déménage toute la maison, à présent elle voulait aussi s'attaquer au jardin extérieur !

« Y'a pas mort d'homme hein … »

« T'es malade ! Est-ce que tu sais la surface que c'est ?! »

« Je sais, enfin je crois. Mais il faut bien que ça soit fait. On est début Octobre et bientôt la neige recouvrira tout. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors j'aimerais que, lorsqu'elle fondra, on ait un beau paysage. »

« Parce que tu crois que tu vas être encore là au printemps ?! » lança sarcastiquement Ruby

« Je l'espère. En tout cas je ferais tout pour que ça soit le cas. »

« Si tu continus à fouiller partout, tu vas te faire virer sans même avoir le temps de dire ouf. »

« Sauf que, selon de source sûre, j'ai de bons résultats. »

« Tu … Tu veux dire que … »

« Que ça marche et que j'espère bientôt … Bah … Je sais pas en fait. J'aimerais vraiment qu'elle sorte de sa chambre. »

« Bon courage. »

« J'aurais pensé que tu m'aiderais pour le jardin. »

« J'y connais rien moi aux plantes et fleurs ! Et puis … »

« Quoi ? »

« Je supporte pas Graham, c'est un con. »

« Bah ça peut pas être plus clair. » s'étonna Emma « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Déjà parce qu'il a profité de Regina. »

« Ah oui ? Il m'a dis que c'était mutuel pourtant. »

Ruby lâcha un hoquet moqueur « Bah voyons … Elle était paumée : elle vient de perdre son mari, sa belle-fille devient distante. Elle est fragile et là, le beau jardinier se pointe et fait son œuvre. Totalement cliché certes, mais ça marche. Et quand Snow a découvert qu'elle s'envoyait le jardinier, elle a décidé de quitter la maison pour la fac. »

« Tu m'avais pas dis ça. »

« Parce que j'en voyais pas l'utilité. Ils ont couché ensemble, des plans sex furtifs, durant près de 2 ans. »

« Pourquoi a-t-elle arrêté les frais ? »

« Parce que ce coureur de jupons s'est tourné vers une nouvelle proie : moi. »

« Qu… Mais … »

« Ca s'est passé dans la serre. Il m'avait demandé un coup de main pour je ne sais plus quelle raison, j'ai accepté et … J'avais pas fais un pas dans la serre qu'il m'a coincé contre la vitre et a commencé à me tripoter. Je l'ai bien vite arrêté, sachant ce qu'il faisait aussi avec elle. Il était hors de question que je marche sur ses plates bandes, j'allais pas risquer ma place pour un mec. Mais en même temps … Je voulais être honnête avec elle et j'ai été lui dire pour Graham. A mon plus grand étonnement, elle ne l'a pas renvoyé mais elle a interdis l'accès à la serre à quiconque. Elle a cantonné Graham au jardin. »

« Mais … T'as vu dans quel état il est ce jardin ? Il est en ruine ! »

« Je sais mais elle s'en fiche. Elle a pas ouvert ses rideaux depuis des lustres et encore moins sorti de ses appartements depuis des mois, des années même. »

« Mais elle le paie ! Elle le paie à rien faire et lui en profite ! Vous, vous êtes payés : toi a faire les chambres que l'on te demande, les filles à faire le ménage dans les pièces demandées, Marco le service et Granny la cuisine. Mais lui … »

« Je sais et ça me débecte, mais on y peut rien. »

« Pourquoi ne pas le virer simplement ?! »

« Parce que … Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas qu'en sortant d'ici, il colporte des rumeurs infondées mais invérifiables pour l'extérieur. »

« Mais pourquoi ferait-il une chose aussi dégueulasse ? »

« Parce que … Parce qu'un domestique l'a déjà fait en quittant cette demeure il y a des années et que cela a eu les conséquences que nous connaissons : un mutisme de Regina et nous, condamnés à rester ici tant pour la protéger que pour nous empêcher de commettre une faute. Emma … Personne ne peut sortir d'ici, personne. »

« Mais les 7 autres dames de compagnie avant moi ? »

« Ce n'était rien que des bêtes curieuses qui voulaient voir de leurs yeux tout ce que l'on disait sur nous et sur elle. Quand nous nous en sommes aperçus, chacune à été virée sans ménagement. Elles ne pouvaient pas faire plus de mal que ce qu'elles avaient déjà entendu à l'extérieur. Du moins, c'est ce que nous pensions. A chaque départ, une nouvelle rumeur émergeait : Regina était une femme défigurée qui restait dans sa chambre parce qu'elle était hideuse, nous étions sous payés et enchainés le soir venu pour nous empêcher de sortir … Bref, des vertes et des pas mûres. »

« Et tout cela tu le sais … Par Killian. »

« Exact. Il n'a jamais cru à tout ça, parce qu'il me voit telle que je suis : je ne suis certes pas la plus heureuse du monde mais il voit bien que je ne suis pas maltraitée ici, payée plus que besoin. »

« Tu as dis que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un domestique colportait des rumeurs … Tu parlais de qui ? »

« … »

« Ruby ? »

« Ecoute … Je … Si tu veux de l'aide pour le jardin, pas de soucis mais … Fais gaffe à toi, ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin. Si effectivement, tu commences à obtenir des résultats, il serait fâcheux que tu sois renvoyée. »

Emma savait que Ruby n'en dirait pas plus, peut-être plus tard … En attendant, aujourd'hui, elle était bien décidée à rénover le jardin, en commençant par nettoyer l'immense fontaine asséchée depuis.

« De l'aide ? »

Tandis que Ruby et Emma grattait la pierre pour lui redonner un coup de jeune, Graham se pointa derrière elles « Euh … Pour la fontaine rien mais … Si tu pouvais passer un coup de tonte sur la pelouse. »

« Attends, t'es sérieuse ? T'as vu la hauteur de l'herbe ? »

« Elle aurait pas été si haute si tu avais fais ton taff en temps et en heure. » argua Emma

Graham esquissa un sourire en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche « Ah ok je vois … » dit-il en jetant un œil vers Ruby en comprenant que cette dernière avait parlé « Touché. »

« Alors, tu vas nous aider ou faire ce que tu fais depuis des années, c'est-à-dire rien ? »

Graham ne dit rien et s'éloigna. Quelques minutes plus tard, résonna un bruit de moteur de tracteur sur lequel Graham commença son œuvre.

« Bien joué. » sourit Ruby à Emma

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina venait à peine de se réveiller. Et ce n'était pas un réveil habituel : ce matin, elle fut tirée de son sommeil par un bruit inhabituel : un moteur … Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement. Elle sortit de son lit, enfila un peignoir et, pour la première fois entrouvrit ses rideaux. Les rayons du soleil lui brulèrent la rétine avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à la lumière de nouveau. A ce moment là, on toqua à la porte. Elle imaginait aisément que c'était Swan qui lui apportait son petit déjeuner, comme elle le faisait depuis 4 jours maintenant elle fut presque surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre Marco.

« Ou est-elle ? » lança Regina, sans prendre la peine de regarder le vieil homme

« Oh elle … Elle est occupée, dans le jardin. »

Regina fronça les sourcils et ouvrit de nouveau les rideaux Elle les plissa pour y voir Ruby et une blonde, vraisemblablement Emma Swan, nettoyer la grande fontaine qui ne servait plus depuis des années. Puis, plus loin elle vit Graham sur un tracteur, tondant la pelouse avant de soupirer. Elle fronça les sourcils et referma les rideaux.

« Déposer mon plateau ici. »

« Madame … »

« Ca sera tout Marco, merci. »

Il n'insista pas et referma la porte. Elle jeta un œil sur son plateau puis ouvrit de nouveau les rideaux et ne pu détourner son regard de cette étrange femme …

Dans le jardin, Emma et Ruby arrivaient enfin à bout du nettoyage : la pierre, contrairement à ce que pensait Emma, était blanche, comme de la craie et arborait de belles sculptures : une tête de lion, des roses et des soleils.

« Dis, faudrait voir à la raccorder pour voir si elle marche toujours. » lança Ruby

« Ouais, laisse-moi souffler un peu tu veux. » dit-elle en se laissant tomber à terre, le dos contre la fontaine. Machinalement, elle jeta un regard au manoir en face d'elle et plus particulièrement à une fenêtre. Elle plissa les yeux mais … Non, elle ne rêvait pas : les rideaux étaient à demi tirés et une silhouette émergeait. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte que la silhouette disparue derrière les rideaux qui furent brusquement refermés. Elle sourit alors

« Pourquoi tu souries comme une débile ? »

« Hein ? Non, pour rien … Je suis simplement contente que ça soit fini. »

« Il nous reste pas mal de boulot encore : tu te rends compte qu'il faut tailler les haies et arbustes et que j'ai aucune idée de comment faire ? »

« On trouvera. » dit-elle pleine de confiance.

L'avait-elle vu ? Il lui semblait que oui. Regina frissonnait à l'idée que des yeux étrangers aient pu se poser sur elle. Il était évident qu'à cette distance, elle n'avait pu voir grand-chose … Mais tout de même, elle l'avait surprise en train de l'épier, c'était un acte de faiblesse impardonnable.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

La journée passa sans qu'Emma ne sorte du jardin : finalement, le taillage de haies était une science bien plus compliquée que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait eu un mal de chien à en tailler une convenablement. Et quand elle y parvint enfin, la nuit commençait à tomber, il était évidemment qu'elle n'en ferait pas d'autres aujourd'hui.

Il était tard et l'heure du souper avait été dépassée depuis une bonne heure déjà. Alors c'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit que la table avait été dressée, Marco l'attendant.

« Je … J'ai pas vraiment faim Mar… » Elle se stoppa net en voyant non pas une assiette, mais 2 dressées. Elle s'approcha puis se retourna vers Marco « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Madame m'a demandé de dresser le couvert pour 2 ce soir. »

« On reçoit ? »

« Je ne pense pas. »

« Mais ça veut dire que … Que … »

« Que vous devriez prendre rapidement une douche avant de passer à table. » dit-il dans un sourire et avant même que Marco n'ait pu rajouter autre chose, Emma avait déjà disparu, ayant monté les marches 4 à 4.

Elle prit la douche la plus rapide qu'elle n'ait prise avant de penser rapidement à une tenue appropriée : ce n'était pas un rencart ni même une soirée dansante … Juste un repas avec sa patronne … Patronne qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu de près. Elle opta pour quelque chose de simple : un jean et une paire de bottes marron, un top bordeaux, un petit gilet noir par-dessus. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et se passa de maquillage.

Elle descendit et vit avec soulagement que Regina n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle s'installa alors et Marco apporta l'entrée, une salade de crudités toute simple, puis il disparut, laissant Emma seule un moment … Un long moment. Elle attendit 10 minutes et pensa alors que Regina avait changé d'avis ou voulait simplement lui poser un lapin pour lui donner une bonne leçon.

Et alors qu'elle enleva sa serviette et s'apprêta à sortir de table, excédée, elle entendit des bruits de talons sur le parquet.

Elle se raidit alors et son cœur s'accéléra sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle s'agrippa aux accoudoirs alors que les pas se rapprochèrent encore et encore jusqu'à s'arrêter sec. Elle aurait voulu se retourner pour l'apercevoir mais craignait que sa curiosité ne lui joue des tours. Elle resta alors figée et attendit. Puis les pas reprirent alors et bientôt Emma vit une silhouette lui passer devant, sur le coté droit pour aller se poster à l'assiette en face de celle d'Emma.

La jeune femme resta bouche bée, Graham avait raison, elle avait un corps quasi parfait avec des courbes harmonieuses et de longs, très longs, cheveux bruns. Sa robe de velours rouge lui allait parfaitement. Et quand cette dernière se retourna pour lui faire face et qu'elle s'assit tout naturellement, Emma en perdit les mots.

Pour la première fois en 5 jours, depuis son arrivée, elle voyait enfin le visage de sa patronne, la maitresse de maison. Contrairement aux rumeurs, Regina n'avait rien d'hideux : les traits de son visage et la couleur ambrée de sa peau faisaient penser à des origines latines, ses yeux noisette étaient entourés de longs cils gracieux. Sa bouche était dessinée sensuellement, et Emma remarqua la fameuse cicatrice, discrète. Cela aurait été un tel gachis de ne pouvoir regarder cette femme dans les yeux ...

Pendant quelques instants, elle ne pu détacher ses yeux de Regina, sachant que c'était pour le moins non discret, et interdit dans le réglement, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Quand Regina se racla la gorge de gêne, Emma détourna enfin le regard pour le reporter sur son assiette et sa salade.

« Nous n'avons pas été présentées … Je suis Regina Mills. »

Emma nota qu'elle ne portait plus le nom de son mari : par choix ?

« Em… Emma Swan, enchantée. »

Regina esquissa un léger sourire au vu de la gêne visible d'Emma. Cette dernière aurait voulu parler, lui poser un millier de questions, mais sa gorge resta serrée et sa bouche sèche, aucun mot ne pu sortir sans qu'elle ne les trouve trop superficiels ou inutiles.

« Eh bien … Vous sembliez plus éloquente lorsque vous vous permettiez de m'apporter mon petit déjeuner à la place de l'homme qui est payé pour cela. » lança Regina, sans même la regarder.

« Oui euh … C'est juste que … Je … »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ce soir, et encore moins à partager un repas avec vous. »

« Je vois. »

« De plus … Je suis sensée être votre dame de compagnie si je ne peux pas vous apporter votre petit déjeuner, que puis-je faire ? »

Regina la fixa alors avant d'esquisser un léger sourire « Certes. »

« Aurais-je le plaisir de vous avoir à diner tous les soirs maintenant ? »

« Probablement pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne suis venue ce soir que pour voir le visage de la femme qui semble bousculer cette maison de fond en comble. »

Emma se crispa alors : ca y est : l'avalanche de reproches allait pleuvoir sur elle comme la pluie durant une mousson. Elle en perdit soudainement l'appétit et reposa ses couverts. Malgré tout le charisme et le respect qu'inspirait Regina, la curiosité d'Emma la titillait. Et quitte à devoir se prendre une rafale de reproches, elle préférait encore en apprendre un peu plus sur elle avant d'être congédiée.

« Je voulais simplement mettre en valeur cette demeure qui est splendide et qui mériterait un meilleur traitement. »

« Est-ce à dire que mes employés ne font pas leur travail ? » la taquina Regina

« Non, non, au contraire. Ils font exactement ce que vous leur dites … »

« Donc, il semblerait que vous ayez sciemment pris la place de la maitresse de maison en donnant des ordres à droite et à gauche ? »

« Non, non je … J'ai jamais … Enfin … Jamais voulu prendre votre place, non loin de là cette idée. »

Regina s'amusait de la maladresse et du malaise d'Emma comme un chat pouvait s'amuser avec une souris avant de la dévorer toute crue. Elle sourit alors avant de boire une lampée de vin rouge qu'Emma ne toucha pas de la soirée.

« Marco m'a dit que vous aviez restauré toutes les pièces au rez-de-chaussée ? »

« Exact. Du hall en passant par le petit salon, le boudoir et la salle de bal. »

« La salle de bal ? » s'étonna Regina « En quel honneur ? »

« Parce qu'elle avait besoin d'un bon coup de frais aussi. Et, qui sait, de belles réceptions pourraient y être de nouveau données. »

Regina perdit son sourire sournois « Marco m'a aussi dit que vous aviez touché à la serre. » dit-elle sur un ton plus sec, et avant qu'Emma ne confirme, elle rajouta « Je vous prierais de ne plus y entrer à l'avenir. »

« C'est dommage. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je dis : c'est dommage. Elle est magnifique. Je me vois aisément lire un livre en toute sérénité sous cet immense pommier. » dit-elle dans un large sourire franc

Regina plaqua alors ses couverts sur son assiette dans un bruit sec « Miss Swan, je vous prierais de respecter les règles et mes ordres. Vous êtes mon employée ici et non l'inverse. »

Emma serra les poings et les dents, se retenant de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de sa politique interne auprès de ses employés. Elle se redressa alors et ne pipa mot jusqu'à ce que Marco n'arrive avec le reste du repas : des lasagnes. Sentant l'atmosphère assez tendue, Marco ne resta pas longtemps.

« Les lasagnes c'est votre plat préféré ? J'ai vu que Marco vous apportait souvent ce plat le soir. »

« Exact. »

« Il m'a dit aussi que vous cuisiniez et qu'avant, vous n'hésitiez pas à mettre la main à la patte. »

« Miss Swan y a-t-il une chose que vous ne sachiez pas sur mon compte en l'ayant appris de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Bah, on peut pas dire que vous soyez très loquace … Ni visible d'ailleurs. J'ai bien du mal à obtenir des informations à la source, alors il faut bien que je trouve un autre moyen. »

« Pourquoi cherchez-vous à obtenir des informations ? »

« Parce que vous m'intriguez. »

Regina cessa son geste et la fixa, incrédule de tant d'aplomb « Excusez-moi ? »

« Vous avez bien entendu : dès que j'ai vu l'annonce, je me suis demandée qui pouvait être cette personne qui demandait une dame de compagnie. Sérieux, vous vivez à quel siècle ? On a l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté à l'ère victorienne. Y'a pas internet, pas de télé … Je suis bien heureuse d'avoir le courant ici. »

« Est-il si mal de vouloir se passer de technologie qui nous_ bouffent_ nos journées en nous _connectant_ ? »

« Non, mais, du coup, vous n'engagez pas non plus la conversation avec vos congénères. »

« Vous êtes toujours aussi impertinente ? »

« Toujours. »

Regina se tortilla alors sur son siège, désagréablement surprise qu'Emma ait tant de répondant « Vous devrez apprendre à vous tempérer ici. Nous ne tolérons guère les petites fouineuses impudentes et sûre d'elles. Beaucoup sont passées avant vous et ne sont pas restées à cause de leur suffisance. » lui lança-t-elle sèchement

« Vous êtes obligée d'être une parfaite garce ? »

« Ex… Excusez-moi ?! Comment osez-vous ! » balbutia de surprise Regina qui en perdit ses mots

« Vous êtes aigrie et amère. Vous êtes recluse dans votre chambre comme une pestiférée. Pire encore, vous avez perdu non seulement toute crédibilité mais aussi tout pouvoir sur votre vie. Comment une femme aussi belle et charismatique a-t-elle pu se perdre ainsi ? Vous devez prendre votre vie, votre maison et tout le reste en main. »

Regina se leva soudainement et tapa ses mains sur la table « COMMENT … COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ! »

« J'ose parce que je pense que vous méritez bien mieux que ce que vous vous infligez ! »

« Sortez … » souffla-t-elle entre ses dents

« Reg… »

« SORTEZ ! » hurla-t-elle

Emma serra sa mâchoire, abattit sa serviette sur la table et, sans regret, sortit sans se retourner. Les larmes aux yeux, elle monta les marches plus vite encore qu'en allant prendre sa douche. Quand elle claqua furieusement sa porte de chambre, Regina sursauta avant de se rasseoir.

Marco fit son entrée « Je suppose que le diner est fini Madame ? »

« … »

« Madame ? » Marco se pencha légèrement et vit une infime larme couler le long de la joue de la jeune femme. Il n'en revenait pas : Emma l'avait touché bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu « Regina … » murmura-t-il en lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule. Et, à sa plus grande surprise, elle ne le repoussa pas. Il ne se souvenait plus du jour où il l'avait réconforté ou même touché « Ca va ? »

La jeune femme renifla discrètement avant d'essuyer rapidement une larme « Marco ? »

« Oui ? »

« Suis-je vraiment ce qu'elle a dit ? Suis-je devenue cette femme aigrie et taciturne ? Suis-je … Une garce ? »

« Madame … »

« S'il vous plait, répondez-moi. Soyez franc. Je vous le demande Marco. »

Il soupira alors, ferma brièvement les yeux, et lâcha finalement « Vous avez changé, c'est … Indéniable. »

« Comment cela est-il arrivé … » soupira-t-elle; comme si la vérité la frappa de plein fouet

« Les événements, le temps ont fait leur œuvre. Mais rien n'est irréversible Regina. Laissez-la vous aider. »

Regina serra les poings, emprisonnant la serviette entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges soient blanches « Vraiment ? » grinça-t-elle

« Regina, vous devriez voir ce qu'elle a entrepris, les travaux commencé, le ménage effectué. Elle est probablement maladroite, mais elle n'a pas de base. »

« Ruby lui a parlé je le sais, elle le fait toujours. » dit-elle en secouant un peu la tête « Elle sait. »

« Mais sait-elle tout ? Je ne pense pas car, Madame, même Ruby ne connait pas la vérité. »

« Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. »

Marco sourit alors « Vous n'avez plus l'habitude de sortir de votre chambre … »

« Certes. Bonne nuit Marco. »

Et alors qu'elle allait sortir de la salle à manger, Marco l'alpagua « Madame ! »

« Oui ? »

« Dois-je mettre le couverts pour 2 à partir de demain ? »

Regina resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de tourner légèrement la tête « Oui. » Puis, sans rien rajouter d'autres, elle disparut. Quand elle s'arrêta devant sa porte de chambre, elle se tourna afin de regarder la porte de la chambre d'Emma, puis elle entra dans la sienne.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« _Ca y est, je l'ai vu … Regina. Cette rencontre fut explosive, comme je l'imaginais. _

_Elle est belle, très belle. J'ai même rarement vu une femme avec autant de charisme et de beauté. Mais dieu qu'elle est pénible et têtue ! Je crois que toutes ces années passées recluse l'ont sérieusement affecté. Elle a perdu la notion de tout contact humain. _

_Ce soir elle a été exécrable et j'arrive pas à comprendre … Je suis perdue avec elle. Il faudrait que je commence à m'occuper plus d'elle et moins de la maison de toute manière, mis à part le jardin, y'a plus grand-chose à faire. A la limite, il faudrait que je jette un œil aux pièces dont je n'ai pas accès, peut-être que je la comprendrais mieux. _

_En attendant, je supporte pas qu'on me prenne pour une conne alors, pour lui faire les pieds … Je vais l'éviter pendant quelques jours ! _

_Mon but pour les jours à venir : finir le jardin avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid pour pouvoir mettre le nez dehors._ »

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Rapprochement et premiers pas entre Regina et Emma. Pourquoi les domestiques rechignent à sortir ? Vous en aurez un aperçu dans le prochain chapitre ! <strong>


	6. Premiers pas

**Hellooooooooo ! Comment va fraichement ?!**

**Bon alors, je tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier CHAUDEMENT pour vos multiples reviews !**

**Je ne cesse de le dire mais vos réactions sont un moteur puissant pour moi et mon avancée dans l'écriture ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis une éternelle insatisfaite et pessimiste : je suis pas aussi enthousiaste quand j'écris parfois et quand je poste, je me dis "c'est nul" et puis vient vos réactions et là, je reste sur le c*l !**

**Bref, trêve de blabla, juste quelques réponses de reviewers : **

**- Mel99 : Oui le look de Regina ici est en tout point similaire à celui de la jeune Regina ^^**

**- Emy0708 : Exact, la robe est celle qu'elle porte à la rencontre avec le Huntsman et dans les photos promos de la S2**

**Au programme dans ce chapitre : Rapprochement, 1ière sortie d'Emma et découverte d'une nouvelle pièce de la maison**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Premiers pas<strong>

Le lendemain, Emme se réveilla assez tôt, alors que le jour pointait à peine à l'horizon. Elle s'habilla, se glissa dans la cuisine afin de prendre quelques petites choses à grignoter, puis elle sortit de la demeure, direction les jardins.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Madame, le déjeuner est servi. Vous n'avez pas petit déjeuné. »

« Je n'avais pas faim. Je descends dans quelques minutes. » lança d'un ton sec la mystérieuse brune

« Bien. »

Marco referma la porte et la jeune femme se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Et lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et fut surprise de ne voir encore personne dans la salle à manger. Pour autant, elle s'installa à la table et attendit …

Au bout de quelques minutes, Marco apporta les entrées et le plat principal, mais personne ne vint. Au bout de 15minutes et toujours personne, Regina perdit patience « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ! »

« Elle … Elle est dans le jardin. »

Sans un mot Regina se leva et quitta la table pour repartir dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Marco grimaça alors et secoua la tête « Emma … » soupira-t-il

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le soir venu, et quand le soleil disparut à l'horizon, Emma daigna retourner dans la maison, éreintée. Quand elle passa la salle à manger et qu'elle vit Regina assise, l'attendant plus qu'impatiemment, elle stoppa, la fixa quelques secondes avant de repartir.

« Miss Swan ! » Emma se stoppa, fit quelques pas en arrière « Vous ne dinez pas ? »

« Pas faim. »

« Vous n'avez pas mangé de la journée. »

Elle la fixa avant de lever les yeux au ciel puis de partir. Quand elle entendit sa porte de chambre fermer, Regina balança de rage son assiette contre le mur, se brisant en mille morceaux. Marco arriva alors « Madame, qu'est-ce que … »

« Cette … Cette femme est … impossible ! » maugréa-t-elle

« Il faut lui laisser du temps. »

« Du temps ! » s'insurgea Regina « Elle n'a que ça ici ! »

« Vous … Vous devriez vous … »

« Me quoi ? »

« Vous tempérer aussi. »

« Explicitez. »

« Vous … Vous n'avez plus l'habitude de côtoyer des gens Regina. »

« Je vous côtoie vous. »

« Non, vous nous donnez des ordres, ni plus ni moins. Il y a bien longtemps que vous n'avez pas interagi avec quelqu'un comme vous avez pu le faire hier avec elle. Sans … Sans vous donner d'ordre, je … je crois que vous devez avant tout faire un effort de votre coté. »

« … »

« Madame, avez-vous pensé que c'est peut-être avec elle que les choses changeront, que c'était peut-être elle la solution. »

« Je sais, figurez-vous ! J'y ais pensé … » murmura-t-elle

« Alors, vous devriez peut-être faire ce qu'il faut afin … Qu'elle se sente mieux. »

Regina serra sa mâchoire et détourna le regard : elle savait très bien ce qu'impliquait la présence d'Emma ici. Après avoir eu plusieurs candidates, il était indéniable qu'Emma avait quelque chose en plus, ce petit quelque chose qui l'avait fait rester ici, qui l'avait fait bousculer les choses. Elle savait aussi qu'Emma ne pourrait pas tout faire seule et qu'elle devait faire aussi sa part pour que les choses changent.

Mais la vérité était qu'elle avait peur : sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de problèmes : son enfance compliquée, son mariage forcée, les relations difficiles avec son mari et sa belle-fille, puis les choses ont empiré : la mort, la fuite, les rumeurs, le mutisme … Tout cela s'était enchainé à une vitesse qu'elle n'avait pu contrôler.

Et aujourd'hui, elle était la prisonnière de sa propre peur, et elle entrainait ses domestiques, ceux qui étaient restés auprès d'elle, dans sa chute et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Sa peur, ses craintes, sa vie entière était une malédiction dans laquelle ils étaient tous coincés.

Est-ce que cette Emma Swan pouvait changer les choses ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elle y avait été un peu fort, du moins le pensait-elle maintenant alors que, sur le coup, cela lui avait semblé brillant d'éviter puis d'ignorer Regina. Cette femme avait du prendre sur elle pour sortir et l'attendre à table. Et qu'avait-elle récolté en retour ? Un déni de la belle blonde.

Si après cela Regina décidait de ne plus parler avec elle ou de ne plus sortir de sa chambre, il ne fallait pas s'étonner.

Il était trop tard maintenant pour faire machine arrière … Elle devrait se rattraper dès demain. Pour l'heure, elle repensa aux derniers jours et au travail abattu : si elle continuait dans cette lancée, elle aurait fini le jardin dans quelques jours. Cela tombait bien car le froid commençait à se faire sentir.

Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de la neige, il faut dire qu'à Boston la neige ne restait guère dans les rues. Mais ici, dans le Vermont, l'hiver devait être plus rude et plus long. Elle en frissonnait d'avance mais en même temps aurait peut-être, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un Noel enneigé avec bataille de boules de neige, façonnage de bonhommes ou de fort … Elle en avait toujours rêvé et cette année elle pourrait le faire.

La neige qui crisse sous nos pas, les flocons légers qui se déposaient sur nos franges et nos cils, nos doigts rougis d'avoir trop fait de boules de neige, nos nez roses s'échappant de l'écharpe, le ciel bleu illuminant les plaines blanches vierges de toute trace de pas quelconque.

Elle aimait l'hiver et la période de Noel : les chants, les décors somptueux aux couleurs or et rouge, le sapin qu'elle imaginait immense dans le hall et tout ce potentiel à décorer dans cette maison.

Sa prochaine mission serait d'amener Regina dans la neige … Elle avait encore quelques semaines pour ça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Bonjour Emma. »

« Marco ? Vous livrez à domicile maintenant ?! » s'amusa-t-elle en voyant Marco lui déposer un petit plateau sur lequel était le petit déjeuner sur la petite table basse dans sa chambre.

« Madame a insisté pour que vous le preniez dans votre chambre. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle a pu voir le travail que vous avez abattu hier et … A estimé que vous pouviez prendre une journée de repos. »

« Quelle bonté d'âme … » lança sarcastiquement Emma « Comment a-t-elle vu que j'avais bossé toute la journée ? Elle a vu le jardin ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Il faudra lui poser la question lorsque vous la verrez. »

« Ah parce qu'elle veut bien me revoir après ce que je lui ais dis hier ? Etonnant … »

« Ne le soyez pas. Regina a … Bon, je vous laisse déjeuner en paix. »

« Attendez, Marco ! Regina a quoi ? »

« Elle a été touchée hier soir … »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Ne vous découragez pas. Le chemin sera long mais la récompense pourrait valoir le coup. »

« Quelle récompense ? »

« Vous le saurez le temps venu. » dit-il dans un sourire avant de refermer la porte, laissant Emma savourer son petit déjeuner.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle s'habilla et se rendit dans la cuisine, afin de redonner le plateau vide. Elle y croisa Granny et Ruby, discutant autour d'un café.

« Bonjour à vous ! » s'enjoua Emma

« Eh bien, tu as l'air de bonne humeur ! » s'étonna Granny

« Ca aurait pas un rapport avec le fait que Regina soit descendu de son perchoir hier soir après des mois de réclusions. »

« Peut-être bien que si. » dit-elle avec un large sourire « Mon petit doigt m'a dit que ça allait être une belle journée aujourd'hui. »

« Ton petit doigt ? Il aurait pas des cheveux grisonnant, un crane chauve et une barbe hein ? »

« Peut-être. » dit-elle d'un sourire mutin « Bon allez, j'y vais. »

« Je croyais que c'était ton jour de congés ? »

« Je vais faire un tour en ville, j'ai besoin de quelques petits trucs féminins qu'il est hors de question que ton petit passeur aux yeux bleus trimballe. » Elle s'éclipsa alors en un bond

« Quel petit passeur aux yeux bleus ? » s'étonna, suspicieuse, Granny

« Hein, euh … Quoi ? Non rien … Bon, je vais bosser moi ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il lui semblait qu'il s'était passé une éternité depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette maison et qu'il s'était passé toutes ces choses à l'intérieur. Et aujourd'hui, la voilà passant l'immense portail métallique. Dès qu'elle mit un pied hors de la propriété, elle se sentit bizarrement oppressée. Elle appela un taxi qui vint la chercher au pied du domaine. Et lorsqu'elle fut déposée en plein centre ville de Newport, l'air marin la submergea.

Pour la première fois, elle découvrit la ville où elle habitait maintenant. Elle fit d'innombrables boutiques pour acheter ou simplement faire du lèche-vitrine, profitant de son jour de congé à fond.

Quand elle décida de faire un arrêt dans un petit café, elle sentit tous les regards se poser sur elle, comme dans les films où l'héroïne se retrouve seule dans un patelin inconnu. Elle s'installa au bar et la serveuse vint à sa rencontre « Je vous sers quoi ? »

« Un chocolat cannelle s'il vous plait. »

La serveuse leva un sourcil, étonnée d'un tel choix, mais ne pipa mot et disparut derrière son comptoir. En attendant d'être servie, Emma décrypta alors la déco typiquement de bord de mer : tout en bois, décoré avec des filets de pêche, des bouées, de faux poissons et crustacés … De la déco kitch qu'on ne pouvait trouver que dans une petite ville comme cela ou bien des bars à thème dans des villes telles que Boston ou New York.

« Tenez. »

« Merci. »

« Vous êtes nouvelle ici nan ? De passage ? »

« Oui et non. »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui je suis nouvelle, et non je ne suis pas de passage. »

« Vous avez emménagé ici ? »

« Je vis et travaille au manoir des White sur Miflin Street. » dit-elle naturellement

D'un seul coup, tout son cessa et tous se retournèrent pour fixer Emma. Elle se sentit soudainement minuscule sous cette avalanche de regards, plus ou moins avantageux.

« Vous … Vous travaillez pour … elle ? »

« Exact. » dit-elle dans un sourire

« Mais …. Vous … Enfin vous … Vous travaillez vraiment pour cette femme ?! » répéta la serveuse, incrédule

« Yep. Bon, désolée mais je suis pressée. Merci encore pour ce bon chocolat. »

Emma bondit hors de son tabouret, son chocolat à peine touché, et sortit du bar une fois à l'extérieure, elle retrouva l'air qui lui manquait à l'intérieur. Elle fit encore quelques boutiques et, en voyant l'heure, tardive, retourna au manoir.

Elle comprit alors ce que Ruby avait voulu dire quand elle évoquait le fait qu'ils étaient coincés au manoir : les gens étaient stupides et crédules. Ils mettaient de coté avant même de savoir la vérité. Pas étonnant que Regina n'ait jamais eu envie de mettre le nez dehors si on la toisait comme elle venait de l'être et de créer un silence comme elle en avait vécu un dans ce bar.

Et, fait étrange, dès qu'elle arriva devant le manoir, un sentiment de sérénité et de calme l'envahi alors. Elle paya le taxi et ne tarda avant de rentrer enfin. Quand la grande porte de l'entrée claqua derrière elle, elle respira enfin. Chargée de ses paquets, elle monta dans sa chambre et croisa Regina qui sortait de la sienne. Pendant quelques instants, un silence régna avant qu'Emma ne le brise « Vous diner ce soir ? Je veux dire en bas ? »

« Serais-je seule ? » lança Regina

Après quelques secondes à se toiser, Emma répondit« Non. » dans un léger sourire

« Alors à dans une heure. » clôtura Regina avant de regagner sa chambre.

Emma fit un léger sourire de contentement et regagna aussi sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, fatiguée mais heureuse : ce soir, elle devait prendre un nouveau départ avec Regina. Il fallait que les choses changent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une heure plus tard et une bonne douche, Emma descendit dans la salle à manger pour y trouver déjà Regina. Elle s'installa en face d'elle en se raclant légèrement la gorge « Désolée du retard. »

Regina accepta ses excuses par un signe de tête avant de plonger sa cuillère dans son potage au bout de quelques lampées, elle lâcha « Qu'avez-vous fais de votre journée de congés miss Swan ? »

« Oh bah … Je suis sortie visiter un peu la ville. »

« La trouvez-vous à votre gout ? » s'amusa Regina

Emma se doutait que ce ton sarcastique ne visait qu'à lui faire admettre qu'elle avait été reçu plus que froidement par ses habitants « A vrai dire … Ca sent un peu trop le poisson mais je m'y ferais. »

« Certes. C'est une ville maritime. » lui concéda Regina

« Et vous, qu'avez-vous fais ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils et se replongea dans son potage quand elle releva le nez 1 minute plus tard, Emma la fixait, un léger sourire aux lèvres et un sourcil interrogateur levé : elle attendait une réponse.

« J'ai … Je suis restée dans ma chambre. Je ne me sentais pas bien. »

« Oh, j'espère que ça va mieux. » lança Emma, un sourire en coin montrant qu'elle n'en croyait rien

« Bien mieux merci. »

« Et que comptez-vous faire demain ? »

Regina fronça de nouveau les sourcils « Peu importe. Et vous ? »

« Je serais probablement dans le jardin. J'ai pour optique de le finir avant l'hiver. »

« Pourquoi diable continuez-vous de vous occuper du jardin ? Je ne vous paie pas pour cela. Nous avons un jardinier ! »

« Bien sur sauf que : de 1, votre jardinier ne fait rien, et de 2, je suis payée en tant que dame de compagnie … Mais la dame en question est un fantôme qui se terre dans sa chambre. Que suis-je sensée faire alors ? »

Regina crispa ses mains sur la nappe mais retrouva son calme en souffla doucement par le nez « Certes mais … »

« Oh arrêtez avec vos « _certes_ » qui vous donnent un flegme anglais irritable. Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas avec moi demain pour voir votre jardin ? De plus, j'ai envie de faire un beau massif, mais je n'ai aucune idée des fleurs qui vous plairaient. Si vous veniez, vous me conseilleriez. »

« Je n'ai nullement l'intention de sortir demain. »

« Ce que vous pouvez être casanière … » marmonna Emma

« Je vous ais entendu ! »

« Bien alors … Pourquoi ne pas rester ici, mais ailleurs que votre chambre : cette maison est immense, nous pourrions rester dans une pièce, discutez, lire ou écouter la musique. Le boudoir par exemple ? »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« Bien, entendu. »

« Super ! Bon appétit. » lui concéda alors Emma avant qu'elles ne se plongent dans leur repas en silence. Mais, la curiosité étant l'apanage d'Emma, elle ne pu s'empêcher, quand le rôti arriva sur la table, de poser une énième question « Dites … Je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Allez-y. » souffla Regina, déjà lasse de devoir y répondre

« Pourquoi vous portez ce genre de robe ? Ne vous méprenez pas hein, elles vous vont à ravir, vous êtes magnifique dedans mais … Vous avez pas de fringues plus … contemporaines ? »

« Evidemment. Mais j'aime ce genre de robe, je suis à l'aise dedans. »

« Ok. »

Regina fronça les sourcils mais ne rajouta rien. Et le repas reprit. Quand le dessert arriva, Emma nota la présence de la tarte aux pommes « J'adore ce dessert ! »

« J'en suis fort aise. »

« Vous savez cuisinez ? »

« Oui. »

« Sérieux ? Ca vous arrive de vous faire vous-même des plats ? Je veux dire, Granny doit aussi prendre des congés non ? Dans ces cas-là, qui vous fais à manger ?! »

« Miss Swan, cette conversation est absurde. »

« Et alors ? Vous comptez couper court à toutes les conversations que vous jugez _absurdes _en soufflant et en levant les yeux au ciel ?! »

« Miss Swan, ne pouvez-vous pas simplement vous délecter du repas en silence ? »

« Je suis pas super bruyante, c'est juste que vous avez plus l'habitude d'échanger avec autrui … Comment vous le pourriez quand seuls vos domestiques sont ici et qu'ils mangent dans leur coin. »

« Miss Swan … » lança sur un ton de reproche Regina

« Okay, okay, je me tais. » dit-elle en levant les mains en signe de retraite.

Elles terminèrent leur dessert en silence et quand Regina eut fini et qu'elle se leva, Emma lui emboita le pas, l'accompagnant jusqu'en au des escaliers principaux.

« Bon et bien … Bonne nuit. » lança timidement Emma

« Bonne nuit miss Swan. »

« A demain alors ? »

Regina monta en silence jusqu'à sa chambre avant de se retourner vers Emma « A demain. » puis entra dans sa chambre, laissant Emma sur un petit nuage de contentement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« _Je suis heureuse ! Les choses ont grandement avancé avec Regina. Nous avons diné et, pour une fois, personne n'a quitté la table avant l'heure ou les voix ne se sont pas élevées dans une joute verbale incisive._

_Plus je la côtoie, plus j'ai envie de la connaitre, comme le carré de chocolat que l'on goute et qui nous donne envie de finir la tablette. je ne compare pas Regina avec de la bouffe hein … Je dis juste que cette femme qui aurait pu être irritable au possible, s'avère être plus complexe que ce que j'aurais pensé. _

_Je crois que j'ai envi de gratter sous le vernis pour voir ce qui s'y cache, j'ai envi de la regarder dans les yeux et enfin lire ce chapitre de l'histoire qui m'est encore inconnu. _

_On ne devient pas comme cela sans raison. Bien sur, j'ai eu des versions de l'histoire, par Ruby ou encore Graham, mais … J'attends d'avoir la sienne. Peut-être que c'est ce que ce job demande : que je fasse la lumière là-dessus. _

_Ca fait terriblement cul-cul dit comme ça, et on pourra me taxer de folle mais … C'est comme ça que je le ressens._

_Demain est une nouvelle journée et avec elle, l'espoir que notre relation fasse un pas en avant. Je devrais faire preuve de calme et d'astuce afin qu'elle se confie mais le fera-t-elle ? Je suis une quasi-inconnue pour elle. Je crois donc que, pour qu'elle se confie, il faut que cela soit réciproque je dois donc donner de moi-même aussi, et ça, ça va être très compliqué._ »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina se réveilla bien plus tôt que d'habitude : elle s'étira, enfila son peignoir et alors qu'elle allait se blottir dans son fauteuil près du feu mourant, elle se rappela que, ce matin, Emma l'attendait de pied ferme.

Elle se dirigea alors vers sa salle de bain, laissa tomber robe de chambre et nuisette dans laquelle elle dormait, et s'engouffra sous sa douche. Elle avait oublié à quel point c'était grisant de commencer une journée sans savoir ce qui nous attendait.

D'habitude, elle se calfeutrait dans sa chambre, préférant lire ou écrire, mais là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle allait passer sa journée à l'extérieur. Ok, il s'agissait toujours de son manoir, mais c'était un grand pas pour elle.

Elle laissa un long moment son corps sous le jet d'eau brulante avant d'en sortir et de s'enrouler dans un peignoir en coton. Elle se dirigea vers son dressing et alors qu'elle allait prendre une longue robe émeraude, elle se rétracta.

Elle parcourut ses cintres et s'arrêta sur un chemisier en satin bordeaux et un pantalon noir cintré. Là encore, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revêtu d'habits contemporains, selon les dires d'Emma. Elle enfila le tout avec rapidité avant de retourner dans la salle de bain et de coiffer ses cheveux en un chignon sophistiqué, de se donner une touche de maquillage discrète mais efficace.

Et tandis qu'elle en finissait, on frappa à sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte pour voir Emma, tout sourire, à l'entrée « Hey ! Vous av… Wow, vous êtes splendide. » dit-elle dans un sourire sincère

Regina détourna le regard alors « Merci. Déjà prête ? »

« Comme vous. Dites, vous ouvrez jamais vos rideaux. » dit-elle en forçant légèrement le passage afin d'entrer. Elle sentit de suite un mélange fruité et acide, certainement son gel douche et son parfum mêlés. Elle se dirigea vers les rideaux et alors qu'elle allait les ouvrir …

« NON ! » hurla Regina

« Mais pourquoi ? Je suis sûre que cette pièce est magnifique ! » Sur ce, elle tira dessus, les ouvrant dans un bruit de lourd tissu qui se froisse et le soleil entra dans la pièce, inondant de ses rayons Regina qui mit sa main devant ses yeux. Emma se tourna pour lui faire face, et prit ses mains afin de les lui baisser « Regardez-moi. »

Regina hésita, sentant le soleil sur ses paupières fermées, puis, sentant une petite pression de la jeune femme sur ses mains, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. D'abord éblouie, elle les plissa puis, les ouvrit doucement pour voir Emma auréolée d'un halo de lumière, faisant ressortir la blondeur de la jeune femme.

« Vos yeux sont magnifiques en pleins jours. » lui confia Emma dans un sourire « Et ces vêtements vous vont à ravir. J'avais raison, les vêtements modernes vous vont comme un gant. »

Regina aurait pu s'inquiéter de rougir devant Emma, mais son esprit n'était tourné que vers ces rideaux ouverts sur le monde, une fenêtre par laquelle elle pouvait voir mais aussi être vue. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait vu sa chambre en plein jour.

« Vous venez ? »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Le boudoir. »

« Oh oui, bien sur. »

Elle suivit Emma hors de sa chambre, puis descendit les marches avant de traverser le petit salon sur la gauche, pour arriver au boudoir. Emma s'installa sur le petit canapé, tandis que Regina prit le fauteuil juste en face.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? »

« Que voulez-vous faire ? »

« Et bien … Il y a des livres, on pourrait lire. Ou alors écouter de la musique. »

« C'est possible oui. »

« Ou alors … »

« Ou alors ? »

« On pourrait parler et apprendre à me se connaitre. »

Regina se crispa : pourquoi diable tenait-elle tant à la connaitre ? Et pourquoi Regina avait-elle si peur de parler avec elle ? Peut-être pensait-elle qu'Emma pourrait la percer à jour …

« Et comment voulez-vous procéder ? Une discussion doit s'engager naturellement et non être forcée. »

« Bien alors, jouons au jeu des 5 questions. »

« Un jeu ? Je ne le connais pas. »

« C'est simple : je pose une question, vous y répondez, ensuite c'est votre tour … Et ce durant 5 questions. »

« Très bien. Commencez. »

« Ok … » Emma s'installa en tailleur sur le canapé, prenant un coussin sur son ventre « Je commence : Quelle est votre couleur préférée ? »

« Sérieusement miss Swan, il s'agit de cela ? » s'étonna Regina

« Attendez, c'est que le début. Contentez-vous de répondre. »

Regina se racla alors la gorge et répondit « Noir. »

« Oh s'il vous plait ! » souffla Emma en levant les yeux « Comme c'est étonnant. En plus, _noir_ n'est pas une couleur. »

« Si ma réponse ne vous plait pas, vous n'aviez pas à poser la question. » argua Regina de façon hautaine

« Ok ok, désolée. Bon à vous. »

Regina se redressa et mit quelques secondes à penser à une question pertinente « Bien … Pourquoi avez-vous accepté l'offre d'emploi ? »

Emma sourit « Vous perdrez pas une minute hein … »

« Répondez. »

« Parce que j'étais arrivée à un moment de ma vie où je stagnais, où j'avais besoin de renouveau, ailleurs. Le Vermont semblait un bon commencement. Je n'aspire pas à rester ici toute ma vie mais la paie attractive m'a décidée pour ce job. Bien, à moi … Hm … Je connais votre plat préféré, ainsi que votre couleur … Votre fleur favorite ? »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Sérieusement. »

« Je dirais … La rose empereur certainement … »

« Elle a quoi de particulier cette rose ? »

« Elle a 4 fois plus de pétales qu'une rose ordinaire. Elle est souvent rose foncée ou fuchsia. »

« Nous en avez dans votre serre ? »

« C'est à moi de poser une question. »

« Oh désolée, à vous. »

« Que fuyez-vous ? »

« Décidément …. » souffla-t-elle « Je ne cherche pas à fuir, seulement à changer de vie. »

« Que faisiez-vous ? »

« A mon tour. »

« Ce n'est pas du jeu, vous faites exprès de ne répondre qu'à moitié pour que je n'ai d'autre choix que de reposer une question, perdant un tour ! » argua-t-elle

« Vous êtes mauvaise joueuse. » s'amusa Emma

« Absolument pas c'est vous qui détournez les règles. »

« Je n'ai pas instauré de règles particulières. »

« Mais si ! »

« Mais non ! »

« Vous êtes pénible ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas mieux. »

« J'ai la migraine … » maugréa-t-elle en se massant les tempes

« Bah voyons, le coup de la migraine. » s'amusa Emma

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Un peu si. Admettez-le, vous n'aimez pas qu'on se dresse contre vous, qu'on ne soit pas d'accord, qu'on puisse penser différemment, qu'on … »

« Silence ! »

« … »

« J'ai compris. »

Quelques secondes de silence planèrent alors avant qu'Emma ne reprenne la parole « Vous devez bien admettre que vous êtes difficile à vivre. »

« Ca suffit miss Swan. J'en ais assez entendu, je retourne dans … »

« … Dans quoi ? Votre chambre ? Votre sanctuaire ? Votre … Tanière ? »

« Ca suffit ! » dit-elle en se levant d'un bond

« Non attendez ! » Emma envoya valdinguer le coussin, se leva et attrapa la main de Regina « Pardon, je … J'ai du mal à … Je crois que j'ai pas de filtre. »

Regina fixa les yeux émeraude d'Emma, essayant de discerner le mensonge dans ses dires. Elle souffla alors et ferma brièvement les yeux « Bien. Je suis … Désolée aussi d'être … »

« … Vous ? »

Regina sourit alors « Certes. » Elles échangèrent un regard quand Regina se rendit compte que sa main était encore dans celle d'Emma. Elle s'en dégagea maladroitement « Bon … »

« Bon … On a pas fini nos 5 questions … »

« Ce jeu m'ennuie. »

« Ok alors … Si vous me faisiez faire le tour du propriétaire ? »

« Vous l'avez fait bien avant que je ne vous l'y autorise. »

« Mais je n'ai pas tout vu. »

« Très bien, suivez-moi. » Regina traversa de nouveau le boudoir, puis le petit salon « Il y a fort à parier que vous n'avez pas encore vu cette pièce. » dit-elle en la conduisant à droite du grand escalier. Et après un dédale de couloirs étroits dont le papier peint au mur se décollait par endroit et quelques marches qui montaient ou descendait, tant et si bien qu'Emma ne savait plus si elles étaient au sous-sol ou à l'étage, elles arrivèrent devant une petite porte en bois passé.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Une petite pièce qui me tenait à cœur et dans laquelle je ne suis pas retournée depuis fort longtemps. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et Emma eut le souffle coupé de voir une pièce plus longue que large, au papier peint noir et blanc, dans un style baroque. 3 lustres poussiéreux au plafond, une commode blanche ainsi que quelques fauteuils, toujours dans un style baroque moderne. Mais ce qui interpela Emma fut la multitude de miroirs accrochés sur les 2 murs : des petits, des grands, des immenses, des ronds, des carrées, des rectangulaires … Il devait bien y en avoir une centaine de toutes formes et toutes tailles.

« C'est … magnifique. »

« C'est ma galerie des glaces. Vous m'avez demandé ma couleur préférée, ma fleur préférée … Maintenant, je vous dévoile mon objet préféré : le miroir. »

« Intéressant comme collection. D'où ça vient cette attraction pour cet objet ? »

« Il nous reflète tel que nous sommes, tel que l'on veut bien se montrer : avec ou sans masque, avec ou sans fard … Il nous montre comme nous le souhaitons que ce soit dans un mensonge ou la vérité pure. »

« Mais ce n'est qu'un trompe-l'œil. Il nous montre comme nous souhaitons apparaitre, pas comme nous sommes réellement … à l'intérieur. »

« Il me plait d'apparaitre comme je le veux. Il n'y a pas de jugement de la part d'un miroir. Il se contente de refléter ce qu'il voit, peu importe qui nous sommes. »

« Et que voyez-vous quand vous vous regardez dedans ? » lança Emma en admiration devant la pièce

« Je répondrais à cette question si vous y répondez aussi. Mais pour l'heure, je n'y tiens pas. »

Emma comprit et n'insista pas, trop heureuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa patronne

« Depuis combien de temps faites-vous cette collection ? »

« Depuis mon mariage. »

« Ca fait une sacrée collection, ils sont magnifiques. »

« Merci. »

Emma vaqua d'un miroir à un autre, puis s'arrêta sur un, assez atypique : il était rond et en fer forgé dont les branches partaient comme des rayons de soleil ondulants.

« Il est … très joli celui-là. »

« C'est le premier que j'ai eu. »

« Vous n'avez pas mis les pieds ici depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ? M'autorisez-vous à faire un brin de ménage ici ? »

« Vous demandez l'autorisation maintenant ? » lança Regina sur un ton provocateur

« Ah ah … Très drôle. Alors, je peux ? »

« Si vous seule entrez ici. » conclut Regina

« Deal. »

« Deal ? »

« Ouais, quand on conclut un marché, on dit « Deal » pour le sceller. Maintenant, vous ne pouvez plus revenir en arrière. » Dit-elle dans un grand sourire

Regina ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à la candeur et aux enfantillages d'Emma qui allégeaient considérablement son quotidien. Il était évident qu'elle était différente des autres femmes qu'elle avait pu engager. Elle s'assit doucement sur un fauteuil et scruta Emma qui faisait d'innombrables allers et retours entre les miroirs, jugeant de celui-ci qui était le plus grand, le plus beau, le plus déformant … Puis elle vint s'asseoir près de Regina

« C'est vraiment cool. Je pensais pas qu'il pouvait exister dans cette maison une chose plus belle que la serre. » A l'évocation de la serre, Regina perdit son sourire et son visage offrit un faciès plus grave. Emma s'en rendit compte et, au lieu d'éluder le sujet, préféra rentrer dedans une bonne fois pour toute « Vous ne l'aimez pas ? La serre je veux dire. »

« C'est … Une dépense d'énergie inutile … »

« Vous l'avez reçu en cadeau de mariage c'est ça ? »

« Je suppose qu'il faut que j'achète une muselière à Ruby. » grinça-t-elle des dents

« Alors, c'est vrai ? C'est pour ça que vous n'y avez pas remis les pieds depuis la mort de votre mari ? »

« Miss Swan, vous êtes bien trop curieuse. » dit-elle en se levant du fauteuil, suivie par Emma « Il est l'heure du déjeuner. »

« Attendez ! Répondez au moins à celle-là : est-ce parce qu'entrer dans la serre vous rappelle votre défunt mari ou est-ce simplement parce que vous n'aviez plus envie ? »

« Cela suffit ! » cria Regina avant de partir vers la porte. Mais Emma la retint alors par le bras, la fit se retourner et la plaqua contre le mur « Mais … Vous êtes folle ! » dit-elle en se débattant

« Qu'est-ce que vous cachez Regina ? » A l'entente de son prénom, qui ne fut pas prononcé depuis très longtemps, sauf par Marco la veille, elle se contracta et la fixa d'un regard noir.

« Comment osez-vous ! »

« J'aimerais comprendre, j'aimerais vous aider ! Mais si vous ne vous laissez pas une chance, je ne pour… »

« … Je ne vous ais rien demandé ! »

« Alors pourquoi demander une dame de compagnie alors ? »

Regina arrêta net de se débattre et esquissa un visage mauvais qui, pour la première fois, fit peur à Emma. Regina empoigna Emma par les bras et, dans un élan, la poussa violemment contre les miroirs, en fracassant un sous le poids du dos de la jolie blonde. En entendant le verre se briser et en voyant un fin filet de sang sur le mur, Regina mit sa main à sa bouche pour éviter de crier. Elle fit un pas en arrière « Je … Je … Je suis désolée … Je ne peux pas … »

Elle s'enfuit alors, laissant Emma, sonnée, seule dans la pièce « Regina … At… Attendez, c'est pas grave … » balbutia-t-elle, mais en se relevant, elle sentit une brulure dans son dos qui lui tira une grimace de douleur « Ahhh … » puis le noir complet ...

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Mea culpa, nouvelle étape, Halloween et grande décision impliquant une avancée chez Regina ! <strong>


	7. Regarde-moi

**HI THERE ! How are you ?! **

**Moi bien bien ! Après quelques jours aphone, je retrouve ma voix ! *****_ma vie est passionnante_***

**Encore un très bel accueil par vos reviews, je suis aux anges ! Je sais même plus comment vous remercier, j'ai plus assez de vocabulaire pour ça ! **

**Passons donc à cette suite : **

**Confidences, Halloween et grande décision ! **

**ENJOY **

* * *

><p><strong>Regarde-moi<strong>

Emma resta un moment dans les vapes, la douleur la tiraillant si fort qu'elle en avait perdu connaissance. Quand elle se releva, elle vit alors le verre brisé ensanglanté par terre. Elle sortit de la pièce et retourna, en chancelant, jusqu'à la cuisine où elle trouva Ruby, Marco et Granny, autour d'un poulet rôti tout juste sorti du four.

« Emma ? EMMA ! » lança Ruby qui bondit de sa chaise pour rattraper Emma qui bascula en avant. Marco vint à sa suite, puis Granny « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« C'est rien … Un petit incident. »

« Avec Regina ? »

Soudain, chacun se crispa et se toisa dans une incompréhension et une peur qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

« Emma, est-ce Regina qui vous a fait ca ? » demanda doucement Marco

« C'est … C'est rien, c'était un accident. » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise que lui présenta Granny.

« Oh merde … » lança soudain Ruby en voyant sa main couverte de sang. Elle recula pour constater les dégâts : le débardeur d'Emma était déchiré dans son dos, laissant apparaitre des plaies béantes.

« Marco, sortez je vous prie. » lança Granny. Sans se faire prier, il s'exécuta, laissant la gente féminine seule « Ruby apporte-moi des compresses et de l'alcool ainsi que des pansements. Emma, retirez votre débardeur. »

« Je vous jure que ce n'est rien, juste quelques éraflures. »

« Je crois pas non. » lança Ruby une fois que le débardeur fut enlevé : des entailles de quelques centimètres, des bouts de verre dans quelques plaies.

« Ruby, trouve-moi une pince à épiler et désinfecte là. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi une pince ? » se raidit Emma

« Parce que vous avez des bouts de verre dans la peau ma chère. »

Emma mit sa tête dans ses bras croisés devant elle et quand Ruby revint avec une pince, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand elle sentit sa peau tirer et les bouts de verre tomber dans un bol

« Voilà. Je vais nettoyer et couvrir le tout avec un pansement. Il faudra le changer ce soir et demain matin. »

« Compris. » souffla Emma. Une fois soignée, elle se rhabilla, remercia ses petites infirmières et remonta à l'étage. Mais avant de partir vers sa chambre, elle se dirigea vers celle de Regina. Elle toqua doucement à la porte, appelant la jeune femme, mais aucune réponse.

Elle prit alors le parti d'ouvrir la porte pour voir que Regina avait refermé les rideaux « Regina ? Vous êtes là ? »

Aucune réponse. Elle entra alors et referma la porte derrière elle pour voir que seul le feu dans la cheminée donnait une source de lumière et de chaleur suffisante pour voir quelque chose dans la chambre.

« Regina ? »

« Partez. » Sa voix sortit des ténèbres et fit sursauter Emma

« Wow, vous m'avez fais peur. » dit-elle une main sur le cœur

« Partez. » réitéra Regina

Emma s'approcha du fauteuil où elle comprit que Regina résidait. Elle s'avança encore et encore jusqu'à poser sa main sur la cheminée « C'est pas grave. »

« Si ça l'est. Veuillez sortir. »

Emma se tourna alors et vit les prunelles noires de Regina dans lesquels jaillissaient les étincelles du feu qu'elle fixait intensément. La jolie blonde s'accroupit alors près d'elle, dans une grimace lorsque les pansements tirèrent sur sa peau, et mit une main sur le genou de la jeune femme « Regina … Je … Je suis désolée. »

« C'est à moi de m'excuser. Et je comprendrais que vous désiriez partir. Marco vous donnera votre paie du mois. »

« Qu… Que, quoi ? Il n'est pas question que je parte voyons ! »

Regina détacha son regard du feu pour le poser sur Emma « Mais … »

« Je n'aurais pas du vous pousser à bout. J'ai tendance à … Enfin, je suis désolée. »

« Vous avez été blessée par ma faute. »

« Ca guérira. » dit-elle dans un sourire « Venez. »

« Ou ? »

« C'est l'heure de déjeuner, j'ai pris l'habitude de vous avoir à table, je n'imagine pas que ça soit autrement à présent. » Elle se releva alors et se dirigea vers les rideaux « Et ça, ça doit rester ouvert ! » dit-elle en tirant dessus de nouveau. Regina sourit doucement et suivit Emma à l'extérieur. Elles descendirent de nouveau les marches pour se rendre dans la salle à manger où Marco installait les couverts.

« Mesdames. » dit-il en s'inclinant

« Merci Marco. » lança tout sourire Emma qui s'installa alors à sa place, Regina fit de même. Mais cela ne lui convenait pas : elle prit son assiette et ses couverts et s'approcha de Regina, qui fut étonnée « Mais que … »

« On est a 10km l'une de l'autre bientôt il va nous falloir un porte-voix pour se parler. Là c'est bien mieux, non ? »

« Certes. »

Marco revint et vit le changement, mais ne le montra pas. Il déposa les plats puis repartit. Emma fit le service puis elles entamèrent le repas en silence avant que la jolie blonde ne parle de nouveau « J'aimerais bien que vous veniez voir la serre avec moi, juste pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. »

« Miss Swan … »

« Quoi ? Juste la voir ! Vous n'êtes pas obligée de rentrer dedans. »

Regina la fixa alors, essayant de lui faire changer d'idée, mais voyant que c'était inefficace, elle baissa les yeux « Très bien … »

« Deal ? »

« Deal. » sourit Regina

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cette serre depuis des lustres. Le chemin l'y menant lui rappela des souvenirs qu'elle aurait aimé ne plus se rappeler.

« Ok, vous êtes prête ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est parti ! » Emma ouvrit la porte et entra dans la serre tandis que Regina resta d'abord sur le pas de la porte mais, en voyant la serre, les plantes et fleurs, elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher plus. Les odeurs florales envahirent ses narines et la transportèrent ailleurs.

« Elle vous plait ? »

« C'est magnifique. » soupira-t-relle, en extase devant cette explosion de couleur et d'odeurs

Emma était heureuse, il lui semblait revoir en la réaction de Regina, sa propre réaction en découvrant la galerie des glaces. Elle la laissa vagabonder dans les allées, effleurant quelques fleurs de ses doigts, se penchant de temps en temps pour humer leur dou parfum. Elle resta en retrait, détaillant la tenue de Regina, dont elle n'avait pas forcément fait attention avant : cette chemise cintrée et ce pantalon ajusté donnaient à ses courbes de gracieuses formes. Son chignon lui donnait l'air sévère.

Regina se dirigea vers son pommier sur lequel elle posa une main, caressant le tronc rugueux « Il est à vous ? »

« C'est la seule chose que j'ai pu ramener de chez moi. » dit-elle sans jamais le quitter des yeux

« D'où venez-vous ? »

« De la campagne du Nebraska. » sourit Regina au souvenir de son enfance encore innocente au fin fond de sa campagne

« Comment avez-vous connu votre défunt mari ? »

« N'est-ce pas à mon tour de poser une question ? » dit-elle sans détacher ses yeux de l'arbre

Emma sourit d'étonnement « Certes. » A ce moment-là Regina tourna sa tête vers elle, et lui sourit, amusée d'une telle répartie « Wow … »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Vous êtes tellement plus radieuse et jolie avec un sourire sur le visage. » Instantanément, Regina détourna le regard et perdit son sourire « Non, non, gardez-le. Il vous va à ravir. »

« Et vous Miss Swan, d'où venez-vous ? »

« De Boston. »

« Est-ce seulement la paie attractive qui a conduis une fille des villes à devenir une servante des champs ? »

« J'ai toujours été une fille des villes. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je n'ai connu que ça. Mes familles étaient toutes issues de Boston ou ses environs. »

« _Vos_ familles ? »

« Je suis orpheline. J'ai été ballotée de famille en famille jusqu'à mes 11 ans où j'ai pu trouver une certaine stabilité. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à vos parents ? »

« J'en sais rien. Il a été dis que ma mère m'a abandonné à la naissance. Je suis restée quelques jours en couveuse puis j'ai été accueilli par un couple qui rêvait d'avoir un enfant … Quand ils ont appris qu'elle était enceinte, ils ne pouvaient plus subvenir aux besoins de 2 enfants. Ils m'ont alors rendus. Puis une succession de famille … Pour finalement, finir chez les Swan, un couple charmant et attentionné. J'ai pris leur nom de famille en leur honneur. »

Regina fut scotchée que la jolie blonde se confesse ainsi : un sujet si grave aurait pu être tabou, mais il semblait qu'Emma avait fait son deuil et était passée à autre chose.

« Vous avez coupé les ponts avec eux ? »

« Un événement à fait que … Qu'on était pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Du coup, je suis partie, à 18 ans. »

« Quel événement ? »

« Vous êtes bien curieuse miss Mills. »

« Vous avez commencé ! » sourit-elle, de ce sourire qu'Emma aimerait voir bien plus souvent sur ce visage

« Touché. J'aime beaucoup cette serre, ça doit être agréable en été de venir lire un bouquin sous ce pommier, non ? »

« Effectivement. »

« J'ai hâte de tester ça. » dit-elle dans un sourire qui sous-entendait qu'elle reste jusqu'à ce que l'été arrive. Regina lui fit un signe de tête alors et elles continuèrent leur visite des allées : Regina fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'Emma avait abattu un travail colossal.

Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes sur un massif nu de toute végétation, et se tourna vers Emma en haussant un sourcil interrogateur

« C'est le votre. D'ailleurs toute cette serre est à vous mais … Je voulais que vous ayez aussi le droit d'agencer comme vous le souhaitiez, alors … Je vous ais laissé ce massif. Ca sera l'occasion d'y mettre des roses empereurs. » dit-elle dans un sourire

Regina était touchée : il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne lui avais fais un cadeau dénué de tout intérêt derrière : avant, les gens avaient pour habitude de lui demander sans cesse des services, ce qui avait rendu la jeune femme méfiante à l'égard des cadeaux des autres, pensant qu'ils allaient demander en retour un geste égal. Mais là, Emma n'attendait rien d'autre que l'épanouissement de la jeune femme en lui faisant simplement plaisir.

« Merci. C'est très gentil. »

« De rien. Vous vous y connaissez en jardinage ? »

« Assez … Il me semble que vous aussi. »

« Oh non. Graham m'a beaucoup aidé. » Une fois de plus, à l'entente de ce nom, son visage se figea et elle grimaça « Y'a un truc entre vous hein ? » lança-t-elle

« Absolument pas ! » répondit Regina si rapidement que ça n'en paraissait pas sincère

« Je vois … » s'amusa Emma

« Non, vous ne voyez rien, car il n'y a rien à voir ! »

« Vous devriez vous accorder alors, parce que lui, il se cache pas : il m'a dit que vous aviez eu une relation après la mort de votre mari. »

Regina s'accroupit alors et cala sa tête dans ses mains. Emma se mit à coté d'elle et lui prit les mains « Hey, je ne vous juge pas, au contraire. Je serais bien la dernière à le faire. »

« … »

« Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas en parler … Désolée, c'était … impoli. »

« Il a raison … » souffla Regina. Emma la laissa alors continuer « Après la mort de Leopold je … Je me sentais seule … Et c'est arrivé … Je n'ai pas compris mais … C'était arrivé. »

« Ca a duré longtemps ? »

« Trop … Snow nous a surpris un soir … J'ai eu beau lui expliquer les choses, elle a tout de suite hurlé à la trahison et au complot. Quelques jours plus tard, elle m'annonça qu'elle déménageait sur New-York pour ses études. »

« Oh … Je vois. »

« J'étais de nouveau seule … Et … Il était toujours là. »

« Est-ce que … Aujourd'hui, vous … »

« Non. Il n'a pas hésité à aller voir ailleurs. J'ai préféré en finir. »

« Mais pour autant, vous l'avez gardé ici. Pas trop dur de vivre dans la même maison que son amant ? »

« Nous ne vivons pas dans la même maison, au mieux sur le même domaine. »

« C'est vrai. » Emma ne parla pas de Ruby, elle voulait laisser la jeune femme de coté, mais pourtant, une question subsistait quand même « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir renvoyé ? »

« … »

« Regina ? »

« Parce qu'ici au moins, j'ai un contrôle sur mes employés. » Emma fronça les sourcils « Dès qu'ils sont dehors … Je n'ai plus de contrôle sur ce qu'ils disent sur ce qu'il se passe ici. J'ai déjà fais cette amère expérience et je ne tiens pas à réitérer la chose. » Emma comprit alors : elle avait simplement peur qu'une fois renvoyés, les employés répandent de mauvaises rumeurs sur elle et la maison. Etant d'anciens employés, les gens seraient prêts à les croire bien plus que n'importe qui. Et donc, c'était déjà arrivé une fois … De qui pouvait-il s'agir ? Et qu'avait dis cette personne qui blesse tant Regina qu'elle en venait à maintenir reclus ses employés ?

« Je comprends … »

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Mais c'est gentil de penser le contraire. »

« Regina, je … »

« Vous n'imaginez pas la souffrance qui fut mienne durant des années et aujourd'hui encore. Je ne suis pas heureuse de ce qui se passe ici, je préférerais que mes employés puissent sortir d'ici et vivre j'aimerais ouvrir les rideaux plus souvent, mais lorsque je vois le monde au travers de mes fenêtres … Je ne vois que des regards sombres, des murmures assourdissants … »

Emma comprit alors que Regina ne se complaisait pas dans cette solitude : les gens l'y poussaient. Ainsi, devait-elle ouvrir Regina aux autres autant qu'elle devait pousser les autres à aller vers Regina la tâche serait plus ardue que prévue.

« Dites, si on faisait un marché : tous les matins nous irons dans une pièce que j'ai choisi et l'après-midi dans une pièce que vous auriez choisi. On pourrait y lire, se reposer, jouer, ou même bavarder, peu importe. L'essentiel étant de sortir de votre chambre et moi d'être une dame de compagnie digne de ce nom, deal ? »

Regina fixa le tronc, comme perdue dans ses pensées puis elle fixa Emma et esquissa un léger sourire « Deal. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« _Aujourd'hui fut une magnifique journée ! J'ai enfin passé une journée entière avec elle. Et j'en ais appris plus sur elle en quelques heures que depuis mon arrivée. _

_Elle reste encore un peu mystérieuse mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Car elle est vraiment belle, y'a pas à dire. Aujourd'hui, je l'ai convaincue de porter autre chose que ses robes datant du siècle passé, et bah j'avais raison : elle est sublime et si les gens la voyaient ainsi, personne n'oserait dire que c'est une sorcière. Elle n'avait d'ensorcelant que son regard perçant et son sourire discret. Il est si dommage qu'une telle beauté soit cachée dans ce manoir._

_Je serais très fière de l'avoir à mon bras dans les rues de Newport, mais on en est pas encore là. J'ai conclus un pacte avec elle : nous passerons tous les jours à venir ensemble. J'ai hâte d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. C'est la première fois qu'une personne attire autant mon intérêt de la sorte je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais elle me fascine, et ça, de jour en jour. _

_Malgré tout, je reste sur mes gardes, elle a pas hésité à littéralement me coller au mur, mon dos s'en souviendra par quelques cicatrices. Mais j'ai aussi noté sa réaction : elle a eu bien plus peur que moi. Qu'a-t-elle cru ? Que je la jugerais comme les autres à l'extérieur ? Que je crierais qu'elle m'a attaqué et blessé ? C'était idiot, mais pour elle, terriblement logique. _

_Je devrais lui apprendre à faire confiance aux autres, et notamment à moi. Je ne sais que trop bien ce que le jugement des autres peut faire sur une personne, et Regina semble en avoir souffert bien trop longtemps. Il était temps que les choses changent, et s'il fallait que je sois celle par qui le changement devait arriver, alors je le serais._

_Parlons de Graham, cet abruti de jardinier qui pensait vraiment que je n'allais pas me renseigner à la source pour savoir ce qu'il en était réellement entre lui et Regina. Lui disait qu'elle s'était jetée à son cou, elle mettait cela sur le compte de la solitude et de la faiblesse. Qui croire alors ? Il était évident que je croyais Regina, sans hésiter. _

_Peut-être parce que Ruby m'a dis qu'il avait cherché aussi à la draguer et qu'il ne semblait pas indifférent à ma personne non plus. Il peut toujours courir, il n'est pas du tout mon genre ! D'ailleurs, les hommes, j'ai fais une croix dessus depuis un moment déjà ! _

_Non, à présent, je ne veux me consacrer qu'à Regina et sa réhabilitation … Ca fait bizarre de dire ça d'ailleurs. C'est le début de grandes aventures, je le sens._ »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

1 semaine … 1 semaine passa avec une certaine routine installée par les 2 jeunes femmes : le matin, Emma apportait le petit déjeuner dans la chambre de Regina, puis elles passèrent leur matinée principalement dans le boudoir, puis déjeunèrent ensemble et finalement, passèrent le reste de la journée dans la serre.

Regina, avec l'aide d'Emma, s'était remise au jardinage, et c'était avec plaisir qu'elle avait fourni en fleurs le massif qu'Emma lui avait spécialement laissé. Elles discutaient très peu d'elles, de leur vie, de leur passé, se contentant de ce que leur offrait le présent : des journées sereines à ne rien faire que de profiter des derniers rayons d'automne.

« Vous faites quelque chose pour Halloween ? » lança Emma tandis qu'elle désherbait une jardinière

« Non. »

« Vous ne le fêtez jamais ? Moi je trouve ça fun comme célébration : on se déguise, on mange des saloperies sucrées, on regarde des films d'angoisse ! »

« Malheureusement ici, Halloween n'est guère assimilé à un moment festif. »

« Ah ? Vous ne croyez pas aux sorcières ? » s'amusa Emma

« Moi non … Mais les gens d'ici … »

« Quoi, ils font une chasse aux sorcières ?! »

« Plus que vous ne croyez. »

Emma fronça les sourcils : cela faisait des semaines qu'elle était là, et pour la première fois, elle pouvait ressentir le stress envahir Regina. Cela ne devait pas être bien méchant tout de même. Les gens étaient civilisés et ne tambourineraient pas à la porte du manoir avec fourche et torche … Soudain, elle eu un léger et furtif doute.

« Que pensez-vous de cela ? » lança Regina en montrant le massif, presque fini

« C'est magnifique."

« Savez-vous monter à cheval miss Swan ? »

« Moi ? Oh non … Poser mes fesses sur 400kg de viande sauvage, non merci. »

« Avez-vous essayé au moins ? »

« Une fois, et je me suis retrouvée les 4 fers en l'air aussi vite que j'y étais montée. »

Regina sourit alors « Vous pourriez apprendre. »

« A quoi cela me servirait ? »

« Quand le printemps arrivera, nous aurons certainement épuisé tous les sujets de conversation dans la majorité des pièces de cette demeure. Des balades à cheval pourraient nous donner l'occasion de converser sur d'autres thèmes en d'autres lieux. »

« Et il faudrait pour cela que je monte sur un canasson ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement aller en ville, sur le port ou dans les bois. »

« Et pourquoi non ? »

« Vous montez-vous-même ? »

« Oui. » dit-elle dans un sourire nostalgique qui prouva à Emma que Regina avait une part de son passé lié à ce fait

« Vous m'apprendriez donc ? »

« Si vous acceptez que je sois votre professeur. »

« Vous m'apprenez à jardiner, à monter à cheval … Mais moi, que fais-je pour vous en retour ? »

« Croyez-moi, vous en faites bien plus que vos attributions vous l'autorisent … Vous faites bien plus que ce que vous pensez … » murmura-t-elle alors et Emma comprit alors que les choses avançaient.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et Regina n'eut pas tort : 1 semaine et demi plus tard, le soir d'Halloween, la maison fut en effervescence mais rien à voir avec les festivités qu'occasionnait cette fête païenne non, là il s'agissait de barricader les portes et fenêtres, de protéger lampes en cristal, tissus précieux et autres objets de collection.

Emma ne comprit pas lorsque, soudain, quand 22heures sonna, elle entendit un grondement au dehors, ainsi que des ricanements. Elle monta dans sa chambre et vit alors quelques dizaines d'adolescents, passablement éméchés, roder autour de la propriété.

En quelques secondes, elle vit s'abattre sur les murs et grilles, des dizaines d'œufs et rouleau de papier toilette « Merde ! » cria-t-elle en sortant de sa chambre, pour courir au rez-de-chaussée « Marco ! » Ce dernier sortit de la cuisine, passablement calme « Ces petits cons sont en train de ruiner la maison ! »

« Nous savons. » Dit-il calmement

« Et vous ne faites rien ?! » argua Emma

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? Il y a quelques années, nous avons osé sortir pour répliquer, mais ils ont hurlé que nous leur avions jeté un sort et les représailles furent cinglantes. »

« Mais j'hallucine ! Vous vous laissez faire sans rien dire ? »

« Cela vaut mieux. Et demain matin, nous nettoierons, comme tous les ans. » Puis il repartit vers la cuisine, laissant Emma totalement frustrée. Mais s'en était trop pour elle : elle sortit en furie, faisant stopper les ados « Dégagez de là ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de détériorer la propriété d'autrui ! » Et après quelques secondes de silence, les gamins éclatèrent de rire. Emma s'approcha alors, jusqu'à la grille « Si vous partez pas maintenant, j'appelle les flics ! »

« Essais toujours, ils viendront jamais jusqu'ici ! » s'amusa un des garçons

« Personne ne vient ici, c'est maudit. » lança un autre au regard étrange … Si Etrange qu'Emma en frissonna avant de se reprendre

« Comment tu peux croire ça à ton âge hein ? »

Le garçon sourit alors « C'est pas une question d'âge, c'est une question de faits. Cette maison abrite une meurtrière. Et la seule raison qui n'a pas poussé la police a l'arrêter c'est qu'elle veut pas foutre les pieds dans cette baraque maudite ! » son assurance ébranla Emma qui se rendit compte alors de l'ampleur des rumeurs, jusqu'à gangréner l'esprit d'enfants

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » lança Emma doucement, essayant d'apaiser les esprits

« Félix. »

« Félix écoute … Tu peux pas affirmer ce genre de choses sans preuve. »

Il sourit alors « Mais des preuves on en a bien assez. »

« Tu crois vraiment à la sorcellerie ? A la magie ? Tu penses vraiment que ça existe ? » s'amusa-t-elle « Vous devriez cesser vos jeux vidéos et vos films fantastiques … »

Félix perdit son sourire avant de faire un pas en arrière « Vous êtes de leurs cotés, c'est normal que vous les défendiez. Elle fait partie des leurs ! » hurla-t-il aux autres qui suivirent son mouvement « Ca se trouve, en nous parlant, elle nous jette un sort ! »

« Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? » se défendit Emma qui hallucinait véritablement de devoir expliquer qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière. Cette conversation était surréaliste

« Elle est comme les autres … » Il leva alors sa main tenant un œuf

« Hey gamin, tu vas pas faire ça ok ? »

« On parie … » dit-il dans un sourire malsain

Emma ne vit pas le coup venir et l'œuf vint s'écraser sur son pull. Elle resta prostrée, surprise, et cela laissa un autre ado le temps de lui jeter un autre œuf. Mais celui-ci heurta la grille de fer, et seul le blanc d'œuf vint s'échouer sur son visage. S'en suivi des jets de farine, de lait et autres aliments gluants …

Elle fit un pas en arrière, puis deux, avant de courir jusqu'à la porte de la demeure. Elle eut à peine le temps de mettre la main sur la poignée qu'une énorme citrouille s'écrasa à ses pieds, éclaboussant le bas de son jeans et ses boots « Et merde ! » maugréa-t-elle tandis que les enfants repartirent en riant.

Emma grimaça avant de rentrer dans la maison en étant accueillie par une Ruby morte de rire « Oh la vache, t'as morflé ! » lâcha-t-elle entre deux rires

« Très drôle ! »

« On t'avait prévenu. »

« Ces gamins … Si je les chope …. »

« Laisse tomber. Vas plus tôt prendre une douche, tu sens le pain perdu. »

« Ah ah … »

Emma monta les escaliers, bras et jambes écartés au possible, et alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans sa chambre … « Miss Swan ? » Elle se tourna alors pour voir la seule personne qu'elle ne voulait pas croiser en pareille situation

« Moi-même … » ironisa-t-elle

« Qu'est-ce que … Est-ce de la farine sur votre visage ? »

« Entre autre oui … » dit-elle tandis que le blanc d'oeuf mêlé à la farine dégoulinait d'une de ses mèches de cheveux pour s'écraser plus bas, sur une de ses bottes

Regina traversa alors les escaliers pour se retrouver à sa hauteur « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai … été dire bonsoir à nos visiteurs. » dit-elle dans un sourire qui se voulait amusé

« Je vois … Eux aussi ont su vous souhaiter la bienvenue. Je vous avais prévenu … »

« Je sais, je sais. »

« Vous êtes en train de salir la moquette … » dit-elle en la toisant de haut en bas « De plus, vous sentez le pancake »

« Super …. » souffla Emma dont cette avalanche de reproche glissait sur elle, aussi facilement que le blanc d'œuf dans ses cheveux.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et se précipita presque dans sa salle de bain. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle oscilla entre surprise et amusement : comment au 21ième siècle, pouvait-on encore croire à la magie, aux sorcières et autres phénomènes surnaturels ?! Ces gamins étaient stupides de croire cela …

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

L'automne était déjà bien entamé et l'hiver tapait même à la porte. Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines et tous purent constater l'évolution dans le changement dans le comportement de Regina : quotidiennement, Regina et Emma redécouvraient les pièces que cette dernière s'était attelée à remettre en l'état.

Restait encore quelques mystères comme les 3 pièces attenantes à la chambre de Regina, dont l'accès lui était encore interdit, ou encore la raison pour laquelle Regina avait si peur de l'extérieur, mis à part les rumeurs circulant sur elle.

« Bonjour Regina. »

« Miss Swan. Encore bien matinale ce matin. »

Emma, comme tous les matins depuis des semaines maintenant, apportait à Regina son petit déjeuner dans sa chambre. Mais pour une fois, nota Regina, sur le plateau était posé 2 bols, 2 verres, 2 oranges et bien d'autres victuailles.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Je me disais que, depuis le temps, on a jamais pris un petit déjeuner ensemble alors … Je me suis dis que c'était le bon moment. » lança-t-elle dans un grand sourire

Regina, perplexe, s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, Emma l'imitant « Tenez. »

« Merci. »

« Bon appétit. »

Emma se rendit compte avec quelle facilité leurs rapports avaient évolué : elles passaient toutes leurs journées ensemble, matin, midi et soir et ne se quittaient que pour aller dormir. Bien évidemment, leur terrain de jeu ne se limitait qu'au manoir et son jardin, mais c'était bien assez pour l'instant. Emma voyait Regina s'ouvrir de jour en jour : là où il y a encore 2 mois elle aurait pu compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de sourires de la belle brune, aujourd'hui, elle en perdait le compte.

La présence de chacune rassurait l'autre, comme une dépendance volontaire où l'une avait besoin de l'autre pour avancer.

« Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Edelweiss. »

« Pardon ? »

« Des Edelweiss. Ce sont des fleurs qui poussent en montagne et qui supportent le froid, ce sont des fleurs d'hiver. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions en parsemer la serre pour l'égayer vu qu'en hiver, mis à part les légumes, la serre ne revêt pas beaucoup de couleurs. »

« C'est une excellente idée ! » sourit Emma « Vous avez des graines ? »

« Non, mais je demanderais à notre coursier de nous en ramener. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi lui demander alors que vous pourriez le faire vous-même ? »

« Sortir de ce manoir n'est pas une option envisageable. » dit-elle sérieusement

« Mais pourquoi ? De quoi avez-vous peur ? D'être lynchée en public ? Je serais là pour vous protéger ! »

« Vous souvenez-vous de ce soir d'Halloween ? »

« Je m'en souviens oui mais … »

« … Vous étiez face à de simples adolescents et vous êtes restée là, dressée devant eux, incapable de leur faire entendre raison. Ils n'ont pas eu peur de s'attaquer à vous. »

« Ce n'était que de la farine et des œufs …. »

« Mais cela pourrait être des pierres ou des balles. » argua-t-elle

« Regina … Il faut savoir faire un pas en avant : si vous n'allez pas vers eux, ils n'iront pas vers vous. Ces rumeurs n'ont pris d'ampleur que parce que vous ne les avez jamais démenties. »

« … »

« Vous devez leur montrer, leur prouver que vous êtes une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. »

« Je n'ai rien à leur prouver, je n'attends rien d'eux, autant qu'ils n'attendent rien de moi. »

« Mais vous n'allez tout de même pas rester ici jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ? C'est terriblement … triste. Vous ne méritez pas le sort que vous vous infligez. »

« … » Regina détourna le regard et ferma brièvement les yeux mais Emma posa sa main sur la sienne

« Regardez-moi … » Mais Regina n'en fit rien, le visage tourné sur le coté « Regina … Regardez-moi … » Sa main vint caresser sa joue pour forcer gentiment son visage à se tourner vers le sien « S'ils pouvaient voir le quart de ce que je vois en vous, ils n'auraient plus aucun doute sur vos intentions et votre bonne volonté. »

Regina la fixa alors, ses grands yeux noisette fixant ceux d'Emma : jamais personne n'avait prononcé ce genre de mots en parlant d'elle. Elle frissonna alors « Miss Swan … Je … »

« Essayons au moins … S'il vous plait. »

Rien n'effrayait plus Regina que l'extérieur. Il y avait des années qu'elle n'était pas sortie depuis la mort de son mari à vrai dire. Par quoi commencer ? Que faire ? Elle prit soudainement peur et des frissons envahirent son corps. Emma s'en rendit compte.

« Hey, hey … On se calme. Si vraiment ça ne va pas, on rentrera ok. Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part … »

Son sourire la rassura quelque peu « Très bien. »

« Bien ..." sourit-elle "Je vais me préparer, on se retrouve en bas dans 10 minutes ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Jamais Emma n'avait été aussi excitée à l'idée de se promener dans un petit patelin tel que Newport ! Elle qui était habituée aux fastes des grandes villes, des lumières toute la nuit, de la foule anonyme …

Emma attendait fébrilement que Regina descende les grands escaliers ce qui ne se fit pas attendre : Regina, enroulée dans un long manteau noir rejoignit la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes parfaite. C'est parti ! »

« Emma, puis-je vous parler ? »

Marco venait de sortit de la cuisine « Regina, allez jusqu'à la voiture, je vous rejoins. »

Malgré quelques réticences à se faire encore donner des ordres, Regina obtempéra tout de même « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Emma … Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de ce qui se passe … »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ce qui se passe aujourd'hui. Vous n'en avez peut-être pas conscience mais … Nous avons attendu cela depuis si longtemps : qu'elle s'ouvre, qu'elle sorte. Malgré tout, elle est encore et toujours fragile. Il ne faudrait pas que cette sortie se passe mal, sous peine de voir Regina se murer définitivement dans un mutisme sans retour. »

« Je veillerais sur elle, n'ayez crainte. »

« Justement. Vous ne le voyez peut-être pas mais … Vous êtes en train de changer les choses. Des choses que nous espérions voir depuis longtemps. Mais nous n'osons pas encore y croire de peur d'être déçus. Vous ne prenez pas encore la mesure de ce que vous représentez pour Regina. Jamais elle n'avait mis autant de confiance dans quelqu'un … La chute n'en serait que plus dure. »

« Je sais Marco, et je ferais tout pour que ça se passe bien. Je tiens beaucoup à ce que Regina retrouve sa confiance en elle et en les autres. »

Marco sourit alors « Si vous vous rendiez compte de ce que vous êtes pour elle et ce qu'elle est pour vous … Mais les choses se feront en leur temps semble-t-il. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

« Peu importe. Prenez soin d'elle et ne tardez pas. »

« Promis papa ! » dit-elle, amusée, avant de quitter la demeure pour rejoindre Regina dans la belle berline « Prête ? »

« Prête … »

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Sortie en ville pour nos demoiselles, changements en perspectives. Réunion de famille<strong>


	8. Faire Confiance

**Hellooooooooooooooooooo everyone ! **

**Comment allez vous très bien ?! Moi goooooddd ! **

**Encore un super bel accueil pour le dernier chapitre, je ne sais plus quoi dire. MERCI ! Et bienvenue aux nouveaux venus notamment **SQADDICT** et son enthousiaste review, et sache que je poste tous les mercredis et samedis ^^  
><strong>

Remington** : what can i say ... Thank you so much for your awesome review ! I don't know how U find my story but Thank you to take the time to read it, even if it's in french ! If you have some problems with words or scenes, just tell me and i could, maybe, translate them or explain them. Google is not always useful, did you try " "? It help me when i read some english fanfictions. **

**Au programme aujourd'hui : **

****Sortie en ville pour nos demoiselles, changements en perspectives. Réunion de famille.****

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>Faire confiance <strong>

Dans la voiture, Emma pouvait sentir la tension couler dans les veines de Regina : tendue sur son siège, cette dernière fixait la route sans réellement profiter du paysage mais Emma ne lui en tint pas rigueur, préférant garder son attention sur la route.

Au bout de 15 minutes de voiture, elles arrivèrent dans la rue principale, là où tous les commerces se trouvaient. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le fleuriste.

« Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, Mr. French est le père d'une de mes servantes, Belle. »

« Ah oui ? Ne vient-il jamais la voir au manoir ? »

« Jamais. Il l'a renié le jour où elle a décidé de venir travailler pour moi et ne l'a jamais plus recontacté du jour où elle a franchi le pas de ma porte. »

« Oh …. Super ambiance alors … Bon, on y va. » Mais Regina resta prostrée sur son siège, se raidissant lorsque des passants attardaient un peu trop leurs regards vers la Mercedes « Regina ? » Elle posa une main rassurante sur la sienne et la jolie brune trouva alors une once de courage : elle ouvrit la portière et Emma fit de même avant de sortir et de rejoindre Regina qui palissait à vu d'œil « Vous allez pas tomber dans les pommes tout de même, allez venez ! »

Elle la prit par le bras et Regina tenta d'éviter les regards des quelques passants avant de s'engouffrer dans une fleuristerie heureusement vide.

« Puis-je vous aid… » l'homme dégarni à l'embonpoint certain et au visage bonhomme se stoppa alors à la vue de qui se trouvait dans sa boutique. Restant muet, c'est Emma qui fit les présentations

« Bonjour monsieur … ? »

« Fr… French … Mr French. »

« Enchantée, je suis Emma Swan et voici Miss Mills. »

« Je … Je sais … Qui elle est. » dit-il sur un ton mi apeuré, mi incertain « Que … Que désirez-vous ? »

« Regarder. On peut ? »

« Bi… Bien sur. »

Regina était émerveillée par la vingtaine de variétés présentées sur les étales, donnant à la boutique cet atmosphère et air si caractéristiquement fruité et floral. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait remis les pieds dans cette fleuristerie.

Elle s'attarda sur des roses empereurs dont la beauté lui fit abolir sa timidité « Comment faites-vous … » dit-elle en fixant la fleur tout en la frôlant de son index

« Co… Comment cela ? » balbutia-t-il, encore surris de la voir en ses lieux

« Comment faites-vous pour maintenir des fleurs hors saison si belles et fraiches ? »

« Oh … Et bien … J'utilise un engrais fait maison. Il permet de ralentir la pousse et le flétrissement des fleurs. »

« Fascinant … Vendez-vous cet engrais ? »

« Oh euh … Non, enfin … Je n'en avais pas l'intention … »

« C'est fort regrettable … » dit-elle une petite déception dans la voix

« Ce qu'elle essaie de vous dire … » murmura Emma au fleuriste « … C'est que si vous consentiez à lui en vendre, elle vous paierez un bon prix. »

Le vendeur écarquilla les yeux alors oscillant entre la peur de cette femme et sa réputation auprès des autres s'ils savaient qu'il faisait affaire avec Regina Mills, et l'appât du gain la sachant très riche et peu regardante sur les dépenses, il ne savait que faire. Mais quand il vit son regard fixer amoureusement les roses, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était guère qu'une passionnée comme lui l'était.

« Et bien … Je pourrais vous en faire et … vous le livrer. »

« Vraiment ?! » dit-elle avec enthousiasme

« Certainement… Mais … Enfin … Vous voyez, cela va me prendre du temps … en plus de ma boutique alors … »

« Vous serez évidemment rémunéré pour le travail supplémentaire. Votre prix sera le mien. »

French en resta muet de stupeur. Emma était amusée de voir O combien la question de l'argent était si facilement une solution pour Regina

« Je … Oui merci … » dit-il dans la confusion

« Avez-vous des Edelweiss. » lança-t-elle en changeant de sujet, sans remarquer le trouble dans lequel elle venait de mettre le fleuriste

« Des Edelweiss ? »

« Oui c'est ce que je viens de dire ! » argua-t-elle, quelque peu agacée de devoir se répéter.

Sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, Emma calma le jeu « On … On aimerait des Edelweiss, s'ils vous plait. »

« Malheureusement, je n'en ais pas. Je n'en recevrais que la semaine prochaine. » dit-il confus,

Regina esquissa une grimace mais Emma tenta de la calmer « Et celles-ci ? » lança-t-elle en montrant des Poinsettia, rouge éclatantes.

« Des Poinsettia ? Fleurs traditionnelles pour la période de Noel. »

Regina les fixa alors avant de voir qu'Emma y prêter une attention particulière « Elles vous plaisent ? »

« J'adore les fleurs de Noel … Ca égaie toujours une maison, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Le sourire d'Emma fit rater un battement de cœur de Regina qui soupira alors « Je les prends. »

« … Combien en voulez-vous ? »

« Je prends tout ce que vous avez. »

Encore une fois le fleuriste en perdit ses mots et balbutia un « Vous … êt… ur ? »

Emma fit un signe de tête pour répondre par l'affirmative. Regina se balada d'allée en allée, vaquant son regard sur de belles compositions …

« Elle compte acheter tout mon magasin ? » murmura-t-il à Emma

« Elle pourrait le faire oui. » s'amusa Emma

« Bien, quand pourrez-vous me livrer vos stocks ? » lança Regina dans une relation impassibilité

« Oh euh …. Le temps de charger mon camion … En début d'après-midi ? »

« Parfait, vous serez payé à la livraison, et vous aurez une avance sur l'engrais que vous pourrez me fournir par la suite. Quant aux Edelweiss, je mets une option dessus la semaine prochaine. »

Regina s'apprêta à sortir avant qu'Emma ne la freine, une main sur son bras. Regina haussa alors un sourcil interrogateur « Quoi ?! »

Emma haussa ses sourcils, comme poussant Regina à dire quelque chose « C'est quand vous voulez … » soupira-t-elle discrètement

« Quand je veux quoi ? »

« Pour être polie et aimable. » susurra Emma du coin des lèvres

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers le fleuriste à qui elle offrit un sourire poli de façade « Merci et … Bonne journée. »

« Ma… Madame … » Regina se retourna de nouveau « Je … Je … J'aimerais … Vous remercier déjà et … Savoir … Enfin … »

Regina souffla lourdement devant le fleuriste avant qu'Emma ne lui donne un léger coup de coude dans les cotes « Oui ? » lança Regina en tentant d'être patiente

« Je … Est-elle … »

Regina comprit alors où voulait en venir l'homme « Elle va bien. » le fleuriste souffla, soulagé « Vous pourrez la voir quand vous livrerez les fleurs. » conclut-elle dans un sourire avant de sortir du magasin, suivi d'une Emma plus fière qu'une mère le jour de la remise des diplômes de son enfant.

« C'est bien Regina. Regina ? »

Cette dernière fixait devant elle, comme hypnotisée, semblant reprendre son souffle : cette immersion dans la vie active de la ville l'avait retournée « Je vais bien. Rentrons. »

« Quoi, déjà ? Mais j'aimerais vous amener ailleurs avant. »

« Encore une boutique ? »

« Yep. Nécessaire. Allez, venez. »

« A pied ? »

« C'est juste à coté. » Emma glissa son bras sous le sien et l'entraina dans les rues. Comme promis, la marche ne durant que quelques minutes quand elles s'arrêtèrent devant une façade colorée et une enseigne représentant une paire de ciseaux, un peigne et des bulles arc-en-ciel

« Un coiffeur ? » s'étonna Regina

« Yep. Vous êtes magnifique, mais … Vos cheveux … Ils vous durcissent le visage. Alors que si vous arboriez une coupe plus moderne et courte, ça vous ouvrirait le visage. »

« J'aime mes cheveux ainsi ! »

« Mais plus personne n'a des cheveux aussi longs aujourd'hui. On dirait une sorcière ! » s'amusa Emma

« Je ne compte pas les couper ! »

« Très bien, très bien … Restez ainsi. Après tout, vous avez raison, ce sont vos cheveux, vous devez certainement mieux savoir que moi sur ce qui se fait ou pas … Moi ce que j'en dis … »

Regina souffla fortement « Vous êtes impossible ! »

« Et vous trop mignonne pour vous gâcher le visage avec cette longue tignasse noire. Vous seriez tellement mieux avec une coupe jusqu'aux épaules, légèrement dégradée » dit-elle en attrapant les cheveux de Regina en les relevant un peu, frôlant sa nuque de ses mains. Regina rougit alors et se dégagea vivement « Cessez, je vous prie ! Je ne suis pas une poupée que l'on habille et coiffe à sa guise ! »

Emma se pinça la lèvre inférieure « Désolée. Bon, rentrons alors … »

Emma s'éloigna et soudain, Regina se sentit nue et seule, perdue sur ce trottoir « Emma ! »

La jolie blonde se retourna alors « Quoi ? »

« J'accepte. » souffla-t-elle

Emma ne répondit rien si ce n'était un large sourire avant de prendre Regina par le bras et de l'entrainer dans le salon. Heureusement pour Regina, aucune cliente à l'horizon et la seule coiffeuse arborait un look tout aussi coloré que sa devanture « Bonjour, vous … Euh … Vous … désirez ? »

Visiblement, cette fille venait aussi de reconnaitre Regina, pensa Emma « Bonjour, nous venons pour une coupe. »

« Oh euh … Je … Actuellement je ne peux pas, j'ai … des rendez-vous en attente. »

« Et bien, pour l'heure, je ne vois personne ici. Asseyez-vous Regina. » La jolie brune obtempéra, sentant la moutarde monter au nez d'Emma « Si vous ne désirez pas une nouvelle cliente qui ne regarde pas à la dépense, tant pis pour vous, nous irons ailleurs. »

« Bi… Bien, bien. Je peux la prendre. »

Regina semblait amusée, imaginant ce que les nouvelles rumeurs criaient bientôt : la sorcière avait son chien de garde à présent …

Regina se détendit quelques peu en sentant l'eau tiède couler dans sa chevelure. Elle avait oublié combien il était agréable quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de soi.

« Bien … Que vous fait-on ? »

« Une couple plus actuelle : plus courte, au niveau des épaules, un léger dégradé sur les cotés et un brushing pour le mouvement. » lança Emma, sûre d'elle, ce qui étonna la coiffeuse, sans que Regina puisse dire un seul mot.

« Bi… Bien. Allons-y. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Vous êtes magnifique ! » s'exclama Emma quand le dernier coup de ciseaux trancha la dernière mèche rebelle. Un léger brushing et Regina semblait avoir changé littéralement de tête elle-même ne se reconnaissait plus dans le miroir.

« C'est … Moi ? »

« Votre amie avait raison, ça vous va bien mieux ! »

Regina tiqua au mot « amie » et, par défense, elle se redressa « Ce n'est pas mon amie, c'est une employée. » puis elle se releva, sortit quelques billets et sortit du salon. La coiffeuse, surprise, se dirigea vers le comptoir et compta les billets : il y avait bien plus que ce qu'il fallait mais elle ne prit pas la peine de la retenir.

« Merci encore. » lança Emma avant de sortir et suivre Regina qui marchait vers la voiture « Hey ! Alors … ca vous plait ? »

« Certes, ça … change. »

« Mais ça vous plait ? »

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fit volte-face « Oui ça me plait, contente ? »

Emma ne répondit pas, mais esquissa un petit sourire avant de remonter en voiture. Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire de même.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence le plus complet et lorsqu'elles rentrèrent, Marco les accueillit avant de s'attarder quelques secondes sur le nouveau look de sa patronne « Pas un mot ! » lança-t-elle comme un avertissement avant de monter les escaliers « Je suis fatiguée. Je prendrais mon déjeuner dans ma chambre. Seule. »

Emma ne releva pas et regarda Marco « Je prendrais le mien dans la salle à manger, comme d'habitude. »

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêta à monter les escaliers, Marco la retint par le bras « Est-ce que … Est-ce que ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Excellent. Sa nouvelle coupe lui va bien hein ? »

« Ca … Change effectivement. » lança Marco

« Oh ! On va recevoir une livraison de fleurs cet après-midi. Vous pourrez me prévenir quand elle arrivera ? »

« Bien sur. Mais … Comment s'est passée votre sortie ? » dit-il curieux

« Bien, rapide, mais bien. »

« Pourquoi semble-t-elle furieuse ? »

« Elle n'est pas furieuse, elle est contrariée. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien. Bon, je monte ! »

Marco fronça les sourcils mais n'en demanda pas plus. Quant à Emma, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, fixant le plafond, avant de prendre son PC sur les genoux, l'ouvrir et pianoter dessus :

« _Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche : pour la première fois depuis des années, Regina est sortie de chez elle. Je suis assez fière d'avoir contribué à cette petite réussite !_

_Ce n'est qu'une petite sortie pour l'instant, mais j'espère bien en initier d'autres à l'avenir. J'ai découvert une Regina passionnée par les fleurs … Bien, ça c'est pas nouveau à vrai dire, mais là. J'ai vu un regard en elle que je n'avais jamais vu avant : de l'admiration, de la passion et une certaine plénitude. Puis le coiffeur … Grande aventure mais je peux dire aujourd'hui que Regina est beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Oui, j'ose le dire : elle est belle certainement même une des femmes les plus belles que j'ai vu de ma vie. _

_Elle n'a rien des plantureuses top-model que l'on peut voir dans les magazines ou sur les podiums. Elle n'a pas la taille mannequin ni n'est le stéréotype parfait de la bombe blonde à gros seins … Non, elle a plus que ça, beaucoup plus. Son regard est surement l'un de ses atouts : par lui elle peut faire passer toutes sortes d'émotions … Emotions qu'elle n'exprime d'ailleurs jamais. Et son sourire, quand elle s'accorde le droit de le montrer, il est radieux et illumine son visage. Elle est petite et menue, frêle et pourtant si imposante à la fois : elle a un charisme fou et en impose vraiment. _

_Aujourd'hui, elle a dit une chose qui m'a surpris et fait réfléchir … Elle a dit que je n'étais pas son amie, mais que j'étais une employée … Une simple employée. Je trouve ça injuste après tout ce que j'ai fais pour elle et la patience qu'il m'a fallu pour y arriver. Et c'est là que j'ai compris : qu'est-ce que je cherche à la fin ? Cette femme est ma patronne, celle qui me paie … Cette femme a été seule durant des années, n'ayant pas la moindre interaction avec l'extérieur. Et aujourd'hui, je me pointe là et j'essaie de faire quoi au juste ? _

_Les autres employés me voient comme la solution à leurs problèmes une sauveuse. Mais j'y crois pas vraiment. Je pense que, quoique je fasse, cette femme est inaccessible. _

_Mais pourtant, je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie de persister, d'y croire. Peut-être par altruisme, par générosité ou simplement … par autre chose. Même si je ne sais pas encore quoi. J'aimerais aller la voir maintenant, toquer à sa porte et qu'on s'explique, mais je n'en ais ni le courage ni la volonté … Non, en fait, je crois que j'ai peur … J'ai peur qu'elle me dise en fasse ce que je redoute : qu'elle me déteste et qu'elle veuille que je parte. Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être investie d'une mission ici et je n'ai pas envie de partir avec ce sentiment d'inachevé quand je vois le potentiel qu'offre Regina. _

_Elle ne l'admettra peut-être jamais mais je sais qu'elle a aimé cette sortie aujourd'hui, et j'ai hâte de recommencer. Mais avant cela, je vais devoir le lui faire admettre et aussi la faire s'ouvrir à ses propres émotions. Comment pourrait-elle comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ce qu'elle ressentait, si elle ne se laissait pas aller … _

_Elle connaissait la rage, la colère et la solitude … J'aimerais qu'elle connaisse à présent le plaisir, le bonheur et la sérénité._ »

« Emma ? Le déjeuner est prêt. » Emma reconnut la voix de Ruby et ouvrit la porte avec fracas avant d'attirer Ruby dans sa chambre « Hey, hey ! Doucement … »

« Je suis sortie ! Avec Regina ! »

« Tu … Tu es sortie _avec_ Regina ? » haussa un sourcil amusée Ruby

« Oui ! Enfin non, pas dans ce sens là ! » Elles s'assirent sur le lit

« Alors, raconte ! »

« On a été en ville. D'abord chez le fleuriste, ensuite chez le coiffeur. »

« Le coiffeur ? Mais t'as rien coupé. »

« Pas moi, Regina. »

« Attends, elle a coupé ses cheveux ? »

« Yep ! » lança fièrement Emma « Elle est magnifique à présent. »

« Wow … »

« Quoi ? »

« La manière dont t'en parles … »

« Bah quoi ? »

« Bah je sais pas … Tes yeux pétillent, tes mains sont moites et … Tu portes sur ton visage ce sourire niais qu'on les gens qui … »

« Qui quoi ? » demanda Emma

« Non rien … Bon, tu me raconteras la suite en bas hein, ton repas va refroidir. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma scrutait l'heure attentivement. Elle n'avait pas revu Regina depuis le matin. Elle avait déjeuné en compagnie de Ruby et à présent, elle était assise sur les premières marches du hall, attendant la venue du fleuriste. Et quand la sonnette retentit, elle sauta sur ses pieds et avant que Marco ne puisse l'avertir que quelqu'un attendait à la grille, elle était déjà dehors à courir vers le visiteur.

« Hey ! »

« Bonjour … Enfin, re bonjour. J'espère ne pas être en retard. »

« Absolument pas, entrez. »

Elle ouvrit les grilles et le pick-up de French entra. Emma le conduisit du coté de la serre et il s'y gara. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux fenêtres qui devaient être celles de Regina puis conduisit le fleuriste dans la serre.

« On va mettre tout ça là pour l'instant, on se chargera de les mettre en terre plus tard. »

M. French obtempéra tout en étant absorbé par l'immensité de la serre et toutes les plantes et fleurs dont elle regorgeait. Au bout de 20 minutes, Marco vint à leur rencontre « Miss Emma, vous avez demandé à me voir ? »

« Oui, vous pouvez nous servir un café dans le petit salon et … Appelez Belle. »

« Belle ? »

« S'il vous plait. »

Marco n'en demanda pas plus et tourna les talons. Emma finit alors le travail d'installation avant d'inviter French.

« Oh euh non … Je ne préfère pas … »

« Pourquoi ? »

French se tortilla alors, triturant ses doigts de gêne « Je … Vous savez ce qu'on dit de … De cette maison et ses occupants … »

« Ah oui ces fameuses rumeurs … Pensez-vous sincèrement que la femme que vous avez vu ce matin est une sorcière cruelle et meurtrière huh ? »

« … »

« Allez venez. »

French la suivit alors et, pour la première fois, il entra dans la maison. Il traversa la cuisine, suivit Emma jusqu'au hall qu'ils passèrent pour finalement s'asseoir dans le petit salon où un plateau avec 2 tasses, sucres et petits gâteaux trônaient.

« Merci de nous avoir livré… Oh, comme promis, voici votre cachet. Il y a un extra pour l'engrais. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous le fournir en temps et en heure … »

« Tant que nous pouvons compter sur vous et votre parole, tout ira bien. »

French esquissa un léger sourire qu'il perdit, de stupéfaction, quand il entendit des pas venir de derrière Emma. Elle comprit qui se tenait derrière elle quand il en laissa son biscuit tomber par terre.

« Be… Belle … »

« Papa ? »

L'homme se leva alors et osa à peine bouger. Belle fit quelques timides pas vers lui avant qu'Emma ne se lève à son tour « Bon bah … Je vais vous laisser un instant. »

Quand elle fut partie, Belle retrouva soudainement la parole « Ca fait un moment … »

« Oui … Près de 3 ans. »

« Je dirais plutôt 4 à vrai dire. »

« Ah … »

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? »

« Je suis venu livrer des fleurs pour … Ta patronne. »

« Oh … Tu as osé franchir les grilles … Tu n'as pas peur d'être brulé vif ? Ou que l'on te jette un sort ? »

« … »

Sachant pertinemment que son père était dans ses petits souliers, elle ne poussa pas le bouchon trop loin « Comment va Charlie ? »

« Elle va bien. Tu lui manques tu sais. »

« … »

« Bon, je vais y aller. Je n'ai fermé la boutique que le temps de venir ici. »

« Tu repasseras ? » demanda-t-elle une pointe d'espoir dans la voix

« Oui assurément. Je dois amener des graines encore … Ta patronne est … très généreuse. »

« Elle n'a rien du monstre que les gens dépeignent tu sais. »

« Elle reste quelque peu distante et froide » lança-t-il

« Mais peut-être est-ce le monde extérieur qui la rend ainsi. »

« … »

« Alors … Je te reverrais bientôt. »

« Bien sur ! » s'empressa-t-il de dire, ce qui fit sourire sa fille. Il s'approcha maladroitement et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules avant de se pencher légèrement et d'embrasser sa fille sur le front. Il sourit timidement, avant de sortir. Il rejoignit Emma qui attendait près de la porte d'entrée « C'est bon ? »

« Oui merci. » dit-il avec gratitude.

Puis elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la grille qu'elle referma après son départ. La venue de M. French pouvait peut-être changer les choses, être le début de quelque chose de nouveau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma aurait voulu prévenir Regina que les fleurs étaient arrivées, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était déjà au courant. De plus, elle préférait que ce soit la jolie brune qui fasse, pour une fois, le premier pas.

Elle s'attarda alors dans la serre dans laquelle elle décida de jeter son dévolu sur un petit massif qu'elle avait fait sien, avec l'accord de Regina. Elle planta avec soin quelques Poinsettia et passa sa fin de journée dans la serre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit les étoiles au travers des vitres.

Regina n'était pas venue.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une fois encore, et pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, Emma dina seule. Elle aurait aimé parler à Regina : savoir ce que la jeune femme avait ressenti au dehors, mais au lieu de cela, cette dernière s'était enfermée de nouveau dans un mutisme incompréhensible.

A l'heure du coucher, Emma jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte, fatalement close, de Regina, puis soupira avant d'entrer dans la sienne. Après une brève douche, elle s'engouffra dans son lit. Peu motivée à ouvrir son ordinateur, elle préféra un livre. Et à peine eut-elle entamé le chapitre 2 que l'on toqua à sa porte. Vu l'heure, elle se doutait de qui pouvait être son visiteur.

« Attends, j'arrive Rub' ! »

La jeune fille bondit hors de son lit et ouvrit la porte avec fracas quand elle resta pétrifiée sur place en voyant, qu'à la place de Ruby, c'était Regina qui se tenait au pas de sa porte.

« Oh euh … Regina ? »

La jeune femme arborait un regard et un visage sévère, de ce visage qu'Emma n'avait pas revu chez elle depuis des semaines « Je peux entrer ? »

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Petite mise au point, journée enneigée, chocolat au coin du feu : fluffy timeeeeeeeeee \o **


	9. Do you want to build a snowman ?

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? **

**Moi je suis naze ! Mes gamins me refilent avec générosité leurs microbes T_T **

**Bref, on s'en fout de ma vie XD**

**Nouvelle suite aujourd'hui avec du fluff, une fois n'est pas coutume ! Mais avant ca, une petite mise au point ! **

**/!\ **_Attention : pas de suite ce samedi ! Je serais à Paris Manga & donc la prochaine suite ne sera que mercredi prochain !_** **/!\****

****ps : le titre de ce chapitre est tiré d'une des chansons de "_Frozen_" de Disney ;)  
><strong>**

****ENJOY !****

* * *

><p><strong>Concours <strong>

Emma était assise au bord de son lit, Regina en face d'elle, assise sur le fauteuil de son bureau. La jolie blonde ne percuta même pas qu'elle se trouvait devant sa patronne en débardeur et short, trop accaparée à se remettre de ses émotions : Regina était dans sa chambre.

Soudain, la panique s'empara d'elle : elle espérait que Regina ne soit pas déçue de la manière dont Emma traitait la chambre qui lui avait été prêtée.

« Vous … Vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Oui. Je … Les fleurs ont-elles été livrées ? »

« En temps et en heure. Mr French a dit qu'il repasserait pour les graines. »

« Bien. »

« Vous vous êtes finalement habituée ou pas ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vos cheveux. C'est pour cela que vous vous êtes enfermée dans votre chambre toute la journée ? Pour qu'on ne vous voit pas ? Ils vont pas repousser d'ici demain … Et j'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de rester terrée dans votre chambre jusqu'à ce que ça soit le cas. » s'amusa-t-elle

« Vous vous moquez ouvertement de moi ? »

« Un peu … Bon, je suis désolée mais … J'aimerais dormir … »

« Emma … »

Mais la jeune femme se dirigea vers sa porte, l'ouvrant pour lui laisser le passage. Regina soupira alors et se leva

« Bonne nuit. »

« Emma, demain matin, petit déjeunerez-vous avec moi dans ma chambre ? »

« Pourquoi ? Ne suis-je pas qu'une employée ici. Bonne nuit. » puis elle claqua presque la porte au nez de Regina. Elle regretterait peut-être ce geste demain lorsque Regina aurait digéré l'affront et le lui ferait payer …

En attendant, elle retourna dans son lit et y fulmina de longues minutes, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina n'en revenait pas : quel tempérament ! Jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler sur ce ton ni même agir de la sorte avec elle. Elle ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir été jetée d'une pièce et d'avoir eu une porte lui claquant au nez de toute sa vie.

Encore sous le coup de la surprise, elle resta là, sans bouger, le nez presque collé à la porte. Elle cogita quelques secondes sur les dernières paroles d'Emma « _Employée_ » … Pourquoi ce mot lui disait vaguement quelque chose ?

Pourtant, elle avait pensé que leur relation s'était considérablement améliorée les jours passant … Alors pourquoi une telle sévérité ?

Mais Regina devait admettre que de s'enfermer dans sa chambre tout le reste de la journée, n'était pas la plus brillante de ses idées. Puis soudain, ça lui revint ! Elle écarquilla les yeux et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à toquer de nouveau, la lumière de la chambre, qu'elle pouvait apercevoir au bas de la porte, s'éteignit.

Elle baissa alors la main, mais se ravisa : il fallait que les choses soient dites maintenant ! Elle entra alors sans frapper, sans s'être annoncée, faisant sursauter Emma qui avait à peine fermé les yeux « Regina ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle ! » dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Emma alluma sa lampe de chevet, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère tamisée que seule Emma semblait se rendre compte tout comme la promiscuité que venait d'instaurer, sans le vouloir, Regina en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Je … J'ai compris. »

« Compris quoi ? »

« Je m'excuse. » Emma la fixa alors, mais resta muette « Je n'aurais pas du vous traiter ainsi. »

« Me traiter de quoi ? »

« D'employée. »

« Mais … C'est ce que je suis théoriquement … » lança amèrement Emma

« Je sais mais … Il y a des façons de le dire … Et je n'ai pas été très diplomate. »

« … »

« De plus … Je ne vous considère pas comme telle … Je veux dire comme une simple employée. » Emma se crispa alors et la fixa intensivement « Je … Emma, il est difficile pour moi d'envisager une quelconque … »

« Une quelconque quoi ? »

« … »

« Est-ce si difficile de le dire ? »

« Ce n'est pas difficile, c'est juste … Que ça reste les choses plus réelles de les dire à haute voix. »

« Et en quoi serait-ce si horrible huh ? » Regina baissa alors le regard et Emma cru voir une larme s'échapper pour atterrir sur la couette. Elle porta sa main sur le sienne « Hey … »

« C'est juste que … Les choses et les gens auxquels je tiens m'échappent toujours au final. »

Emma se rapprocha d'elle « Vous avez peur de quoi ? Qu'a dire que je pourrais être votre amie, j'ai peur et je m'en aille ? »

« J'ai cessé tout contact avec le genre humain quand ce dernier m'a blessé au point de me terrer dans mon manoir. Les gens, les émotions qu'ils génèrent sont un vecteur à problème … Aimer est une faiblesse et tenir à quelqu'un parce qu'on est son ami peut être à double tranchant. »

« Alors pour éviter d'avoir mal de nouveau, vous avez cessé tout contact. Un peu radical comme solution non ?! »

« Mais ça marchait … Jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez vous et votre opiniâtreté. »

« Mais j'en suis fière ! Regardez-vous aujourd'hui : vous êtes une femme magnifique Regina, intelligente … Vous méritez que le monde vous regarde. »

Regina rougit légèrement avant de ce rendre compte dans quelle position elle se trouvait. Elle se releva alors rapidement et frotta ses mains sur son jeans « Je … Je vais y aller. Je … Bonne nuit. »

« Regina, attendez ! »

« Oui ? »

« Demain il annonce pas mal de neige … »

« Oui, et ? »

« Vous avez un immense jardin et je me disais que … Qu'on pourrait en profiter. »

« Profiter pour faire quoi ? »

« Bah je sais pas, des trucs d'hiver : des batailles de boules de neige, des bonhommes … Ou encore du patin, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un petit lac derrière … »

« Vous êtes humainement sérieuse ? »

« Bah quoi ? Ah oui, on a aussi les poinsettias à planter. »

Regina ne pu que sourire face à l'enthousiasme enfantin d'Emma « Très bien. »

« Bonne nuit Regina. »

« Bonne nuit Emma. »

« Oh elle le sera. » sourit la belle blonde avant que Regina ne referma la porte, la laissant de nouveau seule dans sa chambre

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et comme promis, le lendemain offrit son lot de surprises : effectivement il avait neigé mais si fort que la ville était complètement paralysée, selon les dires de Killian rapportés à Ruby durant leur rendez-vous quotidien.

Il était tombé un bon mètre de neige et tous étaient bloqués dans la demeure.

« Hey Marco ! »

« Miss Emma. Petit déjeuner ? »

« Dans la chambre de Regina comme tous les matins. » dit-elle alors qu'elle sautait de fenêtre en fenêtre pour se rendre compte de l'immensité blanche qu'elle avait pour elle seule.

« Bien. »

« Oh Marco … Vous savez si on peut patiner sur le lac ? »

« Je … N'en ais aucune idée. Mais dans mes souvenirs … Il me semble. »

« Dans vos souvenirs ? »

« A l'époque où Madame n'était pas encore là, je me souviens de longs après-midi que passaient Miss avec son père sur le lac. »

« Oh … Et Regina ? »

« Non, elle n'a jamais fait cela. Il faut dire que seule … »

« Seule ? Je croyais qu'il y avait sa belle-fille ? »

« Monsieur partait souvent en voyage, il emmenait sa fille. »

« Et pas Regina ? »

« Rarement. »

« Sympa … On va changer ça ! » Elle remarqua le sourire sur le visage de Marco « Quoi ? »

« Non rien … Il semblerait que les choses aillent mieux entre vous et Madame. Hier vous vous étiez quittées en mauvais terme. »

« Ouaip … Mais aujourd'hui, on va passer la journée dans la neige. Je compte sur vous pour nous faire un repas qui tient au corps et du chocolat chaud avec des chamallow pour la fin de journée. »

« Il sera fait selon vos ordres miss. » Marco sourit alors : les choses changeaient.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Allez Regina ! »

« S'il vous plait miss Swan ! »

« Oh arrêtez ! Pas de "_Miss Swan_" avec moi, vous avez peur de quoi ? Geler sur place ? »

Regina grimaça avant de sortir de la serre et de mettre un pied dans la neige … Pied qui s'enfonça jusqu'à mi-mollet.

« Allez, il faut bouger, sinon vous allez vous les geler ! »

Si elle s'était écoutée, Regina aurait fait demi-tour et serait partie se mettre au chaud près de sa cheminée. Mais voilà : en voyant Emma gambader joyeusement dans la neige, elle ne pu que sourire. Quand la jolie blonde se pointa devant elle et lui prit les mains pour l'attirer dehors, elle se laissa faire, ses pas encore hésitants.

« Voilà, vous voyez c'est pas sorcier ! Allez venez ! »

Emma accéléra le pas et Regina ne pu que suivre en accélérant elle-même « Minute, minute ! »

« Quoi encore ? Allez, on va faire un petit jeu. »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« On va corser les choses : on va faire une bataille de boules de neige. 10 touches max. Celle qui perd …. Devra quelque chose à l'autre. »

Regina trouva la chose intéressante et s'en amusa « Quelle sorte de chose ? »

« Bah … Si vous perdez … Vous devrez exécuter un de mes ordres, n'importe lequel et sans condition. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Et si c'est moi qui gagne ? »

Emma laissa s'échapper un petit rire mesquin « Bah … Si je perds … Je vous … Je vous révèle tout ce que vous souhaiter savoir sur moi et mon passé. »

Regina se figea quelques secondes puis sourit « Très bien. Marché conclu. Quelles sont les règles ? »

« Bah vu l'immensité du terrain, on va délimiter … De ces 2 gros sapins là jusqu'à la serre. On peut aller partout, tous les coups sont permis. »

« Bien. »

« Attention, je compte jusqu'à 10 et on commence … 1 … 2… »

Et Regina courut, comme elle pu, jusqu'à se cacher derrière un immense sapin, derrière lequel elle confectionna quelques boules. Quand elle entendit Emma crier « 10 » elle se crispa quelques secondes avant de regarder derrière le tronc : personne. Emma semblait cumuler bataille et cache-cache, certainement pour un effet de surprise.

Regina ne s'en laissa pas compter et resta prudente. Lorsqu'elle entendit le crissement de la neige sous les pas, elle se pencha et s'accroupit.

« AHHHH ! » lança Emma, mais quand elle vit que ses 2 boules avaient atterri sur le tronc, elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que 3 boules la heurtèrent de plein fouet : jambe, cuisse et torse.

Le jeu continua une bonne partie de la matinée et tout cela sous les regards des employés, interloqués, qui n'en perdaient pas une miette derrière la fenêtre du petit salon.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura Granny en voyant Regina courir, une boule de neige dans chaque main derrière une Emma presque en panique et sans munitions.

« Je crois que les choses changent. » constata Marco « Il était temps. »

« Vous croyez que … C'est ce que je crois ? » demanda Ruby

« Si c'est le cas, aucune des deux ne semblent en avoir conscience pour l'instant. » confirma Marco

« Comment on va faire alors ? »

« Il va falloir leur donner un coup de pouce. » affirma Granny « La période de Noel n'est-elle pas la plus idéale pour ça ? »

« Pensez-vous vraiment que ça soit si facile ? »

« Nous n'avons pas eu de telle occasion depuis … Depuis jamais à vrai dire. Emma est la seule qui l'ait touché assez pour que Madame s'ouvre. Vous rendez-vous compte qu'elle a réussi à la faire sortir du manoir ? »

Ruby et Marco répondirent par l'affirmative

« Bien, je vais préparer des boissons chaudes. » lança Marco

« Ruby occupe-toi d'alimenter le feu de la cheminée. »

« Entendu. »

Granny resta là encore quelques secondes à regarder d'un œil protecteur, attentif et attendri en voyant Regina s'ouvrir de nouveau au monde.

« Vous ne courez pas assez vite Madame ! » s'amusa Emma en piquant un sprint jusqu'à un des 2 sapins délimitant la zone.

« Ne le franchissez pas ! C'est la règle ! » Emma se freina alors et en fit le tour pour se cacher derrière « Admettez-le, vous avez perdu. »

« Pas du tout ! »

« Je n'ai plus qu'à vous toucher une fois. »

« Et moi 3. C'est un jeu d'enfant ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Puis, la panique : Emma n'entendit plus rien : pas un pas, pas un souffle, il semblait que Regina s'était évanouie dans la nature. Elle retint sas respiration : si elle anticipait les mouvements de Regina, elle risquait de se faire avoir … Mais si elle ne tentait rien, c'est Regina que risquait de la surprendre … Quoiqu'il arrivait, elle était coincée. Comment aurait-elle pu croire que Regina aurait le dessus ?!

« Ok … » murmura Emma. Elle serra ses 3 boules puis compta doucement jusqu'à 3 avant de se retourner et de tomber nez à nez avec Regina « AHHHHH »

« AHHHH »

Elles hurlèrent et, prise dans la surprise, Emma attrapa Regina par les épaules et, glissant sur une plaque de glace, cachée par la neige, elle glissa, entrainant la jolie brune dans sa chute.

Regina tomba sur le dos, Emma la surplombant alors « Ouch ! »

« Dé… Désolée … »

« Mais pourquoi avez-vous hurlé ?! »

« Vous m'avez fait peur ! »

« VOUS m'avez fait peur ! »

Elles restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, Emma sur Regina, leur visage à quelques centimètres. Haletant de leur folle course, Emma fut soudainement hypnotisée par le visage de Regina, les joues rosies par le froid, le bout de son nez avec.

« Je … Vous êtes … » balbutia Regina, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux d'Emma « … Lourde. »

« Hein ? Oh pardon … »

Et alors qu'Emma allait pour se redresser, elle sentit une masse froide sur sa joue. Quand elle comprit ce qui venait de se passer, Regina sourit « Vous avez perdu. »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

Regina venait d'écraser sa dernière boule sur le visage d'Emma, gagnant ainsi la partie.

« J'ai gagné. Vous avez perdu. » lança fièrement Regina, toujours couchée dans la neige « Et je commence à avoir froid. »

Emma se redressa alors et aida Regina à faire de même en lui tendant ses mains. Une fois sur leurs pieds, Emma se reprit « Vous avez triché ! »

« Moi ? C'est vous qui vous êtes jetée sur moi et m'avez faite tomber. De plus, aucune de vos règles énoncées n'incluait de toucher la personne si cette dernière n'était pas à terre. » lança-t-elle victorieusement

« Mouais … Mais … »

« Pas de _mais_. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Vous devrez donc me raconter votre passé. »

Emma fronça les sourcils avant de baisser les épaules « Ok, ok … »

Regina, satisfaite, se redressa fièrement « Bien. A présent rentrons, j'ai froid. »

« Hey : Je veux une revanche ! »

« Miss Sw… Emma, je comprends que vous n'acceptiez pas, ou peu, la défaite mais c'est ainsi. »

« Non, non, non. Je voudrais qu'on fasse autre chose, avec d'autres enjeux. »

« Autre chose ? »

« Un concours de bonhomme de neige ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Le meilleur et plus beau bonhomme gagnera. »

« Et pensez-vous sincèrement que vous serions des juges impartiaux ? Je vais logiquement voter pour le mien tandis que vous voterez pour le votre. »

« Très bien alors, trouvons des juges neutres. Prenons vos employés : Granny, Marco, Belle, Ruby et Ashley. Ils sont 5, aucune égalité possible. »

« Très bien. Mais après s'être réchauffées. »

« Ok. »

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, Emma entraina Regina vers la maison en la prenant par la main main qu'elle ne lâcha qu'une fois sur le perron.

« Marco ! » cria Emma alors qu'elle se secouait pour évacuer la neige s'étant agglutinée sur ses bottes et son manteau

« Oui ? »

« Des boissons chaudes, vite, vite ! » lança-t-elle

« Tout est déjà prêts Madame. »

Regina tiqua alors lorsqu'elle entendit Marco appeler Emma Madame. Elle sourit légèrement avant de se déshabiller, aidée par Emma « Allons nous mettre au chaud ».

Dans le petit salon, Emma eut la surprise de voir un feu dans la cheminée et un plateau d'argent regorgeant de mets délicieux accompagnés de boissons chaudes. Elle s'installa par terre, près du feu et invita Regina à faire de même, elle qui venait de se poser dans un large fauteuil moelleux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta alors, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le tapis.

Emma lui donna alors une tasse de chocolat chaud surmonté d'une guimauve « Tenez. »

« Merci. »

« Alors vous voyez … C'était une bonne matinée non ? »

« … »

« Admettez-le. »

« Très bien, très bien ! » Elles trinquèrent avec sourire avant de boire leur lait chocolaté « Hm, qu'avez-vous mis dedans ? »

« Un chamallow, c'est bon non ? »

« C'est … différent. »

« Mais ce qui est différent n'est pas forcément négatif … » lança Emma d'une pointe moralisatrice. Puis elle vaqua son regard dans la pièce « Dites … Vous les mettez quand vos décos de Noel ? »

« Jamais. »

« Huh ? Jamais … Jamais ? »

« Non. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. »

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? Mais Noel, c'est géniale comme période ! Les chants, les décos, l'odeur du sapin, l'esprit de Noel … J'adore moi ! »

« Il faudra vous y habituer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas fêté Noel depuis … Très longtemps. »

« C'est pas une raison pour continuer cette morbide habitude. »

« Peu importe Emma … Les décorations resteront dans les cartons, un point c'est tout. »

« Très bien alors … Parions-le ! »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Les bonhommes de neige, si je gagne, on mettra les décos ! »

« Et si _je_ gagne ? »

« Comme vous voulez. »

Regina leva les yeux, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose puis sourit « Très bien. Marché conclu. »

« Attendez … C'était quoi ça ? »

« Ca quoi ? »

« Ce petit sourire en coin … »

« Rien. Vous verrez … Une fois que j'aurais gagné. »

« Bah voyons ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ils se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient là : habillés de chauds manteaux, bonnets vissés sur la tête et mains protégées par des gants, Marco, Granny, Belle, Ashley et Ruby étaient dehors, devant Regina et Emma.

« Bien alors, on vous a réuni là pour … Pour que vous soyez notre jury. »

« Jury ? »

« Yep. Regina et moi comptons faire un concours du plus beau bonhomme de neige, et comme aucune ne peu décemment pas faire le juge, nous avons décidé que ça serait des voix impartiales : vous ! »

« Nous ? »

« Yep ! » mais soudain Emma fronça les sourcils « Attendez, ça va pas aller … »

« Pourquoi donc ? » lança Regina

Emma l'attrapa par l'épaule et la conduisit un peu plus loin "Ca va pas marcher. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont vos employés. »

« Vous l'êtes aussi. »

« Ouais, mais moi je vais pas juger le bonhomme de ma patronne … Ils vont voter pour vous, parce qu'ils vont avoir peur des représailles s'ils ne le font pas ! »

« C'est ridicule. »

« Mais reconnaissez que c'est une possibilité. »

Regina se racla la gorge alors et fit face aux 5 employés « Bien, écoutez-moi. Je veux … » elle lança un regard furtif vers Emma « Je veux que vous jugiez sans a priori, sans peur quelconque. Ce n'est qu'un jeu après tout. Jugez comme bon vous semble et en toute objectivité. Avez-vous compris ? »

Chacun opina puis Emma se tourna vers Regina « Ok, on a une heure. On peut se servir de tout ce que l'on veut pour le faire et le décorer. Prête ? Partez ! »

Chacune partit dans une direction sous les yeux ahuris des autres, qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux : leur maitresse comptait vraiment faire un bonhomme de neige après avoir gagné une bataille de boules de neige ? Dieu que le changement fut radical et rassurant à la fois. Ils savaient que Regina était capable de faire tout cela de nouveau … Mais en si peu de temps ? Etait-ce les bienfaits et la fraicheur d'Emma ? Ils aimaient à le croire et aimaient l'idée que la jolie blonde ait une influence si bénéfique et positive sur Regina … Si les choses pouvaient continuer ainsi !

Au bout d'une heure, les 2 jeunes femmes eurent fini chacune leur bonhomme et Regina fut surprise et émerveillée de ce qu'avait réussi à faire Emma : décoré de fleurs, de plantes et de toutes sortes de choses trouvées ça et là, elle devait l'admettre, il était bien mieux que le sien.

Et les juges, à 4 voix contre 1 votèrent aussi pour celui d'Emma qui ne cacha pas sa joie et sa fierté.

« AH AH ! Dès demain, on décore ! » imposa Emma sans possibilité à Regina de pouvoir s'y opposer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le soir venu, et après un souper plus que succinct vu leur état de fatigue, Emma invita Regina dans sa chambre, mais Regina préféra sa chambre à elle, ce que ne comprit pas Emma, mais n'y trouva rien à redire. Elle la suivit donc et c'est chacune dans un large fauteuil, le regard fixé sur le feu vif de la cheminée.

« Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose ? »

« Non merci. »

« … »

« Vous comptez me demander ou pas ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Bah de vous raconter mon histoire. »

« Commencez quand vous le sentez. »

Emma se racla la gorge alors et se cala dans le fauteuil « Pas quoi commencer … Le début peut-être. »

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Quelques réponses à certaines questions ... C'est le temps des confidences et des révélations !<strong>


	10. Confidences

**Hello mes ami(e)s ! Comment allez-vous ? **

**Vous avez été sages et patients ? Avez-vous passé un bon WE ?  
><strong>

**Pour moi, en demi-teinte : super le samedi et horrible le dimanche : gastro + grippe sévère \o/ **

**PS : Pour ceux/celles qui se demandent : non je n'ai pas d'enfants, mais je bosse en Maternelles ^^'**

**PS 2 : Oui les similitudes de scènes avec "la Belle et la Bête" sont faites exprès, cette fic en étant un remake ;)**

**Donc, au programme : grandes révélations et le voile se lève sur les passés de chacune ! **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>Confidences<strong>

« Je suis orpheline »

C'est ainsi qu'Emma commença son récit « Mes parents, du moins ma mère a accouché sous X et m'a abandonné à la naissance. J'ai été prise en charge par une famille qui m'a gardé 2 ans avant que la mère ne tombe miraculeusement enceinte et que le couple décide de me rendre, ne pouvant assumer 2 enfants. J'ai ensuite été trimballée de foyer en foyer avant d'être recueillie par une famille à l'âge de 6 ans. J'ai pas été spécialement maltraitée ou autre … Mais je ne me sentais pas de la famille, les 3 gosses me l'ont fait comprendre assez tôt. Quant aux études … Bah j'ai jamais été première ni dernière. Je les faisais parce qu'il fallait … Mais ça ne m'a pas plus enchanté que ça. Et ensuite y'a eu le garçon. »

« Le garçon ? »

« En fait : THE garçon. Celui qui nous fait palpiter le cœur quand on croise son regard, celui dont le sourire nous fait décoller du sol. »

Regina sourit alors, nostalgique d'un temps qui lui semblait n'être plus qu'un lointain souvenir à présent « Je vois oui … » murmura-t-elle

« Bah ce mec là … C'était un nul, un gros nul : nul en cours, nul avec les filles … Mais j'y pouvais rien, il me faisait craquer. Il me faisait aussi refléter un avenir aventureux que n'importe quelle ado amoureuse aurait adoré : voyage, amour, fidélité … »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Nous avons fais ce que nous voulions : nous avons parcouru les Etats-Unis, avons vu des choses que personne n'aurait pu voir en toute une vie. On vivait d'amour et d'eau fraiche. Enfin officiellement, de petits boulots et d'hôtels miteux. On refaisait le monde, on était heureux. »

« Mais ça n'a pas duré ? »

« Non. On a eu … Un imprévu. »

« De quel ordre ? »

« Je suis tombée enceinte. »

Regina se crispa alors avant de fixer Emma, incrédule. Elle ne su quoi dire, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre d'information.

« Vous … Vous avez un enfant ? »

« Non. J'étais enceinte, j'ai accouché … Mais je n'ai pas eu d'enfant. »

« Est-il … Mort-né ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non … Je … Je l'ai donné à l'adoption. » Elle laissa un rire s'échapper « Durant des années j'ai blâmé ma mère pour m'avoir abandonné, et finalement, j'ai fais exactement la même chose. Telle mère, telle fille. »

« Vous ne désiriez pas d'enfant avec votre compagnon ? »

« Même si on l'avait voulu, on était pas prêt : on avait pas de job, pas de toit, pas d'argent. On était jeunes et idiots. »

« Oh … »

« Mais quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, il était trop tard pour avorter, et je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu le courage de le faire de toute manière. Mais Neal il a flippé … La grossesse l'a changé … Il est devenu plus distant, moins câlin. Je pensais que ça se règlerait après l'accouchement. J'ai cru bêtement qu'on retrouverait une vie normale et qu'on oublierait … Mais après coup, c'est moi qui ais changé. J'ai pris conscience que je ne savais rien de la vie, ni rien faire non plus. J'ai décidé de reprendre mes études, et je me suis peu à peu éloignée de Neal. »

« Comment tout cela s'est-il finalement fini ? »

« Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer … Pas idéalement. J'étais tellement à fond dans les cours de rattrapage … Que Neal … Il s'est senti seul et à l'écart, lui qui n'avait pas l'intention de retourner dans les études. Je l'ai surpris en charmante compagnie … Une grande black … Quel crétin … » Regina compatit en grimaçant, imaginant fort bien la scène « Vous vous rendez compte ? Une black … Tout mon contraire quoi. »

« Que s'est-il passé alors ? »

« Je l'ai évidemment quitté. Son monde s'écroulait … Il m'a fait une scène en disant que j'étais tout pour lui, que cette fille n'était qu'une amie … A vrai dire, je les ais pas vraiment choper au lit : ils buvaient un verre à la terrasse d'un café mais … Je sais pas … Leur regard … Bref, je ne pouvais plus le voir. Mais il revenait sans cesse à la charge. J'ai quitté New York pour Boston mais il m'a retrouvé, je ne sais comment. Il m'a collé et … j'ai failli revenir. A Boston j'étais seule, sans travail, sans amis … Et j'ai vraiment failli revenir avec lui, mais quelque chose m'en a dissuader … Et finalement … je suis tombée sur votre offre d'emploi. Je l'ai vu comme un signe : un emploi dans le Vermont. Jamais il ne penserait à me chercher ici … De plus, j'avais besoin d'argent et l'offre était plus que généreuse. Alors … me voilà. »

Regina lui sourit alors puis revint à un air plus sérieux « Vous n'avez jamais voulu retrouver votre enfant ? »

« J'y ais souvent pensé mais … Que pourrais-je lui dire si ce n'est que je l'ai abandonné pour lui donner une meilleure chance ailleurs ?! Je me suis souvent demandée à quoi il ressemblait, ce qu'il aimait … La vérité est que je ne connais que son sexe, et c'est bien assez. Il ne pourra jamais me retrouver et c'est bien mieux ainsi. »

« C'était ? »

« Un garçon. »

Regina lui sourit alors « Je suis sûre qu'il vous ressemblait. »

« Peu importe. A présent c'est du passé et j'espère … Non, je sais, qu'il est heureux là où il est : en sécurité, aimé, choyé comme il le mérite … Avec moi, il n'aurait eu aucune chance. » Regina aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle aurait fait une bonne mère, mais la vérité était qu'elle n'en savait rien « Et vous alors, racontez-moi. »

Regina fut surprise « Ce n'était pas le deal. »

« Je sais mais j'ai envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur vous. »

« Que voulez-vous savoir que vous n'avez déjà appris de la bouche des Lucas ou de Marco … » s'amusa-t-elle

« J'aimerais l'apprendre de votre bouche. » dit-elle en la fixant plus que sérieusement

« Bien … Que dire : je suis issue d'une famille assez aisée. Du moins l'était-elle avant que le crash boursier ne la ruine. Je suis fille unique et ma mère … Etait une femme autoritaire dont la soif de pouvoir était à la hauteur de ses ambitions. Mon père n'avait toujours fait que figuration. Mais ma mère cherchait à tout prix un moyen de refaire la richesse de ma famille. Lorsqu'elle a appris que le riche meilleur ami de mon père venait de devenir veuf, elle n'a pas hésité : elle nous a présenté et s'est chargée … de tout. »

« Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que votre propre mère vous a poussé dans les bras d'un homme aussi vieux que son mari ?

« Sans l'once d'un remord. Elle ne cessait de me marteler que c'était pour le bien de la famille, et que, de toute manière, il aurait bien fallu que je me trouve quelqu'un un jour. »

« Quel âge aviez-vous ? »

« 17 ans. Leopold était un homme bon et gentil, mais surtout riche. J'ai tout de suite accroché avec sa fille, Mary Margaret. »

« Mary … Mais … Elle s'appelait pas Snow ? »

« C'était son surnom : elle était née lors de la plus grande tempête de neige de la région. »

« Oh ok … Mais … Si ce mariage avait pour but de redonner richesse et importance à votre famille, qu'en retirait Leopold ? »

« Une femme jeune et en pleine forme mais surtout une compagne pour sa fille. »

« Dites … Vous aller pas me dire qu'il … Qu'il a été … Votre … premier ? »

« Je n'ai pas à parler de ça avec vous ! » argua Regina « C'est privé. »

« Désolée. »

« Mais … Non, il n'a pas été le premier, parce que c'était impossible pour moi de me donner à un homme de cet âge et pour ces raisons, j'ai voulu le faire avec mon petit ami de l'époque dont j'imaginais l'impossibilité de notre relation par la suite. Alors … Je lui ais donné mon bien le plus précieux, mon innocence. Comme un cadeau, un dernier cadeau avant de m'en aller. »

« C'est triste … Avez-vous des nouvelles de lui ? »

« Il est mort. » dit-elle froidement « Accident de moto. »

« Oh désolée … »

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

« Alors, vous vous êtes mariée avec lui … » soupira Emma pour changer de sujet

« Oui, 2 ans plus tard, j'étais dans ma 19ième année. Bien évidemment, ma mère a trouvé inutile que je commence des études car, selon ses dires « _je n'aurais plus à me soucier de l'avenir à partir de maintenant _». Et a l'époque, cet argument était très convainquant vu la hausse du chômage … J'étais moins une femme qu'une sœur de substitution pour Snow … Et Leopold ne me touchait pratiquement jamais. »

« Le pratiquement est déjà assez glauque, croyez-moi. »

« Notre mariage n'était qu'une farce. Je n'étais qu'une poupée que l'on exposait lors des meetings ou des soirées, mais de retour à la maison, j'étais seule. Leopold passait le plus clair de son temps à son bureau et lorsqu'il partait pour affaire, il emmenait souvent sa fille avec lui. Le spectre de sa défunte femme flottait dans ce manoir comme si elle était toujours là. Il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer et ne l'a jamais oublié. Je n'ai jamais pu la rempalcer dans son coeur, si toutefois je l'avais vraiment voulu ... Une vie de solitude était devant moi, ce qui ne change pas d'aujourd'hui. »

« C'est clair … Enfin, avant que j'arrive. » s'amusa Emma

« Cela semble évident. Toujours est-il que Leopold et moi ne nous aimions pas … Je le soupçonnais d'ailleurs d'avoir des relations extraconjugales mais peu importait. Finalement, être seule ici m'était égal tant que j'étais loin de lui. Nos dissensions furent si fortes de les dernières années nous les passions dans des chambres séparées. Cette chambre était la mienne, celle de Leopold était à coté, ainsi que son bureau. Depuis, j'ai condamné ses pièces. »

Emma avait enfin la réponse à certaines de ses questions. Ne pouvant les détruire, elle ne les avait que condamnées.

« Donc, vous ne dormiez plus ensemble. »

« Et Leopold ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Peur des rumeurs d'impuissance et du fait qu'il ne pouvait être à la hauteur de sa jeunette de femme … Et c'est en partie ce qui a causé ces rumeurs … »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Comme tous les matins, je me levais, m'habillais et descendais prendre mon petit-déjeuner, dans l'indifférence de mon mari bien entendu. Sauf que ce matin-là, Leopold n'est pas descendu. J'ai bêtement cru qu'il avait fais la grasse matinée après une soirée à travailler, et donc je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Mais lorsqu'en fin de matinée Marco m'indiqua qu'il ne l'avait pas vu … J'ai été surprise. Alors je suis montée dans sa chambre et je suis entrée. C'est là que je l'ai vu : il était froid, raide, la bouche semi-ouverte. Il était mort depuis longtemps, il n'y avait plus rien a faire. Lorsque j'ai appelé un médecin, il n'a fait que confirmer mes dires. »

« Et, évidemment, comme tous pensaient que vous partagiez le lit … »

« … Ils se sont demandés comment je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant. Le médecin avait déclaré la mort vers 3h du matin … Evidemment, même dans la mort, je ne pouvais bafouer sa mémoire. Et les gens auraient, de toute manière, pensé que je mentais. »

« Je commence à comprendre … »

« Puis les choses s'enchainèrent à une vitesse que je ne pu contrôler : ma venue en ville, pour des courses ou simples balades, devenait de plus en plus pénible pour les habitants qui commençaient à faire courir des rumeurs et des sobriquets tels que la veuve joyeuse, ou la veuve noire. Ma jeunesse me desservait et les gens ont bien vite cru que je ne m'étais mariée avec lui que pour l'argent, ce qui était en partie vrai. »

« Et vos parents ? »

« Ma mère est morte quelques années après mon mariage. L'ironie à voulu qu'elle ait à peine le temps de profiter des bienfaits de ce mariage qu'elle m'avait imposé. Mon père est décédé un an après Leopold. Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour moi. Il était mon seul lien avec un semblant de réalité : c'est lui qui me poussait à me lever tous les matins, à affronter la journée. Mais du jour où ces rumeurs ont commencé à gangréner la ville, ma vie fut un enfer. Je n'osais plus sortir par peur de me faire attaquer verbalement ou physiquement … »

« Et c'est le même principe que le serpent qui se mort la queue : vous ne sortiez plus à cause des rumeurs … Les rumeurs s'intensifiaient parce que vous ne sortiez plus. »

« Exact. Les seules personnes qui me faisaient encore confiance étaient les employés qui m'avaient côtoyé des années durant et qui savaient … Et Snow. Mais … Les années passant, Snow a aussi été touchée par ces rumeurs et les « on dit ». Elle devint distante et parfois intolérante. Quand elle atteignit 20 ans, elle quitta la maison pour partir étudier sur New-York, aidé par la découverte de ma relation avec Graham. Elle n'a jamais remis les pieds ici. »

« Vous … Vous n'avez plus de ses nouvelles ? » Bien évidemment Emma connaissait la réponse, mais elle voulait savoir si Regina allait être franche avec elle

« J'en ais eu, il y a quelques années. J'ai reçu un faire-part m'invitant à son mariage mais … je n'y suis pas allée. J'étais … En colère qu'elle m'ait abandonnée elle aussi. Je voulais la punir par mon indifférence. Depuis, je n'en ais plus. »

« Je vois … C'est dommage, si vous vous entendiez bien. »

« La vie est faite de désillusions et défaites … »

« Elle est aussi remplie de joie et petits bonheurs quotidiens comme un chocolat chaud au coin du feu lors d'une belle nuit d'hiver. » sourit Emma

« Je suis fatiguée Emma… » soupira Regina

« Je vous laisse. En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir été franche avec moi … »

« Merci. »

« Oh juste … Je voulais savoir : pourquoi avez-vous si peur que vos employés vous trahissent ? Parce que quand on regarde Graham … Je veux dire, il pourrait partir mais … »

« J'ai peur qu'en les laissant partir ils me trahissent oui. Parce que ce fut le cas par le passé. »

« Comment ça ? »

Regina sourit alors « Il semblerait que miss Lucas ne vous ais pas tout raconté. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« La seule raison pour laquelle je veux garder mes employés ici c'est parce qu'à l'extérieur, ils pourraient être susceptible de divulguer des choses ou encore d'en inventer. Et qui mieux que des gens de l'intérieur pour animer un peu plus les rumeurs … J'ai fais la bêtise de renvoyer l'une d'elle parce qu'elle me volait de l'argenterie. Une fois dehors, elle n'a cessé de propager son venin et à renforcer les idées fausses que se faisaient les gens. Ils pensent que je suis une sorcière qui a envouté son mari avant de le tuer d'un Mal inconnu. »

« Qui … Qui avez-vous renvoyé ? »

Regina soupira alors et fixa son regard sur le feu « La mère de Ruby. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« _J'aurais jamais cru en apprendre autant en une journée. Evidemment, la majeure partie, je l'avais appris de Ruby, mais ça prend une autre dimension quand c'est la personne concernée qui en parle._

_En parlant de Ruby, je pensais qu'elle avait été franche avec moi, et je dois bien avouer que lancer cette bombe ne devait pas être facile pour elle. Elle portait à présent le fardeau de sa mère, et je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle reste ici avec sa grand-mère. Elles doivent se sentir coupables pour les actions de leur fille et mère. _

_Mais si les gens étaient un peu moins idiots … Non mais franchement, qui pense encore aujourd'hui que les sorcières existent ? Maintenant que Regina s'est un peu plus ouverte, il va falloir que je travaille en amont sur la ville. Regina doit être réhabilitée dans ses droits et devoirs. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Emma se réveilla assez tôt, des papillons flottant tout autour d'elle. D'où venait toute cette gaité soudaine ? Elle n'en savait rien. La seule chose dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle était heureuse. Heureuse et sereine.

Elle s'habilla alors et descendit dans la cuisine « Hey ! »

« Bonjour. » lança Granny « Vous semblez bien guillerette ce matin ? »

« Yep, j'ai passé une bonne nuit. »

« On se demande bien pourquoi … » murmura, amusée, Granny

« Hein ? »

« Non rien. Tenez, voilà le petit déjeuner de madame. » dit-elle en lui tendant le plat garni

« Merci. »

Puis Ruby arriva, cueillant une orange au passage « 'lu. »

« Bonjour … Ruby … »

« Hm ? »

Emma jeta un œil vers Granny qui s'éclipsa dans ses appartements, laissant les 2 jeunes femmes seules « Je suis au courant … »

« Au courant de ? »

« Pour ta mère. »

Ruby se figea alors et la fixa « Que … Comment tu sais ? C'est Regina qui te l'a dit ? »

Emma opina alors « Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis ? »

« Tu crois quoi ? Que j'en suis fière peut-être ? Pas une journée ne passe sans que je lui en veuille de ce qu'elle a fait. C'est à cause d'elle tout ça, ou du moins en grande partie. »

« Tu aurais pu me le dire, j'aurais compris tu sais. »

« Mais comment ? Tu es devenue si proche de Regina en si peu de temps … J'avais peur qu'en apprenant la vérité, tu m'en veuilles. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne reflètes en rien les actions de ta mère ! Ce qu'elle a fait n'est dû qu'à sa jalousie et sa stupidité. »

« … »

« Raconte-moi. » dit-elle en l'invitant à s'asseoir

Ruby inspira lourdement « Ma mère … Ma mère est entrée au service de Monsieur alors qu'il était encore marié à sa précédente femme, Eva. Elles s'entendaient très bien toutes les deux. On peut même dire qu'elles étaient amies et confidentes. Puis quand elle est morte, ma mère était dévastée. Et quand elle a appris qu'il allait en épouser une autre, 2 ans après, et qu'en plus cette nouvelle femme avait quasiment l'âge de sa fille … Ma mère l'a prise en grippe tout de suite. Elle ne lui a pas laissé une chance. Mais ma mère a serré les dents et a pris sur elle. Mais les choses se sont dégradées quand Monsieur est mort. »

« Je vois … »

« Elle a tout de suite cru que Madame y était pour quelque chose. Puis elle a commencé à rendre sa vie infernale : dès qu'elle sortait, elle parlait de Madame dans son dos … Puis … Elle la volait. Ce qui était idiot parce que Regina nous payait bien assez pour que ma mère puisse se payer elle-même l'argenterie qu'elle volait. Regina l'a découvert et l'a limogé sans attendre. »

« Je comprends Regina. »

« Moi aussi. Et ma mère est partie sans se retourner. Quand ma grand-mère a décidé de rester, j'au du faire un choix. Ma mère … Faut comprendre que ma mère n'a jamais vraiment été destinée à être une mère modèle. Elle m'a eu jeune et ne s'est quasiment jamais occupée de moi. Ma grand-mère travaillait pour cette famille depuis des années, et quand ma mère s'est retrouvée sans emploi, elle lui a proposé de venir bosser ici, elle a accepté et m'a emmené dans ses bagages. J'avais 11 ans. J'ai grandi ici et ma grand-mère à fait office de mère de substitution. Donc quand un choix à du se faire …. Je me suis tout naturellement tournée vers ma grand-mère. Ca a été la goutte d'eau pour ma mère, qui s'est sentie vexée et flouée. Quand elle est partie, elle a répandu ces rumeurs affreuses sur les suspicions de la mort de Monsieur. Les gens tout autour ont commencé à parler … Et la rumeur a enflé jusqu'à prendre des tournures plus dramatiques : en quelques mois, Madame était devenue une meurtrière, adepte de la magie noire, qui aurait empoisonnée son mari afin de récupérer sa fortune. Tu savais qu'on a eu les flics ici ? Ils sont venus fouiller la maison quand ma mère est venue leur dire que Regina avait toutes sortes de drogues et poisons dans sa cave. Evidemment ils ont rien trouvé et sont repartis sans preuve, mais ça n'a pas empêché ma mère de continuer sur sa lancée … »

« C'est injuste. C'est cette femme qui devrait être enfermée pour diffamation ! Comment Regina a-t-elle appris la chose ? »

« Tout bêtement : elle sortait toutes les semaines pour faire quelques courses jusqu'à ce que les commerces, un par un, lui ferme la porte au nez, ne la mette de coté. Seul Marco a su lui dire la vérité et c'est à partir de là qu'elle s'est refermée comme une huitre et qu'elle a presque interdit à ses employés de partir d'ici. Non pas pour les contrôler dans ses murs, parce que nous avons une relative liberté, mais pour empêcher que les autres, ceux de la ville, nous tombent dessus en nous harcelant afin de nous tirer les vers du nez. »

« Je vois … »

« Tu sais, j'aurais voulu te le dire mais … C'est un fardeau si lourd à porter. Heureusement, Regina a été plus intelligente et n'a jamais reporté sur moi ou ma grand-mère les rancœurs qu'elle avait envers ma mère. »

« Tant mieux … »

« J'en serais toujours reconnaissante à Regina de nous avoir gardé. Non seulement nous avons un toit sur la tête mais aussi une bonne paie à la fin du mois. Tu sais, je ne sais pas ce que nous serions devenues si elle avait décidé de nous renvoyer. Ma grand-mère, vu son âge, n'aurait jamais retrouvé de travail et moi … Bah j'ai jamais fait assez d'études pour prétendre à autre chose qu'un poste de serveuse dans un bar. Alors, aujourd'hui, avec toutes mes économies, je pourrais m'acheter ma propre maison, et la voiture allant avec, et ça, c'est grâce à Regina. »

Emma sourit alors « Bien alors … Si tu lui es si reconnaissante … Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Laquelle ? »

« J'aimerais sortir les décos de Noel pour pouvoir les mettre dans la maison. »

« On ne fête pas Noel. » lança Granny qui venait de revenir dans la cuisine « Ca fait des années d'ailleurs. »

« Et bien ça va changer. Regina est d'accord. » Ruby et Granny échangèrent un regard puis un sourire « Quoi ? »

« Non rien. » répondirent-elles en cœur « Je vais aller chercher ça. » affirma Ruby

« Merci ! Bon allez, je monte ! »

Emma prit le plateau et sortit de la cuisine. Ruby se tourna alors vers Granny « Wow … »

« Je te l'avais dis. Cette fille est spéciale. »

« Je pensais pas que ce serait si rapide … »

« Les as-tu vu dans la neige hier ? C'était flagrant. »

« Mais Emma ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. »

« La période de Noel est idéale pour cela. Faisons en sorte que ça soit le cas. »

« Tu ne penses pas que ça fera …_ trop_ ? »

« Trop quoi ? »

« Regina est recluse ici depuis des années parce que les gens l'on condamné en la traitant de meurtrière et de sorcière … Quelles seront leurs réactions s'ils la voient en compagnie … d'une femme. »

« Et c'est là qu'Emma rentre en action. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Emma Swan, et je l'ai su tout de suite en la voyant entrer dans nos vies, est une femme particulière, exceptionnelle …. Et surtout extrêmement optimiste. Elle nous pousse en avant, elle fait sortir en nous le meilleur. Aurais-tu imaginé voir un jour Regina s'amuser dans la neige ou autoriser les décorations de Noel ? »

« … »

« Attendons encore un peu. Noel est dans un peu moins de 2 semaines … La magie de Noel agira peut-être sur elles. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Hey, toc, toc. Vous êtes levée ? »

« Entrez. »

Emma déposa le plateau sur la petite table avant de presque sauter sur le lit et rejoindre Regina en s'asseyant en tailleur « Alors, prête ?! »

« Prête ? »

« Pour décorer ! Vous avez pas oublié ! »

« Visiblement, vous non. » lança avec un sourire Regina

« Ca va être fun, je le sens ! »

« Si vous le dites. »

« Oh ne soyez pas si ronchon …. Mon bonhomme de neige était indéniablement le meilleur, vous n'auriez rien pu faire. J'ai été médaille d'or du meilleur bonhomme de neige quand j'étais gamine ! »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » Regina sourit alors avant de boire une gorgée de café « Vous savez … C'était cool hier, je me suis bien amusée. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Et … Je vous remercie de… D'avoir été aussi franche avec moi. »

« Vous l'avez été avec moi, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. »

« Je peux encore abuser de vous ? »

Regina la fixa, incrédule, manquant de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de café « Qu… Pardon ? »

« Non, enfin je veux dire … Je peux abuser de votre sincérité avec moi ? »

Regina se détendit et esquissa un sourire soulagé « Pour ? »

« J'ai une question. A mon arrivée, j'ai trouvé dans le petit salon un livre, qui paraissait ancien, sous cloche. Le lendemain il avait disparu … »

Regina soupira alors avant de se lever et d'ouvrir son dressing. Elle y disparut quelques secondes avant qu'Emma ne la voit revenir avec le fameux livre entre les mains. Elle s'assit de nouveau à sa place et Emma s'approcha jusqu'à s'asseoir, épaule contre épaule, près d'elle.

« C'est un livre de famille, que l'on se transmet … Mon père l'a eu de sa mère et me l'a transmis. La méchante reine porte mon nom, un premier geste ironique de la part de ma mère. Il est dit que ce livre relaterait l'histoire des contes de fées telle qu'elle aurait du être mais que les conteurs ont transformé pour le plus grand public. »

« Il est donc précieux … »

« Sa transmission s'éteindra avec moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'enfants et personne dont j'ai assez confiance pour le donner. »

« Vous n'en souhaitez pas ? D'enfants je veux dire ? »

« Pour cela il faudrait trouver un homme qui n'ait pas peur de fréquenter une sorcière meurtrière. » s'amusa-t-elle ironiquement

Emma eut soudainement de la peine pour elle : une femme aussi belle, intelligente et touchante ne pouvait rester seule, c'était inhumain. Elle posa sa main sur une de ses épaules « Vous trouverez. J'ai toujours cru que, dans le monde, on avait notre moitié … Là quelque part. Vous savez ce dont on parle dans les contes de fées : l'âme sœur, cette notion du véritable amour … Vous avez certainement le votre. »

« Comment le trouver si je reste enfermée ici ? » s'amusa Regina

« Peut-être que ça ne sera pas utile. Peut-être viendra-t-il à vous … » murmura-t-elle

Soudain son regard plongea dans le sien et Emma frissonna en se rapprochant petit à petit de Regina. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la jolie brune que maintenant elle décrypta alors son visage, détaillant les reflets de ses iris, la profondeur de sa cicatrice, il faudrait qu'elle lui demande un jour son origine …

Puis Regina recula, déglutissant difficilement « Je … Je vais me préparer. Merci pour le petit-déjeuner. »

Emma sourit alors « De rien. » avant de se lever à son tour. Elle jeta un œil vers la silhouette de Regina qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Et quand la porte claqua, elle se tourna vers le livre laissé sur le lit, elle le feuilleta et parcourut les quelques dessins : des princes, des princesses … Et cette femme, cette sorcière, tout de noir vêtue, aux longs cheveux noirs ébènes et au rouge à lèvres écarlate, elle semblait sévère et froide… Oui, il y a encore 2 mois, Emma aurait probablement fait l'amalgame. Mais à présent, celle qui paraissait devant elle n'était plus une femme froide, murée dans une solitude et un silence qui la rongeait, non. La jeune qu'elle accueillait tous les matins avec un petit-déjeuner, celle avec qui elle avait joué dans la neige ou planter des fleurs par centaines … Cette femme là … Celle femme-là lui plaisait.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Christmas Time : Déco, sapin ... fluff, fluff and fluff again !<strong>


	11. Christmas Time

**Bonjouuuuuuuuuur comment allez vous bien ? **

**Moi toujours alitée, une vraie joie '**

**Bref, je voulais vous remercier encore et toujours pour votre enthousiasme ! Je fête donc mes 200 reviews passés \o/**

**Et donc, à présent : FLUFFLY TIME ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Time <strong>

3 cartons. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait comme décorations. Ruby avait fouillé le sous-sol et n'avait pu en ressortir que 3 cartons.

« Quoi c'est tout ? Mais cette maison est immense ! 3 cartons ça suffira juste à décorer la salle à manger ! »

« Bah c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Et encore, je suis sûre qu'en ouvrant, on trouvera des mites bouffant les guirlandes. »

« Super … »

Emma ouvrit un des cartons et découvrit une cinquantaine de boules à sapin multicolores. Ruby, elle, ouvrit un autre carton et y trouva un tas de guirlandes « Pouahhhh, y'a un mort là-dedans ou quoi ? » lança la jeune femme sentant une vive odeur de renfermé et de moisi en sortir.

« Merde, on va devoir balancer tout ça. Avant de décorer, il va falloir trier et racheter. »

« Racheter ? Tu vas retourner en ville ? »

« Bah, il va bien falloir. »

« Tu vas pas emmener Regina ? »

« Je vais lui proposer. Mais si elle refuse, j'ai quelque chose d'autre prévu pour elle. »

« Tu es au petit soin pour elle. » s'amusa Ruby

« Ca veut dire quoi ça, ce petit sourire hein ? »

« Non, non rien … Je dis juste que votre rapprochement a été … fulgurant. »

« Fulgurant, fulgurant … C'est vite dit. Il m'en a fallu des jours et des semaines avant qu'elle m'accorde un regard et de l'attention. »

« Et nous voilà, à juger un concours de bonhomme de neige entre elle et toi ! » s'esclaffa Ruby

« Ouais bon ok … »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Ruby se crispa et voyant Regina, droite comme un « i » devant elles, un air interrogateur sur le visage

« Je regardais l'état de vos stocks … Et c'est pas probant. » lâcha Emma en tirant une guirlande dépouillée « Je vais en ville acheter d'autres décos, vous voulez venir ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils avant de fusiller Ruby du regard qui se sentit soudainement de top « Ouais euh … je vais … là-bas ! » lança la belle brunette en disparaissant dans la cuisine

« Vous étiez obligée de faire ça sérieux ? »

« Faire quoi ? » répondit Regina sur un ton agacé et faussement blessé

« Lui faire peur ainsi. Vous savez, vous apparaissez ici comme la patronne, vous êtes impressionnante. »

« Mais vous, je ne vous impressionne guère … » constata-t-elle

« Parce que je sais voir au-delà du rôle de patronne sévère que vous vous donnez. »

« Bref, pour vous répondre : je ne compte absolument pas sortir. »

« Je m'attendais à ce que vous me répondiez ça, du coup … J'ai prévu autre chose pour vous. »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Vous vous souvenez le fleuriste, il nous a apporté tous son stock de Poinsettia. Je pense qu'on pourrait s'en servir pour faire des bouquets ou même une couronne. »

« Une couronne ? »

« Pour mettre sur la porte d'entrée. »

« C'est stupide, personne ne le verra. »

« Moi je le verrais. » dit-elle d'un large sourire « Bon, j'y vais. »

Emma enfila son manteau et jeta un œil vers Regina dont le regard vaqua nonchalamment sur chaque carton et leur contenu. La belle blonde sourit alors puis sortit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

La dernière fois qu'elle était venue en ville seule, l'accueil fut froid et curieux. A présent, elle se fichait bien du regard des autres et c'est d'un pas pressé qu'elle s'avança jusqu'au fleuriste où elle poussa la porte qui fit résonner la petite clochette.

2 clientes, qui s'attardaient entre les roses et les camélias, se retournèrent alors puis, après quelques secondes à fixer la jolie blonde, murmurèrent ensemble. Emma n'y prêta guère attention et se tourna vers M. French.

« Hey ! »

« Oh Bonjour miss … »

« Swan. Mais appelez-moi Emma. »

« Que puis-je faire pour vous. »

« Oh je crois que ces dames étaient là avant moi. » lança-t-elle en pointant les 2 femmes qui la fixaient avec plus ou moins de discrétion

« Oh non, non, non … Ne vous souciez pas de nous … De toute manière, nous n'avons pas le temps … Nous repasserons ! » lancèrent-elles en se dirigeant vers la sortie

« Bon, donc, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« J'aimerais un sapin ! » lança joyeusement Emma

« Un sapin ? »

« Bah c'est bientôt Noel non. Donc il faut un sapin. Vous savez peut-être ou je peux en trouver un. »

M. French jeta un regard vers les 2 femmes qui tardèrent à sortir, laissant une oreille indiscrète trainer. Quand Emma s'en rendit compte, elle se tourna alors et fixa les 2 femmes, leur offrant un large sourire. Prises en faute, les clientes déguerpirent en balbutiant un semblant d'au revoir. Une fois seuls, Emma se concentra de nouveau sur le fleuriste « Bref, nous disions : un sapin. »

« J'ai ce qu'il vous faut. »

« Sérieux ? Mais attention, je veux pas un petit sapin ! Je veux LE sapin ! Il doit faire minimum 3mètres de haut. »

« Venez, avec moi. »

Emma passa derrière le comptoir et suivit French dehors où s'exposaient une vingtaine de sapins, de couleurs, variétés et tailles différentes.

« Wow ! »

« Vous trouverez peut-être votre bonheur. »

« Vous en avez un qui pourrait m'intéresser ? »

« Venez. »

Ils déambulèrent entre les allées de sapins, l'odeur caractéristique frôlant les narines d'Emma qui ferma brièvement les yeux : en quelques secondes elle s'évada pour se retrouver les pieds dans la neige, au milieu d'une forêt de pins, une légère brise fraiche faisant frissonner sa nuque, les rayons de soleil perçant au travers des branches. Puis elle se laissa tomber dans la neige telle un matelas moelleux et agita bras et jambes pour dessiner un ange. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant la neige traverser ses vêtements quand elle les rouvrit, Regina se tenait au dessus d'elle « Emma … » prononça-t-elle comme un écho lointain …

« Emma ? »

La jeune femme sortit de sa rêverie « Hein ? quoi ? »

« Celui-ci ? » dit-il en montrant du doigt un immense sapin d'au moins 3 mètres de haut, assez touffu.

« Il est génial. Combien ? »

« Vous m'avez acheté mes Poinsettias et m'offrez une rémunération quotidienne grâce à mon engrais … Je ne vous en demande alors que 50$. »

« 50$ ? mais c'est du vol ! Il vaut au moins 3 fois plus ! Je ne peux pas accepter ! »

« S'il vous plait, ça me fait plaisir. Vous savez … Je ne pensais pas revoir ma fille cette année. C'est mon plus beau cadeau de Noel, et c'est à vous que je le dois. Alors, s'il vous plait, acceptez. »

« Regina sera heureuse. » lança Emma en caressa de ses doigts les branches garnies

« Vous savez … Je vis ici depuis près de 20 ans. Je suis veuf et Belle … Elle a toujours eu un peu de mal à traverser cela. J'étais en charge de fournir le manoir en fleurs et autres compositions lors des soirées, festins, bals ou autres organisés par Monsieur White. Mais le jour où il est mort … Et du jour où sa veuve s'est cloitrée chez elle, mon commerce n'a plus été aussi fleurissant. Oh bien sur, j'ai mes clients habituels mais … Rien de comparable à ce qu'il y avait jadis. C'est … C'est en parti à cause de ce déficit que j'en ais voulu à cette femme ... Et quand Belle m'a annoncé qu'elle partait travailler pour elle, j'ai vécu ça comme une ultime trahison, et j'en ais encore plus voulu à cette femme. »

« Je peux comprendre … Mais vous savez, si chacun prenait la peine de la connaitre un peu mieux et de mettre de coté ces rumeurs débiles … »

« Je sais. Mais les ragots ont la dent dure ici. C'est une petite ville … Et je vois bien vos tentatives, mais vous ferez bientôt comme les autres : soit vous fuirez la ville, soit vous la fuirez elle. »

Emma fronça les sourcils et fixa alors le sapin « Je ne la fuirais jamais. » murmura-t-elle dans un sourire que French vit. Il haussa un sourcil avant de se racler la gorge, sortant une nouvelle fois Emma de ses pensées.

« Je vous l'emballe alors ? »

« J'ai aucun moyen de l'emmener … J'ai qu'une vieille carcasse comme voiture. Elle supporte déjà difficilement le poids d'un autre passager, alors un tel sapin … De toute manière, elle est en rade chez le garagiste ... »

« J'ai un pick-up. Si vous êtes patiente, je vous le livre ce soir, après le travail. »

« Vous feriez ça ? »

« Evidemment. » dit-il un sourire aux lèvres

« Tant que vous y êtes, vous connaitriez pas un vendeur de décos de Noel dans le coin ? »

« Malheureusement pas. Si vous voulez de belles décorations, il vous faudra sortir de la ville. »

Emma regarda sa montre « Bon, je vais y aller alors. Merci encore et à ce soir ! »

Sur ce, elle sortit son billet de 50$ qu'elle plia et mit dans la petite pochette de la chemise de French avant de tapoter dessus en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Deux heures ! Cela lui avait pris 2 bonnes heures pour enfin trouver LA boutique qui vendait les décorations. Elle se serait maudite d'avoir oublié son GPS, et du tourner par 2 fois pour retrouver le chemin de Newport.

Mais tout ce mal ne fut pas en vain : dans son coffre, pas moins de 5 gros sacs de courses, remplis à ras bord de guirlandes, boules de Noel, nœuds, personnages en tout genre.

Quand elle rentra, exténuée, elle découvrit avec plaisir sur la porte d'entrée, une large couronne de pin et de ruban rouge sang et doré, surmontée de quelques poinsettias.

Emma rentra alors et Ruby l'accueillit « Te voilà enfin ! »

« Désolée, c'était un peu long … et pénible. Mais j'ai trouvé ce que je veux. Ou est Regina ? »

« Dans la serre. Elle a passée sa matinée à faire une couronne et quelques bouquets qu'elle a mis ça et là dans la maison, ainsi qu'un centre de table pour la salle à manger. »

« Génial. Moi j'ai trouvé un immense sapin qu'on va livrer ce soir. »

« Emma … Toute cette effervescence pour Noel … Ca fait des années qu'on a pas revu ça ici. »

« Je sais. Mais il faut que ça change. Tiens, prends-moi ça, je reviens. »

Emma se dirigea vers la serre et, sans bruit y entra. Elle repéra de suite Regina, à genoux devant un petit massif dans lequel elle planta quelques poinsettias. Elle s'approcha doucement et entendit Regina chantonner doucement.

Emma sourit alors et contempla la jeune femme : que le chemin fut long mais que la récompense était belle. Il semblait à Emma qu'il s'était passé une éternité entre la première fois où elle avait vu Regina, femme froide aux traits durs et avare de paroles, et la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres, plantant des fleurs en chantonnant.

Emma aimait se dire que c'était en grande partie grâce à elle que ces changements eurent effet : une garde robe revisitée, une coup de cheveux plus moderne, des petits déjeuners partagés … Emma était plus que fière, elle était heureuse.

Et quand elle voulu s'approcher pour écouter son murmure, elle fit craquer sous ses pieds des feuilles mortes qui attirèrent l'attention de Regina « Vous revoilà. »

« Yep. Les bras chargés de décos ! » s'enjoua-t-elle

« C'était le but non ? »

« Evidemment. Ah j'ai aussi acheté un immense sapin ! »

« Vous comptez dilapider votre paie en un claquement de doigts ? » s'amusa Regina

« Non, mais je suis fière de mes trouvailles. Et … J'ai vu votre couronne, elle est magnifique. »

« Merci. » Regina se leva alors « Bien. Il est temps de déjeuner. »

Et sur le chemin de la cuisine « Dites, vous savez cuisiner ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je me demandais si vous aviez déjà mis les pieds dans votre propre cuisine. »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Il y a des domestiques pour cela. »

« Si vous cessiez de les voir comme de simples employés ou domestiques, les choses seraient plus simples. » argua Emma

« Plus simples pour qui ? »

« Pour nous tous : eux cesseraient de vous craindre et vous, vous seriez plus compréhensive. »

« Je n'ai que faire de vos leçons de morales miss Swan. »

« Désolée. » Emma en oubliait parfois que la femme qui se tenait à ses cotés était sa patronne.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Elle est droite là ? »

« Sur votre gauche miss Swan. »

« Et là ? »

« Miss Swan, à gauche ! »

« La mienne ou la votre ? »

Regina soupira alors « Laissez-moi faire ! »

« Ah non ! Je vais pas vous laisser monter sur cet escabeau. »

« Croyez-vous que je serais douée que vous ? J'en doute fort. »

« Très drôle ! Bon et là ? »

« Bien mieux. » lança Regina en ferma un œil et en penchant légèrement. Emma descendit alors et admira leurs efforts : toutes les décorations achetées furent placées par Emma et Regina et bientôt la maison fut une véritable carte postale, comme l'imaginait Emma ; des guirlandes de pins cascadant des escaliers, des bougies par centaines, des énormes noeuds en satin rouge, vert et doré, des guirlandes lumineuses aux fenêtres, la maison était transformée en ce qui se faisait de plus beau dans les catalogues !

Satisfaites du résultat, elles se posèrent près de la cheminée dans le petit salon « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« C'est … Attractif. » admit Regina

« Vous êtes avare en compliments vous. »

« Devrais-je être extatique et sauter partout ? »

« Vous pourriez montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme non ? Vous devez bien reconnaitre que la maison est bien plus jolie maintenant. »

Regina fit le tour de la pièce du regard et soupira « Oui, je l'admets. Vous avez eu raison. »

« Merci ! » s'enjoua Emma « Je … Je voulais m'excuser aussi. »

« Pour ? »

« Pour ce que j'ai dis dans la serre. J'ai dépassé les bornes. » admit Emma la tête basse

Regina fixa alors le feu crépitant, son regard hypnotisé par les flammes dansantes « Oui, vous les avez dépassées … » murmura-t-elle, les yeux toujours dans le vague. Emma se pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête. Puis Regina se tourna vers elle et vit son air abattu elle sourit alors « Mais j'accepte vos excuses. » Emma releva la tête alors et la fixa, le regard plein d'espoir « Vous avez toujours eu cette manière particulièrement envahissante d'affirmer vos points de vues, que cela plaise ou non. »

« Mais parfois j'oublie qui est le patron. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec l'autorité à vrai dire … Et la dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est qu'on se brouille à cause de mon caractère entier. »

« Prenez ceci comme un compliment : votre caractère entier est bien assez pour toute cette maison. »

« Huh ? »

« Mes employés sont à mon service et ils ont appris il y a bien des années à ne plus me contredire ou affirmer leurs choix. J'ai alors pris mes aises et de fil en aiguille j'ais crée un fossé entre eux et moi. Aujourd'hui, notamment grâce à vous, je me rends compte que j'ai dépassé certaines limites. »

« C'était pas mon but … Enfin je veux dire de vous faire passer pour la méchante. »

« Mais vous aviez finalement raison … Merci. »

Emma fut surprise : jamais elle n'aurait pensé entendre un remerciement de sa part. Elle sourit alors et s'approcha d'elle « Ca veut dire que … Vous allez me cuisinez un petite truc dans les jours à venir ?! »

« Emma … »

« Je plaisante. »

« A vrai dire … »

« Quoi ? » Regina se leva alors et tendit sa main à Emma « Suivez-moi. »

Emma prit sa main et la jolie brune la conduisit dans la cuisine. Quand Granny vit entrer Regina, elle lâcha sa spatule « Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arri… » Ruby se figea sur place et en perdit sa voix

Regina sentit une légère gêne avant qu'Emma ne prenne la parole « Vous voulez de l'aide ? » lança Emma en fixant Granny

« Oh euh … Non, non ça ira … Nous … Je n'aimerais pas que vous vous salissiez. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? »

Regina fixa alors la cuisinière « Granny ? »

« Oh … Madame nous … rôti et pommes au four. »

« Excellent. De l'aide ? »

« Non, non … Vous n'allez tout de même pas abimer vos mains. »

Regina s'approcha « Vous souvenez-vous du temps où je passais mes journées à vos cotés, préparant le repas ? »

Granny sourit à la nostalgie de ces moments « Oui je me souviens Madame. »

« Peut-être serait-il temps de renouer avec certaines vieilles habitudes … » murmura Regina en prenant un couteau et en commençant à éplucher une pomme de terre.

Ruby ne su quoi faire, fixant les 2 femmes cote à cote, silencieuses. Oui, elle-même se souvenait de ces instants où Regina, délaissée par son mari, venait se réfugier dans la cuisine et prenait part à l'élaboration du repas. Elle pouvait passer des heures ici sans que Leopold n'y prête attention. Elle cuisinait, faisait la vaisselle, parfois même elle mettait la table à ses cotés. Il semble à Ruby que c'était lors de ces moments que Regina semblait retrouver un semblant de bonheur et de joie.

Emma resta en retrait un instant avant de comprendre que Regina n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour l'instant elle tira Ruby par le bras pour l'entrainer hors de la cuisine discrètement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là ? » lança Ruby encore sonnée

« Je crois que Granny avait une grande importance dans la vie de Regina. Sa mère n'a jamais été la figure maternelle par excellence, alors que Granny … »

« Je comprends. »

« Il faut qu'elle retrouve les bases. »

« Emma, je ne sais pas qui t'envoie ni par quelle magie, mais, je t'en prie, ne pars jamais ! »

Emma lui sourit alors « Je l'espère aussi. »

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Visite d'un nouveau perso, veille de Noel inhabituelle, Jour de Noel sous le gui ! <strong>


	12. Sous le gui

**Bonjour bonjour tout le monde !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Moi bien bien !**

**Bon, voici un chapitre qui serait susceptible de vous plaire, mais je ne garantis rien :p **

**ENJOY **

* * *

><p><strong>Sous le gui <strong>

Emma fut réveillée par des bruits sourds … De ce genre de bruits qui nous apparait dans notre sommeil au loin, que l'on distingue en se disant que le moment du réveil approche.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et jeta un œil vers son réveil : il était plus de 10h du matin. Depuis quand dormait-elle aussi longtemps ?! Elle avait certainement raté le petit déjeuner avec Regina …

Noel était dans quelques jours et Emma était bien décidé à faire de ce jour un moment spécial pour tous, y compris et surtout pour Regina. Elle avait donc, tout au long de la semaine fait ça et là des achats pour chacun.

Elle se leva alors et sourit à la vue du grelot reposant sur sa table de nuit. Elle se souvint avec nostalgie du moment où French avait apporté le sapin. Emma avait tenu à ce que tous participe à sa décoration et c'est Regina qui posa la dernière décoration, une étoile au sommet du sapin, étoile étincelante.

Et alors que tous pensaient que tout était fini, Regina trouva dans une boite 2 grelots argentés. Tandis qu'Emma voulut les poser sur le sapin, Regina l'en empêcha en lui en prenant un, prétextant aimer le son qu'il faisait tinter. Emma décida alors de garder le second.

Et à présent, chaque matin, Emma pouvait contempler ce grelot, sachant que Regina avait le sien, identique en tout point, dans sa chambre. Cette simple perspective lui gonflait le cœur. Elle fut tirée de ses rêveries quand on toqua à sa porte.

« Oui ? »

Ruby apparut alors « T'es debout marmotte ? »

« Yep. C'est quoi ce raffut en bas ? »

« Oh, on fait un coup de ménage pour la venue annuelle. »

« La venue annuelle ? De qui ? »

« Gold. »

« Gold … Pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose ? »

« C'est l'avocat de la famille … Et accessoirement le petit copain non-officiel de Belle. »

« Oh … Et donc ? Branle-bas de combat ? »

« Ouais. Il vient « officiellement » qu'une fois par an pour faire un compte-rendu des affaires de la famille dans le courant de l'année. »

« Mais officieusement ? »

« Officieusement, il voit Belle aussi souvent qu'il peut, hors de la ville bien sur. »

« Je croyais qu'aucun employé n'osait sortir d'ici ? »

« Gold la pousse un peu, sinon ils se verraient jamais. »

« Et comment ça va avec Killian ? »

« Oh super. »

« Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme Gold et Belle ? Pourquoi vous sortez pas ensemble hors de la ville ? »

« Parce que j'ai pas envie de prendre le risque que Regina m'attrape et me vire. »

« Elle peut pas et veut pas te virer voyons … »

« Ouais mais … Je … Je crois que ça serait la trahir et, j'ai pas envie qu'elle soit déçue tu comprends ? Après ma mère … »

« Je comprends. Alors … On va déjeuner avec ce Gold ? »

« Il semblerait. Il va pas en revenir des changements ici. »

« Comment est-il ? Enfin … Est-ce qu'il était du coté de Leopold ou celui de Regina ? »

« Il est du coté de la famille en général. Il a soutenu Regina lorsque Leopold mourut. Il l'a aidé à faire toute la paperasse pour le décès. Ils gardent des rapports cordiaux. Y'a même eu une rumeur comme quoi elle couchait avec mais il a vite calmé les choses. »

« Bien, allons accueillir notre nouvel hôte alors ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma pouvait sentir la tension dans la pièce : Regina était muette, droite comme un « i ». Jamais Emma n'aurait imaginé que quelqu'un puisse avoir un tel effet sur la jeune femme.

Assises l'une en face de l'autre à la grande table, une place était encore vide, Gold se faisait attendre. Emma aurait voulu détendre l'atmosphère mais n'y parvint pas, le stress de Regina déteignant sur elle.

Et lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit et que Marco accourut pour ouvrir, Regina se redressa, Emma fit de même. Elle se retourna brièvement pour apercevoir l'invité, mais ne parvint à voir qu'un homme aux cheveux mi-longs ayant une canne à la main.

Elle se retourna rapidement quand elle l'entendit arriver.

« Regina ! » lâcha-t-il sur un ton faussement enjoué

Regina lui répondit par un sourire avant de se lever et de lui serrer la main, puis de se rassoir.

« Gold, vous êtes en retard. »

« Pardonnez-moi, la neige. Dites-moi, belle couronne sur votre porte … Et … Que vois-je ? Vous avez décoré votre intérieur, je suis stupéfait. »

« Etes-vous venu pour discourir de ma décoration intérieure ? »

« Vous avouerez qu'il s'agit là d'un grand changement. Depuis le de temps que je viens chaque fin d'année et que je vois l'absence de signe festif … Et aujourd'hui, il semblerait qu'un lutin s'est acharné à dévaliser un magasin pour vous. »

Emma laissa échapper un petit rire qui attira l'attention de Gold. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu avant, ce qui était, de toute manière, fort probable, il sursauta avant de mettre sa main sur son cœur « Oh, veuillez m'excuser, je ne vous avais pas vu. Mr Gold, enchanté. Et vous êtes ? »

« Le lutin ! » lança Emma en lui tendant la main

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Emma Swan. » rectifia-t-elle, voyant que sa blague n'avait que partiellement fonctionné

« Et … Vous êtes ? »

« La dame de compagnie de Regina. »

« Oh … Dame de compagnie, vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

Il se tourna vers Regina « Je ne savais pas que vos employés mangeaient avec vous maintenant. » sourit-il

Mais sa remarque passa très mal pour Emma qui se sentit vexée et attendit un mot, un geste de la part de Regina. Mais quelle déception quand elle la vit sourire à son tour avant de clore le sujet par l'arrivée de Marco et de l'entrée.

De tout le repas, Emma ne retint que la condescendance de Gold et du changement radical du comportement de Regina. Elle était plus que déçue, elle était triste … Jusqu'à en perdre l'appétit.

A la fin du repas, alors que Regina invita Gold à la suivre dans son bureau afin de régler les détails administratifs de l'année, la jolie blonde fut totalement ignorée par Regina.

Quand Marco revint débarrasser la table, il nota l'air taciturne de la jeune femme « Ca ne va pas ? »

« Huh ? Non rien … »

« Ca à l'air. » constata Marco « Vous savez, elle n'est jamais vraiment elle-même avec lui. »

Emma lui sourit, le remerciant implicitement de lui remonter le moral « Peut-être … Mais … »

« Mais ? »

« Non rien … »

« Emma ? »

« Il s'est passé tant de choses depuis mon arrivée, tant de changements … Et il suffit qu'un homme arrive pour qu'elle redevienne cette femme froide et distante. Que se passera-t-il quand elle sera devant du monde ? Est-ce qu'elle va se refermer comme une huitre et balayer tous mes efforts ? »

« Vous voulez dire, va-t-elle assumer ses changements ? »

« … »

« Emma. Soyez indulgente et souvenez-vous d'où elle part. Ces changements, même s'ils sont significatifs entre ces murs, sont certainement très durs à assumer pour elle en dehors de tout cela. Gold est le premier avec qui se confronte Regina depuis votre arrivée c'est en quelque sorte un test pour elle, pour savoir si elle est capable et ce que ces proches pourraient en penser. »

« Et vous pensez que ce Gold pourrait aller dans mon sens ? »

« Pour être franc ? Je pense qu'il s'en fiche tant que les affaires de la famille sont bien réglées. »

Emma lui sourit alors avant de l'aider à débarrasser. Et finalement, Emma ne revit pas Regina de la journée.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que Gold repartit, libérant Regina « Marco ? »

« Oui Madame ? »

« Ou est Emma ? »

« Certainement dans sa chambre Madame. »

« Merci. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle monta à l'étage et toqua à la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme. Quand cette dernière ouvrit, Regina eut la surprise de la voir en peignoir, les cheveux humides « Oui ? »

« Je vous dérange peut-être … »

« Non, je viens de sortir de ma douche. Ca y est, Gold est parti ? » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit, laissant l'autorisation à Regina d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle referma alors la porte derrière elle

« Y a-t-il un problème ? » lança Regina en voyant Emma légèrement distante et silencieuse

« Pourquoi vous dites cela ? »

« Vous êtes silencieuse … »

« Et c'est mauvaise signe ? »

« Vous êtes rarement silencieuse, c'est inquiétant. » essaya de blaguer Regina. Mais en voyant qu'Emma ne semblait pas réceptive, elle perdit son sourire « Alors ? »

« Non rien … »

« Emma ne me faites pas l'impudence de me mentir, vous le faites très mal de plus. »

« C'est juste que … Je … Pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris ma défense ?! »

« Votre défense ? »

« Vis-à-vis de Gold. »

« Je ne vois pas. »

« Il … Les employés ne mangent pas à table donc. »

« Effectivement. »

« Mais moi ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas une employée. » lança Regina de manière si évidente qu'il lui semblait idiot de le préciser

« Ah oui ? Je suis quoi alors ? » Regina la fixa, incrédule, se trouvant incapable de répondre : qu'était Emma ? Il était évident qu'elle avait franchi la frontière que pouvait instaurer un employé et son patron « Alors ? »

« Je … Vous êtes … Celle qui me tient compagnie. »

« En tant que dame de compagnie, je suis une de vos employées. »

« … »

« C'est si dur que ça de le dire ? »

« De dire quoi ? »

« Ce que vous ressentez pour moi ! »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Non, enfin je veux dire … Vous ne me considérez pas comme une employée, mais vous êtes incapable de définir ce que je suis pour vous. Ou alors, est-ce que vous avez peur de ce que je pourrais être pour vous ? »

« C'est ridicule ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors, dites-le ! Qui je suis Regina ? Je prends le petit-déjeuner avec vous, je déjeune et diner avec vous, je passe 90% de ma journée avec vous à lire, écouter de la musique, s'occuper des fleurs et plantes … Jouer dans la neige … » elle avait soupiré cette dernière partie comme pour prouver qu'elle avait assez d'arguments convaincants « Regina … Une simple employée ne ferait pas cela … Sinon je serais jalouse de Ruby. » dit-elle dans un sourire

Regina la fixa « Jalouse ? »

« Regina, j'aime être avec vous et j'aime à croire que ma compagnie n'est pas si désagréable. Nous avons beaucoup partagé, vous m'avez confiée votre histoire, j'ai fais de même avec la mienne … Une employée ne fait pas ça Regina … Mais une amie si. »

Regina ancra alors son regard dans le sien « … Une … Amie ? »

Emma s'approcha alors et lui prit les mains « Une amie. Parce que je serais honorée que vous me considériez comme telle, et que j'adorerais vous voir ainsi aussi. »

Regina resta muette un petit moment avant de prendre conscience des mots que venait de prononcer Emma « Amies ? »

« Oui amies. Regina, vous n'êtes pas obligée d'être une autre avec moi, pas comme vous le faites avec ce Gold. J'ai été vexée quand je vous ais vu me traiter comme une moins que rien auprès de Gold, parce que je sais que je vaux mieux que ça à vos yeux. J'ai pas envie que vous le criez sur tous les toits hein, mais simplement que vous reconnaissiez que je compte pour vous. »

« Je … Je ne peux pas. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tout ce qui m'est cher m'a été enlevé ! » lança-t-elle de manière virulente avant de se défaire de l'emprise d'Emma et de sortir.

« Et merde … » soupira Emma avant de la suivre et de descendre la retrouver dans le petit salon, penchée au dessus de la cheminée « Hey … » Emma s'approcha alors et la fit se tourna vers elle « Je ne vais nulle part. Je reste avec vous. »

« Ca vous n'en savez rien. »

« C'est vrai, je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir … Mais à court terme, je peux vous dire que j'ai pas l'intention de vous quitter, pas après tout ce chemin parcouru. Alors, faisons en sorte de profiter des moments présents avant de s'inquiéter pour l'avenir, ok ? »

« C'est une vision bien enfantine de la chose … »

« Peut-être, mais elle marche. Avec ce système au moins, on profite du moment présent … _Carpe Diem_, vous connaissez ? Bah voilà : vivre ce qui nous arrive au jour le jour, le vivre pleinement et ne s'inquiéter pour l'avenir que quand ça se présentera. Avoir constamment peur et se murer dans la solitude et le silence pour éviter d'avoir mal ou peur, c'est idiot. Combien d'années avez-vous gâché à penser ainsi ? »

« … »

« Mais à présent, je vous promets d'être là et d'être une amie à l'écoute … Et qui vous battra lors de la prochaine bataille de neige ! »

Regina sourit alors et Emma fut soulagée « Merci Emma. »

Le regard de la jolie blonde fut alors attiré par la chose qui pendait au lustre juste au dessous d'elle. Elle sourit alors et s'approcha de Regina « Du gui … »

« Pardon ? »

« On est sous du gui, vous connaissez la tradition non ? »

Regina n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les lèvres d'Emma s'étaient posées sur sa joue. Le baiser s'attarda quelques secondes, laissant à Emma le temps d'apprécier le doux parfum ambré de la jolie brune. Puis elle recula, un sourire aux lèvres « J'ai faim, pas vous ? »

Regina en perdit son vocabulaire tant le geste était spontané et rapide, et Emma s'en rendit compte. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser mais la vérité était qu'elle n'était en rien désolée, au contraire, jamais elle ne s'était sentie si sûre d'elle, et la réaction de Regina la confortait dans cette idée. Oui, à vrai dire, Emma aurait aimé que Regina lui dise qu'elle ne pouvait envisager une certaine amitié parce qu'un sentiment bien plus fort prenait le dessus.

Mais évidemment, elle garderait pour elle cette idée et continuerait son travail auprès de Regina car, un jour elle l'espérait, c'est elle qui initierait ce baiser sous le gui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle. Emma avait emballé ses cadeaux et ses journées étaient remplies de l'esprit de Noel qu'elle avait instauré dans la maison. Plusieurs fois elle surprit Ruby et Granny chantonner des chants de Noel à tue-tête dans la cuisine, ou encore surprendre Marco à imiter le rire du père Noel devant la glace.

Emma était joyeuse, et ce pour plusieurs raisons : l'ambiance dans la maison qui s'était considérablement adoucie, et la présence de Regina à ses cotés, qui ne cessait de l'étonner par ses changements successifs. Il n'était plus rare que Regina se retrouve en cuisine pour aider Granny ou engager une recette de chaussons aux pommes dont elle seule avait le secret.

Le matin aussi avait considérablement changé : Emma apportait toujours le petit déjeuner de la jeune femme, mais à présent, elle déjeunait côte à côte dans le lit, Emma n'étant pas loin de se glisser sous les draps.

« Regina ? »

« Hm ? »

« C'est la veille de Noel demain et … Je me demandais si vous alliez sortir en ville ? »

« Sortir en ville ? Mais pourquoi faire ? »

« Pour admirer les décorations, les illuminations … C'est toujours super joli et j'ai vu, en sortant hier, qu'on pouvait venir allumer une bougie près du sapin, c'est sympa je trouve, non ? »

« Si vous souhaitez allumer des bougies, nous en avons pléthore dans la remise. »

« Mais nooonnn, le truc fun c'est d'aller sur place, d'être envahi par l'esprit de Noel, de chanter les chants, de manger une bonne gaufre chaude. C'est ça qui est bien ! »

« Emma … »

« Quouuuaaaa … Alleeeez, ça peut être sympa ! On y restera pas longtemps, promis ! »

Regina grimaça face aux enfantillages d'Emma avant de soupirer « Très bien, mais seulement une petite heure et hors de question de me faire chanter ! »

« Yes ! On a qu'à y aller ce soir, demain ça sera la veille de Noel et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on le passe ici au chaud et ensemble. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Noel est fait pour être passé en famille. » dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde sans savoir que cette simple phrase toucherait Regina bien plus qu'elle ne le montra

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Regina, vous êtes prête ? » hurla Emma dans hall tandis qu'elle mettait son manteau

La jolie brune prit un temps infini pour descendre les escaliers quand Emma nota qu'elle était déjà prête : long manteau rouge à la fourrure noire, un manchon noir et un bonnet noir vissé sur le crâne « Très jolie. » sourit Emma « Allez, go ! On va prendre la voiture pour descendre en ville mais on y rentrera à pieds. Parait qu'il y a un marché de Noel assez sympa à visiter. »

« Vous m'avez promis une heure. »

« Et nous prendrons une heure. » promit Emma en montant dans la voiture.

Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne gare la voiture aux portes de la ville et qu'elle n'invite Regina à engager une petite marche dans la rue principale où trônaient des chalets par dizaines « Wow, c'est plus grand que ce que j'avais imaginé ! »

Mais Regina resta silencieuse, la tête enfoncée dans son col de manteau, dissimulant la moitié de son visage, son regard allait et venait nerveusement autour d'elle

« Hey, détendez-vous, on est là pour s'amuser. »

« Si vous le dites. »

« Allons trouver le sapin ! »

Emma lui attrapa alors la main et c'est d'un pas pressé, presque une course folle, qu'Emma zigzagua dans la foule, entrainant une Regina complètement à sa merci. Et lorsqu'au bout de quelques minutes, elles trouvèrent l'immense sapin décoré aux couleurs de Noel, Emma se stoppa d'admiration à ses pieds « Wow … »

Regina avait beau dire, elle ne pouvait que reconnaitre que cet imposant sapin était magnifique. Illuminé de centaines de lumières étincelantes, Emma était comme hypnotisée, fixant d'un regard d'enfant émerveillé ce symbole de cette période de fêtes.

« Il est magnifique non ? »

« Très joli oui. »

« Oh allez, vous pouvez le dire hein, ça va pas vous tuer d'être un peu plus démonstrative ! » s'amusa Emma, poussant de l'épaule la jeune femme

« Il est sublime oui … Mais moins que le notre. »

Emma sourit alors et se colla à Regina, glissant son bras autour du sien et posant sa joue sur son épaule. Regina se crispa quelque peu avant de se détendre au son d'une chorale qui entamait à présent un joyeux « Jingle bells »

Au bout de quelques minutes, et bien que l'atmosphère était chaleureuse, les premiers signes de froid apparurent et Emma pouvait sentir Regina trembloter « Vous avez froid ? »

« Un peu. »

Emma resserra son étreinte et se blottit un peu plus contre elle. Il aurait été logique qu'elle propose de rentrer, mais la nuit tombait et, face à ce volumineux sapin, Emma se sentait bien auprès de la jeune femme. Regina n'en prit pas ombrage et garda Emma près d'elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation, Emma se décida à bouger « Merci encore d'avoir accepté de venir avec moi … »

Regina lui sourit alors et tandis qu'elle allait répondre, Emma écarquilla les yeux « Oh des rubans souhaits ! »

« Des quoi ? »

Emma s'avança jusqu'au sapin et prit 2 rubans, l'un rose pâle et l'autre bleu « Ce sont des petits rubans sur lesquels ont écris nos résolutions ou désirs pour l'année à venir, on l'accroche à une des branches du sapin et nos souhaits peuvent se réaliser. Venez on va écrire quelque chose. »

Elle la prit par le bras et l'attira sur un petit banc en pierre pour écrire plus facilement. Elle tira de son sac un stylo feutre et commença à écrire. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle donna le feutre à Regina qui hésita avant finalement d'écrire une phrase puis d'accrocher le ruban à une des branches.

« Vous avez écris quoi ? »

« Ne faut-il pas garder secret cela sous peine d'une non réalisation ? »

« Ca vaut que pour les souhaits ! Alors ? Je vous dis le mien si vous me dites le votre. »

« Non, je préfère le garder pour moi. »

« Ok. Ohhhh regardez ! »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Des lampions ! Ils vont les faire voler, c'est super jolie ça ! Venez on va en prendre un ! »

Regina, n'ayant pas le choix, fut contrainte de suivre Emma qui s'arrêta à un stand vendant les fameux lampions « Un s'il vous plait ! » lança joyeusement Emma

La jeune fille qui tenait le stand lui tendit un lampions avec un large sourire qu'elle perdit en découvrant qui se trouvait à ses cotés. D'abord interloquée, elle fixa d'un œil hagard la jolie brune qui se calfeutra un peu plus sous son bonnet et dans son manteau. Emma remarqua à peine le geste « C'est combien ? »

« 10 … 10 dollars. »

« Voilà ! Merci ! » Elle attrapa le lampions ainsi qu'un paquet d'allumettes et tira Regina par la main « Le but c'est d'allumer le lampions et de penser à la chose qu'on veut le plus, tout en regardant le lampion s'envoler. On ne le quitte pas des yeux avant qu'il disparaisse dans la nuit ! »

« Il est tard Emma, et je suis fatiguée et frigorifiée. »

« Patience, s'il vous plait, encore quelques minutes, venez on va se mettre à l'écart ! »

« Je pensais que vous souhaitiez vous intégrer à l'effervescence de la foule ? »

« Ouais, mais va y avoir un paquet de lampions, si on veut pas perdre le notre de vue, on va se mettre à l'écart. D'ailleurs … » Elle sortit le feutre de sa poche et, une fois le lampion déplié, elle écrivit son prénom ainsi que celui de Regina « Voilà. C'est le notre. »

Elles se mirent à l'écart, puis allumèrent leur lampion qui se gonfla peu à peu. Bientôt les premiers lampions s'envolèrent, tintant le ciel d'hiver d'étoiles scintillantes.

Emma et Regina tendirent les bras alors et après un échange de regard, elles le lâchèrent. Le lampion s'envola doucement sous le regard émerveillé des 2 jeunes femmes. Emma se rapprocha de Regina et, sans détacher son regard du lampion, elle prit la main de Regina qu'elle serra dans la sienne. Elles regardèrent le lampion jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au loin dans la nuit noire, avant que Regina ne frissonne une nouvelle fois, signe pour Emma qu'il était temps de repartir.

Alors, le retour à la voiture se fit silencieusement, leurs regards vaquant d'un stand à l'autre. Parfois Emma s'arrêtait brièvement pour voir les babioles ici et là mais finalement, elle n'acheta rien et c'est bien agréablement qu'elles montèrent en voiture, le chauffage à fond.

De retour au manoir, chacune regagna sa chambre, mais Regina n'oublia pas de remercier la jeune femme pour ce moment, gratifiant Emma d'un des plus beaux sourires qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Si Emma avait été franche avec Regina, elle lui aurait dit que cette soirée à l'extérieur ne serait pas la dernière et qu'elle aimait à imaginer Regina près d'elle. Mais encore une fois, elle n'en fit rien, préférant un léger mouvement de la tête en remerciement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma se réveilla plus que gaiement ce matin ! Nous étions la veille de Noel et elle imaginait déjà ce jour comme une grande fête.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle ne vit personne dans le salon ou encore dans la cuisine afin de préparer un somptueux repas pour le soir. Elle se rendit dans les appartements de Ruby et croisa Marco « Hey Marco ! »

« Bonjour Emma. »

« Dites … Pourquoi je n'entends pas de chants de Noel ou ne vois-je pas les employés s'affairer gaiement ?! Nous sommes le 24 ! »

« Et bien … Nous n'avons plus l'habitude vous savez. Pour nous le 24 a été, pendant des années, un jour comme les autres. »

« Mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui ! Allez ! Soyons gais et joyeux ! » lança Emma en sautillant partout

Puis, comme tous les matins, elle apporta son petit déjeuner à Regina. Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas lorsqu'Emma toqua. Elle toqua une nouvelle fois mais personne ne répondit : dormait-elle encore ? Peut-être était-elle sous la douche …

Elle osa ouvrit la porte alors afin de poser le plateau sur la table et au moment où le plateau toucha la table, la porte à coté du lit s'ouvrit, laissa apparaitre, dans une nappe de vapeur, Regina enroulée dans une serviette.

Si le plateau n'avait pas déjà été posé, Emma l'aurait probablement laissé tomber dans un bruit fracassant. Elle fixa intensément Regina, bien plus que ce que la pudeur ne lui permettait.

« Miss Swan, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Miss Swan ?! Emma ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Euh … Petit-déjeuner. » dit-elle en montrant le plateau du doigt tout en gardant son regard sur les jambes de la jolie brune

« Pourriez-vous cesser de faire ça ! »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Ca ! »

« Hein ? »

« Me … Regarder ! » balbutia timidement Regina

« Oh pardon … Je … Je voulais pas mais … Vous êtes jolie y'a pas à dire ! Non, enfin je voulais pas dire ça … Enfin ca veut pas dire que vous êtes moche, non, non, non, j'ai pas voulu dire ça non plus parce que, enfin voilà, vous êtes très belle et … enfin bref … »

« Emma ! »

« Oui ? »

« Sortez ! »

« D'accord. »

Emma se précipita vers la sortie et, une fois la porte fermée, elle soupira de soulagement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être cruche et empotée ! Il n'y avait aucun mal à dire que cette femme était jolie non ? Si ? Cela ne prêtait pas à confusion parce qu'il n'y avait aucune confusion : Regina était sa patronne et, l'espérait-elle, son amie aussi … Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher. De toute manière, c'était idiot … Quel risque hein ? Regina ne ressentait certainement rien pour elle que de la simple sympathie, voire de l'agacement parfois … Mais rien qui … Rien qui pourrait s'apparenter à ce qu'Emma aurait pu et voulu imaginer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Je crois que je deviens folle !_

_Depuis hier soir, non en fait depuis quelques semaines déjà, je m'aperçois que … Que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi lorsque Regina est à proximité. Si je m'écoutais, je dirais que c'est parce que je suis amoureuse … Parce que c'est ça : des signes par centaines : des sourires, des gênes parfois, un comportement idiot en sa présence._

_Je sais pas ce qui se passe. Je suis pas gay ! Ok, trouver une femme belle et attirante, ça arrive à tout le monde et ça m'est déjà arrivé mais là … C'est différent. A chaque fois que j'essais de remettre de la distance, j'apprends quelque chose d'elle qui me pousse à vouloir en savoir toujours plus. Cette femme a été blessée par le passé et tout ce qui pourrait la toucher me touche aussi._

_Parfois je maudis ma candeur et mes enfantillages face à cette femme qui n'a que quelques années de plus que moi mais qui parait si adulte alors que je pense encore comme une enfant. J'aimerais être sûre de l'avenir, sûre de savoir quoi faire et ou aller… Mais la vérité est que j'ai toujours été une fille paumée qui allait au gré du vent. Et Regina est une femme mûre et sûre de ses choix. Qu'aurait-elle à faire avec une fille comme moi ? _

_Et puis, elle aime les hommes, Graham en est sa dernière preuve … Que faut-il que je fasse alors ? Tenter quelque chose et risquer de perdre ce que j'ai déjà ? Ou rester son amie avec qui elle commence à s'ouvrir et garder ce contact privilégié ? La réponse logique est toute trouvée … Mais alors pourquoi m'embête-t-elle autant ? _

_Aujourd'hui nous sommes la veille de Noel … Devrais-je me laisser jusqu'au début d'année pour décider ? Et si elle me renvoyait ? Les autres semblent mettre beaucoup d'espoir en moi … Et en voyant les changements opérés ces dernières semaines, ils ont encore plus d'espoir. Ais-je le droit de les décevoir ? Oh Regina … Si j'avais su qu'en prenant ce poste je tomberais sur vous … _

_Maintenant je suis coincée entre mes sentiments, vos attentes et celles de Marco, Granny, Ruby et les autres … Que dois-je faire ? Je suis perdue … »_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les festivités n'avaient rien d'une cérémonie en grande pompe : La table était richement dressée avec des mets délicieux et des décorations colorées. Emma avait tenu à ce que tous participent et mangent avec elles à table, ce à quoi Regina n'avait émis aucune protestation.

A sa plus grande surprise, la jolie brune découvrit une dizaine de cadeaux sous l'immense sapin, tous achetés, semblait-il, par Emma elle-même.

« Tous ces cadeaux … » murmura Regina « Vous avez décidément envi de dilapider votre paie. »

« Ma patronne est généreuse. » lança Emma dans un clin d'œil

« Il faut croire … »

« On les ouvrira à minuit, pour l'instant … A table ! »

L'ambiance était étrange : Jamais Granny, Ruby, Belle, Ashley ou encore Marco n'avaient mangé à la même table que Regina. Une certaine tension était palpable et une légère gêne planait. Même Emma pouvait la sentir et ne rien faire contre. Malgré sa bonne volonté, elle resta le nez planté dans son assiette à triturer de son couteau le foie gras.

Regina trônait en bout de table et Emma à sa droite, aux cotés de Marco, tandis que Granny et Ruby se trouvaient en face, et Belle et Ashley l'une en face de l'autre en bout de table.

« J'avais jamais mangé de foie gras avant … » murmura Emma

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Mais que mangiez-vous alors aux réveillons ? » demanda avec curiosité Granny

« Bah les trucs que je pouvais me payer : steak, pâtes … Les trucs normaux quoi. J'ai jamais touché du foie gras, des œufs fluo de poissons inconnus, de caviar ou encore de homard … Ca m'a jamais manqué non plus. »

« Comment le savoir si vous n'avez jamais gouté ? » lança Regina

« En même temps, ce que je ne connais pas ne peut pas me manquer. » confirma Emma d'un sourire que lui rendit Regina

Le repas continua alors et Granny apporta bientôt de grosses crevettes ainsi qu'un plateau de saumon qui émerveillèrent Emma. Mais si l'assiette était richement garnie, la crevette semblait résister à la jeune femme, qui batailla dur. A ses cotés, Regina décortiquait avec habileté sa crevette sans même se servir de ses doigts. Mais comment faisait-elle ?

Pour ne pas passer pour une cruche totalement sans manière, elle essaya de reproduire les gestes de la belle brune mais quand Regina passait habilement son couteau sous la fine carapace, Emma ripa sur l'assiette dans un bruit strident qui attira l'attention de la jeune femme « Un problème ? »

« Quoi ? non, non, tout va bien. C'est délicieux ! »

Une fois l'attention de Regina de nouveau sur son assiette, Emma essaya de nouveau à s'attaquer à sa crevette retors et alors qu'elle insista, la crevette s'échappa de son assiette pour atterrir sur les genoux de Regina.

« Oh ! »

« Oups … »

Regina leva les mains, surprise de cette arrivée impromptue sur ses cuisses tandis qu'Emma retint un hoquet de surprise avant d'apercevoir la scène dans son ensemble, et laissa un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres « Pa… Pardon … Désolée … » pouffa-t-elle de rire

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? » argua Regina, attirant l'attention des autres convives

« Bah … Ouais … » Emma ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher : elle riait à s'en faire mal aux abdominaux, se fichant bien du regard noir que pouvait lui lancer Regina à cet instant

Mais finalement, au bout de quelques instants, Regina soupira, fit d'innombrables allers et retours entre les larmes d'Emma et la crevette, puis esquissa un rictus, puis un sourire et finalement, pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée d'Emma, elle rigola, d'un de ses rires incontrôlables et qui faisait du bien.

Les autres les regardèrent, incrédules, ne sachant que faire : rire avec elles ou les laisser toutes les 2 dans leur monde. Finalement, elles se calmèrent alors et Regina remit la crevette dans l'assiette d'Emma « Je vais vous montrer. » dit-elle « Vous plantez la fourchette ici, dans ce sens, ainsi la crevette ne pourra plus vous échapper. Ensuite vous passez votre couteau juste en dessous de la carapace et vous poussez doucement. »

« Oh ok. Et les pattes ? »

« Vous les retirez ainsi. Rien de plus simple. »

« Ok, j'ai saisi ! » Emma prit alors une autre crevette et s'essaya à son décortiquage. Après quelques maladresses, Regina pu constater ses efforts et progrès et c'est avec un doux sourire qu'elle l'encouragea.

« Bravo. »

« Limite, faut avoir Bac+5 pour y arriver. »

« Il suffit d'un peu de patience … »

« … Et d'un bon prof ! » lança Emma dans un sourire

A partir de cet instant, l'atmosphère se détendit et Emma se lança dans un sujet léger « Alors, Ruby, toi et Killian … »

Regina se stoppa alors, écarquillant les yeux avant de fixer Ruby qui ne savait plus ou se mettre.

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir invité ce soir ? »

« … Je … »

« Oh ok, Noel c'est pour la famille et le jour de l'an, on le fera avec les amis. On pourrait inviter Gold aussi ! »

Belle piqua un fard tandis que Regina fixa Emma « Une … famille ? » murmura-t-elle comme si elle venait de prendre conscience que, ce soir, le soir de Noel, elle était avec les gens qui lui étaient fidèles, des gens qui ne lui avaient pas tourné le dos, des gens en qui elle croyait et inversement … Sa famille …

« Granny, je dois bien avouer que j'en ais pleins la panse, c'était délicieux ! » lança Emma tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre « Il est minuit ! Joyeux Noel ! » cria-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise, un verre à la main

Chacune sourit alors et leva son verre « Joyeux Noel ! » Regina suivit le mouvement et fit tinter son verre contre celui d'Emma, échangea un regard plein de compassion et de reconnaissance.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Emma bondit hors de la table et se précipita vers le sapin « C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! »

« Mais Emma … Nous n'avons rien pour vous, et vous, vous avez tant de choses pour nous. »

« Mais j'ai besoin de rien. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut : j'ai un toit sur la tête, des amis … » Elle jeta alors un regard vers Regina, avant de rougir et de détourner le visage vers le pied du sapin « Bref ! On les donne ses cadeaux oui ou non ?! »

Chacun reçut alors un cadeau de la demoiselle : Granny eut un nouveau set de cuisine : maniques, tablier et toque, comme les vrais chefs. Belle eut des livres, Ruby du maquillage, Marco une nouvelle boite à outils … Regina regarda de loin cette scène surréaliste qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fêté Noel dans cette demeure, remontait au temps où Snow n'avait que 17 ans, le dernier avant que son père ne meurt. Depuis, Regina n'avait plus rien fait en si grande pompe. Il aura fallu une étrangère pour faire revivre cette maison.

« Regina ? »

« Hm ? » dit-elle, sortie de ses pensées

« J'ai un cadeau pour vous, mais je dois aller le chercher dans ma chambre, ne bougez pas. »

Regina opina alors et Emma disparut quelques instants, montant les marches à grandes enjambées. Regina eut alors un moment pour apprécier la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux : ses domestiques étaient heureux. Non, plus que des domestiques, des amis, et plus qu'heureux, ils étaient extatiques. Elle sourit alors, heureuse à son tour, quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule elle se tourna alors et vit Emma, les bras chargés d'un énorme paquet carré.

« Il est un peu lourd alors … Si vous pouviez soulever le couvercle. »

Regina fronça les sourcils et s'approcha en tenant délicatement le couvercle de la boite. Quand elle le souleva, elle retint sa respiration « Mais … Qu'est-ce que … »

« Si jamais vous osez demander ce que c'est, je vous jure que je vous sors plus souvent ! » s'amusa Emma de la réaction de surprise qu'affichait Regina

Chacun s'arrêta alors et fixa les jeunes femmes debout l'une en face de l'autre, séparées simplement par le paquet conséquent dont Regina tenait le couvercle … Mais plus pour longtemps car quand elle découvrit le contenu du cadeau, elle le laissa tomber à ses pieds pour prendre de ses 2 mains le présent.

Granny et Ruby esquissèrent un large sourire en voyant ce qu'avait réservé Emma à la jolie brune : Regina tenait dans ses bras un petit chiot noir, certainement de la race golden retriever. Autour de son cou un collier rouge surmonté d'une petite plaque vierge.

« Il vous plait ? »

« Comment avez-vous fait ? »

« Bah j'ai été à l'extérieur de la ville, dans un chenille et il se trouve qu'une des chiennes qui y était venait de mettre bas. Elle a eu 3 chiots et un seul restait. J'ai eu de la chance. »

« Il est … mignon. » laissa échapper Regina dans un sourire tendre

« A vrai dire, c'est une fille. Elle n'a pas encore de prénom. Vous devrez lui en donner un. »

« Moi ? »

« Elle est à vous. J'ai fais faire ses papiers à votre nom. »

Regina serra la petite chienne contre elle, qui mâchouillait avidement le bout de ses cheveux. La jeune femme se retourna alors et Ruby se pointa devant elle « Qu'elle est chou ! Hey, une nouvelle habitante de la maison ! » s'enjoua Ruby en montrant la chienne à Marco et Granny

Regina posa la chienne qui, immédiatement, fonça dans les papiers des cadeaux et s'amusa avec le bolduc. Tous lui donnèrent quelques tendres caresses qui amadouèrent la petite chienne.

Regina se tourna de nouveau vers Emma qui fixait la chienne, amusée. Quand elle entendit un « merci » doucement murmuré par Regina, elle sortit de ses pensées pour lui offrir un tendre sourire

« De rien, c'est un plaisir. Je pense qu'elle pourra vous apporter beaucoup. » Regina lui sourit alors et Emma leva le nez pour s'apercevoir que, pile au dessus d'elles, se trouvait un brin de gui « Hey … Regardez … » dit-elle en montrant du doigt le gui. Regina leva à son tour son regard et écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que cela sous-entendait. Elle espérait que les lumières tamisées de la pièce cachaient ses joues commençant à rosir.

« Je vois … »

« Ah c'est la tradition ! » sourit Emma qui posa le paquet avant de faire un pas vers elle « On ne déroge jamais à la tradition. » Son ton était plus suave, plus doux. Soudain son regard fut attiré sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien vers les pulpeuses lèvres de la jolie brune. Et ce furtif coup d'œil à ses lèvres, Regina le vit. Elle déglutit alors et s'avança à son tour.

C'est Emma qui initia le geste et qui posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme avant d'avancer son visage près du sien. Elle hésita un quart de seconde avant de, lentement, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste et doux baiser.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Baisers et plus si affinités. Mais rien ne sera simple pour nos demoiselles ! <strong>


	13. Joyeux Noel

**Hello hello mes ami(e)s ! Comment allez-vous ? Vacances ? Chanceux T_T **

**Bon, je vois que vous avez été ravi(e)s de la dernière suite ... **

**A présent, place à un peu de fluffy avec les conséquences du baiser ... **

**ENJOY **

* * *

><p><strong>Joyeux Noel <strong>

Ca y est ! Elle l'a fait ! Dans le petit crâne d'Emma, une tempête grondait : ses lèvres étaient sur celles de Regina, et comme elle l'avait imaginé, ses lèvres étaient douces et fruitées.

D'abord raidie par la stupeur, Regina ferma les yeux, se délectant du doux contact. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Ruby donna un coup de coude à Granny et bientôt tous se retournèrent avec stupeur pour voir le baiser entre les 2 femmes. Granny sourit alors et lança un clin d'œil vers sa petite fille et Marco.

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, à peine le temps de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et quand Emma s'écarta, ce ne fut que pour juger du feu qui venait de monter aux joues de la jolie brune.

Les yeux ancrés les uns dans les autres, tout autour n'était que flou et bruit de fond. Elles ne se rendirent absolument pas compte que les autres les observaient, les fixaient même. Elles étaient l'une en face de l'autre, leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre, leurs lèvres goutant encore la saveur de l'autre.

Et ce n'est qu'avec les aboiements du chiot qu'elles sortirent de leur bulle. Elles se séparèrent et alors que Regina se retourna vers l'assistance, les autres retournèrent, maladroitement, vers leurs cadeaux à peine déballés.

« Je … Bon je … Je vais … Vous allez l'appeler comment ? » balbutia Emma, essayant de changer vainement de sujet

Mais Regina ne répondit pas, plongée dans ses pensées, fixant le chiot qui grattait ses chaussures. Elle se pencha et prit la boule de poil dans ses bras avant de lui caresser doucement le haut du crâne « Je suis fatiguée … » soupira-t-elle

« Oh … Ok. » Emma n'insista pas. Elle savait que c'était un pari risqué et même si Regina ne l'avait pas violemment repoussé, son silence pouvait être bien pire : son déni pouvait prendre de multiples visages et Regina semblait avoir choisi celui de la distance et du silence.

« Vous ne souhaitez pas attendre la buche ? Je l'apporte de suite si vous le voulez. » lança Granny

Regina fronça les sourcils puis fixa ses convives elle ne pouvait décemment pas quitter la soirée ainsi. Elle sourit alors, reposa la chienne et retourna à table « Alors soit ! »

Granny, enjouée, se leva et disparut dans la cuisine. Chacun reprit sa place et la conversation tourna à l'avantage d'Emma qui lança un tour de table sur « le meilleur Noel de chacun ». Et si Ruby et Granny en avait un commun, celui de Marco était celui en compagnie de son fils.

« Et vous Emma ? » lança, curieuse, Regina

« Oh euh … Non c'est … Et toi Belle ? »

Mais Regina sourit et insista « Nous parlions du votre. »

« C'est … C'est pas intéressant. »

« Moi ça m'intéresse. » insista Regina, jubilant de profiter de la gêne de la jeune femme, pour une fois

« … »

« Voyons, c'est vous qui avez lancé le sujet. N'est-il pas impoli de vous dérober ? »

« Bah en fait … J'ai pas de meilleur Noel … Jusqu'à maintenant. »

Le silence plana quelques secondes avant que Granny ne prenne la parole « Vraiment ? »

« J'ai passé mes premières années dans des familles qui n'en valaient la peine … Puis j'ai été seule un long moment … Certaines années je passais Noel à bosser alors … Non, j'ai pas de souvenirs impérissables de Noel … Jusqu'à ce soir. C'est la première fois que je suis heureuse de passer cette fête sous un toit avec des gens que j'apprécie. Ca fait terriblement cucul de dire ça mais … C'est la vérité. »

Regina baissa les yeux avant de reporter son attention sur la chienne qui avait élu domicile dans les divers papiers cadeaux, mâchonnant avec avidité quelques nœuds par-ci par-là.

« Je dois avouer que c'est aussi mon cas. » avoua Regina

Emma la fixa alors « Vraiment ? »

« A égalité avec le Noel de mes 12 ans. »

« Qui a-t-il eu de spécial à ce Noel ? »

« Mon père m'a offert ce dont je rêvais le plus : un cheval. Ce n'était qu'un poulain à l'époque mais il était totalement à ma charge : je devais m'en occuper. Mon père m'a donné mes premières responsabilités avec ce cheval. Il est devenu mon ami, mon complice … L'équitation fut l'une des choses qui n'appartenait qu'à moi. »

Emma pouvait sentir toute la nostalgie dans la voix et le regard de la jeune femme, visiblement attendrie et marquée par ce fameux Noel.

« C'est un beau cadeau en effet. » sourit Emma

Sourire que lui rendit Regina avant que la jeune femme ne lève sa flûte de champagne « Joyeux Noel. » annonça simplement Regina, qui fut suivie par tous les autres, levant leur flûte gaiement pour trinquer dans des tintements de verre.

Quand Granny revint avec la buche, tous s'esclaffèrent de contentement et la dégustation donnèrent l'unanimité à aux talents de Granny.

Quand la soirée arriva sur sa fin, seule Regina était encore à table à scruter la scène qui se passait devant elle : Granny et Ruby se montrant joyeusement leur cadeau respectif, Marco qui redonnait quelques touches de couleurs au sapin, Belle et Ashley qui trinquaient autour d'un lait de poule au pied du sapin, et Emma … Emma était assise au milieu des paquets à rire à pleins poumons de voir Granny et Ruby se chamailler.

Regina la fixait sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi, comme si sa présence l'hypnotisait, l'aimantait. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de cette belle blonde qui l'avait surprise sous le gui. Que lui avait-il pris ?! Elle aurait du la repousser, ne pas lui laisser l'initiative du geste, lui faire croire que. Alors pourquoi sentait-elle des papillons volter dans son ventre à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur elle ?

Et quand Emma se tourna et que leurs yeux s'ancrèrent, elle ne pu que lui sourire, sourire que lui rendit Emma avant qu'une petite boule de poils ne se frotte à ses pieds et qu'elle ne la prenne dans ses bras. Regina colla son front sur le sien et la chienne lui lapa le bout de son nez.

Quand l'horloge afficha un bon 3heures du matin, Granny, Ruby et les autres esquissèrent les premiers signes de sommeil. Regina décréta la soirée finit et ordonna que tout le monde aille se coucher, que la vaisselle et autre pourraient attendre demain.

Emma et Regina montèrent en dernier, accompagnées de la chienne qui eut un mal de chien, c'était le cas de le dire, à monter les marches. Arrivées à l'embranchement, la chienne hésita entre suivre Emma avec qui elle avait passé ces derniers jours, ou suivre Regina qui semblait être son cadeau de Noel.

« Je crois que vous devriez la prendre pour cette nuit, elle doit s'habituer à vous. »

« Oui. Il semblerait que cette charmante boule de poil fut clandestine sous mon propre toit durant quelques jours. » Emma lui sourit alors et poussa la chienne vers Regina qui la prit dans ses bras « Bien … Bonne nuit Emma. Et merci encore pour cette magnifique soirée. »

« De rien, c'était un superbe Noel. »

Elles se séparèrent alors et chacune monta son propre escalier. Avant que chacune n'entre dans sa chambre, elles se jetèrent un dernier regard et un dernier sourire. Puis Emma entra dans sa chambre, sans pouvoir décrocher son sourire béat de son visage. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit dans un soupir de contentement et fixa son plafond … Elle planait totalement, n'ayant qu'une pensée en tête : elle l'avait embrassé !

Cette sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains sur ses hanches, son parfum les enveloppant … C'était comme dans un rêve. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle revivait ce moment, encore et encore dans une interminable boucle du moment où leurs lèvres se touchent jusqu'au moment où elles se séparent.

Elle bondit hors de son lit et se rua sur son bureau, où elle ouvrit son ordi :

« _CA Y EST ! Je l'ai fais ! Je l'ai embrassé et c'était la meilleure idée que j'ai eu et c'était le meilleur Noel que j'ai pu passer depuis longtemps. Je sais pas ce qu'il va se passer par la suite : si on va continuer sur cette lancée ou alors oublier ça et repartir comme si de rien n'était._ _Après tout, on s'est dit bonsoir et on a initié aucun geste. Elle ne m'a pas reparlé de ce baiser … Merde, ça se trouve, je me suis fais des films et elle l'a déjà oublié. Ca se trouve … Elle n'a pris ce baiser que comme un signe amical pour une soirée réussie. J'aurais peut-être du réitérer la chose avant de la laisser repartir dans sa chambre._

_C'est là que je me rends compte que je suis une handicapée des sentiments, autant qu'elle. J'ai jamais eu de relations stables et durables, à part Neal qui a été un fiasco. J'ai jamais vraiment vécu le grand amour, celui qui nous fait mal à la poitrine quand on y pense, celui qui nous donne de doux rêves dès qu'on s'endort, celui sans lequel on ne pourrait vivre s'il nous est arraché. Pourrais-je gouter ça avec elle ? J'en sais rien… Mais le fait est que depuis que je suis ici, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien en la présence de quelqu'un. Qui aurait cru que ce sera une femme ? Une belle femme évidemment … _

_Mais si elle, elle ne ressentait pas ça. C'est une femme blessé, elle n'est peut-être pas prête pour ça. »_

Et alors qu'elle écrivait ses dernières lignes, on toqua à sa porte. Elle ferma son ordinateur et alla ouvrir la porte. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle découvrit Regina, la chienne dans les bras « Oui ? »

« Je … Je crois que vous lui manquez. Elle ne cesse de couiner à ma porte. »

« Oh … »

« Vous devriez la reprendre. »

« Non, il faut qu'elle s'habitue à vous. Elle a vécu ici quelques jours sans sortir … Croyez-moi, elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans la baignoire, je pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'elle souille la moquette. » lança avec un sourire Emma, mais en voyant l'air triste de Regina, elle poursuivit « J'ai … J'ai une idée. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Pour qu'elle s'habitue à vous, il faut … Il faudrait que … »

« Que ? »

« Que je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec vous. Je veux dire, elle s'habituerait à vous aussi et je m'effacerais peu à peu. »

« Mais en attendant, elle ne veut pas dormir avec moi. » lui dit-elle en lui tendant la chienne à bout de bras

« Peut-être pourrais-je … »

« Oui ? »

« Pourrais-je passer un moment avec vous … Dans votre chambre … »

Regina se crispa alors et elle détourna le regard, afin de cacher ses joues rosies « Bi… Bien… »

« Ca ne serait qu'une question de minutes hein, voire … Une heure. »

« J'ai un lit d'appoint dans ma chambre. »

« Oh … Ok. Attendez ! »

Elle se rua sur son lit et sortit son short et son débardeur pour dormir de dessous son oreiller avant de rejoindre Regina et refermer sa porte derrière elle. Elle marcha à la suite de Regina et malgré le fait qu'elle soit rentrée pleins de fois dans cette chambre, ce soir revêtait un aspect particulier. Regina posa la chienne sur le lit et s'assit d'un coté, invita Emma à faire de même de l'autre coté.

La chienne vagabonda sa truffe d'une femme à l'autre avant de leur lécher le bout des doigts avant de faire 2 tours sur elle-même et se coucher en boule au bout du lit.

« Eh bah, ça a été rapide. » s'amusa Emma

« Je crois qu'elle est surtout fatiguée. Emma … »

« Hm ? »

« Je voulais vous remercier de cette soirée … Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais vu mes employés si joyeux en cette période. »

« Noel est une période magique. » concéda Emma tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur la chienne somnolant

« Je ne saurais comment vous remercier. Vous m'avez offert un chiot et moi, je n'ai rien pour vous. »

« Peu importe, l'essentiel était là, j'ai passé le meilleur Noel de toute ma vie. »

Regina sourit alors avant de le perdre instantanément et de déglutir difficilement « A vrai dire … J'ai menti. »

Emma se tourna vers elle, fronçant les sourcils « Comment ça ? »

« Je … J'ai un cadeau pour vous. » Devant l'air sérieux qu'arborait Regina, Emma eut une petite appréhension « Ce n'est pas grand chose mais … »

Sans en dire plus, elle s'approcha d'elle et caressa la joue d'Emma de sa main, faisant frissonner la jolie blonde qui imagina tout de suite la suite des événements. Elle se tendit alors, s'humectant les lèvres. Ce simple geste donna à Regina la légère impulsion dont elle avait besoin et dans un mouvement, elle colla ses lèvres à celles d'Emma.

Dans le crane de la jolie blonde, un feu d'artifice explosa : de pouvoir gouter ses lèvres de nouveau, elle en laissa s'échapper un soupir d'extase, qui n'échappa pas à Regina. Cette dernière recula, rompant le contact, pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Emma.

« Voilà … » murmura-t-elle « Joyeux Noel. »

Emma lui sourit alors : avait-elle le droit de faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ? Peu importait … Elle n'avait qu'une envie, gouter de nouveau ses lèvres, encore et encore. Alors, elle glissa une de ses mains sous la chevelure de Regina, plaquant ses doigts sur sa nuque, et approcha de nouveau le visage de la belle brune près du sien « Joyeux Noel … » murmura-t-elle avant d'entreprendre un baiser plus fiévreux, plus fougueux. Emma caressa du bout de sa langue les lèvres de la jeune femme, demande implicite pour approfondir encore un peu plus le baiser et, s'attendant à un refus, elle n'insista pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les lèvres de Regina s'entrouvrirent. Sur un petit nuage, Emma glissa suavement sa langue, caressant celle de Regina. Le baiser prit une tournure qu'aucune des deux n'imagina et, en quelques secondes, Emma enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de la jeune femme.

Regina, elle, resta quelque peu passive, subissant bien plus les ardeurs d'Emma sans pouvoir les contenir. Mais le voulait-elle vraiment ? Quand elle sentit la main d'Emma descendre sur sonc orps, elle la stoppa pourtant d'une main sur son bras « Emma … » soupira-t-elle

Cette dernière se releva alors « Désolée … Je … »

Regina se redressa alors et c'est épaule contre épaule qu'elles restèrent quelques minutes, silencieuses, fixant la chienne qui s'agitait dans un rêve tumultueux. Aucune ne savait quoi dire ou faire : quelle était la suite ?

« Je … Je vais vous laisser … » lança Emma en se glissant hors du lit mais Regina la retint d'une main sur la sienne « Non, restez ! » Emma sourit alors et attrapa ses vêtements « Je vais me changer, je reviens. »

Et tandis qu'elle disparut dans la salle de bain, Regina bondit hors du lit et se changea rapidement aussi avant de s'engouffrer sous ses draps quand Emma ressortit, elle ne pu que fixer ce petit short qui ne cachait que le strict minimum.

« Euh … Je … Le lit d'appoint ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regina donna un coup sec sur ses draps qui s'ouvrirent pour laisser une place vacante auprès d'elle. Emma sourit alors et s'allongea près de Regina. Dieu que cette femme était belle et aujourd'hui, elle était dans son lit.

Regina lui sourit et invita Emma dans ses bras. Cette dernière n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour se blottir contre elle avant de l'embrasser doucement.

La tête de Regina lui tournait, comme si elle était saoule : tout tournait autour d'elle, plus rien ne comptait, comme lorsqu'Emma l'avait embrassé sous le gui. Puis elle se séparèrent, liant leurs mains.

La jolie brune sourit alors et se colla à Emma elle enfouit son nez au creux du cou de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux : tout était encore trop confus pour elle, tout était flou. Demain elle y verrait certainement plus clair.

Quant à Emma, elle était véritablement sur un petit nuage, ce soudain rapprochement n'était pas pour lui déplaire et elle n'entrevoyait que de belles choses par la suite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Emma n'est pas encore descendue ? »

« Non, elle doit dormir. »

« Devrions-nous la réveiller ? Madame souhaitera certainement son petit déjeuner sous peu. »

« J'y vais. »

Marco se désigna donc pour aller réveiller la jeune femme. Il monta jusqu'à sa chambre et toqua quelques coups sans réponses. Il prit alors l'initiative d'ouvrir la porte et fut surpris de ne pas y voir la jeune femme : son lit était en parfait état, comme si personne n'avait dormi dedans. Il fronça les sourcils avant de refermer la porte et de redescendre. Mais avant de finir sa course dans la cuisine, un sursaut de lucidité lui vint et il jeta un œil vers la porte de la chambre de Regina. Après hésitation, il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa patronne et ouvrit doucement cette dernière.

Il ne tarda pas à voir 2 chevelures émerger de la couette : l'une brune et l'autre … Blonde. D'abord surpris, il sourit avant de refermer doucement la porte.

La chienne, entendant le cliquetis de la porte, se redressa et commença à couiner.

« Alors, elle dort ? » Marco vint s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres « Alors ? »

« Elle dort oui … Mais je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis pour le réveil de Madame. »

Granny et Ruby le fixèrent alors avant que la brunette n'écarquille les yeux « OH MON DIEU ! »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? » lança Granny, un peu perdue

« Ca y est ! Elles l'ont fais ! » bondit Ruby, trépignant sur place

« Du calme, du calme. Nous n'en savons rien. Elles étaient juste … endormie l'une à coté de l'autre. »

« Mon dieu … » souffla Granny « C'est donc finalement arrivé. »

« Ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs. Attendons de voir ce qu'il va se passer les prochains jours. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elles prennent peur. »

« Nous devons être prudents. Attendons. »

Dans la chambre, l'agitation de la chienne réveilla Emma qui était blottie contre Regina. Elle émergea doucement et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte où elle se trouvait et avec qui, elle ne pu que sourire béatement.

Elle s'étira dans un ronronnement aigu avant de se redresser pour être accueillie par la chienne qui s'avança vers elle d'un air pataud « Hey, coucou toi ! » dit-elle en lui caressant derrière les oreilles. La chienne couina avant qu'Emma ne sente se mouvoir la couette à coté d'elle. Elle se tourna alors et, ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Emma se rendit compte de la beauté de la jeune femme, endormie. Quand cette dernière ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour les poser directement sur Emma, cette dernière lui sourit « Bonjour, bien dormie ? »

Un peu perdue, Regina fronça les sourcils avant de se remémorer la nuit passée : leurs baisers, leurs caresses et leur nuit chaste mais blotties l'une contre l'autre. Elle se redressa alors et fut surprise lorsqu'Emma lui déposa un tendre baiser sur son épaule nue. Regina se raidit alors mais ne recula pas. Peu habituée à de telles marques d'affection, elle ne savait pas elle-même comment agir en sa présence.

Emma semblait être sûre d'elle et savoir où aller et quoi faire … Du moins en apparence. Parce qu'à l'intérieur, elle n'avait jamais été aussi paumée : peur de mal faire, peur de l'apeurer elle n'avait jamais envisagé une relation stable et peut-être durable. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle sentait que celle-ci serait la bonne elle n'avait tout simplement pas envisagé que cela serait avec une femme.

« On se lève ? » lança-t-elle « Marco va pas tarder à débouler avec le plateau du petit dej' … »

A ces mots, Regina se leva d'un bond, surprenant Emma « Il faut que vous sortiez ! » lança-t-elle

Il était évident pour Emma que les choses seraient compliquées au début et elle ne devait pas la brusquer. Alors, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie « A tout à l'heure. » soupira-t-elle, mais Regina était déjà dans la salle de bain.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il était évident que Ruby savait quelque chose. A peine Emma était descendue que cette dernière sourit pour le moins non discrètement « Quoi ? »

« Non rien. »

« Bien sur. T'as pas une tête à dire « _non rien_ ». T'as une tête qui dit « _Je sais un truc et pas toi _», alors vas-y raconte. »

« T'as bien dormi ? » lança innocemment Ruby, et ce fut bien assez à Emma pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

« Oh Ruby … Comment ? »

« Marco. Il vous a vu dans sa chambre … Alors, raconte ! »

« Y'a rien à raconter. »

« Je crois pas moi : tu passes la nuit avec Miss Regina Mills, et tu n'as rien à me dire ?! »

« Y'a rien à dire, parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé. »

« A d'autre ! C'est pas possible de rester impassible quand on est déjà dans la même pièce que cette femme, alors dans le même lit … »

« … »

Ruby attira Emma dans la remise, à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes « Alors ? Après le baiser sous le gui, il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Tu l'as vu on est resté dans le salon. »

« Ok, bon après qu'on soit tous parti nous coucher, vous êtes montées et … ? »

« Et rien. »

« Roh allez ! »

« Regina est fragile, j'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air en ayant la langue bien pendue ! »

« En parlant de langue … Tu lui as mi… »

« Hey oh stop ! » se crispa Emma, de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec ce sujet

Sentant sa gène, Ruby n'insista pas « Je suis désolée. C'est juste que … Tu sais, on attends ça depuis si longtemps. »

« Attendre quoi ? »

« Qu'elle s'ouvre de nouveau aux autres, et surtout son cœur. Tu es la première tu sais, la première en qui nous croyons assez pour avoir l'espoir que tout redevienne comme avant. »

Emma soupira alors « On s'est embrassé, 2 fois. » Ruby sourit alors et s'assit en tailleur, prête à écouter son récit « La chienne était agitée, elle m'a proposé de venir dans sa chambre pour qu'elle s'habitue à nous deux … Et puis, elle m'a proposé un lit d'appoint … Ensuite, on s'est embrassé une fois, c'était … Doux. »

« Et la deuxième ? »

« C'était plus passionné, plus fort. L'embrasser c'était comme … Je sais pas comment dire : normal. »

« Normal ? »

« Comme si ce que nous faisions c'était la bonne chose à faire. Comme si … Comme si j'avais attendu ça … Merde, ça veut rien dire ça … »

« Ca veut juste dire que t'es raide dingue d'elle ! T'es amoureuse voilà ce qu'il y a. »

« … »

« Hey, y'a pas mort d'homme hein … Faut voir les choses autrement : vous vous êtes trouvées toutes les 2. Et maintenant, vous êtes là, ensemble, heureuses. Faudra prendre les choses doucement, elle a plus l'habitude de compter pour quelqu'un. »

« Je crois que j'ai aussi beaucoup à apprendre aussi. Pendant des années, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, mon confort, ma vie … Maintenant, je vais devoir faire passer quelqu'un d'autre que moi en avant, je vais devoir prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre que ma petite personne. »

« Alors vous apprendrez toutes les 2 ensemble, c'est chou ! » Emma lui sourit alors « Alors … Comment t'en est venue à dormir dans son lit si tu avais un lit d'appoint ? »

« A vrai dire … Je crois qu'on avait besoin de la présence de chacune pour … Bah pour se rassurer qu'on soit bien là l'une pour l'autre. »

« Je vois … J'espère vraiment que ça ira entre vous. Alors, vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Végéter dans le lit toute la journée ? »

« Non je ne crois pas. On va s'amadouer et s'habituer à un … rapprochement succinct. »

« C'est joliment dis … Tout ça pour dire que tu vas la coller aux basques en lui léchant la pomme … »

« RUBY ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma aurait bien voulu rester au chaud auprès de Regina, mais elle se disait, à juste titre, que ce qui avait fait tomber Regina dans ses filets ne devait pas être oublié. Alors, en cette journée de Noel neigeuse, elle décida de retourner dans la poudreuse pour faire un immense bonhomme de neige.

« Alleeeeeeeeezzzzzz ! » supplia Emma face à une Regina qui n'avait d'autre aspiration aujourd'hui que de rester au chaud près de sa cheminée « Et puis, il faut bien que cette petite boule de poils découvre ce qu'est la neige ! »

Regina jeta un regard vers la chienne qui s'attelait à mordiller un bout de carton « Très bien, mais il fait froid, alors pas longtemps. »

« Promis ! » sautilla Emma « Allez, on s'habille et on y va ! »

Et comme promis, une heure plus tard, Emma, Regina et la chienne se retrouvèrent dans le jardin enneigé, de la poudreuse jusqu'à mi-mollet.

« Ok, vous avez un plan pour démarrer un bonhomme correctement ? » lança Emma

« Il me semble que la dernière fois, c'est vous qui avez gagné le concours non ? »

« Ah oui c'est vrai … Mais là, on va joindre nos forces : il sera plus grand, plus gros, plus beau ! »

Regina sourit alors de la candeur de la jeune femme. Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé hier entre elles, Emma semblait en faire abstraction et vouloir agir avec elle comme avant, ce qui rassurait Regina. Elle avait tellement peur qu'Emma prenne ses aises avec elle …

« Bon ok, on commence par là, le corps ! Vous faites la tête ! »

Et sans s'en rendre compte, elles passèrent une bonne partie de la journée dans la neige, combattant le froid, construisant un énorme bonhomme de neige, la chienne découvrant la neige et les flocons tombant sur son museau, le tout sous les regards attendris de Regina et Emma.

« Il est beau non ? » lança Emma en fixant leur immense bonhomme

« Très. »

« On fait des anges ? »

« Des anges ? »

« Comme ça ! » elle se laissa tomber en arrière dans un bruit molletonneux et agita bras et jambes pour dessiner les contours de ce qui devait être un ange « Vous voyez ? Ah vous ! »

Bien plus gracieuse, Regina s'allongea doucement, sentant la neige percer son jeans et son manteau pourtant épais. Puis elle imita Emma et agita doucement les bras.

« Il est superbe. » lança Emma tandis qu'elle se redressa pour surplomber une Regina sous la neige et entourée de poudreuse « Vous êtes belle dans la neige, on dirait une reine … Une reine des neiges ! »

Regina rougit alors tant devant ce compliment que devant le regard que lui offrait Emma. Et quand la jolie blonde se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle ferma les yeux brièvement avant de sentir quelque chose de frais sur ses lèvres puis sur le bout de son nez quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Emma était toujours penchée au dessus d'elle, un petit sourire mutin sur le visage.

« Vos lèvres sont glacées. Nous devrions rentrer. » lança-t-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres

« Je suis bien là moi … Pas vous ? »

Regina porta alors sa main au visage d'Emma et dégagea quelques flocons de ses cils et ses cheveux « Emma … »

« Je … Je peux ? » Ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait, Regina ne bougea pas, et Emma se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser, appuyant un peu plus l'échange. Au bout d'une longue minute, elles se séparèrent, visiblement satisfaites. Elles étaient de nouveau dans leur bulle, oubliant le froid, les minutes défilant jusqu'à ce que la chienne se rappelle à leur bon souvenir en aboyant. Les 2 jeunes femmes la fixèrent alors pour voir la chienne, un petit monticule de neige sur la truffe et le haut du crane. Elles se mirent alors à rire avant de rentrer se mettre au chaud.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

De retour dans le manoir, Regina, Emma et la chienne se posèrent près de la cheminée. Regina assise dans le large fauteuil, Emma à ses pieds, adossée contre ses jambes, lisant un livre et la chienne couchée près d'Emma, le tout sous la chaleur de la cheminée et le calme de la maisonnée.

« Je suis bien là … » soupira Emma de contentement. Regina ne répondit pas mais sourit à son tour « Dites, faudrait penser à lui donner un nom … » lança Emma en fixant la chienne ronflant, écrasée sur le tapis moelleux

« J'y songe. »

« Et si on songeait aussi à se tutoyer ? »

« En quel honneur ? Vous êtes toujours mon employée et moi votre patronne. »

« Je respecte cette hiérarchie, pas de soucis mais … Je me disais qu'on était aussi un peu plus que de simple employé/patron, non ? »

« Certes … »

« Alors ? »

« Très bien, très bien ! » s'agaça Regina. Emma sourit alors d'avoir encore gagné une bataille

****OoOoOoOoOoOo****

Elles passèrent le reste de la journée dans le manoir, avec aucunement l'intention de sortir.

« Au fait, ça te dirait qu'on sorte demain ? En ville je veux dire. »

« Pourquoi faire ?! »

« J'en sais rien moi, pour voir les gens. C'est Noel, l'atmosphère est spéciale ! »

« … »

« Ou pas. »

« Emma s'il vo… Te plait, n'insiste pas. »

« Désolée. »

Il était encore trop tôt pensa Emma qui ne lui en tint pas rigueur, bien qu'elle fut un tantinet déçue.

La fin de journée se passa aussi calmement que cela : elles mangèrent ensemble dans le calme et avant de se coucher, elles restèrent un moment dans la bibliothèque. Quand l'heure du coucher arriva chacune se mura dans le silence, espérant que chacune initie un geste, une parole …

« Bon … Bonne nuit alors ! » lança Emma, pleine d'espoir que Regina l'invite encore une fois dans sa chambre mais la jolie brune ne semblait pas vouloir renouveler l'expérience de suite.

« Bonne nuit Emma. »

Un peu déçue, Emma se dirigea vers sa chambre et lorsqu'elle toucha sa poignée de porte, elle sentit la chienne lui gratter le pied « Hey, non, non ce soir tu dors avec Regina … Petite veinarde. » elle avait murmuré cette dernière partie de phrase, envieuse. Regina vint alors à sa hauteur et Emma lui remit la chienne dans les bras « Petite coquine ! » Regina haussa un sourcil « Euh pas toi hein, la chienne ! » se précipita de répondre Emma

« Il semblerait qu'elle préfère ta chambre. »

« … »

Elles restèrent quelques secondes l'une en face de l'autre, séparées seulement par la chienne dans les bras de Regina « Tu … Tu veux entrer ? » proposa Emma

Pour toute réponse, Regina sembla cramponner la chienne comme une bouée de sauvetage. Emma ouvrit sa porte de chambre et invita Regina à entrer, ce qu'elle fit. Dès qu'elle entra, elle laissa la chienne à terre.

« Ca te dérange si je prends une rapide douche ? »

« Je … Je vais faire de même. »

« Tu veux venir ? » lança mutinement Emma

« Qu… Quoi, mais … non … » balbutia de panique Regina dont les joues furent soudainement en feu

« Je plaisante. » lui dit-elle dans un clin d'œil qui déstabilisa Regina. Cette dernière sortit alors de la chambre et se rua dans la sienne afin de prendre elle-même une rapide douche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle agissait comme une collégienne vivant ses premiers émois. Jamais elle n'avait agit de la sorte, pas même avec Daniel.

Elle se hâta alors et revint à la porte de la chambre, emmitouflée dans une large robe de chambre. Et alors qu'elle hésita à toquer par peur qu'Emma ne soit encore sous la douche ou déjà endormie, la porte s'ouvrit et la jolie blonde lui offrit son plus beau sourire « Entre ! »

Emma s'assit sur son lit et invita Regina à faire de même. Malgré quelques appréhensions, elle s'exécuta et se retrouva au bord du lit, la chienne entre elles 2.

« Elle est bien gentille cette chienne mais … » Emma la prit et la déposa à terre avant de se rapprocher de Regina. Aussi pataud et coincée que Regina, elle n'osait pas faire un seul geste : avait-elle toujours été aussi empotée avec les hommes ? Elle avait tellement peur de tout foirer encore une fois qu'elle n'osa faire aucune geste qui puisse être mal interprété par la jolie brune.

« Bon je … Vous, enfin tu … »

« Oui ? »

Emma se tortilla sur son lit, n'osant pas lui demander ce qu'elle avait en tête « Je … Tu veux … dormir ici ? »

Intérieurement, elle souffla de soulagement d'avoir osé poser la question. A présent, la réponse lui semblait tellement loin.

« Je … Je ne sais pas … »

« Oh ça serait que pour dormir hein ! » Bah évidemment imbécile, pensa Emma devant son attitude plus que puérile. Elle se maudit alors intérieurement de ses agissements … Mais ce qui semblait la gêner, amusait Regina qui lui sourit

« Bien évidemment, quoi d'autre ? »

Emma piqua alors un fard et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle se poussa alors et s'engouffra sous sa couette, laissant une large place pour Regina. Cette dernière défit sa robe de chambre, qu'elle posa au pied du lit et entra dans ce dernier.

Emma éteignit la lumière puis se raidit : elle n'osait faire aucun geste. Elle espérait que, pour une fois, ce soit Regina qui initie quelque chose. Et comme si elle l'avait entendu, elle sentit les draps se mouvoir et une main se poser sur sa hanche. Elle sourit alors et s'approcha à son tour.

« Bonne nuit. » murmura-t-elle

« Je n'ai pas sommeil … » répondit d'une voix rauque et sensuelle Regina

Le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour et dans un sursaut d'orgueil et d'envie, elle se redressa et embrassa d'une envie maladroite la jeune femme. Ses mains arpentèrent le corps de Regina jusqu'à ce qu'elle hésite quelques secondes, coupant ses baisers, afin de demander l'autorisation silencieuse à Regina pour aller plus loin.

Et malgré les peurs et les appréhensions, Regina ferma brièvement les yeux, ce qu'Emma prit pour un accord implicite. Elle posa alors une main délicate sur son sein. Jamais Emma n'avait touché la poitrine d'une autre femme, si ce n'était la sienne. Sensation bizarre d'être en dehors de son corps et de le toucher sans rien sentir.

Un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la jolie brune, et cela suffit à Emma pour continuer sans s'arrêter : de ses baisers longeant l'arête de sa mâchoire pour s'appesantir dans son cou, de ses mains la caressant en frôlant ses divines courbes.

« Stop, stop … »

Emma se redressa alors et pu apercevoir le regard effrayé de Regina

« Pardon, trop vite ? »

« Oui. Je … Je préférerais qu'on reste … sage. »

Emma sourit alors, malgré une frustration latente, et accepta d'en rester là. Elle savait O combien il était difficile de jongler entre les désirs et la réalité. Elle s'allongea alors et avant même qu'elle est pu faire quoique se soit, Regina s'était agrippée à elle, l'entourant de ses bras et posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jolie blonde.

« Je suis désolée … »

« Y'a pas de mal. Au contraire, prendre son temps c'est mieux … » Emma le pensait sincèrement, mais ce tiraillement au creux de ses reins était caractéristique : si Regina ne l'avait pas arrêté, elle aurait été plus loin, même sans savoir quoi faire. Car le problème était là : elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire par la suite. Comme elle se définissait elle-même : elle était une handicapée des sentiments. Elle avait toujours été gauche avec ses petits copains : soit elle se laissait faire, soit elle prenait les choses en main et son partenaire était déstabilisé. Elle n'avait jamais eu de relation assez durable pour prétendre à appeler cela « vie de couple ».

Aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'elle entrevoyait cette relation naissante comme certainement la plus importante de sa vie, elle se refusait à tout foirer par peur ou par précipitation.

« Tu veux dormir ? »

« Je veux rester ainsi … » soupira-t-elle d'aise

Emma sourit alors et resserra son étreinte. Bientôt le sommeil les gagna toutes les 2. Un sommeil profond et paisible. Jamais Emma n'aurait imaginé que cette nuit ensemble serait leur dernière.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Dispute, de nouveaux visages, des changements en perspective ... <strong>


	14. Dispute

**Hello ! What's up ? **

**Ok, je dois m'excuser ...Travaillant dans un centre aéré et démarrant ma journée très tôt, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster. Je me rattrape donc maintenant (merci à **Carolinoudu59** pour le MP ;) ) **

**Bon je crois que je vous ais fais peur hein ? **

**A lire vos reviews, j'ai bien tour à tour été : maudite sur 5 générations, torturée, menacée d'une mort lente et douloureuse, traitée de sadique et tortionnaire ... XD**

**Vous devriez savoir, depuis le temps, que rien n'est simple avec moi. **

**Mon crédo étant "_L'amour est plus fort au travers des épreuves les plus dures_" **

**Et croyez-moi, les épreuves ne sont pas finies. Vous allez me détester, vous aller râler, hurler à l'infamie peut-être ...**

**Mais au fond, j'espère juste que vous apprécierez toujours de lire ma fic ;)**

**Bien entendu, les reviews sont les bienvenues ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Dispute<strong>

De tels matins, elle ne demandait pas plus : Chaudement blottie dans sa couette duveteuse, elle sentait le poids du corps de Regina sur son flanc droit, sa chevelure lui chatouillant le menton, ses mains sur sa poitrine, leurs jambes entremêlées.

Si elle avait pu, elle serait restée comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais voilà, Regina avait beau être menue, le bras sur lequel elle dormait commençait à s'engourdir, faisant courir des fourmis quelque peu désagréables. Elle se tortilla afin de se donner une marge, mais ce mouvement eu pour effet de réveiller Regina, qui grommela doucement, son que trouva Emma plus mignon encore lorsqu'elle vit se redresser la jeune femme, cheveux en bataille et yeux encore endormis « Bonjour toi … » murmura-t-elle

Regina esquissa un timide sourire avant de s'étirer et de s'enfouir encore plus sous la couette, au chaud, ce qui amusa Emma qui s'approcha d'elle « Tu veux rester au lit un peu ? » Sans répondre, Regina se colla un peu plus à Emma et soupira lourdement contre sa peau « Hm je suppose que c'est un oui donc ! » s'amusa Emma

Et c'est ce qu'elles firent : elles restèrent allongées, l'une contre l'autre, enlacées dans le lit. Marco et les autres avaient semblé sentir le vent venir : aucun n'était venu les déranger.

Ce n'est que lorsque la chienne gratta à la porte pour sortir qu'Emma daigna se lever et quitter les doux bras de sa compagne. Car compagne elle était, oui c'était certain. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elles s'embrassaient, passaient leurs nuits ensemble dans les bras l'une de l'autre, ne se sentaient bien qu'en présence de l'autre. Alors oui, Emma aimait croire que Regina était ce qu'on pouvait communément appeler sa petite amie.

« Tu veux sortir hein ? Attends 2 minutes. » Emma s'habilla en vitesse et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, Regina émergea de dessous la couette « Ou vas-tu ? »

« Je sors la chienne. Après tout, il est plus de 11H. » sourit-elle

« 11h ?! » s'esclaffa avec surprise Regina qui bondit hors du lit

« Pas de quoi t'exciter. On a le droit à une grasse matinée. Après tout, on a rien qui nous attend. »

« Je déteste dormir ! Les grasses matinées sont des pertes de temps. Ca gâche la moitié de la journée. »

« Mais on a rien à faire de particuliers aujourd'hui. A moins que tu n'ais changé d'avis et que tu veuilles que l'on aille en ville. »

« Non merci. » lança sèchement Regina. Et malgré la déception apparente sur le visage d'Emma, elle ne cru pas bon de s'excuser. Pire, elle se leva à son tour, remit sa robe de chambre et passa devant Emma en ouvrant la porte. La chienne suivit alors sa maitresse, laissant Emma quelque peu déconcertée par cette attitude à la limite du bipolaire.

Elle imaginait bien que tout ceci était nouveau tant pour Regina que pour elle, mais comment pouvait-on être si différent dans l'intimité du soir, dans un lit, et être si distante et froide le jour.

Evidemment, il y avait toute cette notion d'acceptation, de sortir de ce fameux placard, ou encore de faire son coming-out devant ses employés … Pourquoi Emma semblait accepter la chose plus facilement que Regina ? Avait-elle toujours senti cette petite part en elle attirée par les femmes ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il semblait qu'Emma semblait plus réceptive et ouverte sur le sujet ?

Elle savait qu'entreprendre une telle relation incluant 2 hétéros de base pourrait être dur, elle devait simplement s'armer de patience. Mais Regina aurait-elle la patience et l'envie de faire des efforts et concessions ? Après tout, c'était une femme indépendante qui se fichait depuis longtemps de ses congénères.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses devaient changer, il le fallait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Bonjour madame. Petit déjeuner ? »

« Ne soyez pas idiot ! Il est presque midi. Dites à Granny de préparer le déjeuner ! » argua Regina en descendant et en conduisant la chienne dehors.

Ruby croisa Marco et lui murmura rapidement « De l'eau dans le gaz dans notre petit couple ? » Et quand Emma descendit à son tour, la pétillante brunette l'a pris à part « hey, hey, il se passe quoi avec Regina là ? »

« Rien, elle est un peu tendue je crois. »

« Tendue par rapport à quoi ? »

« Je pense qu'elle commence à réaliser que notre relation naissante peut induire des conséquences. »

« Comme ? »

« Devoir l'afficher en public. A chaque fois que je lui propose de sortir de ce manoir, elle refuse. Je crois qu'elle a peur. »

« Alors c'est à toi de la rassurer. Il le faut, on ne peut pas se permettre de la perdre encore une fois. »

« Dis donc toi, tu vivrais pas par procuration ? »

« Je dis juste que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu représentes pour nous. »

« Arrête de me mettre la pression. Cette relation s'annonce déjà assez stressante comme ça. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Regina ? Tu es là ? » Emma avait toqué à la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Evidemment, loin de baisser les bras, elle entra dans la chambre mais cette dernière était déserte.

Elle entendit alors de l'eau couler, venant de la salle de bain. Pas farouche, elle y entra et ses narines furent envahies d'une volute de fumée fruitée. Elle se posa discrètement près du lavabo et pu discerner une légère mélodie : dans sa douche, Regina chantonnait doucement. Amusée, Emma tendit l'oreille mais ne reconnut pas la mélodie. Elle resta là quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'eau s'arrête et que Regina n'attrape une large serviette dans laquelle elle s'enroula avant de sortir de la cabine de douche. Lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette d'Emma, elle poussa un petit cri strident et manqua de glisser sur le carrelage.

« Emma ! »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je voulais te voir. »

« Et tu as cru bon d'entrer sans y être invitée et de jouer les voyeurs ? »

« Je ne t'espionne pas. Je suis entrée et … Je t'attendais. » dit-elle dans un sourire

« Tu aurais pu attendre dans la chambre ! »

« Mais ça aurait été moins drôle et la vue aurait été moins appétissante ! » dit-elle en fixant les jambes galbées de la jeune femme

Regina s'en rendit compte et essaya tant bien que mal de les cacher mais en vain. Emma laissa échapper un petit rire « Ca suffit ! Sors ! »

« Sinon quoi ? » lança Emma sur un ton de défi et de taquinerie

« Sinon je vous arrache le cœur de mes propres mains. » soupira Regina d'un ton rauque et menaçant que ne lui connaissait pas encore Emma. Elle frissonna alors et pour la première fois, elle prit sérieusement ses menaces « Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis réellement capable. »

« O… Ok … Désolée, je sors … » balbutia Emma tout en reculant jusqu'à la porte. Et alors qu'elle allait sortir, Regina perdit son masque sévère et fronça les sourcils « Non, attendez ! Attends … » Emma se retourna alors « Je suis désolée. Je … Je n'ai simplement plus l'habitude de …. Ça. »

« Ca ? »

« Ce genre de démonstrations affectives. »

« Oh je vois … Désolée d'être si expansive. J'ai moi-même pas vraiment l'habitude. Je suis pas du genre romantique ou ce genre de trucs. J'ai du mal à doser. »

Regina sembla se détendre un peu et se rendit soudainement compte de la proximité qu'elle venait de créer. Elle recula d'un pas mais glissa sur le carrelage et Emma eut juste le temps de la rattraper par la taille, la collant à elle.

« Wow … Doucement princesse ! » s'amusa Emma

Elle redressa Regina avec délicatesse mais, dans la précipitation du mouvement, elle ne se rendit pas compte que la serviette s'était dénouée. Et quand Regina s'écarta, la serviette tomba à ses pieds et la bouche de la jolie blonde forma un « o » qui surprit Regina. Maladroitement, Regina ramassa sa serviette et se hâta de la remettre autour de son corps, mais pas assez vite pour qu'Emma ne puisse pas au moins voir sa poitrine.

Et devant le regard rêveur, l'air idiot et les joues rosies d'Emma, Regina ouvrit précipitamment la porte et poussa sans vergogne Emma dans la chambre avant de claquer la porte dans un grognement de rage. Emma tomba lourdement sur les fesses mais, peu importe, la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir devant les yeux quelques secondes plutôt l'enchantait encore. Et c'est un sourire idiot sur le visage qu'elle attendit que Regina daigne sortir, une fois la honte passée.

« Tu es encore là ? » demanda Regina derrière la porte

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, tu peux sortir. » Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Regina, habillée d'un peignoir, rongée par la honte. Emma se leva alors et se posta devant Regina « Tu es magnifique, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoique ce soit. »

« Tu m'as vu nue. » maugréa la jeune femme

« Je n'ai pas tout vu ... Juste … L'essentiel. » Regina leva ses yeux au ciel « Et je peux t'assurer que tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'absolument rien. Tu es sublime, et je suis chanceuse d'être celle qui partage ta vie. »

Regina aurait pu être touchée par de tels mots, mais quelque chose en elle la gênait. Elle ne doutait en rien de la sincérité d'Emma, bien au contraire, mais ces mots prononcés la touchaient bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Elle fit un pas en arrière « Ca … Ca ne marchera jamais … » souffla-t-elle comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? » Regina s'enferma de nouveau dans la salle de bain mais Emma était bien loin de vouloir clôturer la conversation ainsi. Elle tambourina à la porte « Regina ?! Regina ! Sors de là ! » Elle frappa encore et encore à la porte, essayant de l'ouvrir mais, bien entendu, Regina l'avait fermé à clé « Je partirais pas sans que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe ? »

Et même après 10 longues minutes, Emma resta collée à la porte, essayant d'entendre le moindre bruit derrière mais en vain quand soudain, le cliquetis du verrou résonna et elle recula pour laisser apparaitre une Regina, les larmes aux yeux, habillée.

« Regina ? Tu m'expliques ? »

« Ca ne marchera pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tout cela : toi, nous. Je suis … Nous sommes différentes, trop peut-être. »

« Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que tu dis. »

« Je n'y arriverais pas. »

« Mais … »

« Je sais que nous avons du chemin à faire mais … Je n'ai pas la force. »

« Je peux l'avoir pour toi. »

« Ce que tu attends de moi, tu ne l'auras jamais. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Si c'est de sexe, je peux attendre ! »

« Non, pas seulement … Cette relation, du moins ce qui commençait à s'apparenter à cela, n'aboutira à rien. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Laisse-nous une chance ! »

« Je … Non. Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Pas vraiment non. Explique-moi, de quoi as-tu peur ? »

« … »

Emma détendit alors son visage, comme si elle venait de comprendre « Les autres. Ce sont les autres le problème n'est-ce pas ? Tant que nous restons à l'abri des regards dans ce manoir, y'a aucun problème … Mais quand j'ai évoqué l'idée de sortir en ville, tu as paniqué. »

« Comprends-moi, tu ne sais pas ce dont ils sont capables. Ils m'ont jugée si vite sans que je puisse rien y faire. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à voir avec nous ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai déjà l'étiquette de sorcière qui me colle à la peau, si en plus je dois avoir celui de … » Elle se figea alors, se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait même pas prononcer le mot

« Celui de quoi Regina ? Celui de lesbienne ? C'est de ça dont tu as si peur ? » Regina se crispa alors à l'entente de ce mot

« Tu ne comprends pas. Les gens sont impitoyables ! Ils me voient déjà comme la meurtrière de la ville, si en plus j'en deviens la … »

« La lesbienne du coin. C'est trop pour toi ? Ecoute, on est pas obligé de faire notre coming-out tout de suite ! »

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! »

« En quoi c'est facile pour moi ? J'te rappelle que c'est aussi la première fois pour moi ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas … » souffla de dépit Regina

« Mais arrête de dire ça bon sang ! Explique-moi ! »

« Je ne veux pas porter ce fardeau … »

Emma se figea alors et fronça les sourcils « C'est comme ça que tu nous vois ? Comme un fardeau ? »

« … »

« Je vois … C'était stupide de croire que … »

« Croire quoi ? »

« Que je pourrais changer les choses ici. Tu es enfermée ici depuis trop longtemps, à l'écart des autres depuis si longtemps que toi-même tu te perds : tu dis te foutre de ce que pense les autres de toi, qu'ils ne sont rien pour toi, et pourtant, tu n'oses pas les affronter, tu t'enfermes ici, légitimant leurs rumeurs ! Et là, une fois encore, tu préfères tout arrêter plutôt que d'insister ! Ca n'en vaut donc pas la peine ?! Je n'en vaux pas la peine ? »

« Dans un monde idyllique, nous vivrions heureuses mais nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fées et notre histoire est loin de ressembler à un récit où la fin est heureuse. »

« A cause de ce que les autres pensent ? C'est à nous d'écrire notre histoire Regina, pas à eux. Tu es bornée ! Bornée et têtue ! Tu as la trouille. Sous tes grands airs de dame, tu n'es que cette petite fille qui espérait un signe d'affection de sa mère. »

« Comment oses-tu ! »

« Tu t'es toujours laissée faire Regina, jamais tu n'as osé affirmer tes choix tu t'es toujours laissé guidée par les autres : ta mère, ton mari, les habitants de cette foutue ville ! Pour une fois, prends des décisions par toi-même et pour toi ! »

Regina sentit la colère lui monter, jamais personne n'avait osé la braver de la sorte. La rage l'envahit et c'est cette dernière qui parla, au lieu du bon sens de Regina « Tu veux que je prenne des décisions ? Très bien : tu es virée ! »

« Qu… Quoi ? T'es pas sérieuse ? »

« Je suis on-ne-peut-plus sérieuse ! Tu sors de chez moi, tu sors de ma vie et tu sors de ma ville ! » Regina haussait le ton sans vraiment pouvoir le contrôler

« Tu as tellement peur de la suite que tu préfères l'effacer ? C'est ça ta vision idyllique de la vie ? Fuir ce qui te rendrait heureuse ? »

« Tu es si sûre de toi ! » se moqua Regina « Parce que tu penses que tu pourrais être ma fin heureuse ? Tu penses être ma sauveuse ? Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée ! »

« Que tu crois. C'est clair que rester enfermée dans ce manoir 24h/24 c'est totalement normal ! Sans compter tes nombreuses interactions avec tes employés ! Tu sais ce qu'ils pensent ? Ils pensent que tu es maudite, et que tu as besoin d'être sauvée, ainsi qu'eux-mêmes ! »

« Donc tu te sens investie d'une mission ? Me sauver ? » Regina lâcha quelques hoquets de moquerie, piquant au vif Emma

« J'en ais rien à foutre de te sauver ! Je voulais être avec toi, juste avec toi, être heureuse avec toi. S'il avait fallu, je serais même restée enfermée dans ce manoir avec toi ! »

« Alors pourquoi vouloir tant en sortir ? La vie est-il si horrible ici ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! Mais tu ne comprends pas que tu t'empêches de vivre ! »

« Je vivais très bien avant que tu n'arrives ! »

« Oh oui, si bien que tu recherchais une dame de compagnie ! Tu peux me dire qui, au 21ième siècle, se cherche une dame de compagnie, si ce n'est une femme solitaire, sans attaches ni amis et qui préfère se contenter de ce qu'elle a chez elle, y compris de s'envoyer en l'air avec son jardinier ! »

Elle ne la vit pas venir, mais la sentit … Regina lui décocha une gifle magistrale qui lui en fit même mal à la paume. Emma, sonnée, porta sa main à sa joue meurtrie, les larmes aux yeux, l'air complètement hagard …

« Sors de chez moi, tu n'es plus la bienvenue ! »

« … »

« Je te laisse 30 minutes pour faire tes bagages et sortir de chez moi. DEHORS ! »

Elle hurla si fort qu'Emma, encore abasourdie, en sursauta. Pour la première fois, le regard qu'elle vit de Regina lui fit peur. Sans se retourner, elle quitta la chambre en courant. Regina referma sa porte et se laissa glisser tout le long jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre, dos contre la porte.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Tout semblait si bien à leur réveil …

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Emma ? Emma qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

En entendant les cris à l'étage, Ruby avait été déléguée par les autres afin d'en savoir plus. Cette dernière vit Emma sortir de la chambre de Regina en courant, les larmes aux yeux, pour se ruer dans la sienne.

Et là, en entrant dans la chambre, elle vit Emma s'agiter, valise sur le lit, et fourrer sans précaution, ses vêtements et autres objets perso.

« Emma, tu vas me répondre oui ? Hey ! » Ruby se posta en face de la jeune femme et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, histoire de la freiner. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que la brunette vit les larmes buriner le visage d'Emma, ainsi que la trace ayant rougi une de ses joues « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je pars. » réussit à articuler Emma

« Qu… Quoi ? Mais … Quoi ? »

« Elle m'a viré. »

« Attends … Je comprends rien là, hier encore vous étiez heureuses et amoureuses et maintenant … »

« Elle a jamais été amoureuse, elle ne se l'autorise pas ! »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu pars ?! »

« C'est une des causes oui. Mais pas que. Je crois que ça a été trop vite … Et puis, y'a pas mal de non-dits entre nous. »

« Emma, tu sais qu'elle … Elle a du mal et … »

« Ne la défends pas ! »

« Emma écoute, repenses-y, tu peux pas partir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant ! On croit en to… »

« Ah non, ça suffit avec ça ! Je sais pas ce que vous avez tous cru, mais c'est pas mon délire ! Je suis pas là pour sauver qui que ce soit. Elle a pas envie, et j'ai plus envie non plus de jouer à la sauveuse ! Je suis fatiguée de me battre, de devoir faire les efforts ! J'ai envie que … J'ai envie que pour une fois se soit facile ! Et cette relation, ou quoique ce soit d'ailleurs, c'est en rien facile, ELLE n'est pas facile ! »

« On a rien sans rien Emma, il faut parfois se battre pour obtenir ce qu'on veut. »

« Mais moi j'ai pas envie de me battre. J'ai envie … J'avais envie d'elle. »

« Ne pars pas sur un coup de tête ! Reste et laisse passer la nuit. A tête reposée, ça ira mieux. »

« Non je crois pas. J'ai dis … On s'est dit des choses … On peut pas revenir en arrière. »

« Emma, Regina est une femme compliquée et … »

« … Ecoute, je comprends que tu veuilles l'aider, arranger les choses et la défendre mais … Je crois que ce dont on a besoin toutes les 2, c'est qu'on s'éloigne. On a besoin d'y voir clair et ça peut se faire que si on est pas sous le même toit. »

« C'est un départ définitif ? »

« … »

« Emma ? »

« J'en sais rien. Au fond de moi, j'ai envie d'y croire encore mais … »

« Je t'en prie, ne romps pas le contact, pas entièrement. »

« Je ne te promets rien. »

« Tu as mon numéro. Quoiqu'il se passe dans ta tête, je suis là, tu m'entends ? »

Emma la remercia d'un timide sourire avant de continuer à remplir sa valise. Ruby resta là, à ses cotés, sans pour autant l'aider, trop chamboulée à l'idée de voir partir Emma.

Regina lui avait laissé 30 minutes, il ne lui en fallut que 20 pour boucler sa valise et réunir ses dernières affaires. Lorsqu'elle fit le tour de sa chambre, et qu'elle n'y trouva plus rien, elle ne pu empêcher une larme de s'échapper et rouler sur sa joue endolorie.

Elle sentait encore l'impact de la main de Regina sur sa joue en un claquement sec et rapide. Quand elle repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son arrivée, elle regrettait cette énergie dépensée à refaire de cet endroit quelque chose de vivable elle se souvint de ses efforts pour réhabiliter la serre, pour sortir Regina de sa coquille … Mais tout cela en vain finalement.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et fut surprise de trouver Marco, Granny, Ruby, Belle et Ashley l'attendant devant la porte d'entrée. Elle soupira alors, prête à une nouvelle vague de reproches ou d'insistances pour qu'elle reste. Mais quand elle se posta devant le petit groupe, Granny la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à lui couper le souffle.

« Ne pars pas trop loin … » lui murmura-t-elle. Emma sourit alors et fut entrainée dans une avalanche d'embrassades et d'accolades. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, faire quelque chose pour eux. Mais la vérité était que c'était terriblement égoïste de les laisser ici, en sachant que leur mode de vie reviendrait à ce qu'il était avant son arrivée. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix : Regina ne voulait plus d'elle ici. Et, par fierté, Emma ne pouvait rester non plus.

« On se reverra ? » lança avec espoir Ruby

« Je … Tu n'auras qu'à passer me voir en ville. » sourit-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en fera rien. Elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait en ville : comment les gens allaient l'accueillir en sachant qu'elle faisait parti du « _clan de la sorcière meurtrière_ » ? Peut-être allait-elle aussi se faire bannir de la ville ?!

« Bon, j'y vais … »

Marco s'approcha alors et posa ses mains sur ses épaules « Nous croyons toujours en vous Emma, nous ne cesserons jamais. » Emma laissa une larme s'échapper « Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fais ici, tous ces changements. Même si vous pensez qu'ils n'ont servi à rien, ils l'ont fait. »

Il lui sourit, elle fit de même et après une dernière embrassade, elle sortit. Les pas qui la menèrent jusqu'aux grilles de l'entrée furent lourds et lents comme si elle marchait au ralenti. Quand sa main toucha la grille, elle sentit comme un frisson. Elle se retourna alors et fixa l'immense demeure : il serait si simple de faire demi-tour, de retourner à l'intérieur et de supplier Regina de la garder, même si cela revenait à se cacher de tous en restant cloitrer à vie dans ce manoir … Mais Emma savait qu'à la longue, cela ne lui suffirait plus.

Elle tenait à Regina, énormément, mais se détruire en même temps qu'elle, ça, elle ne pouvait pas. Alors, elle ouvrit la grille et dans un grincement sordide, elle la passa. Elle se souvenait du jour où, pour la première fois, elle avait passé ses grilles : il faisait froid, il pleuvait et le chauffeur de taxi était aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. La première personne avec qui elle eut un contact fut Marco. Aujourd'hui, la boucle était bouclée.

Elle sourit en constatant de l'évolution de chacun à son contact. Elle pouvait se targuer d'avoir touché chacun d'eux, d'une manière différente, y compris Regina. Mais pour cette dernière, cela ne suffisait plus. Pourtant, en y regardant bien : elles avaient tant fait de chemin toutes les deux, jusqu'à partager leur nuit dans un même lit, chastement certes, mais quand on regardait leurs rapports à l'arrivée de la jeune femme, rien ne présageait tout cela.

C'était donc d'autant plus difficile pour Emma de quitter cette maison en sachant tous les efforts qu'elle y laissait derrière.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina resta toute la soirée enfermée dans sa chambre. D'abord envahie par la colère et la rage, le calme de la maison avait fait place à la tristesse et la solitude. Cette solitude qui l'avait quitté des semaines auparavant.

Elle ne pouvait nier l'effet qu'Emma avait eu sur elle, sur la maison et ses habitants. Et ces derniers jours le changement avait été encore plus significatif. Mais cela faisait trop de chose pour elle, trop de chose à gérer pour elle qui n'avait plus eu l'habitude de partager autre chose que sa solitude avec ses employés. Et Emma avait dépassé les bornes … Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Alors, enfermée dans sa chambre, elle se remémora ses dernières semaines où elle avait redécouvert le monde en compagnie d'une jolie blonde. Mais à présent tout cela était fini et elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Et si elle n'avait pas eu si peur de sortir à l'extérieur toute seule, elle serait partie à la recherche d'Emma. Mais cette dernière devait être loin maintenant et Regina avait bien du mal à se dire que la jeune femme pourrait retrouver un semblant de vie ailleurs. Oui, certainement … Dans quelques semaines, Emma retrouverait une vie normale, hors d'un manoir où elle était prisonnière. Finalement, Regina lui rendait un grand service en lui rendant sa liberté et Emma la remercierait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma avait logiquement atterri à Newport. Après avoir marché quelques kilomètres, elle avait daigné appeler un taxi pour qu'il vienne la prendre hors de portée de vue du manoir.

Mais elle ne s'était pas résolue à quitter la ville de suite. Non, quelque chose l'en empêchait, comme si elle était reliée à cette ville, à Regina par un fil invisible. Quand bien même était-elle libre de ses mouvements, avait-elle vraiment envie de partir ?

Ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers Regina et cet échange houleux qu'elle avait eu et, à chaque fois, sa joue la piquait lui rappelant cette gifle cinglante qu'elle reçut. Avait-elle été trop loin ? Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle avait dis n'était que la pure vérité. Si Regina n'était pas capable de l'entendre et de voir la vérité en face, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle n'avait fais que ce qui était juste … Alors si c'était le cas, pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ? Il devait certainement y avoir une autre raison qui avait fait Regina se sentir apeurée ...

Etant incapable de quitter la ville, Emma avait décidé de se prendre une chambre dans un des petits hôtels de la ville. Grâce aux salaires de ces 4 mois de travail chez Regina, elle pouvait se permettre de rester quelques jours dans un hôtel.

Elle prit une chambre donc et à peine fut-elle installée qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, le seul visage de Regina lui apparaissait. Elle entendit alors quelques cloches au dehors, ce qui la poussa à se relever et à jeter un coup d'œil au dehors : la ville. Emma se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé une éternité enfermée dans le manoir, loin des gens, loin du monde. Comment Regina pouvait supporter ça. Et comme si elle était poussée par une irrépressible envie de sortir au dehors, elle attrapa sa veste et sortit. Une fois dehors, elle respira à pleins poumons comme si elle venait de sortir d'une crise de claustrophobie aigue. Elle vagabonda alors dans la rue, quelques regards de passants se tournant vers elle. Cette petite ville était typiquement le genre de ville où, si vous êtes nouveau ici, les gens le voient tout de suite et vous le font ressentir. Et bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment une nouvelle venue, pour avoir mis les pieds ici il y a près de 4 mois maintenant, elle pouvait sentir les regards parfois insistants des gens se demandant qui elle était. Mais parfois, elle croisait le regard de personnes chaleureuses comme lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de la fleuristerie.

« Miss Swan ? »

« Oh … Oh M. French ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien et vous. Miss Mills était-elle avec vous ? »

« Oh euh … Non, pas aujourd'hui non. »

« Bien, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Il est rare de vous voir en ville. »

« En effet. Je … Je passais juste. Je me baladais. A vrai dire, ça fait un moment que je suis dans cette ville mais que je n'en connais pas la moitié. Vous avez un pub sympa ou un petit resto à me conseiller ? »

« Oh, il y a le pub à l'entrée de la ville et … »

« Ouais nan, celui-là j'ai déjà testé. Un autre peut-être ? »

« Hum, celui sur le port est sympathique. »

« Sur le port ? Ok, merci. »

« Miss Swan ! »

« Oui ? »

« Vous … Vous pourriez remettre ceci à Belle. » Le fleuriste sortit un petit paquet de derrière son comptoir et le posa dessus. Emma grimaça et hésita à le prendre avant de voir le regard plein d'espoir de l'homme. Elle esquissa alors un petit sourire avant de le prendre

« Pourquoi ne pas lui donner vous-même ? »

« Je … Non, c'est encore trop tôt. Je suis reconnaissance à Miss Mills de m'avoir permis de la voir mais … Nous aurons besoin de bien plus pour reconstruire quelque chose. »

« Et si ça passait par ce cadeau pour commencer ? »

« Non je … Vraiment. Faites-le pour moi. »

« Très bien, mais vous devriez l'appeler, elle n'attend surement que ça. »

« Elle pourrait le faire aussi. Un enfant qui prend des nouvelles de son père. »

« Ou bien : un père qui se préoccupe de sa fille. » dit-elle avec un sourire plus prononcé « Allez je vous laisse, je vais tester ce fameux pub ! »

Ils se firent un signe de tête et la jeune femme sortit du magasin. Elle se dirigea alors vers le port, guidée par l'air iodé en émanant. Il ne fut pas difficile de trouver le dit pub : sur le port, seul un pub et quelques entrepôts siégeaient. Elle se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le bar et y entra avec tout autant d'assurance. A l'intérieur peu de monde, pour son plus grand soulagement.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se faire rabrouer comme se fut le cas quelques semaines plus tôt.

Elle s'installa au bar et le barman s'approcha d'elle « Nouvelle ici ? »

« De passage … »

« Je vous sers quoi ? »

« Un Whisky, sans glace. »

Quelques secondes plus tard il posa juste devant elle le verre contenant le liquide ambré qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler cul-sec. Sa gorge lui brulait la gorge mais la sensation de ne plus penser à rien durant quelques secondes l'incita à en commander un second, qu'elle avala tout aussi rapidement.

« Sacrée descente. » s'amusa le barman en voyant le 4ième verre être engloutie à la même vitesse que les précédents « Laissez-moi devinez : déception amoureuse ? »

Emma reposa son verra avec fracas, son bras commençant à devenir lourd « Tu l'as dis … » marmonna-t-elle « Un autre … »

« Vous devriez lever le pied. »

« J'ai de quoi largement vous payer, alors servez-moi ! »

« L'alcool n'arrange pas tout vous savez. »

« Je savais pas que vous aviez une licence de psychologie en plus de votre pub ! » argua-t-elle d'un air mauvais en attendant un 5ième verre. Le barman grimaça alors, sachant que cette mauvaise humeur était un des premiers effets de l'excès d'alcool. Il lui en resservit alors un et au fil des minutes puis une heure, Emma ne vit pas la nuit tomber …

« Là vous devriez arrêter. » lança le barman en voyant qu'Emma somnolait sur place « Et c'est pas le psy qui parle mais l'homme. Vous avez une chambre ici ? Je vous appelle un taxi. »

« Non, enfin ouais … Je peux rentrer toute seule ! »

« Ouais et longer le port en ayant une chance sur 2 de tomber à la flotte … Non merci, j'ai pas envie que vous fassiez les gros titres demain. Filez-moi vos clés. »

« J'ai pas de bagnole … » maugréa-t-elle en voyant désespérément le fond de son verre.

« Je vous appelle un taxi alors. »

Et alors que le barman s'apprêtait à passer le coup de fil, un homme se posta à coté d'Emma « Laissez, je vais la ramener. »

Emma releva péniblement la tête et quand elle vit l'impudent qui osait s'immiscer dans sa tournée, elle cru tomber de son tabouret.

« Excusez-moi mais … Vous la connaissez ? » lança le barman suspicieux, pensant avoir affaire à un pervers voulant profiter d'une charmante jeune femme saoule

« Oh croyez-moi, elle me connait. N'est-ce pas Emma ? » dit-il un léger sourire sur les lèvres

Emma esquissa une grimace avant de taper son verre sur le comptoir et de se tourner vers lui « Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là … Neal ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Le monde est petit … »

« A d'autre ! Newport, vraiment ? »

« Tu sais que j'ai toujours mes contacts au FBI … »

« On se demande comment hein … »

« Bref, tu savais qu'on pouvait repérer une personne via son téléphone portable ? Avec le bon logiciel, il peut aisément servir de GPS et localiser n'importe quelle personne qui s'en sert ? »

« … »

« C'est comme ça que j'ai vu où tu étais. D'abord, j'ai cru à une erreur. Le Vermont, j'ai cru que tu t'étais fait voler ton portable … Mais ensuite, j'me suis dis que t'étais assez cinglée pour le faire : partir loin. »

« Qui est le plus cinglé des deux hein ? Celle qui veut trouver un job et vivre enfin ma vie comme je l'entends … Ou celui qui n'arrive pas à décrocher de son ex, oubliant qu'il l'a trompé au passage, et qui la piste. »

« Je ne t'ai pas trompé ! » argua-t-il

« Ouiii, tu ne faisais que boire un verre … On sait pas ce qu'il se serait passé si je ne vous avais pas interrompu. »

« Tu es bornée. »

« Et toi, tu es trop près, dégage ! »

« Toujours aussi charmante, je vois que l'air marin ne t'as pas calmé. »

« La ferme. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais. Et donc, tu es venue aussi loin pour te saouler ? »

« Ce que je fais ici te regarde pas. A vrai dire ça te regarde plus depuis longtemps ! » Elle se tourna alors vers le barman « Appelez-moi un taxi. »

« Soit pas stupide, tu vas pas dépenser du fric alors que je pourrais te raccompagner ! »

« J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je peux largement payer un taxi. »

« Et depuis quand ? » s'amusa-t-il, se souvenant qu'Emma n'était pas la première à économiser et qu'elle était partie de Boston sans un sous en poche

« Fous-moi la paix ! » dit-elle d'un geste sec afin de dégager la main de Neal qui venait de se poser sur son avant-bras. Le barman comprit alors la situation et appela lui-même un taxi qui arriva dans la minute, habitué aux alcolos nocturnes incapables de retourner chez eux sur leurs deux pieds.

« Votre chauffeur est là. » annonça le barman

« Merci. Et toi, retourne d'où tu viens, t'as rien à faire ici. J'ai plus besoin de toi ! »

« En te voyant dans cet état, permets moi d'en douter. »

« Dégage … » lança Emma d'un air mauvais avant de sortir du bar et de monter dans le taxi sous le regard impuissant de Neal.

Il jeta un œil au barman, qui le toisa avant de partir servir un autre client, quand vint s'asseoir à coté de Neal, une femme brune « C'est votre copine ? »

Neal sursauta presque de cette façon, assez cavalière, d'engager la conversation « Vous êtes qui vous ? »

La femme sourit alors « Je suis celle qui pourrait apporter quelques réponses à vos questions. »

Soudain intéressé, il se tourna vers elle « A qui ais-je l'honneur ? »

« Anita … Anita Lucas. »

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Sensations fortes garanties ... <strong>


	15. Tuons la Bête

**Hellooooo hello !**

**Bon et bien comme je le pressentais, vous me haïssez XD ! **

**Tantôt menacée de mort, de souffrance longue et douloureuse ... Vous m'avez prié, supplié, imploré de vous poster une suite et bien la voilà ... Mais à vos riques et périls ! **

**Comme d'habitude dans mes fics, Neal est un salaud, ça change pas. Donc je m'excuse dès maintenant auprès des lecteurs qui ne me connaissent pas encore et qui tolèrent/aiment Neal ... Pardon ! **

**Et je m'excuse aussi pour cette suite qui est la plus longue de la fic et aussi la plus intense.**

**Les reviews sont évidemment la bienvenue \o/**

**ENJOY ... ou pas **

* * *

><p><strong>Tuons la Bête <strong>

C'était sa première nuit hors du manoir.

Quelle étrange sensation … Elle qui pensait, 4 mois plutôt, qu'elle était prisonnière de cette étrange demeure, à présent qu'elle en était sortie, elle semblait perdue et seule. Une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm où le prisonnier avait de l'empathie, de la tendresse, des sentiments pour son geôlier … Des sentiments, oui, Emma en avait pour Regina. Etait-ce de l'amour ou simplement une fascination pour cette femme mystérieuse ? Elle n'en savait rien pour l'instant. Mais aurait-elle l'occasion de le savoir maintenant qu'elle avait été chassée de la maison et qu'elle était loin de Regina ?

Se laissant tomber sur son lit, elle ferma les yeux, imaginant ce que pouvait faire en ce moment même Regina. En temps normal, elles auraient mangé dans la somptueuse salle à manger un bon petit plat fait par Granny, puis elles auraient passé un moment dans le boudoir, près de la cheminée et sa chaleur irradiante, en train de lire un livre ou simplement de discuter sur quoi faire le lendemain …

Et à présent, elle était seule dans cette chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle au papier peint vieillot et aux meubles ancestraux. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de hurler sa colère face à cette femme têtue, mais qu'elle s'imaginait en cette fin de journée, enfermée dans sa chambre.

Car oui, après tous les efforts fournis, Emma savait que l'équilibre qu'elle avait instauré dans la maison ne tenait que par sa présence et sa force. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, cet équilibre précaire s'était certainement écroulé et les choses redeviendraient pareilles : elle s'enfermerait matin, midi et soir dans sa chambre, Marco lui apportant ses plateaux repas, et la poussière s'accumulerait de nouveau sur les meubles, les lustres et les tentures.

Elle pensa soudain à la serre, ses plantes et multiples fleurs qu'elles avaient planté ensemble, tout fanerait par manque d'attention et, de nouveau, la serre ressemblerait à un cimetière végétal.

Emma rageait intérieurement de cette impuissance. Mais sa fierté l'empêchait de retourner au manoir et de demander pardon à Regina pour des paroles que, finalement, elle pensait un peu quand même.

Pourtant, elle avait commencé à croire à ce rôle de sauveuse que lui prêtaient Marco et les autres elle pensait sincèrement qu'elle y avait été pour beaucoup dans la réhabilitation de Regina, jusqu'à l'amener en ville. Quelle idiote elle avait été de croire à de tels balivernes !

Tant d'énergie, de temps et d'espoir déployés pour rien … Elle était en colère ! En colère contre elle d'avoir pu croire qu'elle pourrait faire la différence, en colère contre Regina d'être aussi bornée et effrayée …

Et Neal dans tout ça, qui revient d'entre les morts pour la hanter une fois de plus. C'était la cerise pourrie sur le gâteau trop écœurant pour elle ! Que venait-il faire ici ? Et maintenant qu'il était là, comment s'en débarrasser ?!

Elle le connaissait, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire de si tôt. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il ferait tout pour la convaincre de lui revenir. Mais elle n'en avait pas l'intention, pas du tout. Il fut un temps où elle serait revenue et aurait vécu une relation illusoire et placebo, mais non sincère. Mais maintenant, elle devait bien admettre qu'il y avait un avant et un après Regina.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de relation avec une femme avant, pas même quelques expériences adolescentes qui auraient pu lui donner quelques indices sur son orientation, non rien. Elle avait accueilli Regina dans sa vie et son cœur dans l'innocence et l'incertitude d'une relation naissante. Pourtant, rien ne présageait de tels sentiments : elle avait été engagée pour être dame de compagnie d'une femme qui semblait être la froideur incarnée et qui s'était révélée blessée et frustrée …

Elle l'avait embrassé et sa douceur hantait encore ses lèvres … Elle avait rêvé des choses pour le moins non chastes, lovée dans ses bras, calfeutrées dans leur lit … Oui, elle avait espéré bien des choses avec Regina, des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé au bout de 4 mois.

Les choses avaient été si vite et en même temps avaient pris un temps infini. Et maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait là, seule dans cette chambre, qui n'avait pas vraiment le confort qu'offrait celle du manoir, elle se rendait compte de la place que Regina avait pris dans sa vie.

San compter les autres : Marco et son flegme caractéristique, Granny et ses bons petits plats, Ruby et ses confidences … Elle avait tant partagé avec eux, et eux avaient mis tant d'espoir en elle. Et aujourd'hui, elle les abandonnait à leur triste sort en sachant que Regina replongerait dans sa mélancolie.

Elle se tourna et retourna dans son lit sans jamais vraiment trouver le sommeil. L'alcool aidant, ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans un vacarme assourdissant faisant naitre un début de migraine.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sa nuit fut courte et agitée : dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle imaginait Regina, cloitrée au fin fond de son manoir, les domestiques gémissant et suppliant qu'on les libère. Puis, pour je-ne-sais quelle raison, tous se tournaient vers un point précis et pointaient leur doigt en accusant Emma de les avoir lâchement abandonné, d'avoir brisé leur seul espoir.

Puis elle se réveillait en sursaut et mettait toujours quelques secondes à se replacer dans l'espace temps : à Newport, dans un petit hôtel, loin de son manoir et de Regina.

Sa première nuit n'avait pas été des plus sereines et elle espérait que les autres seraient plus douces, même si elle avait un gros doute là-dessus.

Elle se leva avec des courbatures partout, comme si elle avait couru des kilomètres, une légère migraine logée sur le coté gauche de son crane, c'est dans un brouillard épais qu'elle se dirigea, au radar, jusqu'à la salle de bain vétuste, qui était bien loin de ce qu'elle avait eu des mois durant au manoir, puis pris une douche infiniment longue.

Que faire aujourd'hui ? Devrait-elle tenter un retour au manoir en pensant qu'une nuit aurait pu avoir raison de la colère de Regina ? Ou devait-elle la faire mariner encore quelques jours ? En attendant, il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe !

Et lorsqu'elle descendit dans la rue afin de se rendre dans un petit resto « Granny's diner », quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Neal, adossé à son pick-up, juste devant l'hôtel.

« Oh non … » maugréa-t-elle

« Bonjour à toi aussi ! Bien dormi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! »

Et alors qu'elle lui passa devant, elle pu se rendre compte qu'il lui emboitait le pas pour la suivre, où qu'elle aille. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se stoppa et fit volte-face « A quoi tu joues ? »

« Je veux m'assurer que tu vas bien. Tu n'es pas rentrée très fraiche hier soir. »

« C'est pas la première fois que je prenais une cuite, tu devrais le savoir … »

« Justement … »

Elle continua alors sa marche sans se soucier de lui, du moins elle essaya, mais Neal était toujours derrière ses talons. Elle entra dans le Granny's et commanda un chocolat cannelle

« Toujours ce fameux chocolat … Tu t'ais pas résolu à passer au café … » dit-il un léger sourire nostalgie sur les lèvres

« Y'a des choses qui ne changent pas … » souffla-t-elle en remerciant d'un signe de tête la serveuse puis de trouver une table. Malheureusement pour elle, Neal la suivit et s'assit en face d'elle « C'est pas vrai … Tu vas pas me foutre la paix ?! Tu veux m'avoir à l'usure ? »

« Emma … Je tiens à toi tu sais. »

« Super … »

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on dit sur ta patronne ?! » murmura-t-il en se penchant sur la table

A ces mots, Emma le fixa d'un regard noir et serra sa tasse dans sa main « Je ne devrais pas être surprise … Tu es le genre à croire ces conneries … » dit-elle d'un air qu'elle voulait détaché

« Emma … »

« Non, merci bien. J'en ais rien à foutre de ton avis. J'y apporte autant d'importance qu'à ma première couche. Alors, si tu veux bien me fo… »

« Arrête ! Tu sais que j'ai des contacts au FBI ? Que mes années d'adjoint me servent encore ? Je ne porte peut-être plus l'étoile mais j'ai bien mieux à présent … »

Il sortit de sa poche intérieure de veste un badge doré « NYPD » avec l'emblème de la ville de New-York

Emma s'étouffa avec une gorgée de chocolat « Ou t'as eu ça ? Tu l'as trouvé dans une poubelle ?! » ironisa-t-elle

« Très drôle … Je bosse Emma. J'ai jamais cessé. Du moment où tu es partie de New York, jusqu'à Boston, j'ai travaillé dur pour te prouver que je n'étais pas qu'un moins que rien. J'ai prouvé ma valeur et le bureau de New York m'a offert une place d'agent tout d'abord, et je suis monté en grade. »

« Les critères ont bien baissé à New York dis donc … »

« Emma, je peux te protéger à présent. »

« Me protéger de quoi ? De qui ? C'est ironique que celui dont j'essais de me défaire me propose son aide pour régler mon problème. »

« Pourquoi serais-tu tant sur la défensive si tu n'avais pas peur que quelque chose arrive de nouveau entre nous ? »

« Huh ? »

« Si tu t'en foutais vraiment de moi, de nous, tu ne serais pas aussi hargneuse, mais seulement indifférente. Mais là, tu es … sur la défensive. »

« C'est toi qui me gonfle, et absolument pas le fait de revenir avec toi ou pas. Fous-moi la paix Neal, c'est fini entre nous, depuis longtemps. Y'a que toi qui ne t'en es pas rendu compte. »

« Soit. Alors, tu fuis dans ce trou paumé et tu es prête à bosser pour une meurtrière pour t'éloigner de moi, c'est pas un peu radical ? »

« Elle n'a tué personne ! » argua-t-elle à haute voix, attirant les yeux des quelques badauds présents. Voyant l'attention qu'elle suscitait, elle baissa le ton « Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais rien ni de la situation, ni d'elle ! Tu débarques en brandissant fièrement ton badge de flic et en monsieur je-sais-tout … »

« Emma … »

« Tu sais rien ! »

Sur ce, elle se leva, ayant à peine touché à sa tasse, et sortit d'un pas rapide … Mais pas assez rapide car Neal la talonna jusqu'à revenir à sa hauteur en quelques secondes. Il la freina en posant sa main sur son bras et en la faisant se retourner face à lui.

« Laisse moi bordel ! »

« Emma, il t'arrive quoi là ? Je te reconnais plus. »

« Peut-être parce que j'ai changé, et que je ne suis plus cette ado mal dans sa peau qui ne jurait que par toi parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre. Aujourd'hui, je suis différente, j'ai trouvé bien mieux, et loin de toi. »

« Bien mieux ? Tu parles de cette femme ? La veuve noire, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle ici ! Non en fait, ils l'appellent la sorcière. Ca m'a paru idiot au début, mais ensuite, j'ai entendu différents avis et témoignages … Emma, on sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, l'autopsie n'a jamais été concluante … Et cette femme vit en toute liberté ! »

« En toute liberté ? Enfermée H24 dans son manoir c'est ça que tu appelles la liberté ? Tu sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu, ce qu'elle vit encore … Tu sais rien sur elle … »

Neal fronça alors les sourcils devant le regard d'Emma, empli de passion … Regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien « Il s'est passé quoi là-bas ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu l'as connais depuis peu et pourtant, tu la défends … Il parait que ses employés ne sortent jamais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi tu dors dans un hôtel ? »

« Arrêtes avec ton inquisition à deux balles ! »

« Elle t'as viré … » souffla-t-il en comprenant la situation

« Non. »

« Tu mens. T'as jamais su mentir … »

« Elle m'a pas viré, je suis partie. » lança-t-elle, abattue

« Parce que tu as compris qui elle était. »

« Au contraire, c'est parce que j'ai compris qui elle était vraiment que je suis restée avec elle. Tu sais rien sur elle, sur sa vie, sur ce qu'elle a vécu et comment elle l'a vécu. »

« Alors pourquoi tu es partie ? »

« … » Elle détourna le regard, fermant brièvement les yeux

« Emma ? »

« Parce que je tiens à elle si fort que je suis capable de détruire ce qui m'entoure. Parce que je n'ai jamais su garder ce à quoi je tenais … Ca a commencé avec mon fils, notre fils … Parce que je ne saurais jamais si j'aurais pu être une bonne mère, mais qu'elle me faisait prendre conscience que je pouvais quand même être une bonne personne. Là où personne ne croyait plus en moi, y compris moi-même, elle, elle m'a fait confiance. »

« Attends … T'es en train d'en parler comme si … »

« Comme si quoi Neal ? »

« Comme si t'en étais amoureuse ! »

Emma soupira alors, repensant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire « T'as raison … Je crois que je le suis… Oui, je crois que je suis amoureuse. Amoureuse de cette femme. »

Neal se raidit alors, écarquillant les yeux tant qu'il semblait qu'ils sortaient de leurs orbites « Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Emma, avec un peu plus d'assurance, fit un pas en sa direction, ce dernier recula alors « Oui, je suis amoureuse d'elle. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé quelqu'un aussi fort et aussi passionnément. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« … »

« Parce que je l'ai comprise, parce que je l'ai écouté, parce qu'elle avait autant besoin de moi que moi d'elle et que toutes les 2, nous sommes complémentaires. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi … T'es folle. Ce patelin paumé te monte au crane ma parole ! Cette femme, cette … sorcière ! Elle t'a jeté un sort ! »

Emma laissa s'échapper un hoquet « Tu t'entends ?! Un sort ? T'es pas sensé être flic et ne t'en tenir qu'aux preuves et pas aux rumeurs ? »

« Je m'en tiens aux témoignages. »

« Lesquels ? Ceux d'habitants trop fermés sur eux-mêmes pour penser clairement ? »

« Ceux d'anciens employés qui savent ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce foutu manoir ! »

Emma se figea alors « … La mère de Ruby … » murmura-t-elle

« Hein ? »

« Cette garce est toujours ici ! » argua-t-elle en ayant une furieuse envie de traquer cette femme et lui faire ravaler son bulletin de naissance

« Tu vois … »

« Cette femme a été viré pour avoir volé ! Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour pourrir Regina ! »

« Regina ? C'est son nom ? Et tu préfères la croire elle parce que ? Ah oui, parce que tu l'aimes … Laisse-moi rire. »

« … »

« Emma, laisse-moi t'aider. T'es paumée là. »

« Paumée parce que je ne suis plus avec toi ? Mais ce que tu n'as pas compris c'est que depuis que je t'ai quitté, je n'ai jamais été aussi sereine et heureuse … Et amoureuse. »

« ARRETE ! Arrête de dire ça ! Tu … T'es pas dans ton état normal ! »

« Au contraire. » Elle recula alors mais Neal bondit sur elle, l'enlaçant fortement « Mais … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Lâche-moi ! » dit-elle en se tortillant afin de se défaire de son emprise. Quand elle y parvint, au prix d'un effort violent, sa première réaction fut cinglante : elle le gifla si fort que la paume de sa main la brulait « Ne ferait plus jamais ça ! C'est fini entre nous ! »

Neal, assommé, n'eut aucun autre réflexe que de laisser Emma s'éloigner. Il se massa doucement la joue en regardant la silhouette de son ex compagne s'évanouir à l'horizon. Il fronça alors les sourcils … Il l'avait perdu … Oui, il avait perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre !

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jamais réveil ne fut aussi douloureux pour Regina.

Pourtant, elle avait, depuis des années, dormi seule et dans un silence de mort. Le manoir n'était guère habitué à des joutes verbales ou des esclandres … Et pourtant, depuis l'arrivée d'Emma entre ces murs, les habitants avaient été habitués à des rires, une tornade blonde balayant, littéralement, toute la maison, des déjeuners au coin du feu et des batailles de boules de neige dans le jardin.

A présent, elle n'était plus là et la monotonie, le silence et la froideur envahirait peu à peu de nouveau cette maison. Cela avait commencé la veille : après le départ soudain d'Emma, Regina ne quitta pas sa chambre, refusant les repas que pouvait lui apporter Marcos dans sa chambre.

Elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, ressassant ces derniers instants où sa main vint frapper avec violence la joue de la belle blonde. Elle n'avait jamais usé de force envers qui que se soit, pas même envers sa mère abusive, son mari intrusif ou sa belle-fille indifférente. Non, Emma fut la première, et elle espérait, la seule sur qui elle avait levé la main.

Et depuis, il lui semblait que sa main la brulait à lui en faire mal. Dans son lit, elle se tourna et retourna mais le sommeil ne vint jamais. Elle rumina leurs dernières paroles et ce que lui reprochait Emma.

Peur … La peur … Voilà ce qui guidait Regina. Malgré la véracité des dires de la jolie blonde, Regina campait sur ses positions : tout était allé trop vite. De son arrivée tonitruante, au développement de leur amitié, puis de sentiments plus profonds … Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma en veuille plus.

Mais Regina avait peur, de cette peur qui nous rongeait de l'intérieur et qui nous bouffait notre espace vital, notre substance, qui nous empêchait de vivre pleinement. Oui, Regina avait peur de l'extérieur, des autres, de leur regard, de ce qu'ils pourraient penser en la voyant au bras de cette impétueuse blonde.

Elle avait peur et, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore, elle avait été incapable de l'avouer à Emma. Peur d'avoir tort ou qu'elle ait raison, peur des retombées ou simplement de voir la vérité en face : Regina était lâche.

En repensant à cela, elle ne pouvait empêcher quelques larmes de rouler le long de ses joues et de tomber lourdement sur sa couette. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus éprouver de quelconques sentiments envers le genre humain, si ce n'était de la méfiance et de la colère … Mais encore une fois, Emma avait su ébranler ses convictions et revoir ses priorités.

Dieu qu'il avait été bon de se sentir vivre auprès d'Emma : de se sentir vivante, aimante et aimée. De sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains arpentant des courbes que personne, depuis Daniel, n'avait su apprécier à sa juste valeur et aussi tendrement, mais aussi son regard ou simplement sa présence à ses cotés … Toutes ces choses qu'elle ne pensait jamais revivre un jour comme les émois d'un premier amour.

Mais Dieu que la chute fut rude aussi … On ne pouvait aimer une personne avec autant de passion et d'espoir sans craindre de la perdre avec tout autant de fragilité, de déception et de tristesse. Si elle n'avait pas tenu autant à la belle blonde, son chagrin aujourd'hui serait certainement moindre. Et elle s'en voulait d'être aussi affectée par son départ.

A présent, le jour était levé et Regina pouvait constater les effets d'une nuit d'absence d'Emma. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et si ce n'était pour pouvoir sortir le chien qui ne cessait de gratter à la porte, elle serait restée toute la journée au lit.

« Bonjour Madame. »

« … »

« Prendrez-vous votre petit déjeuner ce matin ? »

« Est-elle revenue ? »

Marco baissa alors le regard « Non madame. »

Regina fronça les sourcils et lança un regard mélancolique vers le chiot qui tournait en rond près de la porte. Elle se baissa pour le caresser et sourit amèrement … Elle ne lui avait pas encore trouvé de prénom … Elle pensait le faire en y réfléchissant avec Emma …

« Madame ? » s'interrogea Marco « Ca va ? »

Sans répondre, Regina se releva, se dressant sur toute sa hauteur. Elle lui jeta un regard empli de lassitude « Faites sortir la chienne. » Avant de remonter les marches d'un pas lent et lourd, signe d'une fatigue extrême, sous le regard dépité de Marco, impuissant face à cette nouvelle descente aux enfers de sa patronne.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Désire-t-elle un petit déjeuner ? » demanda Granny, totalement concernée par l'attitude de Regina

Marco vint s'asseoir lascivement sur un tabouret « Pas bien, comme on pouvait l'imaginer. »

« Ou avons-nous échoué … ? »

« Je crois que cela ne relève plus de nous … »

Granny soupira alors et Ruby entra à son tour dans la cuisine, un air abattu sur le visage « Vous croyez qu'elle va revenir ? »

« J'en n'en sais rien ... »

« Comment on va faire si elle revient pas ? Comment on va la sortir de là ? »

Marco baissa alors le regard « Je n'en sais rien. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Grâce aux salaires gagnés ces derniers mois, Emma était enfin à même de retrouver sa voiture au garage où elle l'avait laissé des mois plutôt.

Evidemment, les réparations prendraient un moment et Emma était coincée à Newport pour au moins encore 2 jours. Sachant très bien que Regina ne sortirait jamais seule du manoir, elle n'avait aucune peur de la croiser dans la rue.

Elle prit alors son mal en patience, espérant que Neal, las, soit reparti. N'étant que rarement sortie lorsqu'elle était au service de Regina, Emma en profita pour découvrir la ville et ses commerces, son port, sa plage … Finalement, si l'on mettait de coté, l'aspect barjot des habitants, ce petit patelin était très agréable.

Et en vaquant dans les rues, elle croisa une boutique dans laquelle la vitrine affichait le portrait d'un homme assez âgé. Elle se stoppa pour mieux voir et plissa les yeux afin de lire la petite inscription sous la photo « _Henry Mills. Fondateur de Newport_ »

Elle tiqua alors … Henry Mills … Le défunt mari de Regina ! Elle se pencha un peu plus pour détailler cet homme dont elle avait entendu parler si souvent sans jamais l'imaginer. Il paraissait assez vieux, ce qui lui déplu en imaginant une Regina jeune et frêle se baladant à son bras dans les rues. Comment en vouloir aux habitants alors ? Ce couple n'était absolument pas crédible !

Une colère naissante monta en elle en imaginant ce qu'avait du penser Regina en voyant son futur mari pour la première fois … Comment pouvait-on vendre sa fille ainsi ?! Si sa mère n'avait pas été déjà morte, elle serait allée lui dire sa façon de penser !

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le soir venu, elle regagna sa chambre, lasse d'attendre encore 2 jours … Aujourd'hui, elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas revenir au manoir. Tournant autour, étant même montée dans un taxi avec lequel elle fut demi tour juste avant de s'engager sur la route menant à Regina, Emma n'avait eu de cesse de changer d'avis.

Du coup, pour effacer son envie de la rejoindre, elle s'acheta un pack de bières qu'elle descendit aussi vite qu'elle les avait acheté.

Il était certain que même si Regina voulait la revoir, elle ne sortirait jamais de son manoir c'était donc à elle de faire le premier pas. Pour autant, qui devrait le faire ? Celle qui avait, sans doute, tort. Mais voilà, qui avait tort dans cette histoire ?

Une Emma, lasse de devoir se battre contre des rumeurs et autres chimères et qui n'avait pas su ménager une femme qui n'avait plus l'habitude du genre humain depuis des années ?

Ou une Regina têtue, prise au piège, mais qui n'avait pas hésité à la repousser d'un geste violent ?

Chacune avait ses torts, c'était certain, mais Emma savait qu'elle l'avait poussé à bout. Comment ne s'était-elle pas rendue compte que tout cela était trop pour Regina ? D'abord voir débarquer une nouvelle venue chez elle, puis un changement radical dans la maison puis dans sa vie, et pour finir, l'engagement dans une relation avec une autre femme, chose qu'elle n'avait certainement jamais imaginé …

Comment en vouloir à Regina d'être perturbée … Et soudain, la réalité la frappa : elle avait tort ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru être aussi contente de ce fait ! Elle se redressa alors, la tête lui tournant soudainement : elle avait tort et devait le dire à Regina ! Un autre fait lui frappa au visage comme la gifle qu'elle avait reçu de Regina : elle était amoureuse.

Pourquoi ne pas y avoir repensé avant ? Pourquoi ?

Mais somnolente, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, entourée des cadavres des bouteilles, puis fixa le plafond … Oui, elle avait eu tort … Elle devrait le lui dire, elle devrait s'excuser …

Mais pas maintenant, pas dans cet état. Car si Emma se présentait au manoir, ivre, Regina ne lui accorderait aucun crédit. Non, elle devait d'abord se reposer, et retourner la voir dans de bonnes conditions.

Dès demain, elle se jura de retourner au manoir afin de retrouver Regina, de tout lui dire : qu'elle avait eu tort, qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais s'éloigner d'elle et aussi mais surtout, de lui avouer ses sentiments … Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ?

Sa colère l'avait poussé à voir les mauvaises choses dans un mauvais contexte, alors qu'elle n'aurait du voir que les choses fondamentales : d'où venait cette colère ? Neal l'avait en parti guidé sans qu'il le sache : sa colère était proportionnelle à l'amour et l'attention qu'elle portait à Regina. Si cette femme lui importait peu, elle n'aurait généré qu'indifférence et mépris.

Elle se coucha alors, bien que l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, dans l'intention de revenir vers Regina dès le lendemain.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il n'avait pas pu quitter la ville. Il ne s'était pas résolu à croire ce que lui avait annoncé Emma. Elle, son ex compagne, serait gay ?! C'était impossible … Elle lui avait menti, c'était certain. Pourtant, il revoyait son regard quand elle parlait de cette femme, il revoyait cette étincelle dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle prononçait son prénom … Ca ne trompait pas.

Il était en colère … En colère contre Emma mais aussi et surtout contre cette mystérieuse femme. Il était encore plus en colère de savoir la situation dans laquelle cette dernière agissait en tout impunités : il en était certain, elle y était pour quelque chose dans le décès de son mari. Il avait lu le dossier minutieusement : jeune fille de 19 ans qui se mariait avec un homme fraichement veuf et qui avait une fortune personnelle conséquente. Un beau terrain pour elle qui, quelques années plus tard, devenait veuve à son tour en héritant de la fortune de son mari, ainsi que de son manoir … L'histoire était vue et revue, mais marchait très bien en définitive.

Il avait scruté le dossier en long, en large et en travers, et grappillé ça et là quelques témoignages, tous unanimes, sur la fiabilité de ce mariage et des années qui avaient suivies.

Accoudé au bar, une chope de bière à la main et le dossier de l'affaire Henry Mills de l'autre, il ruminait sa colère, quand une pétillante brune, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien à présent, se posta près de lui « Encore seul ce soir ? »

« Anita … »

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

« … »

« Je vois, pas l'extase ? »

« C'est vrai que vous ne l'avez pas quitté mais que vous avez été renvoyée après l'avoir volé ? »

Anita haussa un sourcil, surprise de tant d'appoint. Elle sourit alors « Il fallait voir la vie qu'elle nous faisait mener aussi … Elle ne voulait pas de fuite, pas de témoignages dérangeants … Alors, elle nous séquestrait littéralement. Elle nous payait certes … Quand elle le voulait. »

« Ah ? »

« Parfois, il pouvait se passer des mois sans que l'on ait de salaire. Elle disait que, comme nous ne sortions pas, nous n'avions pas besoin d'argent … Je voulais m'en sortir parce que son lavage de cerveau ne marchait pas sur moi. Je voulais m'en sortir et partir … J'ai alors pris sur moi d'assurer mes arrières … Elle l'a découvert et m'a foutu dehors. »

Neal se redressa alors « Elle vous a foutu à la porte alors qu'elle gardait ses employés séquestrés ? »

« J'ai profité d'une faille … Après tout, elle est tellement instable, rien ne m'étonne. »

Neal fronça les sourcils alors et fit tournoyer le liquide doré dans sa chope « Est-ce qu'elle … »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que vous avez eu … des avances ? »

« Des avances ? De quel genre ? »

« Sexuelles. »

Anita pouffa de rire « Regina ? Lesbienne ? Je ne crois pas non. Du moins, pas avec moi. Mais elle est certainement capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins. Après tout, n'a-t-elle pas épousé un homme plus vieux que son père ? Ne l'a-t-elle pas impunément tué ? Elle serait capable de tout. » Neal fronça les sourcils et serra si fort sa chope qu'elle explosa dans sa main, faisant gicler la bière un peu partout sur le bar « Est-ce que ça a à voir avec ta Emma ? »

A l'entente de son prénom, Neal se tourna furieusement vers elle et lui agrippa le col de sa chemise « La ferme ! »

Mais loin d'être apeurée, Anita lui offrit un large sourire, quand, collée contre lui, elle sentit une arme à sa ceinture et un badge non loin d'elle « Si tu veux passer ta colère, je ne suis pas la bonne personne … Tu as ce qu'il faut pour ça. »

Il recula alors et suivit le regard de la jeune femme pour se poser sur son arme « Tu veux dire … »

« T'es flic non ? Ton rôle c'est de rétablir la justice. Tous ici veulent la justice. Il suffit que tu prononces les bons mots et que tu montres tes arguments, et ils te suivront. Ils veulent la même chose que toi : que cette femme paie pour ses crimes. Il faut qu'on en finisse avec elle. »

Neal écarquilla les yeux alors, vaquant son regard dans le bar à la recherche de personnes ayant le même avis … Quand il croisa le regard de quelques badauds qui semblaient intéressés, il soupira « Elle … Elle ne me pardonnera jamais … »

« Elle s'y fera. Quand elle n'aura plus d'emprise sur elle, tu retrouveras ta Emma, crois-moi. »

« Je peux pas faire ma loi tout seul comme ça. Il me faut les moyens, il me faut des preuves concrètes, une ordonnance d'un juge, une injonction … Je peux pas faire ma vendetta comme ça sans répercussions. »

« Mais qui le saura ? Nous sommes tous avec toi sur ce coup. Nous étoufferons l'histoire. Nous serons tous complices. »

« Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas le faire vous tous ? »

« Parce que tu représentes la justice et que c'est ce qu'il nous manque pour oser le faire. Avec ton impulsion, nous oserions. Il suffit que tu brandisses ton flingue et ton insigne … Et tout le monde te suivrais. Tu serais notre sauveur, celui par qui la justice serait rendue. » Neal se redressa alors « Et imagine … Emma serait libre. L'emprise, de quelque nature que se soit, que Regina a sur elle serait finie … Elle serait triste et en colère au début, mais elle finirait par comprendre le danger dans lequel tu l'as sorti, elle reviendrait à la raison. »

Il esquissa alors un sourire en imaginant Emma lui revenir comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et insouciants, comme lorsqu'ils pensaient que l'on pouvait vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche. Il se redressa alors et Anita lui sourit « Il est temps. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'est dans un profond sommeil qu'elle discerna quelques bruits sourds, comme un brouhaha d'une foule massive … Mais finalement si lointaine qu'elle n'y prêta que peu d'attention avant que son esprit ne replonge dans les méandres d'un sommeil brumeux et alcoolisé.

Ce qui lui parut des minutes plus tard, mais qui étaient en fait 3bonnes heures par la suite, elle sentit de vibrantes secousses et un mélange de bruits sourds d'un coma mêlés à ceux plus vrais d'une réalité presque trop près. Elle lutta un moment pour ne pas sortir de cette torpeur avant que les secousses ne deviennent trop vives et qu'elle finisse par se réveiller difficilement.

D'abord un œil, puis l'autre … Quelques secondes pour se remémorer le lieu où elle se trouvait, puis constater au travers de la fenêtre qu'il faisait encore nuit noir. Elle tourna la tête et vit au dessus d'elle une silhouette massive, cette même silhouette qui la secouait depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle poussa un cri aigu de stupeur avant d'empoigner les avant-bras de son assaillant afin de se défaire de son emprise, mais en vain, l'homme était plus fort qu'elle.

« Miss Emma, Miss Emma ! C'est moi, ce n'est que moi ! »

Emma se figea alors, reconnaissant cette voix. Elle balada sa main au dessus de sa tête afin d'allumer sa lampe de chevet et de voir près d'elle le visage de French, un visage terrifié

« French ? Mais que … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que … Que faites-vous ici ? Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Il n'y a guère d'hôtels où dormir ici et j'ai pu apercevoir votre voiture toujours chez le garagiste me confirmant que vous n'aviez pas encore quitté la ville. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici dans ma chambre ?! »

Il la lâcha afin qu'elle se redresse, se frottant les yeux pour se réveiller définitivement.

« Emma … C'est … C'est Regina ! »

A l'entente de ce prénom, elle se raidit et se leva d'un bond « Quoi Regina ? »

« Ils sont partis chez elle, ils sont partis en vendetta ! »

« Que … Quoi ? Mais … »

« Ils ont décidé de faire leur loi eux-mêmes. Ils sont menés par un homme qui se dit être homme de loi et … Ils sont partis afin de faire justice eux-mêmes. »

« Ils comptent faire quoi au juste ? » French baissa alors le regard « Quoi ? Mais quoi bon sang ! »

« Il pourrait arriver un malencontreux accident que personne ne pourrait, ou voudrait, éviter … »

Le sang d'Emma se glaça alors : une vendetta … Une vendetta contre Regina. Et dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait certainement la jeune femme, du moins de ce qui pouvait imaginait Emma, Regina ne pourrait se défendre … Ou ne voudrait pas le faire.

D'un seul coup, la vision de la foule lynchant Regina publiquement par lapidation ou multiples coups sauta aux yeux d'Emma. Elle bondit hors de son lit, s'habilla promptement, suivi de French.

« Montez, je vous emmène ! »

« Ca fait longtemps qu'ils sont partis ? »

« Un peu plus d'une demi-heure. »

« Si longtemps ? Pourquoi ne pas être venu avant ! » argua-t-elle, agacée

« J'étais chez moi. Je n'ai rien entendu de probant avant que quelqu'un, passablement éméché, ne frappe à ma porte en voulant m'embarquer pour partir chez Regina et, je cite, rendre enfin justice. J'ai d'abord cru à un badaud, habitué des bars environnants, mais j'ai ensuite vu quelques personnes se diriger, à pied ou en voiture, vers le manoir … C'est là que j'ai pensé à vous. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend d'un seul coup ? »

« Aucune idée. Ils parlaient d'une justice qui allait enfin être rendue, que la loi était de leur coté à présent … Je dois dire que je ne me suis pas attardé … »

Emma avait le cœur qui battait la chamade … Il y avait plus de 10minutes de voitures jusqu'au manoir et Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire dans ce lapse de temps.

A chaque kilomètre avalé par le pick-up de French, le cœur d'Emma s'accélérait. Et quand le haut du manoir fut à sa vue, elle retint sa respiration … Encore plus quand elle vit la foule de badauds ayant réussi à franchir les grilles les séparant des portes de la demeure.

« Plus vite ! » hurla-t-elle alors que la masse de la foule entrait dans le jardin. French n'hésita pas un instant et fonça dans le tas, klaxonnant à tout-va pour écarter les malheureux se trouvant sur son chemin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Affolés … Voilà comment étaient les employés dans le manoir. Il était plus de 3h du matin lorsque Marco entendit un brouhaha venant de dehors. Il se leva alors et lorsqu'il regarda par la fenêtre et vit une vague noire de monde s'approcher de l'entrée, il frissonna.

Sans tarder, il réveilla chaque habitant en les pressant de se vêtir, de prendre n'importe quoi pour les protéger : chandelier, balais, couteau de cuisine … et de sortir le plus vite possible par l'arrière, vers la serre.

« Et Regina ?! » lança Granny, paniquée

« J'y vais, fuyez ! » lança Ruby en montant les marches 4 à 4, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber.

Au même instant, des bruits métalliques résonnaient, signe que les badauds tentaient de forcer la grille de l'entrée, grille qui ne tiendrait pas longtemps, Ruby le savait. Et alors qu'elle allait arriver à la porte de Regina, des bruits de verre brisés retentirent. Quand Ruby jeta un œil dans le hall, elle put discerner quelques carreaux brisés et des petits foyers de feu naissant tantôt au milieu d'un tapis, tantôt au pied d'un rideau qui ne tarda pas à s'enflammer.

Ruby hâta alors le pas et ouvrit sans ménagement la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme qu'elle trouva prostrée dans son lit « REGINA ! » La jolie brune sursauta à peine, les yeux dans le vague « Il faut partir ! » Mais voyant la léthargie dans laquelle était plongée la jeune femme, Ruby prit les devants et tira un coup sec sur la couette « Allez ! »

Mais Regina ne bougea pas plus. Ruby misa alors le tout pour le tout « Regina … Ne faites pas ça, pensez à Emma ! » A l'entente de ce nom, Regina cilla puis fixa Ruby d'yeux incrédules « Il faut bouger Regina. On est en danger. Emma ne voudrait pas ça … S'il vous plait ! »

Regina sortit alors de sa torpeur et se leva, s'habilla prestement et sortie de sa chambre. La fumée envahissait à présent les yeux et les flammes avaient avalé les premières tentures et rideaux de l'entrée « On va passer par derrière, venez ! » Mais alors qu'elles étaient au pied de l'escalier, Regina se stoppa « Quoi ? »

« Le chien ! J'ai … J'ai oublié mon chien ! » Sans attendre, elle lâcha la main de Ruby et remonta les escaliers

« REGINA ! »

« Ne m'attendez pas, j'arrive ! »

Ruby hésita quelques secondes, mais ne pu se résoudre à la laisser et alors qu'elle s'apprêta à remonter, la porte d'entrée explosa littéralement, assommant Ruby au passage. Dans le coton, elle ne pu qu'apercevoir une ombre passer devant elle et monter les marches rapides à son tour, avant de tomber dans les vapes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma venait de bondir hors de la voiture, comme un pantin hors de sa boite, French n'ayant même pas eu le temps d'éteindre le moteur. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, la fendant difficilement pour arriver à l'entrée et voir un spectacle qui lui glaça le sang : des flammes … D'immenses flammes étaient en train de ravager la demeure qu'Emma, Ruby, Marco et les autres avaient eu à cœur de restaurer. Des fenêtres brisées, le feu léchant les murs, sortant des fenêtres comme une langue enflammée d'une large bouche.

Son sang bouillonnait autant que le feu qu'elle pouvait sentir chauffer sur sa peau. Et quand elle vit un jeune jeter une pierre brisant une énième vitre, elle ne pu se contenir et le prit par le col avant de lui coller une bonne droite. Une fois à terre, elle reconnut ce même jeune qui lui avait lancé œuf et farine au visage le soir d'Halloween, Felix.

« Emma ! »

La jolie blonde se tourna alors et vit French s'agiter elle courut vers lui « Ils disent qu'un homme est entré pour la trouver, il dise qu'il était comme fou … »

« Un homme ? »

Mais sans plus réfléchir, elle entra dans le manoir et une affreuse sensation l'envahie alors : et si les autres n'avaient pu échapper à cette risk ? Si Marco ou Granny n'avaient pas pu sortir ? Elle hésita entre aller les secourir ou partir à la recherche de Regina. Mais quand elle vit un corps au pied des escaliers, elle frissonna. Elle se rua alors vers le corps « RUBY ! »

Elle la secoua alors un peu, puis vivement … Jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ouvre péniblement les yeux « Emma … C'est … C'est bien toi … »

Elle se redressa avec l'aide d'Emma et secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place « Ou sont les autres ? En sécurité ? »

« Ou… Oui, oui. Ils sont sortis par la serre … Je … J'étais partie chercher Regina et … »

« Et Quoi ? Elle est ou ? »

« On allait sortir, mais elle avait oublié le chien alors … elle est remontée et … »

« Sors, appelle les pompiers, vite ! »

« Emma ! Attention à toi … Il … Il y a quelqu'un … »

Emma n'attendit pas plus et grimpa les marches pour se diriger vers la porte de Regina qu'elle ouvrit sans attendre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina remonta jusqu'à sa chambre et chercha du regard le chien qui aurait du se trouver dans son panier au pied de son lit. Elle se maudit à ce moment là de ne pas lui avoir donné de nom « Viens ici ! Viens là mon chien ! »

Elle entendit quelques couinements et quand elle se baissa, elle distingua son chiot sous le lit, totalement apeuré. Elle le tira par le collier et alors qu'elle se releva, son chiot dans ses bras, sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, la faisant sursauter.

Quand elle se tourna, un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, se posta devant l'entrée, l'empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Alors c'est vous … C'est vous cette fameuse Regina Mills, la veuve noire, la sorcière … »

Regina n'avait eu que rarement peur de personnes, si ce n'était sa mère, mais là, le regard noir que posait cet homme sur elle … C'était un regard de haine et de colère. Alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

Il sourit alors « Je suis venu finir le travail. » dit-il en s'avançant, torche à la main

Elle recula alors, jusqu'à la vitre, le chiot dans ses bras, qu'elle serra si fort qu'elle pu sentir son petit cœur battre contre le sien « Sortez de chez moi. »

« Ou sinon quoi ? Vous allez me jeter un sort ? Me tuer aussi ? Sauf que cette fois-ci, je ne suis plus seul … On ne vous laissera plus agir impunément. »

Elle jeta un œil derrière elle et, au travers de la vitre, elle pu voir une foule massive, agglutinée devant sa maison, torches en main, prêts à faire flamber sa maison et tout ses occupants. Elle eut soudain une pensée pour Ruby, Marco et les autres … Avaient-ils eu le temps de sortir de cet enfer ? Elle regretta alors sa faiblesse des derniers jours …

« Vous devez répondre de vos actes, tous vos actes. »

Etait-ce vraiment le châtiment qu'elle méritait ? Education stricte et mariage forcée, puis veuvage non voulue jusqu'à devenir ermite dans son propre manoir … Etait-ce cela sa punition ? Et Emma … Une des seules lumières dans son éternelle noirceur … Son cœur se serra alors en pensant que son heure était peut-être venue, et qu'elle serait seule …

Neal s'approcha alors et la toisa « Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle a pu vous trouver … »

Regina fronça les sourcils « De qui parlez-vo… »

« Vous n'userez plus de vos sorts sur quiconque. C'est fini. Il est temps de payer ma chère. » Il s'avança alors et posa sa main sur son épaule quand une voix s'éleva alors

« LACHE LA ! »

Neal se retourna et Regina pu alors apercevoir la silhouette d'Emma au travers de la fumée qui commençait à envahir la pièce « Emma … » soupira Regina

« Te mêle pas de ça … » grogna Neal « Elle doit payer ! »

« T'es dingue ! Regarde-toi, regarde ce que tu as fais ! Tu es fou ! »

« Ah oui ? Et elle alors … » dit-il en serrant son emprise sur Regina qui lâcha alors le chiot qui se rua vers Emma

Les regards d'Emma et Regina se croisèrent alors et chacune pu lire un mélange de bonheur de se retrouver mais aussi de tristesse de voir dans quelles conditions.

« Emma … »

« Je suis désolée … » murmura Emma si faiblement que Regina ne le discerna presque qu'en lisant sur ses lèvres.

A ce moment-là, Neal fulmina et poussa Regina au travers de la vitre, la brisant au passage.

« NOONNNNNNNNNNN » hurla Emma en voyant le corps de la jeune femme disparaitre derrière la fenêtre

Elle se rua sur la fenêtre et eut juste le temps de voir le corps gisant au sol avant que Neal ne la retienne de sauter à son tour « Emma non ! »

Ivre de rage, elle le poussa violemment au sol. Il en lâcha sa torche qui prit enflamma alors la tenture du lit à baldaquin de Regina « Salaud ! SALAUD ! » hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle se rua sur lui et l'asséna de coups de poings au visage et au torse, coups qu'esquiva en partie Neal jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille se relever et qu'Emma ne lui assène un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe ce qui ne fit reculer et basculer jus la tenture en feu, qui lui tomba dessus.

« AHHHHHHHHH Emmaaaaaaaaa aide-moiiiii AHHHHHHH » cria-t-il alors que son corps était enrubanné par la tenture en feu, enflammant ses vêtements, son corps se tortillant dans tous les sens de douleur

D'abord surprise et choquée de voir un corps humain prendre feu sous ses yeux, elle décida pourtant de le laisser et préféra descendre, récupérant le chiot au passage. Les derniers sons qu'elle entendit furent les crépitements des flammes mangeant petit à petit la maison, et les hurlements de Neal qui s'atténuèrent peu à peu … S'en était fini de lui.

Quand elle sortit de la maison, le visage brumeux de fumée, elle lâcha le chiot et tomba sur ses genoux, suffoquant presque. Quand elle entendit les sirènes des pompiers, elle se força à se relever et fit le tour de la maison, suivi par une foule compacte qui semblait dépassée par les événements, pour retrouver le corps de Regina.

Au bout de quelques mètres, elle la vit, gisant inerte près d'un rosier nu. Elle se laissa tomber près d'elle « REGINAAA ! »

Elle n'osait la toucher et pourtant, elle posa doucement ses mains sur son visage, essayant de trouver un pouls, un souffle, lui signifiant qu'elle n'était pas partie.

Un mince filet de sang sortait de sa bouche et sa peau était froide, trop froide « Regina … Je t'en prie, reste avec moi ! »

La foule des badauds s'approcha alors et dans un silence de mort contempla son œuvre, catastrophée. Emma ne pu cacher ses larmes, qui tombèrent sur le corps inerte de Regina et quand elle releva le nez, elle vit ces vingtaines de paires d'yeux tournées vers elles.

Une vague de colère s'empara d'elle alors « Voyez ce que vous avez fait ! Tout ça est de votre faute ! » Personne n'osa répondre, au contraire, ils baissèrent tous la tête alors … « Vous l'avez condamné avant même de lui avoir laissé une chance. Ce n'était … Ce n'est qu'une femme … une femme qui ne demandait qu'une seconde chance … Et vous, pauvres fous, vous vous êtes laissés monter la tête : des sorts … DES SORTS ! Comment croire cela aujourd'hui ? Oh oui il y a des responsables ici, il y a des meurtriers … Mais ce n'est pas toujours ceux que l'on pense. Vous êtes tous coupables. Vous êtes tous … »

Elle ne pu continuer, les larmes et les sanglots l'étranglaient à présent. Puis elle sentit une légère pression dans sa main : elle fixa alors la frêle et douce main de Regina timidement serrer la sienne « Regina … Regina … c'est moi. »

La jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux, son corps secoué de légers soubresauts « Em… Emma … »

« Oui c'est moi, je suis là. »

« Tu … Es … Tu es revenue … » souffla-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire qui gonfla le cœur d'Emma, qui ne pu cacher sa joie

« Oui Regina. »

Mais sa joie fut bien vite effacée lorsque Regina referma les yeux. Sa main lâcha celle d'Emma, et tomba sur le sol, tandis que sa tête tomba sur le coté, colorant la neige d'un rouge sang morbide.

« Non… Non, non, non …. REGINA ! Regina reste avec moi, je t'en prie ! »

Au diable les recommandations, elle la prit par les épaules et la souleva afin de la coller contre elle. Son corps était froid, si froid … Elle sentait à peine les battements de son cœur, ou alors était-ce les siens ?

« Regina … Je t'en prie, reste avec moi … Je t'aime Regina. Je t'aime … » murmura-t-elle contre son front

Mais son corps resta inerte et immobile. Regina n'ouvrit pas les yeux de nouveau. Les sièrenes des pompiers étaient à présent si proches qu'elles sifflaient aux oreilles de chacun. L'odeur du bois brulé noyait l'air jusqu'à devenir presque irrespirable, et pourtant personne ne bougea. La foule se figea alors devant l'ampleur et l'horreur de la scène …

Soudain Ruby, Marco et Granny émergèrent de la foule pour constater les faits. Ruby se plongeant dans les bras de Granny tandis que Marco retira son béret et baissa les yeux.

Il faisait nuit noire et la neige commençait à tomber.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : ...<strong>


	16. Histoire Eternelle

**Hello ! Oserais-je vous demander comment ça va ? **

**Bon bah évidemment, je m'attendais une pluie de reproches, d'infamie et de menaces de morts ... XD **

**En même temps je l'ai bien cherché. **

**Bref, je ne m'attarde pas et je vous laisse en compagnie de cette suite qui voit arriver un nouveau personnage.**

**Dernier (?) chapitre de cette fic à moins que ...**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Histoire Eternelle<strong>

Comme tous les matins depuis plus de deux semaines, Emma s'éveillait dans les draps et le lit de Regina. Comme tous les matins, elle s'étirait sans grande conviction et peinait à se lever. Comme tous les matins, elle caressait tendrement cette petite chienne toujours sans nom. Elle trouvait cela si ironique … Elles avaient décidé d'attendre de trouver le bon choix … Un choix qui ne viendrait jamais d'un commun accord finalement.

Comme tous les matins, elle s'habilla et descendit le long escalier à peine restauré depuis l'incendie. Comme tous les matins, Marco l'accueillait avec un timide sourire et un plateau d'argent garni de viennoiseries et d'un chocolat cannelle, son préféré.

Comme tous les matins, elle s'enquit des nouveaux travaux qui seraient effectués dans la journée : depuis l'incident et l'intervention des pompiers qui limita les dégâts, Emma avait décidé de restaurer le manoir comme à ses glorieuses heures, en hommage à sa propriétaire. Après avoir évacué tentures, rideaux et tapisseries en tout genre qui n'avaient pas pu résister aux flammes, il avait fallu effacer toute trace de brulures sur les boiseries, ainsi que sur les meubles touchés. Les lustres avaient ternis et Emma s'était résolue à se défaire de quelques vaisselles, porcelaines et autres choses étincelantes qui n'avaient pas su résister au feu.

La chambre de Regina fut la première pièce à être restaurée : les tentures du baldaquin avaient été changées, les tapis aussi, la fenêtre réparée. Dès qu'elle fut habitable, Emma y prit ses quartiers et personne ne pu y redire quoique se soit.

Finalement, le feu n'avait eu raison que de peu de choses et peu de pièces : une partie de la salle à manger, le hall de l'entrée et une partie du boudoir, la chambre de Regina et l'escalier. Le reste était affaire de poussières, suie et autre conséquences d'un feu dans une maison.

Puis comme tous les matins, Emma enfila sa veste et sortit du manoir. Comme tous les matins, elle monta dans sa voiture, à présent réparée, et se rendit en ville, en un lieu précis qu'elle côtoyait à présent depuis 2 semaines.

Elle gara sa voiture devant la boutique et descendit, comme tous les jours, et quand la clochette retentit, l'homme l'attendait déjà avec le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle prenait tous les matins.

Elle l'en remercia d'un sourire presque crispé avant de prendre les fleurs. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, c'était inutile. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait il savait ce qu'était de perdre un être cher.

Comme tous les matins ensuite, elle remonta en voiture et se rendit dans ce lieu qu'elle maudissait au plus haut point mais dont elle ne pouvait échapper. En sortant de sa voiture, comme à chaque fois, son cœur se serra si fort qu'il lui faisait mal. Elle agrippa le bouquet avant de marcher au radar, comme si elle n'avait pas besoin d'indication.

Quand elle entra, les gens savaient qui elle était et qui elle était venue voir. Ils baissaient la tête, encore honteux des faits passés, et n'osaient aucun sourire, aucun commentaire, aucune question qui aurait été, de toute manière, mal placée. Ils baissaient juste la tête à son passage et ne disaient rien.

Emma marchait, comme tous les jours, dans cette allée qu'elle avait nommée dans sa tête « le couloir de la mort ». Elle marchait jusqu'à arriver à son but et là, son cœur ratait de nouveau un battement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Pourtant, chaque jour, elle se disait qu'elle ne pourrait plus pleureur, n'ayant plus de larmes, mais à chaque fois …

Elle s'avançait alors et, comme à chaque fois, caressait du bout de l'index son prénom gravé. Elle posa alors les fleurs et sourit doucement « Bonjour Regina. » dit-elle en éparpillant les fleurs dans un bouquet de la veille « Il fait de plus en plus froid dehors. La neige ne cesse de tomber. Tu aurais tant aimé voir cela, j'en suis sûre. » Elle soupira alors en voyant quelques flocon tomber ça et là « J'aurais adoré faire une bataille … Tu te souviens de notre première bataille huh ? J'ai failli gagner ! » Elle sourit au souvenir de ce premier tendre moment entre elles. En se remémorant certains souvenirs, elle s'étonna de ne pas avoir été consciente avant du lien qui les unissait à ce moment-là. Mais elle se souvenait des mots de Marco et Ruby, eux avaient vu, eux s'étaient rendus compte et avaient eu l'intelligence de ne rien pousser pour les laisser aller à leur rythme. Mais dieu que la récompense et l'attente fut amère. Des mois à se côtoyer pour seulement 2 jours de bonheur avant l'horreur.

Chaque jour, Emma s'en voulait des derniers mots à l'encontre de Regina, ces mots qui l'avaient poussé en dehors du manoir. Et à présent, elle ruminait sa bêtise et essayait bêtement de se racheter en venant ici chaque matin avec un bouquet de fleurs dont ne pourrait même pas profiter Regina.

« Tu me manques. » Elle laissa un sanglot s'échapper, suivis de quelques autres « Si tu savais comme j'aimerais que tu sois là avec moi. Comme j'aimerais entendre ta voix … Regina, tu me manques tant …. »

Elle resta un moment, prostrée à pleurer sur elle-même lorsqu'elle entendit une voix féminine derrière elle « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Surprise, Emma sursauta avant de se retourner, tout en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main et de renifler pour le moins non discrètement « Pa… Pardon ? » Derrière elle, une jeune femme qui semblait être un peu plus jeune qu'elle, brune les cheveux courts, les yeux verts et le teint assez pâle. Emma se leva alors et vint à sa hauteur « Emma. Emma Swan. Et vous êtes ? »

« Mary Margaret Nolan. »

Emma écarquilla alors les yeux, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme « Snow ? »

La jeune femme fut surprise d'entendre ce surnom de la bouche d'une inconnue « On ne m'a pas appelé ainsi depuis des années … » soupira-t-elle, alors qu'Emma cru déceler dans son regard un voile de nostalgie

« Désolée … » Mais Emma se redressa bien vite « Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, et c'est hors de question ! »

La brunette sursauta alors devant la hargne de la jeune femme « Mais je … »

« Non ! Vous avez 2 semaines de retard. Vous n'étiez pas là quand … Quand … »

Elle soupira alors afin de retrouver son calme

« Si nous allions ailleurs pour en parler ? »

« Pourquoi ? Ca vous gène qu'on en parle ici ? Après tout, ça la concerne non ?! »

« Mary Margaret ? »

Depuis quand était là lui ? pensa Emma en toisant un grand blond à la gueule d'ange se poster aux cotés de la brunette « Vous êtes ? »

« David… David Nolan. Je suis le mari de Mary Margaret. » Il tendit la main qu'elle serra sans grande conviction « Vous devez vous demander pourquoi nous ne venons que maintenant … »

« Entre autre oui. »

« Marco ne nous a appelé qu'il ya une semaine environ et … Mary Margaret a … »

« … J'ai eu du mal. Regina et moi ne nous étions plus vues depuis des années. »

« A qui la faute … » maugréa Emma, ce qui surprit la brunette

« Excusez-moi mais … Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et comment vous avez connu Regina mais … C'était ma belle-mère et … »

« … Et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là aujourd'hui. Il faut régler la paperasse et les … derniers détails. » Emma se retint de ne pas verser une larme avant que Mary Margaret ne pose sa main sur la sienne

« Vous vous trompez. Je ne suis absolument pas là pour cela. Je suis venue la voir. Je suis juste venue pour … La voir. »

Emma se radoucit alors et soupira « Elle m'avait engagée comme dame de compagnie. Mais nous étions devenues … Des amies, des amies proches. »

« Oh je vois, c'est donc vous. »

« Pardon ? »

« Lorsque Marco m'a appelé, il m'a parlé de vous. Il m'a dis que Regina … Que grâce à vous, elle avait changé … »

Emma sourit alors « Oui. C'est sur, elle avait changé. »

Il se passa un moment avant qu'aucune ne prononce un mot, avant qu'Emma ne brise le silence « Je suis désolée de mon entrée … J'ai toujours eu tendance à être impulsive. Regina me le reprochait souvent. » sourit-elle en se souvenant des réprimandes de la jolie brune à son encontre

« Je suis désolée aussi. J'arrive ici après des années d'absence … J'aurais tellement aimé revenir dans de meilleures conditions et pour de meilleures raisons. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas être revenue avant ? »

Et alors que Mary allait répondre, une femme d'un certain âge aux petites lunettes rondes sur le bout du nez se pointa « Mesdames … Désolée mais, l'heure des visites est finie. »

Emma et Mary soupirèrent alors avant que la jolie blonde se le retourne et n'embrasse Regina sur le front. Geste qui interpela Mary mais qui ne fit aucun commentaire pourtant.

Emma avait eu du mal à toucher Regina dans cet état : entourée de machines, de tubes et autres seringues, elle avait longtemps eu peur … Mais le temps et le manque avaient eu raison d'elle et à présent, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de ce bref et subtil contact.

Puis ils quittèrent tous les 3 la chambre quand Emma vit au loin le médecin responsable de Regina « Docteur Whale ! »

« Oh Emma … Comment allez-vous ? »

« Comme on peut l'être en de telles circonstances. Alors … Des changements ? »

Dieu qu'il était difficile pour un médecin de répondre à cette question quand, dans les yeux de son interlocutrice, il pouvait lire tant d'espoir et d'amour qu'elle en transpirait presque. Comment ne pas décevoir : répondre favorablement et laisser à Emma de l'espoir là où il n'y en avait peut-être plus ? Ou le contraire, comment rester pessimiste et la voir s'enfoncer dans une dépression ?

« Pas de changement. Bien que l'électro-encéphalogramme nous indique une faible activité cérébrale, Regina … Regina est dans un coma profond et son état reste proche du végétatif. »

« Y a-t-il des chances ? La moindre chance qu'elle s'éveille un jour ? » lança Mary

« Pardon mais, vous êtes ? »

« Oh pardon. Je suis Mary Margaret, sa belle-fille. »

« Mary Mar… Mais … C'est vous ! Nous ne vous avons pas revu depuis des années … »

« Oui je sais … Alors ? »

« Il … Ecoutez, les cas sont tous uniques en leur genre. Il y a différents facteurs, différents symptômes. Regina, en tombant, a cogné sa tête si fort au sol que le choc a causé un hématome qui a augmenté la pression intra crânienne. En gros, c'est un amas, une poche, de sang sous la boite crânienne qui prend de la place et pousse le cerveau, le comprimant. Nous avons fais ce que nous pouvions : nous avons ouvert et drainé la poche afin que le cerveau reprenne toute sa place mais … Il y a souvent des conséquences. »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Le coma est le plus fréquent. Si le patient se réveille, il existe des lésions qui subsistent et qui ont des conséquences multiples, selon le patient encore : difficulté de langage, motricité réduite … Dans les cas les plus sévères … Un état végétatif : le patient est conscient, il ne peut, bien souvent, pas respirer par lui-même, mais ses fonctions cérébrales sont minimes. »

« Est-ce … Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il se passe avec Regina ? »

« Malheureusement, les divers examens montrent que son activité cérébrale est … très restreinte. Si Regina venait à se réveiller, et là encore rien n'est moins sûr, nous ne pouvons garantir qu'elle serait de nouveau la Regina que vous connaissiez auparavant. »

Emma avait déjà entendu ses paroles et s'attendait au pire depuis des jours déjà, mais pour Snow, la vérité la frappa en plein visage si bien qu'elle en vacilla. Elle fut rattrapée par David qui la soutint par les épaules.

« Je suis navré. Mais je ne peux vous apporter d'autres nouvelles. Son état reste stable. »

« Merci. » soupira Emma qui se tourna vers Snow « Je suppose que vous aimeriez revoir votre manoir. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sur la route, Emma resta silencieuse. Elle sentait cette arrivée comme une intrusion dans son espace, sa vie … Cette vie qu'elle s'était reconstruite ici à Newport, loin de tout, auprès de Regina, même si cette dernière n'en était plus consciente.

Et quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, Snow ne pu que sourire de nostalgie par tant de souvenirs passés évoqués par cette demeure : son enfance, sa défunte mère, son père …

Et quand Emma ouvrit les portes et que Ruby vint pour l'accueillir, cette dernière se figea en voyant la brunette derrière elle « SNOW ! » avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Une pointe de jalousie envahie alors Emma qui s'écarta pour les laisser à leurs retrouvailles. Tout ce battage attira Marco et Granny qui, eux aussi, restèrent stupéfaits de cette visite.

« Oh Ruby ! Ca fait si longtemps ! » Elles se séparèrent et Snow vit de suite ce vieil homme au front dégarni « Marco … » soupira-t-elle tendrement

« Miss. » Il ouvrit ses bras et elle s'y plongea. Soudain Emma se sentit de trop et s'écarta un peu plus, préférant détourner le regard. Elle avait l'impression d'être à une réunion d'anciens élèves d'une classe dont elle ne faisait pas partie.

« Marco … Vous n'avez pas changé. »

« Oh quelques cheveux blancs en plus ma foi. »

« Marco, laissez-moi vous présenter David, mon mari. »

« Enchanté monsieur, j'ai longtemps entendu parler de vous. »

Soudain, Marco se tourna vers Emma « Dois-je dresser le couvert pour 3 ce soir ? »

Snow fut surprise que Marco demande à Emma, comme si cette dernière était la maitresse de maison

« Oh euh … J'en sais rien. Vous comptez rester ici ? »

« Nous n'avons pas encore pris d'hôtel, et nous ne voudrions pas nous imposer. »

« Vous êtes chez vous ici après tout. » lança Emma, même si dans son for intérieur elle hurlait que cette demeure n'était plus la sienne depuis qu'elle avait décidé de la quitter, ainsi que Regina, des années auparavant.

« Oh et bien … »

« Ruby vous préparera mon ancienne chambre. » Encore une fois, Snow s'étonna mais ne dit rien « Granny je compte sur vous pour nous faire un repas digne de ce nom. Je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire. »

Emma recula puis se dirigea vers les escaliers. Snow la suivit du regard « Tu m'excuses deux minutes ? » dit-elle à son mari avant de suivre Emma, et se rendre compte qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre attenante à celle de son père.

Elle hésita avant de toquer « C'est ouvert. »

Snow ouvrit la porte et eut juste le temps de voir Emma se déchausser avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le lit. Soudain, une boule de poil surgit de sous le lit et monta, avec l'aide de la jeune femme, sur le lit.

« Vous avez un chien. » sourit Snow

« C'est celui de Regina. »

« Je … Je ne savais pas qu'elle aimait les chiens. »

« Je lui ais offert à Noel. C'est une femelle. »

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« On devait lui trouver un prénom ensemble … On a pas eu le temps de chercher. »

« … »

« Tout est de ma faute vous savez … » lâcha Emma après quelques secondes de silence « L'homme qui est responsable de tout ça, c'était mon ex. Je cherche encore les raisons … »

« Ce n'est pas votre faute. Personne ne vous blâme. A vrai dire, la faute serait peut-être sur nous, nous tous. Les habitants de cette ville. »

« … »

« Vous savez quand j'ai quitté Newport, j'ai pris conscience de l'ampleur de la chose. Tout est surjoué, surévalué ici. La ville est petite, les gens se connaissent et les secrets sont éphémères. »

« Si vous avez eu une épiphanie à New York, pourquoi ne pas être revenue près de Regina ? »

« Parce que j'étais jeune et fière. Que je me disais que je pourrais laisser passer mes études et revenir après. Mais j'ai rencontré David et une chose en entrainant une autre. Pour autant, je n'ai jamais voulu rompre le contact. J'ai envoyé des lettres, qui n'ont jamais eu de réponse. Je l'ai invité à mon mariage, invitation qu'elle a refusé … »

« Elle … Elle ne m'a jamais dis que vous lui aviez envoyé des lettres … »

« Elle ne les a probablement pas lu. »

La petite chienne vint se blottir dans les bras d'Emma qui la caressa doucement « J'ai faim, pas vous ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Granny avait pour l'occasion préparé un festin de roi. Emma siégeait en bout de table et David et Snow de chaque coté. Le repas débuta dans le silence, chacun se sentant légèrement gêné.

« Alors … Comme ça vous êtes mariés … » lança Emma

« Depuis 3 ans oui. »

« Et pas d'enfants ? » Snow et David échangèrent un regard alors « Oh désolée, je savais pas que c'était … tabou. »

« Non, non, c'est juste que … Je le suis. Enceinte je veux dire. »

« Oh bah félicitations alors ! »

« Je comptais venir pour l'annoncer à Regina … Quand Marco nous a appelé. »

« Oh … »

« C'est une des raisons qui m'a fait de pas venir de suite … »

« Je pensais que vous étiez venue récupérer votre du. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ce manoir. C'est le votre après tout. »

Snow sourit alors et soupira « Non, c'est celui de Regina. »

« Huh ? »

« Mon père avait fait un testament. Regina devait hériter des avoirs de son industrie portuaire à Newport. Il lui a donné aussi plus d'un tiers de sa fortune personnelle et matérielle, dont le manoir et quelques unes de ses voitures de collection. Ce manoir était donc bien à elle. »

« Que vous a-t-il laissé ? »

« Le reste de sa fortune, ainsi qu'une villa secondaire dans le Maine. »

« Le Maine ? »

« Avant sa mort, il avait dans l'idée d'exporter son réseau d'industries portuaires. Il avait choisi une petite ville du Maine. Il avait acheté une villa là-bas et nous y passions nos vacances avec ma mère. »

Emma se souvint alors des paroles de Ruby ou encore de Regina elle-même : son mari partait souvent avec sa fille sans l'emmener … Allaient-ils dans le Maine pour régler leurs affaires ?

« Et donc, c'est là que vous vivez à présent ? Dans le Maine ? »

« Exact. Dans mes lettres, j'invitais Regina à venir y passer l'été, mais comme je vous l'ai dis, je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. »

« … »

Un petit silence s'installa de nouveau avant que Snow ne reprenne la parole « Vous … Cela fait longtemps que vous dormez dans la chambre de Regina ? »

« 2 semaines. Avant j'occupais la chambre où vous dormez actuellement. »

« Savez-vous qu'elles sont les pièces attenantes au couloir ? »

« Je sais qu'il y a la chambre de votre père, ainsi que son bureau. »

« Et la dernière pièce ? »

Emma se redressa, piquée au vif « Regina ne m'a jamais autorisé à entrer dans ces pièces. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est plus … pas là que je dois bafouer ses ordres. Alors, pour vous répondre : non je ne sais pas ce qu'est la dernière pièce. »

« Ma chambre. » Emma se figea alors « Vous êtes là depuis des mois et vous n'avez jamais eu la curiosité d'y entrer, c'est tout à votre honneur. Là où se trouve votre chambre, juste à coté se situe ce qui fut autrefois ma salle de jeu. Quand j'étais petite, mes parents souhaitaient que la chambre de leur bébé ne soit pas éloignée de la leur. Quand ma mère est morte, j'ai refusé d'être loin de mon père, y compris quand Regina est arrivée. Je savais. »

« Vous saviez ? »

« Qu'ils faisaient chambre à part, mais je n'ai jamais rien dis. Je savais que Regina ne pouvait être au courant de la mort de mon père parce que cela faisait des années qu'elle n'y avait plus mis les pieds. Et pourtant, je me suis tus. Je n'ai rien dis, y compris quand les rumeurs ont commencé à courir sur Regina. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle me l'avait demandé. Elle disait que même si elle n'avait jamais aimé mon père, elle le respectait. Et par respect, elle n'a jamais divulgué ce fait. »

« Même bafouée, elle gardait la tête haute … » sourit Emma

« Oui. A présent, je me rends compte de tout ce qu'elle a subi, tout ce qu'elle a enduré … Et j'y ais participé. »

« Je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Allez-y. »

« J'ai eu plusieurs versions et j'ai toujours cru que la version de la personne concerné et part la personne concernée était toujours la plus probante. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Votre départ. »

« … »

« Ruby m'a dis que c'était parce que les rumeurs vous étaient montées à la tête aussi. Regina pense que vous êtes partie après avoir découvert sa liaison avec le jardinier. Moi, j'aimerais avoir votre version. »

Snow s'amusa de l'appoint de la jeune femme qui n'était guère plus vieille qu'elle. Elle s'essuya discrètement le coin de la bouche de sa serviette, avant de la poser sur la table « Les 2 versions sont vraies. Comme je vous l'ai dis : ici à Newport, nous avons une perception différente des choses : tout est extrapolé, surjoué. Je n'ai jamais cru que Regina avait tué mon père, mais beaucoup de choses m'ont poussé à croire … Qu'elle le voulait, et que, pour se faire, elle aurait peut-être usé de stratagèmes pour y parvenir. »

« Graham … »

« Quand je les ais surpris dans la serre, j'étais en colère. Puis j'ai fais un mixe entre les rumeurs, ce que j'imaginais et la réalité et d'un seul coup, la vérité me frappa, du moins la vérité que je pensais être juste : Elle n'avait pas tué mon père, mais avait demandé à Graham de le faire pour être tranquilles et heureux tous les 2. »

« C'est stupide … » maugréa Emma

« Je suis d'accord, et je me suis aperçue de ma bêtise que bien plus tard, quand j'étais à New-York. Mais je me disais qu'elle devait m'en vouloir alors je n'ai pas renoué le contact de suite … J'ai envoyé des lettres … J'ai appelé aussi, souvent, mais Marco répondait la plupart du temps et Regina était toujours indisponible … J'ai tenté un dernier geste en envoyant un faire-part pour mon mariage, en me disant que ça la surprendrait … Mais elle n'est jamais venue … Je ne savais plus quoi faire. »

« Pourquoi ne pas être revenue ici ? Des lettres, des coups de fils … C'est que de la distance ça ! »

« Parce qu'à l'époque, j'étais trop fière … Et Regina … Elle m'impressionnait. J'ai été stupide, je le sais, et aujourd'hui il est trop tard. C'est toujours ainsi, c'est toujours trop tard. »

Emma serra sa serviette dans sa main, se retenant d'un quelconque commentaire « Je … Je vais me coucher. »

« Emma attendez ! »

« Quoi ? »

Snow se tourna alors vers David « Tu veux bien ramener ça à la cuisine. » Il obtempéra et disparut. Emma le savait, cette demande ne visait qu'à les faire se trouver seules toutes les 2 « On … Pourrions-nous marcher un moment ? »

Emma se leva alors et l'invita à la suivre … Pendant quelques secondes, aucune ne parla « Alors … Vous souhaitiez me demander quelque chose ? »

« Comment ? »

« Vous envoyez balader votre mari et vous voulez qu'on se promène. Tout ça dans le but d'évoquer un sujet qui vous gène … Alors ? »

Emma pu sentir la tension envahir la jeune femme, cela l'amusa autant que cela la stressa « Je … J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a … avait entre vous et Regina ? »

Le sang d'Emma se glaça alors « Oh et bien … Je vous l'ai dis, j'étais sa dame de compagnie. »

« Oui ça je sais … Mais une simple employée … Ne dormirait pas dans sa chambre et ne viendrait pas la voir tous les jours depuis 2 semaines. Même Ruby qui la connait depuis bien plus longtemps, ne fait pas cela. Alors ? »

« C'était … C'est mon amie. Oui nous étions amies. »

« Marco m'a dis tout ce que vous avez entrepris : la restauration du manoir, la sortir de sa solitude … Vous étiez non seulement son amie, mais aussi sa confidente. »

Emma sourit alors « Oui certainement. »

« Mais ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je dis, ce n'est … pas tout … » Snow et Emma, tout en discutant s'étaient rendues aux portes de la serre que la brunette aperçue alors « Mon Dieu … Elle est magnifique. »

Elle entra alors et ne pu détacher ses yeux des parterres fleuris avec soin, des massifs habilement composés « C'est vous ? C'est grâce à vous ? »

« Entre autre. Elle y a beaucoup participé. »

Snow s'approcha alors du pommier « Je me souviens, quand j'étais plus jeune, nous aimions venir ici. Nous discutions de chose et d'autre … Nous lisions aussi. J'adorais les contes de fées, les fins heureuses. J'aimais à croire qu'un jour je trouverais ce prince charmant dont parlaient les contes … Regina aussi se prenait à rêver à une vie meilleure, douce et heureuse. Moi j'ai trouvé mon prince mais elle … »

« … »

Snow caressa alors le tronc, de ce même geste qu'avec pu faire Regina en revenant dans la serre la première fois puis elle laissa s'échapper un hoquet « Regina a finalement trouvé … Une princesse. »

« Pa… Pardon ? »

« Je connais ce regard vous savez. Je ne suis pas crédule. J'ai vu votre regard à l'hôpital ce regard que vous posiez sur elle, empli d'amour et de tendresse, mêlé à de la peur et de la tristesse. Oui, j'ai lu de l'amour … »

« C'est vrai. Je l'aime… C'est ma patronne et j'ai été peinée de la voir souffrir ainsi. Je l'ai aidé, du mieux que j'ai pu et … »

« Non. Vous l'aimez c'est indéniable. Et je suis certaine qu'elle vous aimait aussi. Regina était une femme blessée c'est sûr, mais aussi et surtout une femme forte et têtue. Jamais elle ne se serait laissée approcher de la sorte s'il n'y avait pas eu réciprocité dans vos sentiments. »Emma resta en retrait, ne pipant mot « Ma question est surtout de savoir si … Si vous aviez pu profiter de cette réciprocité. »

Elle se tourna alors vers Emma, attendant une réponse. La jolie blonde soupira alors « Oui … à peine une journée … »

« Pourquoi si court ? »

« Parce que j'ai tout fait foirer, comme à mon habitude … Et que je l'ai poussé dans ses retranchements … Elle n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de me virer. Quand … Quand le drame est arrivé, elle était seule … »

« Je vois … »

« A mon tour de poser des questions. »

« Vous n'en avez pas déjà eu assez ? » s'amusa Snow

« Vous avez aiguisé ma curiosité. Je … Je vous ais évoqué ma courte relation avec Regina, vous l'avez-vous-même compris … Pour n'importe qui, cette nouvelle aurait été, si ce n'est choquante, du moins surprenante … Mais pas vous. Comme si … »

« Comme si ? »

« Comme si vous vous en doutiez. Je me trompe ? »

Snow sourit alors et s'approcha d'Emma « Je crois que Regina ne vous a pas tout dis sur elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bah … Jusqu'à il y a quelques secondes, je pensais que si … »

« Vous a-t-elle parlé de son premier amour ? Et les raisons sous-jacentes pour lesquelles sa mère voulait la marier si jeune et si vite ? »

« Elle … Elle m'a parlé vaguement de son amour de jeunesse oui. »

« Que vous en a-t-elle dit ? »

« Et bien … Qu'ils étaient ensemble avant que la mère de Regina ne décide de marier sa fille à un homme aussi vieux que son propre père. Qu'elle … Enfin, qu'elle lui avait offert ce qu'une jeune fille a de plus précieux à offrir … Et … Et voilà. »

Snow s'attarda alors sur une fleur et en caressa les pétales « Des roses empereurs, ses préférés. »

« Exact. »

« Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

« Pas vraiment … »

« Elle lui rappelait son premier et unique amour de jeunesse. »

« Oh … »

« Une Rose … Rose … » Emma fronça les sourcils alors « Rose. C'était son nom. »

Emma crut perdre l'équilibre alors « Pa… Pardon ? »

« Vous avez bien entendu. Le premier amour de Regina était une fille. »

Les jambes d'Emma ne la portaient plus. Elle s'assit alors sur un gros rocher « Merde … » souffla-t-elle « Mais … »

« Je me doute qu'elle ne vous en a jamais parlé. Sa mère a exercé un véritable lavage de cerveau lorsqu'elle a surpris sa fille avec une autre, fricotant dans le jardin. Elle a hurlé à l'infamie et a menacé sa fille de la foutre dehors. Regina était seule et sans appui. Sa mère la traitait de monstre, d'erreur de la nature. Elle lui rentrait dans le crâne qu'être lesbienne était contre nature, du non-sens … Et à force, Regina l'a elle-même cru et a fini par renié ce qu'elle était. Rien n'échappe à Cora Mills. Les rares fois où j'ai pu voir cette femme, elle me glaçait le sang et me collait des frissons. Pour sa mère, ce n'était pas une option envisageable. Un déshonneur de plus pour la famille, en plus de leur ruine apparente. Il était hors de question que cela se sache. Alors quand mon père fut veuf, ce fut la parfaite occasion pour Cora de faire une pierre, deux coups : renflouer les caisses de la famille et effacer le déshonneur de sa fille. »

« Alors … Regina était gay … » Emma comprit alors tout le problème : Depuis des années, Regina s'était cachée, avait renié sa nature profonde, jusqu'à se cacher dans un mariage factice et vendre sa jeunesse à un homme qui ne s'occupait pas assez d'elle pour voir le malaise dans lequel baignait la jeune femme « J'avais tout faux. Je pensais la connaitre, mais je ne savais rien … Et si j'avais su, j'aurais agi autrement. Je l'ai poussé dans ses retranchements, sans pouvoir la comprendre. J'ai cru … J'ai cru qu'elle avait honte de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour moi, honte de devoir s'afficher au bras d'une femme. Mais finalement, elle avait juste peur de redevenir elle-même, de ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait ressenti que quand elle était jeune. Elle avait peur tout simplement d'aimer de nouveau, d'un amour vrai. »

Emma n'en revenait pas : tout s'expliquait à présent. Comment une femme comme Regina n'avait pas été plus surprise quand elle l'avait embrassé la première fois …

Pauvre Regina qui avait du non seulement se marier de force, mais en plus avec un homme … Décidemment, cette Cora Mills pouvait être élue, à titre posthume, mère du siècle.

« Comment l'avez-vous su ? »

« Nous en avons parlé. Une chose en amenant une autre, elle s'est confiée … J'ai promis de garder le secret, je savais Ô combien cela serait pénible pour elle si ça venait à se savoir … Je n'imagine pas sa peine mais aussi ses difficultés. Tout part de là : ses relations difficiles avec autrui, ses amours tumultueuses et surtout un immense manque de confiance en elle qui la plongeait si facilement dans cette solitude, à l'écart des autres. Sa mère lui avait appris à détester et renier cette partie d'elle, la véritable partie, pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre : une personne qui aimait les hommes, qui avait sacrifié sa jeunesse dans un mariage sans amour, à devenir belle-mère d'une enfant à peine plus jeune qu'elle … »

Emma fixa alors les roses empereurs et fut soudainement prise d'un sentiment de jalousie de savoir que le cœur de Regina avait autrefois battu pour une autre femme qu'elle « Savez-vous ce qu'est devenue cette Rose ? »

« Non. Quand Regina fut promise à mon père, ils ont déménagés ici, sans possibilité de contact. Je suppose qu'elle a eu le temps de lui dire au revoir … »

Revint alors en mémoire à Emma ce moment où Regina lui avait dis qu'elle avait donné sa virginité à son amour de jeunesse, se refusant de l'offrir à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas « Oui, elle lui a surement dit. »

« Je suis désolée de vous mettre mal à l'aise, c'est tout le contraire en fait. »

« ? »

« Je voulais que vous sachiez que ce que ressentait Regina pour vous n'était pas dû au hasard. Si elle a de nouveau ouvert son cœur à cette partie d'elle qu'elle avait enfoui des années auparavant, c'est que vous deviez énormément compter pour elle. Certainement bien sur que ce qu'elle vous a montré ou suggéré. Regina n'a jamais été très douée pour montrer ses sentiments, trop habituée à les enfouir. »

« Oui, j'ai eu du mal à la faire s'ouvrir de nouveau. »

« Mais vos efforts ont payé : regardez cet endroit. Regardez cette maison. Sous votre impulsion, tout a changé. »

« Si j'étais arrivée plus tôt … »

« Il n'y avait aucun moyen que vous arriviez plus tôt. Mais l'essentiel c'est que vous soyez là. Votre passage ne passera pas inaperçu. » Emma sourit alors « Que comptez-vous faire ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Je suppose que Regina n'a jamais fais de testament. »

« Vous voulez récupérer le manoir ? »

« Non, non, absolument pas. Au contraire, ce manoir est familial et … Je ne souhaite pas revenir ici. Mais j'apprécierais qu'il reste dans la famille alors, si c'est vous, j'en serais heureuse. »

« Merci. A vrai dire … Je ne sais pas quoi faire … Je … Je bossais pour Regina, j'étais payée. Mais à présent … J'ai certes un toit sur la tête mais … Marco, Ruby et Granny ont besoin d'un salaire. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'ils décident de partir comme se fut le cas pour Ashley et Belle. »

« Je ne serais pas surprise qu'ils restent à vos cotés, comme ils l'ont fais pour Regina. Vous savez, ils ont une histoire avec ce manoir. »

« … »

« Vous avez assez pour ne pas vous préoccuper de l'avenir pour l'instant. Profitez juste. »

« Pourquoi profiter si je suis seule … » lança nostalgiquement Emma en imaginant ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie ici aux cotés de Regina.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le soir venu, Emma monta dans sa chambre, fatiguée de la journée passée, et se stoppa dans le couloir, juste avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle regarda avec une curiosité attisée, les 3 portes attenantes, les lieux interdits par Regina.

Elle s'était juré de ne pas rompre la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite, mais l'envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Regina la travaillait. Elle avait été tellement surprise par les propos de Snow lui révélant un pan du passé de la jolie brune, un pan qui l'avait assommé.

Elle était sensée l'aimer, vouloir tout partager avec elle, et elle se rendait finalement compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose à Regina. Evidemment, Regina elle-même ne lui avait pas non plus facilité les choses en restant assez discrète, notamment avec cette interdiction d'entrer dans ces pièces.

A présent, elle avait la main sur la poignée d'une des portes. Elle inspira alors, retenant son souffle, et ouvrit la porte dans un grincement lugubre. Elle ne relâcha son souffle qu'une fois la porte grande ouverte, laissant apercevoir la pièce : la chambre de Snow.

Elle entra alors et alluma la lumière : la chambre semblait être une chambre de petite fille parfaite avec lit à baldaquin, meubles laqués blancs, rideaux fleuris, peluches par vingtaine sur le lit. Il semblait que le temps n'avait pas bougé.

« Il me semble que ça fait une éternité … »

Emma sursauta en entendant la voix de Snow derrière elle. Elle fit volte face, confuse d'avoir été prise par la curiosité « Désolée. »

« Pas de mal. C'est compréhensible. »

« J'ai l'impression de trahir la promesse de Regina. »

« Vous ne cherchez simplement qu'à comprendre. On ne peut vous en vouloir pour ça. »

Emma se retourna alors et avança dans la pièce, suivie par Snow « Vous deviez être une petite fille très choyée. »

« Mes parents m'aimaient oui. Fille unique, j'ai eu tout ce que je voulais. Ma famille avait ses aises financières et je n'ai manqué de rien. C'est aussi ce qui a fait de moi une petite fille imbue d'elle-même, égoïste et très, trop, personnelle. Quand ma mère est morte, mon monde s'est écroulé … Et j'ai revu mes priorités : je devais m'occuper de mon père, reprendre les choses en main et j'ai grandi d'un coup. Puis Regina est arrivée dans nos vies, dans ma vie … Je l'ai d'abord abordé comme une amie, elle n'avait que quelques années de plus que moi, elle aurait pu être ma grande sœur… Puis mon père m'a parlé en me disant que Regina serait parfaite pour moi, pour nous, et je l'ai cru. J'étais seule et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Mon père était noyé dans son chagrin et ses affaires, il voulait le meilleur pour moi. »

« Et Regina l'était ? »

« A l'époque, elle semblait le meilleur choix oui. Elle satisfaisait mon père, elle me plaisait. Les enjeux étaient bien loin pour moi, et je ne voyais en elle qu'une confidente, une future amie … Une mère ? Peut-être … Mais je ne l'envisageais pas à ce moment-là, le souvenir de ma mère était trop présent encore. »

« Regina disait qu'elle avait longtemps souffert de la comparaison avec votre mère … Sans parler de l'éloignement et de la mise à l'écart de votre père. »

« Je le sais. Maintenant je m'en rends compte : sa vie fut aisée à nos cotés, elle n'a manqué de rien, si ce n'était de l'attention qu'elle méritait. Et si c'était à refaire, je referais autrement. »

Emma baissa alors les yeux : oui, si les choses étaient à refaire, elle aussi ferait les choses différemment.

Puis son regard vagabonda dans la pièce et elle s'attarda sur une commode où trônaient quelques cadres photos « C'est vous ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant une photo d'une petite fille d'environ 3 ou 4 ans dans les bras d'une femme aux yeux bleus acier hypnotiques.

« Oui. C'est mon père qui l'a prise. Premier jour d'école, ils étaient si fiers. » Emma sourit alors et son regard vaqua sur une autre, puis une autre, tantôt montrant Snow à des âges différents en compagnie de ses parents, tantôt des moments clés comme certains Noel ou anniversaire. Puis une photo attira son attention …

« Oui, c'est bien elle. »

Le regard d'Emma ne pu se détacher de cette jeune fille de 19 ans aux longs cheveux coiffés en anglaises, apprêtée dans une belle et somptueuse robe de mariée tout en satin et dentelles. Sur son visage, un léger sourire qu'Emma n'avait pas de mal à imaginer forcé pour satisfaire l'assistance « Elle est sublime … Et si jeune. »

« Oui, elle l'était et pourtant, elle avait une telle maturité. C'est finalement elle qui a terminé le travail de ma mère, et qui m'a éduqué. Je suis devenue une jeune femme réfléchie et intéressée … Regina se plaignait de ne pas avoir eu la chance de faire de grandes et belles études afin de faire ce qui lui plaisait. Elle m'incitait donc à poursuivre mes efforts, à ne jamais lâcher à la moindre difficulté, à persévérer dans mes projets. Je crois qu'au final, si j'ai décidé de faire de grandes études, c'était aussi un peu pour elle. »

Emma caressa du bout de l'index, la silhouette de Regina avant que Snow ne s'assoit sur son lit, rejointe par Emma quelques secondes plus tard « Elle n'a touché à rien. »

« Je crois que, comme vous le dites vous étiez très proches, votre départ a été très dur pour elle. »

« Me pardonnerait-elle si elle me revoyait aujourd'hui … Elle a refusé de venir à mon mariage, et c'était compréhensible. Mais accepterait-elle de me revoir en ces murs … » Au bout d'un moment de silence, elle caressa son ventre et laissa un hoquet s'échapper de ses lèvres « Elle aurait été la plus jeune grand-mère que je connaisse … Elle ne le verra jamais … » soupira-t-elle tandis qu'Emma fronça les sourcils et se redressa soudain

« Elle n'est pas encore morte ! »

Snow, surprise, se redressa à son tour « Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça. »

« Vous en parlez comme si elle l'était ! Mais elle est toujours là ! Et je sais qu'elle se bat ! »

« Emma … »

« Non ! Vous … Je … » mais la pression était trop forte, les souvenirs trop douloureux, le passé trop lourd et l'avenir encore plus … Elle craqua, une nouvelle fois, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas dans l'intimité de la chambre de Regina, souillant de ses larmes ses oreillers, elle était là et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Snow qui la réconforta en silence, le corps secoué de soubresauts …

Les minutes passèrent puis les heures. David, ne voyant pas sa femme revenir, se rendit dans la seule pièce éclairée de l'étage. Quand il vit Snow dans son lit, a demi assise et Emma, la tête reposant sur ses genoux, assoupies, il sourit faiblement et ferma doucement la lumière et la porte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les jours passèrent et finalement, Emma invita Snow et David à rester quelques jours de plus au manoir. Ainsi, Emma comptait en connaitre un peu plus sur Regina, son passé, sa vie d'avant, mais aimait à penser que les choses pourraient s'arranger aussi avec Snow.

Ainsi, un matin, comme tous les matins depuis leur arrivée, Emma, Snow et David parfois se rendaient à l'hôpital.

Mais alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur, le docteur Whale était là, posté au milieu du couloir, semblant les attendre.

« Docteur ? Qu'est-ce que … Regina ? »

« Emma … »

« Quoi, quoi ? »

« Elle … Elle a fait un arrêt hier soir. »

Le monde sembla s'écrouler alors, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes et ses David qui la retint de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écroule à terre. Snow s'agenouilla et Emma commença à trembler « Regina … » souffla-t-elle

« Nous l'avons récupéré. » finit-il de dire en la tenant par les épaules afin qu'elle se relève « Son état est stable mais … Emma … Il est temps. »

Son sang se glaça sous sa peau, lui collant de multiples frissons lui secouant l'échine, elle en perdit ses mots. C'est Snow qui prit alors la parole « Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Cela fait déjà un mois … Les chances qu'elle se réveille sont plus que minimes. Son activité cérébrale est quasi inerte et les conséquences d'un coma prolongé sur ses facultés sont de plus en plus grandes à mesure que le temps passe… Il n'est pas certain, pas du tout, que Regina puisse se réveiller, et si c'était miraculeusement le cas, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle ne soit plus jamais la même. Emma … »

Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire, ce qu'il allait lui demander … Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre ce genre de décisions. Puis soudain, elle frissonna en prenant conscience d'un fait : elle n'était rien … Rien pour Regina qu'une simple employée, officiellement parlant.

« Miss Nolan, étant sa parente la plus proche, c'est à vous qu'il revient de prendre une décision. »

« … »

« Je … Je vous laisse en parler entre vous. »

« Est-il vraiment nécessaire de prendre une décision si vite ? »

« Nous avons pu la récupérer cette fois-ci, mais nous ne pouvons garantir une nouvelle chance de la sauver à la prochaine attaque. »

« Souffre-t-elle ? »

« Nous ne pouvons le garantir … Etant dans un coma profond, il est presque certain qu'elle n'a plus conscience de rien … »

Snow jeta un œil vers David et Emma, encore sous le choc « Bien, nous … Nous allons en parler. Merci. »

Et tandis que le médecin s'éloignait, Snow, David et Emma s'installèrent sur les fauteuils à l'écart. Durant quelques minutes, personne n'osa parler avant qu'Emma ne soupire « C'est pas juste … »

« Emma … Je sais ce que vous avez fait pour Regina ces derniers mois, ce que vous avez représenté pour elle et ce qu'elle représentait pour vous. Je serais bien mal placée de prendre cette décision. Elle vous revient. »

Emma la fixa, incrédule « Vous l'avez entendu, je ne suis pas de sa famille … »

« Vous l'avez été bien plus que moi ces derniers temps, et pour moi cela compte bien plus que les liens biologiques ou juridiques. »

Emma l'en remercia d'un petit sourire mais resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de se redresser « J'aimerais … J'aimerais rester auprès d'elle, au moins cette nuit. »

« Emma … »

« Si … Si c'est la dernière journée que je dois passer avec Regina, j'aimerais que ça soit entièrement. Demain … Demain nous déciderons … S'il vous plait. »

L'air suppliant d'Emma eut raison de la volonté de Snow qui accepta alors de laisser Emma seule à l'hôpital « Bien, nous allons rentrer alors, et avertir les autres. Ils viendront certainement demain. Voulez-vous que l'on vous rapporte de quoi manger ? »

« Ca va aller, merci. »

Snow et David échangèrent un regard désolé avant de laisser Emma. Mais avant de partir, Snow ne pu s'empêcher de prendre dans ses bras la jeune femme qui ne retint, une nouvelle fois, pas ses larmes « Courage … Et s'il se passe la moindre chose … »

« Je vous contacte. » confirma Emma

Puis le couple s'éloigna. Emma les regarda disparaitre dans l'ascenseur avant de rejoindre la chambre de Regina. Cette dernière avait perdu beaucoup de poids, sa peau était diaphane, ses yeux clos, un tuyau sortant de sa bouche et d'autres reliés à son cœur, ses poignées … Le tout relié à des machines faisant d'incessants « bip » qui était, pour Emma, le bruit le plus atroce de la terre.

Elle s'avança et s'assit sur un fauteuil tout en prenant une des mains de Regina. Sa main était froide, elle pouvait sentir ses os sous sa peau fine. Cela lui crevait le cœur de la voir dans cet état.

« Regina … Si tu m'entends, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, c'est le moment de me faire un signe, de me prouver que tu es encore là. Il le faut sinon … » elle soupira « S'il te plait, fais-moi un signe … Regina … » Elle la fixa alors, attendant un signe, une main qui serre la sienne, un bip différent des autres, prouvant une quelconque activité … Mais rien.

Elle laissa échapper une larme alors … Une journée et une nuit, c'était tout ce qu'il leur restait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma n'avait pas quitté la chambre de la journée. Les infirmières lui apportèrent des plateaux repas qu'elle picora ou bouda avant qu'elles ne l'autorisent à rester pour la nuit, malgré l'heure dépassée des visites. Tous savaient ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain, et aucun n'avait à cœur de briser la jeune femme plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Emma avait combattu si fort ce dernier mois, prier tant de fois, et espérer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir … Et à présent, il semblait que tout était vain. Que tous les efforts fournis ces derniers mois s'évaporaient comme neige au soleil et qu'il ne resterait bientôt plus aucune trace de son passage dans la vie de Regina Mills.

Mais le soir venu, elle se fit une promesse : il resterait des traces de son passage, comme il resterait des traces de Regina ici bas. Emma ferait en sorte que l'on n'oublie pas Regina à Newport. Elle garderait le manoir et en ferait un lieu de référence avec la plus belle serre du Maine !

A cette perspective, elle se laissa aller à un léger sourire avant que le soleil ne touche l'horizon et que le ciel ne se parsème d'étoiles. Le sommeil la gagna et les infirmières lui laissèrent l'opportunité de dormir auprès de Regina, dans un lit attenant.

Elle s'endormit alors très tard dans la nuit, au son des bips stridents, tenant la main de Regina. Bien évidemment sa nuit ne fut pas sereine, se réveillant presque toutes les heures en imaginant que les bips s'étaient arrêtés ou qu'ils avaient changé de rythme … Mais rien, pas de changement, pas de réveil.

« Regina … Je t'envie seulement de pouvoir dormir sereinement, moi j'en suis incapable depuis des semaines … » murmura Emma à l'oreille de Regina alors qu'elle venait de se réveiller pour la 5ième fois dans la nuit « J'aimerais tellement croire que tu ne souffres pas et que tu es sereine. Je t'imagine dans une immense serre, plus grande et plus majestueuse que la notre. Tu y ferais pousser par centaines des roses empereurs, des Poinsettias ou encore d'immenses pommiers aux fruits juteux et aux arômes subtils. Oui, j'imagine que tu es là-bas et que tu m'attends … Je te rejoindrais Regina, je te le promets. »

Sur ces mots, elle changea de lit et se coucha avec douceur et délicatesse, près de Regina pour le reste de la nuit.

Et ce n'est que le lendemain matin, quand le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel qu'Emma se réveilla avec ce sentiment douloureux d'une fin proche. C'était le matin et la neige était doucement tombée dans la nuit, recouvrant d'un fin manteau blanc le sol et les toitures.

Elle soupira avec effort, son corps était endolori et engourdi, elle ne voulait pas que ce moment arrive, elle voulait que le temps s'arrête et qu'elle profite encore et encore de la présence de Regina … Mais c'était une vision bien idéaliste et égoïste de la chose …

Elle se leva alors et constata avec déception que rien n'avait changé pendant la nuit et que Regina était toujours dans le même état.

« Emma ? » Le docteur Whale entra discrètement dans la chambre « Avez-vous dormi ? »

« Peu … »

« Les Nolan ainsi que quelques uns des amis de Regina sont arrivés … »

Emma opina alors et quelques secondes plus tard, Snow, David, Ruby, Granny et Marco firent leur apparition. De suite, Granny prit Emma dans ses bras puis s'écarta pour lui donner une boule d'aluminium « Je suppose que vous n'avez pas mangé. » Emma sourit alors « Je m'en doutais. Je vous ais fais des pancakes. » Emma la remercia d'un autre sourire avant de prendre le paquet.

« Je … Je vous laisse quelques minutes, j'ai … J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » lança-t-elle

Chacun comprit alors qu'elle ne tiendrait pas face aux adieux de chacun. Emma s'éclipsa alors et se rendit dans un des toilettes de l'étage. Elle s'aspergea le visage et vit son reflet dans la glace : elle était pâle, des cernes sous les yeux attestant qu'elle ne dormait pas assez, ses cheveux étaient en bataille dans un chignon défait. Elle essaya de se recoiffer comme elle pu, puis se pinça les joues afin de leur redonner des couleurs … Elle avait la nausée, ses gestes étaient mécaniques, guidés par une force qui la dépassait … Il ne restait plus que quelques instants avant que Regina s'en aille pour de bon … Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, elle pensait qu'un miracle pouvait avoir encore lieu. Peut-être qu'elle reviendrait dans la chambre et qu'elle aurait la surprise de voir Regina, les yeux ouverts …

Puis la réalité frappa soudainement Emma : non, elle ne pourrait jamais se réveiller, plus maintenant. Un sentiment d'impuissance l'envahit alors et la nausée la reprit tant et si bien qu'elle se rua dans les toilettes les plus proches, tomba à genoux et vida le contenu de son estomac, qui n'était déjà pas bien rempli.

Elle pleura alors, sentant ses forces l'abandonner … Elle n'aurait jamais le courage de lui dire adieu, jamais. Mais elle ne devait pas montrer ce visage à ses amis. Elle avait failli à sa tâche, elle ne devait pas les décevoir davantage.

Alors elle se redressa, se rinça la bouche et essaya de se recomposer un visage plus serein avant de sortir des toilettes et de revenir dans la chambre. Son cœur s'arrêta un quart de seconde en passant la porte, le très mince espoir de voir Regina s'éveiller en tête, mais ce dernier s'évanouie lorsqu'elle vit que rien n'avait changé.

A voir les visages fermés et les yeux rougis de chacun, Emma pouvait se douter que tous avaient pu faire leurs adieux … Elle s'approcha alors et tous la laissèrent passer. Elle jeta un œil vers Snow qui s'était réfugiée dans les bras de son mari, lui-même chamboulé.

« On … On va vous laisser quelques minutes … » lança Whale en poussant les autres gentiment

Emma l'en remercia silencieusement avant de s'asseoir juste à coté du lit, puis de prendre une des mains de Regina.

« Regina … Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée. J'aurais tellement voulu faire plus pour toi, partager plus avec toi. Quand je suis arrivée ici, j'étais paumée et je cherchais désespéramment une bouée de sauvetage, une sortie de secours à cette vie de solitude et d'échecs … Puis j'ai tapé à la porte de ton manoir et pénétrer dans ton monde mystérieux mais terriblement attirant. Dès lors, je n'ai cessé de grandir en ta présence : moi qui étais désorganisée et bordélique, j'ai entrepris de rénover un manoir entier. Je t'ai pris par la main et tu as accepté mon aide. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment rendue compte de la chance que j'avais de t'avoir et que tu m'ais laissé entrer dans ta vie, dans ton cœur. Je vais regretter les moments où j'ai été rude avec toi, parce que je ne t'avais pas comprise … Et si c'était à refaire … Jamais je n'aurais quitté ce manoir, jamais je n'aurais mis ta vie en danger … J'aurais été une sauveuse, celle dont parlaient Marco et les autres. »

Elle inspira alors et ferma brièvement les yeux « Mon Dieu Regina … En te connaissant, j'ai enfin compris ce que c'était de partager, de ne pas vivre simplement pour soi … Je … J'ai appris à aimer vraiment. » une larme roula le long de sa joue « Oui Regina … Je t'aime. Et j'aurais du te le dire bien plus tôt. Maintenant c'est fini, il est trop tard … Et je ne sais pas quoi faire ensuite. Tu vas partir et me laisser seule … Je suis de nouveau perdue sans toi. Regina … » Elle serra sa main dans la sienne « … Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un auparavant. Je tiens à toi comme jamais je n'ai tenu à quelqu'un, et cela induit d'avoir aussi peur pour toi, de ressentir et partager toute une palette d'émotions que je ne connaissais pas encore, ou du moins que je m'interdisais de ressentir parce que je n'en trouvais pas l'utilité, ou tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas trouvé la bonne personne avec qui partager tout cela. Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort depuis que mes yeux ont croisé les tiens. Je t'aime Regina, et j'espère, je prie, pour que tu entendes tout cela. Je n'aimerais jamais plus comme ça, jamais. »

Elle se leva alors, poussa le fauteuil, et se pencha pour embrasser le coin de la bouche de Regina, puis elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front, contact qu'elle prolongea. Elle sentit alors une vague de chaleur l'envahir, elle frissonna alors : il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment de bien-être. Elle s'écarta alors, surprise.

Soudain les moniteurs s'affolèrent, les bips stridents retentirent, il semblait à Emma que le corps de Regina était entouré d'un bref halo lumineux avant de disparaitre. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la jolie brune ouvrit les yeux devant le regard choqué d'Emma qui ne réussit qu'à balbutier un pénible « Re… Regina ? »

Il était 8h15 quand Regina Mills s'éveilla.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : L'histoire était sensée se terminer ainsi et laisser place à l'imaginaire pour la suite avec nos héroïnes. Mais voilà, je me pose la question de savoir si vous aimeriez que l'on déborde du conte original pour partir sur un ou 2 chapitres un peu plus fluffy ...<br>**

**A vous de me dire si cela vous plait ainsi ou si je continues pour un 1 ou 2 chapitres supplémentaires ... **


	17. Pardon

**Hello mes amies !**

**Tout d'abord : WOW ! Plus d'une cinquantaine de reviews et de MP pour le dernier chapitre, me faisant passer la barre des 400 reviews ... J'en reviens pas, je sais pas quoi dire si ce n'est un grand, immense, gigantesque, énormissime MERCI ! **

**Je suis tellement touchée de vos manifestations, vos réactions, vos avis et surtout vos compliments ! Je sais plus où me mettre, vraiment, encore un énorme merci ! **

**Merci pour votre soutien, vos reviews, MP, avis, envies ! J'ai donc bien noté vos demandes et me voilà donc avec 2 chapitres supplémentaires pour cette fic ! Désolée, de poster si tard du coup, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et j'ai fini cette suite que ce midi. Du coup, pardonnez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes :/ **

**Mais je tenais vraiment à poster une suite aujourd'hui ^^ **

**Bref, arrêtons là les effusions d'émotions ... Et passons à ce chapitre qui suit directement le dernier.**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>Pardon <strong>

Emma n'en croyait pas ses yeux … Devant elle, Regina, les yeux grands ouverts, immobile. Alertés par les bruits stridents des machines, le docteur Whale et les autres déboulèrent dans la chambre « Emma ! Qu'est-ce qui … » Snow resta pétrifiée devant ce qu'elle voyait.

Whale poussa Emma et vérifia les constantes de la jeune femme semblant être réveillée. Emma attendit son verdict qui ne tarda pas « Elle semble … éveillée. » Emma sourit alors mais le perdit bien vite devant l'air grave du médecin « Ses constantes sont stables mais … » Il passa sa main devant les yeux de Regina, qui ne cilla même pas « J'ai peur qu'elle … Qu'il y ait des conséquences … »

Emma fronça les sourcils avant de le pousser de nouveau « Regina … Regina, si tu m'entends, cligne des yeux. » mais Regina ne bougea pas « Regina … Mon amour … » soupira-t-elle tandis qu'elle posait son front contre le sien, tenant fermement sa main dans la sienne. Et au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit une légère pression. Elle s'écarta alors et fixa sa main : le bout des doigts de Regina commençaient à se mouvoir « Elle a bougé ! Elle nous entend ! »

Emma était extatique. Chacun se regardait comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait : une minute avant ils venaient de faire leurs adieux à Regina, et à présent, la revoilà parmi eux, bien vivante et, semble-t-il, consciente.

« Emma, pouvez-nous vous laissez quelques instants. Infirmières ! »

« Mais je … »

« S'il vous plait. »

Elle ne voulait pas la quitter, elle ne voulait plus la lâcher mais lorsque Snow posa sa main sur son bras, elle consentit alors à quitter la pièce, suivi de tous les autres. Dans le couloir, le silence régnait : l'heure était à l'espoir et à la joie, pour autant, personne ne voulait vraiment y croire tant que le médecin n'avait pas confirmé ce que tous attendaient : Regina était en vie.

Et quand Whale ressortit de la chambre, Emma se retint de ne pas lui sauter dessus « Alors ? »

Il se massa la nuque « Et bien … Je n'ai jamais vu ça, jamais. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ? Elle … Elle va bien ? »

« Elle est réveillée, consciente et … Avec toutes ses facultés intellectuelles. Bien sur, il faudra certainement faire des examens approfondis mais … C'est un vrai miracle. »

« On peut la voir maintenant ? »

« Une personne. Elle est faible et à besoin de se reposer. »

Tous s'entendirent pour laisser Emma retourner dans la chambre, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. Dès qu'elle entra, ses yeux ne se détachèrent plus de la jolie brune, allongée sur le lit, dont le tube dans sa bouche fut enlevé, la rendant plus humaine.

« Hey … » Emma s'approcha délicatement, bien que l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'enlacer était forte, et prit sa main.

Regina avait les yeux à demi fermés, elle semblait fatiguée. Emma s'assit alors, et Regina tourna doucement la tête. La jolie blonde ne pu que sourire alors « Tu m'as manqué tu sais … »

Aucune expression sur le visage de Regina, aucun mot, si ce n'était un clignement des yeux, attestant qu'elle comprenait bien ce qu'elle disait. Emma n'en demanda pas plus « Au fait … Bonne année. » lui soupira-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Regina fronça alors les sourcils et Emma du s'expliquer « On est le 22 Janvier 2014. Tu es restée dans le coma près d'un mois. »

Regina se tourna alors, fixant le plafond. C'était une dure réalité à entendre, elle qui n'avait probablement pas vu le temps passé dans son état. Pour elle, s'était hier qu'elle était tombée par la fenêtre et que son manoir partait en flamme.

« J'ai hâte que tu rentres à la maison, tous t'attendent : Marco, Granny, Ruby … Et même … Snow. » A l'entente de ce prénom, Regina la fixa alors « Oui, elle est revenue. Je crois que vous aurez beaucoup à vous dire. En attendant, repose-toi, je reviendrais plus tard. »

Elle se releva et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le front « Je t'aime … » lui murmura-t-elle, à peine pour que Regina puisse entendre.

Puis Whale entra de nouveau, signe que la visite était finie. Emma eut du mal à lâcher la main de Regina, l'angoisse de voir une rechute la hantait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Je vous tiendrais au courant. » promit Whale avant qu'elle ne rejoigne les autres.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Ruby « Elle a parlé ? »

« Non, trop fatiguée … Et perdue sans doute … Je … J'arrive pas à y croire … » dit-elle en tombant sur le fauteuil près d'elle, épuisée moralement, nerveusement et mentalement. Snow le sentit et envoya un regard emplis de sous-entendus à son mari

« Emma, on devrait rentrer. »

« Je … Non, j'aimerais rester ici, on sait jamais … Et si son état n'était que temporaire … et qu'elle retombe dans le coma … »

« Emma, vous êtes fatiguée, tout comme Regina. Et toutes les 2, vous avez traversé pas mal de choses ces derniers temps. Si vous voulez être efficace pour elle, vous devez vous reposer. »

Ella détestait le penser mais Snow avait raison. Malgré tout, l'angoisse de perdre à nouveau Regina l'empêchait d'être tout à fait sereine.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Malgré la fatigue, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir : l'excitation, l'angoisse et le bonheur de voir Regina les yeux ouverts, peu importe, elle se tourna et retourna dans son lit. Et quand on toqua à sa porte, elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir derrière une Snow tout aussi éveillée.

« Je peux ? »

« Entrez. »

La jeune femme vint s'asseoir au bord du lit « Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Pareil. » confirma Emma « Quand je pense que Regina s'est réveillée. »

« Je crois que nous allons repartir. »

« Qu… Quoi mais pourquoi ? »

« Regina aura besoin de calme et de sérénité … Notre présence est une source d'angoisse inutile. Nous … Nous reviendrons quand elle ira mieux. »

« C'est de famille de fuir les problèmes plutôt que de les affronter ? » Snow baissa les yeux « C'est reculer pour mieux sauter. Et Regina aura besoin de sa famille, toute sa famille. Vous en faites partie. »

« Elle a besoin des gens qu'elle tolère … »

« Charge à vous que ça redevienne ainsi. Vous étiez si proches … Tout est parti d'un gros quiproquo. Il faut en parler et quand Regina sera prête à revenir ici, nous verrons. »

Snow sourit alors « Je commence à comprendre ce que vous a trouvé Regina … »

Les joues d'Emma se colorèrent alors et elle détourna le regard. Soudain, elle comprit l'enjeu du réveil de Regina. Comme si cette idée venait de la frapper « Je vais pouvoir me faire pardonner … » soupira-t-elle

Snow posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne « Pas de pardon, de la continuation. »

Cette nuit-là, ainsi que les suivantes, les 2 jeunes femmes ne dormirent que très peu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les jours passèrent et même si Regina restait faible, Whale ne pouvait qu'être enthousiaste : ses forces revenaient et ses facultés mentales n'étaient en rien altérées. Emma venait la voir tous les jours, ainsi que Marco et Ruby.

Emma comptait et espérait le jour où Whale lui dirait qu'elle pouvait ramener Regina chez elle.

« Bonjour Regina ! » lança avec ferveur Emma qui venait d'entrer, bouquet en main « Bien dormi ? »

« Emma … »

La jolie blonde sourit alors et vint s'asseoir à ses cotés « Je suis là. »

Regina serra sa main dans la sienne « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Emma perdit son sourire « Tout est confus … »

« Oh et bien … »

Voyant la gène de la belle blonde, Regina lui donna l'impulsion « Je me souviens du feu … Du feu avalant mon manoir … »

« Oui … Les … Les habitants … Les habitants sont venus dans l'optique de … »

« De quoi ? »

« De te punir… »

« … »

« … Te faire payer pour ton crime … »

« Je vois … »

« Ils n'ont pas été bien loin … Mais, un homme … Un homme s'est introduit dans le manoir et … »

« Oui … Je me souviens de lui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant … »

« Il t'a poussé par la fenêtre, tu es tombée … »

« Je me souviens … Je me souviens de toi au dessus de moi … »

Emma eut du mal à retenir ses larmes « Oui, j'étais là … » Elle serra un peu plus sa main « Et je serais toujours là. Pardon. »

« Pardon ? »

« Pardon pour ce que j'ai fais, ce que je t'ai dis … Je … Je n'avais pas compris à quel point ça te touchait profondément. J'ai … J'ai toujours été maladroite en amour, et une fois encore, j'ai mis les pieds dans le plats sans comprendre… »

« Je n'aurais jamais du te gifler. »

« Tu as eu raison … Sacré droite d'ailleurs. » dit-elle en caressant la joue meurtrie par le passé

A ce moment-là, Whale entra dans la pièce « Oh vous êtes là. J'ai besoin de parler à Miss Mills. »

« Dites ce que vous avez à dire. Elle n'ira nulle part. » argua sèchement Regina. Emma sourit alors, retrouvant cette partie menaçante et dominatrice de la belle brune

« Bien. Alors, vos résultats sont excellents. »

« Elle va pouvoir sortir ? » s'empressa Emma

« Et bien … Je recommanderais encore un peu de repos. Elle sort d'un coma de 15 jours, ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. »

« Elle pourrait se reposer chez elle non ? »

Whale soupira « Je sais que vous tenez à la ramener chez vous mais … Par précaution … »

« Elle s'est réveillée i jours déjà ! » bouda Emma, croisant les bras, ce qui amusa Regina

« Docteur, et si je vous promets de rester alitée encore jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ? »

Whale la fixa alors et souffla « Très bien, très bien. Mais aucun effort ! Je ne transigerais pas là-dessus. »

« Bien docteur. »

« Quant à vous … » dit-il en se tournant vers Emma « … Je vous charge de m'avertir au moindre signe. »

« Promis. » dit-elle sur un ton plus précipité

Et quand Whale prit congé en leur signalant de passer par l'accueil afin de signer sa feuille de sortie, Emma trépignait littéralement « Tu rentres ! »

Regina s'extirpa de son lit avec difficulté : son corps était douloureusement endolori par 3 semaines en position couchée. Elle avait des courbatures comme lorsque l'on a la grippe et qu'on se sent comme dans du coton. Elle s'étira doucement avant qu'Emma ne lui présente ses affaires.

« De l'aide ? »

« Non merci. Emma ? »

« Hm ? »

« De qui viennent toutes ces fleurs ? demanda-t-elle en voyant une dizaine de bouquet sur la table près de son lit

« Oh d'un peu tout le monde : celles-ci viennent de French, le fleuriste. Celui-là vient de la boulangerie … Et le gros là, c'est une participation collective. »

Regina resta bouchée bée « Ils … Ils ont fait ça … Pour moi ? »

« Crois-moi, aucun des habitants de cette ville n'a pas pensé à toi ces dernières semaines. Tous se sentaient idiots et ils ont, j'espère, ouvert les yeux. »

Regina avait du mal à le croire et préféra mettre ses interrogations de coté pour se concentrer sur son retour chez elle.

« Bon, je vais signer ta feuille de sortie, je reviens. »

Regina opina alors et se dirigea doucement vers la salle de bain sommaire que lui offrait sa chambre d'hôpital. Car en attendant de retrouver le confort de ses meubles et lieux, elle devait faire avec ce qu'elle avait. Et quand elle sortit de sa douche et qu'elle s'habilla, elle n'eut aucune surprise à retrouver Emma, sagement assise au bord du lit, le sac contenant toutes les affaires de Regina, en main « Prête à rentrer chez toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regina lui sourit faiblement : un sentiment d'angoisse naquit soudainement : même si cette chambre n'était pas des plus amicales, elle fut son refuge durant plus d'un mois. A présent, elle devrait affronter une nouvelle fois le monde, le regard des gens. Maintenant, en plus de la peur et du dégout, elle allait susciter de la pitié.

Emma lui prit la main et l'attira vers elle « Je suis là. » comme si elle avait lu l'angoisse naissante de la jolie brune. Regina opina une nouvelle, peu rassurée pour autant. Et ses craintes furent concrétisées quand elle sortit de sa chambre et que quelques paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Elle serra alors la main d'Emma dans la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que pour voir Emma lui sourire dans l'ascenseur « Ca va ? »

« Fatiguée … » soupira Regina

« On sera bientôt à la maison. » confirma Emma.

La maison … Cette perspective qui englobait la présence d'Emma chez elle pour un long moment gonflait le cœur de Regina.

Et dans la voiture, sur le trajet les menant au manoir, le silence régna. Regina fixait le paysage enneigé défilant sous ses yeux « Il a beaucoup neigé. »

« Oui assez. »

« Je crois … »

« Oui ? »

« Je crois que je le savais. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je … Je n'en sais rien … Comme l'impression de l'avoir entendu … »

Emma lui sourit alors « Je te parlais souvent … Très souvent, durant ton coma. »

« Oh … »

« Allez viens, j'ai hâte de te ramener chez nous ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina avait regardé défiler le paysage sous ses yeux, au travers de la vitre de la voiture d'Emma. En temps normal elle ne serait jamais montée dans ce genre de tas de ferraille, mais les circonstances étant ce qu'elles étaient, elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

Et à présent, la voilà sur la route du retour à son manoir, route qu'elle pensait interminable. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds en ville, alors que la dernière fois fut pour Noel, en compagnie d'Emma. A présent, elle semblait redécouvrir les commerces, les rues, les parcs … Parfois elle croisait le regard d'un habitant ou deux qui semblaient savoir à qui appartenait la Beetle jaune. Après tout, une telle voiture ne passait pas inaperçue dans une ville telle que Newport.

Regina semblait surprise des regards qu'elle pouvait apercevoir : tantôt de la curiosité, tantôt de la gentillesse … Non, elle devait se tromper.

Et quand enfin son manoir lui apparut au détour d'un virage, son cœur se gonfla d'un soulagement sans pareil. Emma se gara juste devant l'entrée et soudain Maroc, Ruby et Granny émergèrent de la porte en une haie d'honneur et de joie. Regina leur sourit faiblement au travers de la vitre avant qu'Emma ne sorte de la voiture et n'en fasse le tour pour lui ouvrir.

Quand Regina sortit enfin, Ruby fut retenue par Granny de lui sauter au cou. Ils gardèrent tous une certaine prestance, guidé par un Marco qui se posta devant elle et lui offrit son plus beau et chaleureux sourire « Bienvenue chez vous madame ! »

Elle le fixa alors avant de lâcher un sourire et de lui prendre les mains « Je suis contente d'être revenue. »

Il la guida alors, main dans la main, et quand elle croisa Ruby et Granny elle ne put qu'être amusée par la candeur et l'empressement qu'avait Ruby pour lui souhaiter à son tour la bienvenue « Regina ! » Maladroitement, elle l'encercla de ses bras. Et si Granny voulait lui faire lâcher prise, Regina lui fit un signe de tête par la négative et laissa alors la brunette la serrer raisonnablement dans ses bras. Une fois fait Marco la fit entrer alors et Regina pu constater quelques changements : des tentures avaient disparu au profit de nouveaux tableaux. Certains meubles étaient épurés de bibelots et le velours qui recouvrait initialement les marches avaient disparu pour laisser le bois vif.

Emma suivit alors, sortant les sacs du coffre, aidée par Ruby « Ils sont là ? »

« Yep. J'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais … »

Emma ne répondit pas … Car, au fond d'elle, rien n'était moins sûr : dans quelques instants une confrontation qui couvait depuis des années allait se produire. Elles entrèrent et Emma eut la surprise de voir le visage de Regina, empli de curiosité, comme si elle redécouvrait son propre chez elle.

« On a fait quelques modifications … Comme tu peux le voir. J'ai pas aussi bon gout que toi mais … »

« … C'est … Parfait. »

« Marco, vous pouvez … » Emma tendit les sacs qu'il prit alors

« Emma j'aimerais retourner dans ma … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car, en haut des marches, une silhouette attira son attention. Elle se raidit alors quand la personne descendit et qu'elle vit alors Snow, penaude et peu rassurée.

Regina fit un pas en arrière mais son dos buta alors contre Emma, postée juste derrière elle « Regina … » lui murmura-t-elle près de son oreille « S'il te plait … Laisse-lui une chance … »

Mais quand Snow se posta devant elle, les yeux brillants d'émotions de revoir sa belle-mère, cette dernière resta de marbre, le visage inexpressif, encore plus quand Snow s'avança et l'entour de ses bras. Regina ne fit aucun geste, aucun commentaire … Mais cela ne vexa pas Snow qui pensait amplement mériter cette indifférence.

Quand elle recula, elle osa alors prononcer quelques mots « Regina … Pardonne-moi. »

Mais Regina avait vécu des années dans la haine envers celle-ci, dans l'indifférence et le déni … Il était impensable qu'elle revienne ainsi et que cela soit aussi facile.

« Emma, je suis fatiguée, s'il te plait amène-moi à ma chambre. »

Emma soupira mais n'insista pas, ni Snow d'ailleurs qui s'écarta pour laisser la belle brune monter lentement les marches, soutenue par Emma.

« Laissez-lui un moment … » lança Marco tout en posant une main amicale et rassurante sur son épaule

« Pourquoi ? Elle refuse tout contact … »

« Au contraire. » Snow se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils « Elle ne vous a pas congédié. »

Snow sourit alors : resterait-il un mince espoir de rédemption et de pardon ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elles montèrent en silence jusqu'à la chance de la belle brune. Et quand Emma ouvrit la porte, Regina fut surprise de voir dans la chambre des valises et vêtements, qui n'étaient visiblement pas les siens, étalés un peu partout.

Devant l'air perplexe de la jeune femme, Emma du se justifier « Ah oui euh … Pendant ton absence j'ai … Enfin, j'ai élu domicile dans tes appartements. Je … C'était une des choses qui me rapprochait de toi quand … Enfin quand t'étais à l'hôpital. » Regina sourit faiblement alors « Mais bon, tu es revenue alors … Je vais te laiss… »

« …Non. » la coupa Regina « Je … J'aimerais que tu restes. » Emma lui prit alors la main « S'il te plait, reste. »

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Soudain, Regina eut un frisson et une petite voix résonna dans sa tête … _Je t'aime Regina_ … Elle frissonna de nouveau et lâcha la main d'Emma « Je … Je vais prendre une douche et me coucher. »

« Tu veux rien manger ? Je sais que Granny a fait du pain perdu et une omelette. »

« Très bien … Mais peu. »

« A vos ordres m'dame ! » lança Emma en faisant le salut militaire avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant Regina seule. Cette dernière balaya la pièce du regard, comme si elle la découvrait pour la première fois : les tentures du baldaquin avaient été changées, l'immense tapis avait disparu et … La fenêtre avait été remplacée. Elle s'approcha alors et posa sa main sur un des carreaux. Soudain, elle eut un flash des événements passés : un homme, cet homme, la poussant au travers de la vitre. Le verre se brisant sous le poids de son dos et elle, flottant, puis en quelques secondes … Plus rien.

Elle recula alors, serrant sa main contre son cœur, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour une douche salvatrice.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quand Emma redescendit, tous étaient là, l'attendant. Ruby s'approcha alors « Alors, comment elle va ? »

« Elle va bien. Un peu fatiguée. »

« Emma … » Snow s'avança vers elle « Je crois vraiment que … Qu'on … »

« Non. Restez. S'il vous plait. Pour nous, mais aussi pour vous. Laissez-lui un moment, ensuite je pense qu'une discussion s'imposera. »

Snow soupira en souriant « Elle a vraiment de la chance de vous avoir à ses cotés. »

« C'est moi qui ait de la chance. Oh Granny, elle voudrait manger ! »

« Suivez-moi ! » s'enquit joyeusement Granny, ravie de pouvoir rendre service à sa patronne, même modestement

Et quand Emma remonta, plateau en main, dans la chambre, elle trouve une Regina assoupie dans le lit. Elle sourit alors, posa le plateau sur la petite console près du lit et remonta doucement la couverture sur la jeune femme. Elle la fixa amoureusement, détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage. Pourtant, elle l'avait vu plus de 3 semaines endormie, mais là les choses étaient différentes : Regina était à ses cotés, et elle n'envisageait plus une seule seconde de la quitter.

Elle s'installa doucement à ses cotés et caressa tendrement ses cheveux, dégageant de son visage une mèche rebelle. Regina soupira et ouvrit les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux de la belle blonde « Désolée … »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Le docteur a dit « repos » alors, tu vas te reposer. Tu n'as rien à faire, si ce n'est rester et me donner des ordres, j'obéirais. » sourit-elle

« Ca serait bien la première fois. » s'enquit malicieusement Regina

« Hey ! J'essaie d'être agréable là ! Tu pourrais au moins être reconnaissante. »

Regina se redressa alors et posa une de ses mains sur celle d'Emma « Merci d'être là. »

« De rien. Je serais toujours là. Si tu savais comme je suis désolée de ce que j'ai pu te dire et … »

« C'est le passé, n'en parlons plus. Je n'ai guère envie de ressasser de telles choses. Allons de l'avant … ensemble. »

Emma lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front « Est-ce que cet adage marche pour tout le monde ? » Regina fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard « Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler maintenant mais Snow … »

« … Tu as raison, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai juste envie de rester ici pour le rester de la journée, avec toi … Et ce pain perdu dont l'odeur me titille les narines. »

Emma laissa donc tomber pour l'instant. Elle avait appris avec Regina qu'il était inutile d'insister sous peine de la braquer encore plus jusqu'à rompre définitivement le contact. Après tout Snow n'était pas encore partie et il y avait de fortes chances qu'elles se revoient sous ce toit. Effusion de sang ou vocabulaire fleuri, il y avait fort à parier que ces retrouvailles ne se feraient pas sans heurt, mais, Emma en était certaine, cette discussion était nécessaire.

Pour avancer, il fallait que Regina soit en paix avec son passé. Et son passé n'était plus incarné que par Snow.

Elle se leva et apporta le plateau sur le lit, plateau qu'elles partagèrent dans un relatif silence mais une réelle complicité. Une fois le dit plateau vide, Emma le posa à terre avant de se caler tendrement dans le lit, ouvrant ses bras pour que Regina vienne s'y lover. Ce n'est qu'avec un soupir de contentement et de sérénité de Regina qu'Emma comprit que cette dernière se sentait finalement bien.

« Tu veux dormir un peu ? »

« Oui. Tu restes ? »

« Avec plaisir. » murmura Emma dans un sourire avant de se glisser doucement dans le lit, entrainant Regina avec elle. En quelques secondes, elles avaient retrouvé la place qu'elles occupaient le soir de Noel, comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si ces 4 dernières semaines n'avaient jamais existé : elles étaient là, ensemble, tout était parfait de nouveau.

Bien évidemment de multiples problématiques et questions se bousculaient dans le crâne de Regina à commencer par la présence de Snow sous son toit. Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible de nouveau. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas revu la jeune femme. A présent elle était adulte, mariée … Elle arborait une coupe courte, étonnant elle qui aimait par le passé ses longs cheveux noirs. Et à présent la voila ici, de nouveau chez elle … Que faire, que dire ? Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'imaginait pas une discussion avec elle dans les prochains jours. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait maintenant était la présence d'Emma à ses cotés cette nuit et les nuits suivantes.

Elle se cala alors un peu plus contre Emma qui referma ses bras sur elle et posa son menton sur son crane. Elles s'endormirent ainsi et pour le reste de la journée et de la nuit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et durant les 3 jours suivant, Regina respecta scrupuleusement les consignes du médecin en restant alitée, ne sortant de son lit que pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain. Emma lui apportait chaque jour ses repas, qu'elle partageait avec elle. Snow et David voulaient partir, voyant que Regina refuserait clairement de leur adresser la parole ou encore de sortir de sa chambre tant qu'ils seraient là. Mais Emma refusa leur demande, les suppliant d'être patients, d'attendre encore un peu.

Mais las d'être face à un mur, Snow décida de leur laisser jusqu'à la veille de la St Valentin, Emma ne pu rien faire d'autre qu'accepter, ce qui leur donnait 10 jours à peine.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Regina, tu ne veux pas sortir aujourd'hui ? » demanda Emma adossée contre la fenêtre en voyant la neige fondre doucement, laissant place à une verdure naissante.

« Non merci. »

« Mais il fait beau et chaud, c'est la première journée où il ne neige ou pleut pas ! »

Regina était lovée dans son lit, plateau sur les genoux. Elle n'était pas disposée à quitter le lit, sous prétexte qu'elle n'écoutait que les ordres du médecin. Mais Emma était fatiguée de cette excuse et Regina allait beaucoup mieux. Elle savait que Whale avait confirmé sa bonne santé et que ce qu'il préconisait à présent était une reprise progressive d'une vie normale. Mais Regina avait repris ses mauvaises habitudes et se complaisait dans une attitude casanière. Mais Emma avait bien l'intention de la faire sortir, et pour cela, elle avait une idée toute trouvée.

« Au fait … Je suis désolée pour ta serre. »

« Ma serre ? Qu'est-ce que … Le feu ? »

« Le feu ? Oh non … C'est juste que … Durant ton absence, j'étais tellement démoralisée … Et ensuite, je suis restée avec toi alors … »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je crois qu'elle … N'est pas belle à voir. » Regina fronça les sourcils « Elle se meurt Regina … Et je sais qu'il n'y a que toi pour la sauver. »

« Tu en parles comme si elle était vitale pour ce manoir, pour moi. »

« Je el crois oui. Cette serre est une partie de toi … Bien plus que ce que j'aurais imaginé … » dit-elle en baissant les yeux

Regina se leva alors et vint se poster devant elle, près de la fenêtre « Comment ça ? Emma, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Je … Je sais. Je sais tout. »

« Tu sais quoi ? »

« Je sais pourquoi … Les Roses Empereurs sont tes préférées. »

Regina fit un pas en arrière, l'air effrayé « Co… Comment … » Puis elle se figea alors, tout devenant clair « Snow … » maugréa-t-elle « C'est elle … »

« Elle n'a fait qu'éclairer les choses. Certes, c'est par toi que j'aurais aimé l'apprendre mais … Tu n'étais pas là, tu me manquais terriblement et j'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Je m'en voulais, je pensais que tout était ma faute … Et Snow m'a raconté alors. Non pas pour propager la vérité mais simplement pour me montrer que ce n'était pas ma faute. »

« … »

« Je sais que c'est quelque chose de difficile mais … Tu aurais pu me le dire tu sais, j'aurais compris. »

Lasse de se battre Regina, résignée, soupira « Comment expliquer quelque chose que moi-même je ne comprenais pas … Que je ne comprenais plus. »

Poussant Regina à se confier, Emma lui prit les mains et les serra tendrement « Raconte-moi. »

« Que dire de plus que ce que t'a surement raconté Snow … »

« Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. »

Regina prit quelques secondes alors puis se lança « J'avais 16 ans à peine … Là où mes amies se pâmaient devant les garçons du lycée, moi … Je ne ressentais aucun besoin de me tourner vers eux. Au contraire, mon regard vaquait plus souvent vers les filles sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Puis cette fille est arrivée, une nouvelle. Différente des autres, elle se marginalisait. Nous avons fait connaissance et bientôt sommes devenus très proches. Tout cela restait de la simple amitié … Mais au fil des mois … Mes sentiments ont changé … J'étais perdue, totalement. J'éprouvais ce genre d'émotions dont me parlaient mes amies qui l'expérimentaient avec les garçons. C'était anormal, je le savais mais je ne pouvais risquer d'en parler à quiconque. »

« Tu ne l'as jamais dis à personne ? »

« Jamais. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Rose m'en parle avant. Elle aussi avait senti quelque chose de différent entre nous. Je pensais alors qu'elle voudrait prendre ses distances avec moi, mais se fut le contraire qui se passa. Elle m'avoua qu'elle aussi ressentait quelque chose de bien plus fort que l'amitié. »

« Et donc … Vous vous êtes avoué vos sentiments ? »

« Oui, maladroitement … Du moins autant que nos âges et notre jeune expérience nous le permettaient. Notre premier baiser fut laborieux … » dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique qui fit naitre une pointe de jalousie chez Emma « … Nous nous sommes jurées de ne jamais le dire à personne. Car on savait que personne ne comprendrait, personne. Nous savions que nous ne faisions rien de mal mais nous savions aussi que les autres ne comprendraient pas. »

« Ouais, c'est encore comme ça aujourd'hui … »

« Ca a duré quelques semaines à peine … Jusqu'à ce que ma mère nous surprenne. Elle est devenue folle et m'a interdit de la revoir. Nous maintenions le contact au lycée, mais au bout de 3 mois, ma mère m'a annoncé qu'elle avait trouvé une « opportunité » pour moi … »

« Leopold … »

« Le reste de l'histoire, tu l'as connais déjà. »

« Alors … Ce fut elle ton … Ta première fois ? »

« Quand ma mère m'a annoncé que nous déménagions pour le Maine, j'ai hurlé … J'ai fais fi des avertissements et interdictions de ma mère. Je savais que je n'avais plus rien à perdre … J'ai donc retrouvé Rose un soir … Il était hors de question que cet homme soit le premier … Elle l'a compris et … M'a offert son plus beau cadeau d'adieu. »

« Tu ne l'as jamais revu ? »

« Jamais. Quand nous sommes venus ici, j'ai tout de suite été mise en relation avec Leopold et quelques mois plus tard j'emménageais avec lui et Snow … Sans possibilité aucune de la recontacter. Mais, de toute manière, je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'était trop douloureux pour moi … Et que par la suite, ma mère m'a littéralement lavé le cerveau sur … ça. » Elle se sentit soudainement idiote d'avoir pu se laisser mener par sa mère « Elle avait une forte emprise sur moi … J'en suis venue à renier ce que j'étais, ce que je ressentais. J'étais devenue hermétique à toutes formes de sentiments amoureux. »

« Jusqu'à moi. » lança d'un grand sourire conquérant Emma

« Jusqu'à toi. » confirma timidement Regina « A présent … Il faut que je réapprenne. »

« Je serais là, on apprendra ensemble. En attendant … j'ai besoin de toi, ta serre, ta maison … On a tous besoin de toi. Whale a dit que tu pouvais à présent sortir un peu. Viens, on va au moins jusqu'à la serre … S'il te plait. »

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais devant l'air suppliant de la jolie blonde, elle s'inclina « Très bien. »

« Yes ! On en profitera pour sortir cette petite boule de poil qui ne demande qu'à découvrir l'herbe verte ! »

« Exact. »

« Il va bien falloir lui donner un nom … »

« Je n'ai aucune idée … »

« On peut y penser dans la serre … Allez, habille-toi. »

Ne lui laissant pas le choix, Regina ne pu que subir l'engouement d'Emma et s'habilla en quelques minutes puis suivit la jeune femme et leur chienne jusqu'à la serre. En chemin, Regina s'étonna de ne pas voir Snow. Avait-elle finalement décidé de repartir ?

« Nous y voilà. Bon écoute … C'est pas si dramatique hein … »

« Emma, laisse-moi voir. »

Et quand Emma ouvrit la porte, Regina retint son souffle : effectivement certains massifs, glorieusement garnis par le passé, étaient à présent désert de toute plante ou fleur. Et le peu qu'il restait était fané ou sur le point de l'être.

« Mon Dieu … »

« J'ai vu pire, crois-moi, y'a rien d'affolant là. »

« Ou est Graham ? »

« Oh je l'ai viré. »

Regina se tourna vers Emma, levant un sourcil interrogateur « Viré ? »

« Il ne servait de toute manière à rien ici. En plus, je supportais pas la présence de ton ancien amant ici … »

« … »

« Désolée si j'ai … Pris des libertés mais … »

« Qui d'autre encore ? »

« Ashley et Belle sont parties aussi. Finalement, ne reste ici que Marco, Ruby, Granny et moi. »

« C'est bien assez … »

« Bon … Je vais te laisser quelques minutes, je vais dire à Granny de préparer une table pour ce midi, je reviens. »

Sans dire un mot de plus Emma laissa Regina au milieu de la serre abandonnée. La jeune femme parcourut les massifs avec désolation : il y avait tant de travail à effectuer, c'était déroutant et démoralisant. Elle s'avança jusqu'à son pommier qui n'arborait que des branches nues, et posa sa main sur le tronc …

Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et des pas derrière elle, elle sourit « Tu n'as pas mis longtemps. » Elle perdit alors son sourire quand elle se retourna et découvrit non pas Emma mais … « Snow … »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

La brunette était debout devant elle, silencieuse, un air neutre sur le visage. Quant à Regina, jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi vite, sauf en la présence d'Emma. Elle avait devant elle, une des raisons de son cloitre durant des années. Elle n'avait guère changé : toujours ces yeux émeraude et ces cheveux noirs ébène, ce teint pâle et ses lèvres rouge sang … Snow White, elle portait décidément bien son surnom.

Aucune des deux ne fit un geste ou un pas, préférant se fixer les yeux dans les yeux. Soudain une vague de souvenirs venus du passé envahi chacune d'elle … Souvenirs plus ou moins bons mais, en ce lieu, revint surtout leurs conversations sous le pommier, leurs moments de complicité lorsqu'elles échangeaient des lectures …

Et finalement, c'est Snow qui osa se lancer en premier « Regina … Je suis contente de te revoir. »

« Vraiment ? » le ton tranchant de la jeune femme aurait coupé l'envie à quiconque de poursuivre la conversation, mais Snow n'était en rien décidée à en rester là.

« Vraiment. Je sais que nous avons … Des choses à gérer et … »

« Je n'ai pour ma part rien à gérer. Tout est réglé depuis longtemps maintenant. »

« Grand bien te fasse … Ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner et je ne crois pas qu'une journée suffise pour que tu entendes mes excuses totales … »

Regina fronça les sourcils « Des … Excuses ? Tu veux t'excuser ? Pourquoi : pour m'avoir gâché la vie ? Pour d'être détournée de moi ? Pour avoir fui me laisser une chance de m'expliquer ? Pour … Pour tant de choses que j'en perds le compte … »

« Pour toutes ces choses oui, et bien d'autres encore. Si tu savais comme j'ai espérer que tu lises une de mes lettres et que tu me recontactes. »

« Tes lettres ? »

« Oui, celles que je t'ai envoyé depuis mon départ, au moins une par mois … Tu … Tu ne les as jamais reçu ? »

« Je n'ai pas reçu de courrier depuis des années. »

« Mais c'est insensé, je t'ai écris une trentaine de lettres … »

Regina soupira alors « … Il semblerait que le facteur lui-même n'ai jamais pris la peine de me les faire parvenir … »

« … Oh … Mais, je t'assure … Je t'ai écris pour savoir comment tu allais, pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Mais n'ayant aucune réponse … Et quand je t'ai invité à mon mariage … Tu, tu as reçu le faire-part ? »

« Jamais. Mais Marco m'a dit que tu l'avais eu au téléphone et que tu l'avais chargé de me le dire de vive voix, ce qu'il a fait. »

« Et tu as refusé … »

« Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de venir à un mariage d'une femme qui m'avait tourné le dos … »

« J'ai été stupide … J'étais jeune et impressionnable. Je ne me suis rendue compte de la réalité qu'une fois loin d'ici. Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à t'écrire. J'ai renoncé à t'appeler en imaginant bien que tu ne voudrais pas me parler. »

« Tu aurais pu revenir ici et t'expliquer de vive voix. »

« Je sais … Et c'est là un de mes plus grands regrets. J'étais stupide, idiote et je me suis laissé embarqué par le temps en me disant que j'aurais tout el temps de venir te rendre visite … Mais les choses se sont enchainées et … Sans que je m'en rende compte, des années avaient passé et avec elle, mon courage de t'affronter de nouveau. Quand j'ai appris que tu étais à l'hôpital, David m'a poussé à venir. »

« David ? »

« C'est … Mon mari … »

« Oh je vois … »

« Nous n'étions pas destinés à rester mais Emma … Et bien c'est une femme assez persuasive qui sait ce qu'elle veut. »

A l'évocation d'Emma ? Regina ne pu qu'esquisser un sourire « Oui … On a guère le choix. »

« Je sais que je suis impardonnable et que ce que je mérite l'indifférence que tu me portes mais … Regina, j'aimerais repartir sur de nouvelles bases. »

« Tu as gâché une partie de ma vie … Tu m'as laissé seule ici alors que je n'avais plus que toi. Tu savais des choses de moi que même ma famille ignorait. Je t'ai prise sous mon aile, t'ai élevé comme ma fille … Une fille que je n'aurais jamais. Je t'ai tout donné, j'ai tout sacrifié, jusqu'à mon être profond … Et toi tu es partie sans te retourner, préférant les extravagances des personnes extérieures … Comment veux-tu que je puisse de nouveau t'accueillir ici comme si de rien n'était ? »

Au fil du récit, Snow eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait, elle s'était rendue compte de tout ce qu'elle avait fait, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Regina même était plus douloureux encore.

« Je comprends … Je … Pardonne-moi. David et moi partirons dans l'heure. »

Regina la fixa, sans une once d'émotion jusqu'à ce que Snow lui tourne le dos avant de quitter la serre. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là, quand la porte se referma, qu'elle lâcha sa respiration qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir retenue.

Quelques instants plus tard, Emma refit son apparition, un air contrarié sur le visage « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas. Pas très subtil ton stratagème … »

« Je voulais simplement que vous discutiez. »

« Et c'est ce que nous avons fais. »

« A vraiment ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que ça a été une nouvelle fois une avalanche de reproches … Tu n'as même pas essayé de l'écouter. »

« Je l'ai écouté. J'ai écouté ses excuses, ses arguments. Mais rien ne pourra … »

« Ca suffit ! » objecta Emma, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Regina « Regina … Si tu savais comment je tiens à toi … Non, mieux que ça … Je t'aime. » Regina se figea alors « Oui je t'aime. J'aurais du te le dire depuis bien longtemps mais voilà, je n'osais pas parce que c'était l'inconnu pour moi, j'avais peur … Tout comme Snow. Elle t'aime aussi, oui enfin d'un amour différent du mien, mais le principe reste le même : ce qui m'a fait reculer l'échéance est exactement ce qui s'est passé pour Snow. Tu m'as laissé une chance de te découvrir, tu t'es ouverte à moi, et j'ai aimé ça, j'ai aimé cette femme qui est en face de moi et avec qui je passerais le reste de ma vie. Mais j'aimerais que cette femme s'apaise aussi et qu'il ne réside plus dans ce joli petit crâne de tempêtes tumultueuses. Pour aller de l'avant, il faut parfois retourner en arrière. »

« … »

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que … Regarde d'où on est parti et regarde où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Tout ça n'aurait jamais été possible si tu ne m'avais pas laissé une chance. Tout le monde fait des erreurs Regina, tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance. »

Elle s'approcha alors et prit ses mains avant de coller tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste mais qu'Emma intensifia par une langue curieuse. Au bout de quelques secondes elle recula et lui sourit « Notre premier baiser de l'année, il était temps. » Puis elle s'éloigna, laissant à Regina le temps de réfléchir à ce qui venait d'être dit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina passa la matinée dans la serre. Ni Emma, ni Marco, ni Snow ne vinrent la déranger. Et si l'envie était pourtant grande, tout le monde respecta son choix de ne pas se montrer jusqu'au déjeuner.

« Vous croyez qu'elle va manger en bas ? » s'interrogea Ruby alors que tous étaient dans la cuisine, Snow et David y compris.

« J'en sais rien … J'ose pas aller la voir. » s'enquit Emma, triturant une carotte

« Peu importe ! J'ose espérer que vous n'allez pas envahir ma cuisine à chaque fois que vous attendez un signe de madame ! » lança Granny en arrachant la pauvre carotte de l'emprise d'Emma « Sortez de ma cuisine ! Rendez-vous utiles en faisant d'autres tâches que de me freiner dans les miennes. » s'énerva Granny

Tous sortirent alors et eurent la surprise de retrouver Regina près de la table. Emma s'avança alors et lui sourit « Tu as faim ? »

« Je … J'aimerais manger dans ma chambre. »

« Oh … » souffla Emma, un tantinet déçue

« Mais ce soir … »

« Oui ? »

« J'aimerais que nous dinions ici … tous ensemble. »

Emma cacha difficilement sa joie et se retourna vers Marco et Snow qui sourirent timidement

« Ok. Ca marche. Je t'apporte un plateau tout de suite. » Regina opina et monta directement dans sa chambre, tandis qu'Emma rejoignit Snow et David « Bien … Les choses sérieuses vont commencer. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le soir venu, Regina était nerveuse comme lors d'un premier entretien d'embauche. Elle eut peine à choisir des vêtements appropriés ainsi qu'une coiffure décente, le tout sous le regard amusé d'Emma.

« Tu vas t'en sortir tu penses ? »

« Très drôle. Si tu continues à te moquer ouvertement de moi … »

« Tu vas faire quoi ? Me virer ? » s'amusa Emma

Regina grimaça alors et se tourna vers elle « Cette fâcheuse manie … Je l'avais oublié. »

« Oh mais c'est ce que tu aimes chez moi non ?! »

Regina s'abstint de tout autre commentaire et continua sa recherche vestimentaire « Que penses-tu de ce chemisier ? »

« Cette couleur est superbe sur toi … Tout te va de toute manière. » dit-elle en glissant ses mains de chaque coté de ses hanches, se collant dans son dos et enfouissant son nez contre sa nuque « Tu sens bon … »

Regina posa ses mains sur les siennes et pencha un peu plus la tête sur le coté afin de laisser libre accès aux lèvres de la belle blonde. Dieu qu'il était bon de se sentir enfin renaitre dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien dans une étreinte.

« Regina … »

« Hm ? »

« Je … Dans 2 jours c'est la Saint Valentin. »

« Et ? »

« Et … J'aimerais bien la fêter … »

Regina sourit alors « Ah oui ? »

« Oui … Tu sais qu'officiellement, je t'ai embrassé y'a 1 mois et demi ? Donc ça fait 1 mois et demi qu'on est sensé être « ensemble » … Et pourtant, on a guère passé plus d'une semaine toutes les 2. »

« Et tu aimerais réparer cette injustice ? »

« J'aimerais rattraper le temps perdu oui. » dit-elle en l'étreignant un peu plus « Quand Snow et David repartiront, tu seras rien qu'à moi … »

« Et que comptes-tu faire de moi ? »

« Oh j'ai bien une petite idée … Non à vrai dire, j'ai une grande et belle idée. Mais en attendant, habille-toi, sinon je ne répondrais plus de rien… »

Elle s'éloigna avec difficulté tandis qu'un vent de frustration enveloppa Regina qui grimaça de plus belle, mais avec la consolation de se dire que dans quelques jours, les choses pourraient enfin prendre une tournure plus tranquille.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma pensait avoir vécu les repas les plus bizarres, en compagnie de Regina à leurs débuts ou encore avec Gold … Mais là, les choses tournaient à la psychose …

Regina était en bout de table, Emma de l'autre et entre chacune d'elle Snow d'un coté et David de l'autre.

L'entrée avait été silencieuse, et le plat principal suivait la même lignée … Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma en décide autrement « Bon … On se décide à parler ou pas ?! »

Regina et Snow relevèrent leur nez de leur assiette pour fixer Emma « Pardon ? »

« Vous devriez crever l'abcès maintenant, qu'on puisse finir le repas sereinement. »

Snow se tortilla sur sa chaise tandis que Regina la fixa d'un air neutre. Lasse d'attendre, Emma se tourna vers Snow « Tu devrais lui dire … »

« Lui dire quoi ? »

« Me dire quoi ? »

« Bah tu sais … Pour … Ce que tu sais … »

Regina fronça les sourcils, légèrement anxieuse à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle indigeste à entendre.

« Oh je vois … Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment … »

« Moi je crois que si. »

« Excusez-moi … Je suis là ! » argua Regina, légèrement irritée que l'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas présente à table.

Snow se tourna alors vers elle « Oui euh … Pardon. Je … » Elle échangea un bref regard avec David qui lui donna le brin de courage qui lui manquait « Je … Tu vas devenir grand-mère ! » s'enjoua-t-elle, peu assurée

« Pa… Pardon ? » lança Regina, les yeux écarquillés

Voyant que ce n'était pas la manière la plus diplomate, Snow reformula « Je … Je suis enceinte. »

Un ange passa alors, personne n'osant prononcer un mot, chacun attendant fébrilement la réponse de Regina … Et après quelques minutes de silence, elle se racla la gorge « Bien … Félicitations. »

Soudain, Snow bondit de sa chaise et vint enlacer Regina. Cette dernière, totalement surprise, resta les bras écartés, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Emma avait les larmes aux yeux. Et soudain, Snow lâcha un soubresaut, quelques sanglots … Des larmes perlèrent sur Regina qui n'eut d'autres réaction que de rabattre ses bras sur la jeune femme pour l'étreindre doucement, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque cette dernière était enfant.

Elle laissa un soupir s'échapper, se remémorant les tendres moments entre elles.

« Regina … » sanglota Snow tout en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de sa belle-mère « Pardonne-moi … Pardon. »

Dieu que l'image de cette jeune fille imbue d'elle-même, égoïste et têtue était loin à présent qu'elle avait cette jeune femme à ses pieds, l'implorant d'un pardon qu'elle pensait ne pas mériter.

Emma nota une larme s'échappant d'un œil de Regina, elle sourit alors : les choses allaient aller de mieux en mieux à présent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Snow ne s'arrêtait plus d'étreindre Regina. De la soirée de la veille jusqu'à leur départ en ce jour, Regina et Snow ne s'étaient décollées. Emma savait qu'elles avaient beaucoup à rattraper et que les choses seraient encore longues et difficiles avant que leurs rapports ne redeviennent plus qu'amicaux.

« Bien alors j'ai hâte de vous voir chez nous pour la naissance du bébé ! »

« Promis. » confirma une nouvelle fois Regina. Et bien que les marques d'affection étaient encore maladroites et timides, elle s'autorisa une accolade que lui rendit bien généreusement Snow.

Cette dernière se tourna alors vers Emma « Merci … Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pour nous, pour Regina. »

« De rien. »

« C'est le ciel qui t'a envoyé. »

Emma l'embrassa alors, ainsi que David puis ils partirent laissant derrière eux un couple plus serein et heureux que jamais.

« Bien … Voilà … » lança Emma en voyant la voiture disparaitre à l'horizon

« Oui. »

Emma lui prit la main « Je viens de réaliser une chose qui pourrait changer la vision que j'ai de toi et notre couple. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Regina en se tournant vers elle, un air grave sur le visage

« Je suis en couple avec une femme qui sera grand-mère dans quelques mois … »

« Idiote ! » lui lança-t-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule « Rentrons, il fait froid. »

« Chocolat cannelle près du feu ? »

« Chocolat cannelle près du feu. »

Emma déposa alors un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de rentrer, des étoiles pleins les yeux et des idées pleins la tête … A commencer par la St Valentin.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Epiloge = Saint Valentin !<strong>


	18. Epilogue

**Hello mes cher(e) ami(e)s ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**Alors, avez-vous regardé le mid-season premier ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?!**

**Bref, nous y voilà. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour : c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic T_T**

**Vos réactions ont été au delà de mes espérances et je vous remercie encore 1000 fois pour toutes vos reviews, MP, encouragements, ferveur ... **

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre qui, je l'espère, clôture bien l'histoire.**

**/!\ **Attention RATED M pour une scène NC-17**/!\**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Dieu qu'il était bon de se réveiller ainsi : une nuit pour une fois calme et sereine, des yeux qui se posent sur la personne aimée à ses cotés, des corps collés l'un à l'autre … Regina s'éveilla avec, pour la première fois, un sentiment d'achèvement, de plénitude et de sérénité.

Elle se redressa et vit la chevelure blonde émerger de sous la couette, Emma dormant encore profondément. Elle jeta un œil au dehors : le soleil était à peine levé à l'horizon. Elle s'extirpa discrètement du lit, enfila sa robe de chambre et, suivie de la petite chienne, elle sortit de la chambre pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée où elle trouva Ruby faisant les poussières.

« Oh Regina ? »

« Bonjour Ruby, Granny est-elle réveillée ? »

« Euh oui … »

« Bien, merci. Pouvez-vous sortir la chienne s'il vous plait ? »

« Avec plaisir. » dit-elle en se penchant pour appeler la boule de poil qui se rua à ses pieds

Regina se rendit à la cuisine et y trouva Granny, lisant le journal. Quand la vieille femme vit Regina sur son territoire, elle sursauta et referma hâtivement son journal « Re… Regina ? Que … »

« Bonjour Granny. Je … Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse mais … »

« … Tout ce que vous voulez madame ! »

« Pour toutes les fois où Emma m'a apporté le petit déjeuner … J'aimerais à mon tour lui apporter ce matin. »

« Oh bien sur ! Attendez ! »

Granny s'affaira alors et posa un plateau sur lequel elle disposa thé, café, toast, viennoiseries, et autres mets sucrés. Une fois fait, Regina s'empara du plateau, remercia chaudement Granny et remonta à sa chambre.

Emma dormait encore, pour le plus grand plaisir de Regina, qui posa le plateau près de sa table de nuit. Elle remonta sur le lit et fit courir ses doigts fins dans les vagues dorés parsemant le lit. Elle frôla son oreille et caressa sa joue jusqu'à ce que le bout de son index ne frôle ses lèvres. A ce moment là, Emma s'éveilla doucement en grognant. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Regina la surplombant, elle sourit puis se redressa « Bonjour … »

« Bonjour… Bien dormi ? »

« Comme un bébé. » Elle s'assit alors sur le lit et emprisonna le visage de Regina entre ses mains afin de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la belle brune « Joyeuse St Valentin. »

« Joyeuse St Valentin à toi aussi … »

Regina tourna son regard vers le plateau, regard que suivi Emma pour découvrir le petit déjeuner « Alors ç, c'est parfait pour débuter une journée. » lança-t-elle langoureusement tout en s'étirant

Regina apporta le plateau qu'elle posa sur ses genoux et aussitôt Emma croqua à pleines dents dans un pancake encore chaud « Affamée ? »

« T'as pas idée ! » répondit Emma la bouche pleine.

Regina s'amusa alors de la candeur de la jeune femme « Alors tant mieux. Donc … que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh pleins de choses … Mais pour l'instant, j'ai pas l'intention de bouger de ce lit. »

« Suis-je incluse dans le programme de ce matin ? »

« Tu es même vivement recommandée ! »

Et leur petit déjeuner se déroula dans l'intimité de leur chambre, de leur matinée qui serait maintenant leur quotidien. Regina était prête à faire des concessions, à aller de l'avant. Les choses étaient partiellement réglées avec Snow, elle avait retrouvé son manoir, ses employés et amis et surtout avait Emma à ses cotés. Bien évidemment, tout aurait pu être parfait si Emma n'avait pas prononcé la phrase suivante « Je t'emmène diner à l'extérieur ce soir. »

« Pardon ? »

« Un diner romantique, juste toi et moi, pour la St Valentin. »

« Mais … Pourquoi ne pas diner ici ? »

« Parce qu'ici c'est banal, c'est chez nous … Moi je veux quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire : un resto chic sur le port par exemple. »

Regina grimaça quelque peu « Emma … »

« Va-t-on vraiment revenir à cette discussion ? » lança Emma en haussa un sourcil « Dois-je préparer l'autre joue ? »

Regina soupira alors « Ce n'est pas ça mais … Après les récents événements … Me confronter au monde extérieur … »

« Tu as peur de quoi ? Anita ? »

A l'évocation de ce nom, Regina sursauta « A… nita ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité sur … Ce soir là. » Emma déposa le plateau au sol et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, prenant les mains de Regina « La raison pour laquelle les gens sont venus ici c'est à cause d'un homme … »

« Ce même homme qui est entré chez moi ? »

« Celui-là même. La raison pour laquelle il est venu ici … C'est parce qu'Anita lui a monté la tête. Mais il avait aussi de bonnes raisons de te haïr … »

« Laquelle ? »

« Cet homme … Cet homme c'était Neal … »

« Neal ? »

« Mon ex. Tu sais celui dont je t'ai parlé … »

« Oh je vois … Que faisait-il ici ? »

« Il m'a suivi, comme il le fait tout le temps. Mais je l'ai repoussé, une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci j'ai lâché une bombe … »

« Laquelle ? »

« Bah que j'étais amoureuse de toi … Mais ça lui a pas franchement plus. Il a eu le malheur de trouver sur son chemin Anita qui lui a monté le crâne, comme elle a l'habitude de le faire. Et finalement, il a monté une vendetta contre toi … En fait, tout ceci est ma faute. »

« Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est absolument pas vrai. »

« Toujours est-il que chacun a mérité ce qu'il a récolté. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Neal est mort dans l'incendie qu'il a provoqué … Quant à Anita, elle a été arrêtée pour mise en danger de la vie d'autrui et incitation au meurtre, le tout agrémenté par les témoignages des habitants. Elle est en taule pour un long moment et je m'assurerais qu'elle ne revienne jamais dans cette ville. »

« … »

« Quant aux habitants, crois-moi … Ils sont tout aussi coupables d'avoir cru de telles inepties. Si j'avais pu, je les aurais tous inculper pour complicité mais … Je crois qu'ils ont retenu la leçon et qu'ils savent qu'ils ont eu tort. Ils s'en veulent énormément et … Je suis sûre qu'ils ont envie de se racheter. »

« C'est si facile … Ils m'ont mise de coté pendant des années, marginalisée et m'ont fait passé pour une meurtrière, une folle, une ... bête … Comment et pourquoi leur pardonner … »

« C'est comme pour Snow je crois … Si aucun ne fait le premier pas, ça n'avancera pas. »

« J'ai déjà fais beaucoup de concessions je trouve … »

« Eux aussi. Rappelle-toi les fleurs dans ta chambre d'hôpital … »

« Quelques fleurs contre des années de reproches et d'accusations, cela est bien maigre … »

« Je t'en prie, laisse-leur une chance. J'ai tellement envie de me balader à ton bras dans les rues … S'il te plait … Pour la St Valentin … » Emma fit sa plus belle moue boudeuse et Regina leva les yeux au ciel

« Emma … Je te déteste … »

« Moi aussi, moi aussi ! » lança Emma en embrassant de plus belle la jeune femme « Tu sais … On pourrait libérer Granny, Ruby et Marco ce soir … »

« Les libérer ? »

« Bah pour avoir le manoir à nous seules ce soir … près le restaurant … Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Regina écarquilla alors les yeux en comprenant les sous-entendus d'Emma et soudain, elle rougit en détournant le visage « Oh … C'est … Faisable oui … »

Emma sourit alors devant la timidité apparente de sa compagne « Et si on terminait ce petit déjeuner huh ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Ruby … Regina vous donne votre soirée. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je suppose que tu vas la passer avec Killian … »

« Elle nous quoi ? »

« Elle vous donne votre soirée, à tous les 3. »

« Oh je vois … Petite coquine ! » s'amusa Ruby

« Oh la ferme ! Fallait … Fallait bien que ça arrive hein … Enfin je crois … »

« T'as pas l'air sure de toi, pour une fois. »

« Bah … C'est la première fois … Avec une femme. Je suis paumée. J'ai envie que les choses soient parfaites, même si je sais que la perfection n'existe pas. Mais Regina en vaut tellement la peine. Elle a subi tant de choses à cause de moi, la dernière fut un gratifiant coma de près de 3 semaines … J'ai vraiment envie de … De rattraper la chose tu vois. »

« Je vois … Et je comprends. On partira ne t'inquiète pas. Comme ça vous pourrez le faire dans toutes les pièces de ce manoir … »

« RUBY ! »

« Oh ça va je plaisante ! Mais tu as raison sur un point ! »

« Lequel ? »

« Je vais pouvoir passer la soirée avec Killian. »

« Mais avant ça, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui, j'ai besoin d'aller en ville cette après-midi … Tu pourrais venir avec moi ? »

« Euh … Ok. »

« Parfait. J'ais quelque chose de prévu pour les jours à venir … Mais j'aimerais que ça reste un secret. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma s'éclipsa donc dans la journée sans que Regina ne soupçonne quoique se soit. La journée passa et l'on pouvait sentir la tension monter chez chacune des jeunes femmes : Emma était stressée de l'organisation de sa soirée avec Regina, et Regina était nerveuse à l'idée de passer une soirée à l'extérieur comme un couple au bras d'Emma pour leur première St Valentin.

Elle ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois où elle avait fêté ce jour avec un être aimé : Rose n'avait été que de passage, Leopold avait toujours été indifférent et lors de ce jour, il ne pensait qu'à sa défunte femme, quant à Graham, elle ne lui avait jamais accordé une importance telle qu'ils avaient pu fêter ce jour. Emma était donc la première … et la seule.

Et quand Marco, Granny et Ruby prirent congés, ne restaient dans la demeure qu'Emma et Regina.

« Bon … Tu es prête ? » lança Emma en voyant Regina choisir une robe « La rouge est magnifique. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tout comme la bleue nuit. De toute façon, peut importe ce que tu portes, tu es et resteras superbe. »

« C'est gentil mais … Ce soir je ne veux pas être superbe … Je veux être … Sublime. »

Emma sourit alors et s'approcha « Crois-moi, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, que tu portes une robe de haut couturier, un simple jean ou encore ton pyjama. Alors presse-toi un peu, où on va louper la résa du resto. »

Regina sourit alors et opta pour la rouge.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

L'angoisse gagnait Regina à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait du manoir aux cotés d'Emma. Et bien qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre Emma de prendre la Mercedes, rien n'était moins réconfortant que de voir disparaitre son manoir à l'horizon alors que Newport apparaissait en bas de la colline.

Emma avait beau la rassurer par des gestes tendres ou des mots doux, la peur l'envahir petit à petit, à mesure qu'elles arrivaient en ville. La nuit était tombée et, par chance, la Mercedes passa inaperçue dans les rues. Emma se dirigea vers le port où elle gara sa voiture non loin des quais. Elle descendit et fit le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir romantiquement la porte à sa compagne « Madame. »

Elle tendit la main à Regina que cette dernière accepta avec un léger sourire. Puis elle la conduisit devant un restaurant avec une devanture tout en verre et en pane de velours et l'écriture doré affichait un « _The Gold Mermaid_ »

« Après vous … » murmura Emma en laissant passer Regina qui entra donc en premier.

La première chose qu'elle nota fut le doux fumet de plats flottant dans la pièce, la douce musique planant et une salle quasi bondée de couples amoureux.

Emma passa devant elle et réclama sa table. Une serveuse se posta devant elle, les cheveux de feu et un large sourire sur le visage « Bonsoir, je suis Ariel, je serais votre serveuse pour la soirée. Suivez-moi. »

Les deux jeunes femmes suivirent la serveuse prit leur manteau et leur présenta leur table, heureusement à l'écart des autres et dont la baie vitrée attenante donnait directement sur le port et les immenses bateaux amarrés.

« Je vais prendre vos manteaux, désirez-vous un apéritif ? »

« Un martini pour moi. Regina ? »

« Oh euh … Pareil. »

La jeune femme leur sourit avant de disparaitre tandis que Regina et Emma s'installèrent. La jolie brune, pour le moins peu rassurée, ne cessait de vaquer son regard un peu partout.

« Arrête, tu me stresses … » lança, amusée, Emma

« Désolée mais … J'ai l'impression que tous les yeux sont braqués sur nous … »

Emma regarda à son tour l'ensemble de la salle et, il était vrai que quelques couples ne cessaient de les regarder entre deux messes-basses.

« Laisse tomber, concentre-toi sur moi et cette fichue robe trop serrée que j'ai mise exprès pour toi, mais que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de remarquer. »

« Oh désolée … Je … Cette robe est magnifique. »

« Magnifique mais trop serrée … J'ai hâte de l'enlever ! » Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement devant l'ambiguïté de la phrase « Enfin … Je voulais dire … Plus à l'aise … »

« J'avais compris. Alors … Que comptes-tu prendre ? »

« Oh euh … Bah c'est une ville portuaire, j'ose espérer que la spécialité du coin ce sont les plats à base de poisson … »

Ariel revint quelques minutes plus tard, déposant leur apéritif « Vous avez choisi ? »

« Je prendrais une dorade et ses petits légumes vapeurs. » lança avec assurance Regina

« Et vous madame ? »

« Oh euh … » Emma parcourut la carte mais ne trouva rien d'avenant « Comme elle … petits légumes et tout ça … »

« Très bien. » Puis Ariel disparut tandis que Regina laissa échapper un petit rire

« Quoi ? »

« Sais-tu au moins ce qu'est une dorade ?! » s'amusa Regina

« Ah ah … Bah un poisson … Enfin j'espère. » Elles échangèrent un sourire avant qu'Emma ne brandisse son verre, imitée par Regina « Trinquons à nous. A notre première St Valentin … La première d'une longue liste … »

« A nous. »

Elles échangèrent un regard complice quand leur plat arriva « Ah tu vois, je savais que c'était du poisson ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le diner se passa merveilleusement bien. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, de leurs prochains mois à venir, des changements dans leur vie. Les choses semblaient enfin revenir à la normale.

Et quand le repas toucha à sa fin, Regina se crispa alors : elle savait ce qui devait suivre, mais était-elle prête ? Emma semblait plus détendue, en apparence, car à l'intérieur une avalanche de questionnements envahissait la tête de la charmante blonde : comment faire ? Comment amener la chose sans que cela paraisse trop poussé ?

Quand elles quittèrent le restaurant, Regina fut surprise qu'Emma ne se dirige pas vers la voiture. Elle lui proposa une petite marche digestive sur le port, qu'accepta avec ferveur la belle brune.

Ainsi, main dans la main, elles arpentèrent le port au son métallique des coques et des mats qui s'entrechoquaient avec la légère houle. Le froid était mordant mais pour rien au monde, elles ne se seraient lâchées les mains.

« Tu … Tu as aimé le diner ? » lança fébrilement Emma

« Oui, beaucoup. »

Emma pouvait sentir l'appréhension de Regina autant que la sienne. Aucune des deux n'était rassurée sur la suite des événements, comme 2 ados lors de leur premier rencard.

« Regina … »

« Hm ? »

« Je … J'ai envie … Vraiment envie … De toi. »

Regina se stoppa alors et fixa, incrédule, Emma « Pardon ? »

« Oui enfin … Je … Je veux être avec toi, tu vois ? Passer cette fin de soirée avec toi, peu importe comment. J'ai envie de toi près de moi … Peu importe si c'est … sous les draps ou juste dans tes bras. Ce que je veux dire c'est … »

« … Je sais ce que tu veux dire. » coupa Regina « Et j'en ais envie aussi. Laissons les choses venir d'elles-mêmes. » lui sourit-elle « Continuons de marcher un peu puis nous rentrerons. »

Emma opina alors, un peu rassurée de voir Regina un peu plus sereine qu'elle. Et finalement, quand le froid devint plus saisissant, elles décidèrent de rentrer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les choses semblaient se dérouler en slow motion … Après avoir déposé leur manteau, Regina conduisit Emma dans leur chambre, sans détour ni préambule. Elles montèrent les marches en silence, Emma pensant que Regina pouvait la sentir trembler. Mais la jeune femme ne lui en fit aucune remarque, au contraire, elle ne cessait de caresser le dos de sa main de son pouce.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre, Regina se retourna et lui sourit « Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, c'est de loin la meilleure St Valentin que j'ai pu vivre. » Elle l'embrassa alors et ouvrit la porte.

Emma resta pétrifiée devant une Regina qui marchait en direction du lit « Tu m'aides ? » dit-elle en lui montrant son dos. Emma déglutit alors et sursauta avant de se diriger vers elle. Ses mains tremblèrent quand elle trouva la fermeture éclair de la robe de Regina. Elle retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que cette dernière soit totalement ouverte, laissant apparaitre un dos nu parfait.

Regina se retourna alors « Je vais prendre une douche, respire. »

A ces mots, Emma laissa un souffle s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres tout en souriant.

Regina disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain et lorsque celle-ci claqua, Emma se hâta, maladroitement, d'enlever sa propre robe. Elle jeta un regard à son reflet dans le psyché « Mon Dieu Emma … Respire ! » murmura-t-elle en voyant sa tête paniquée dans le miroir.

Puis elle inspira lentement … Quand elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler, elle se figea : Regina était dans la pièce à coté, nue sous une douche. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et prise d'une envie subite, elle se déshabilla prestement et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

Une nappe de vapeur enveloppait la pièce, rendant la vision brouillonne. Et quand Emma entendit l'eau s'arrêter, elle se stoppa, voyant la porte de la douche s'ouvrir. En quelques secondes, ses yeux se braquèrent sur le buste nu et luisant de la jolie brune.

« Emma ? » Elle sortit de sa contemplation pour voir que Regina la fixait, un sourcil interrogateur levé « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

« Oh euh … Je … Voulais prendre une douche aussi. »

« Et pour ça tu n'as pas attendu que j'en sorte d'abord ? »

Emma fixa alors Regina et dans un regain de fierté, elle bondit sur Regina et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle posa une de ses mains sur son épaule tandis que l'autre alla se poser sur le sein nu de Regina. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle leva sa main, Regina s'amusant de sa maladresse.

« Je … désolée … »

« Emma … »

« Pour la première fois depuis des années, je sais ce que je veux, je sais ce que je fais … Et je veux et faire ça avec toi. Mais j'ai une trouille … J'ai peur que ça me gâche le moment… »

« Ne pense pas à ça … Ne pense à rien d'ailleurs. Viens. »

Regina lui prit la main et elles sortirent de la salle de bain. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'Emma se rendit compte de la nudité entière de Regina. Elle détourna le regard, ses joues rosissant à vu d'œil. Et quand la belle brune l'invita à s'asseoir au bord du lit près d'elle, elle ancra son regard dans le sien.

« Je t'aime Emma. » Cette déclaration résonnait dans le cœur et la tête d'Emma comme des vibrations dans son corps entier « Et tu m'aimes aussi. Et pour cette raison, je sais que tout se passera bien. Nous aurons encore beaucoup d'épreuves à passer ensemble, certaines plus dures que d'autres … Mais au final, nous les surmonterons parce que nous sommes ensemble. »

« Depuis quand es-tu si optimiste ? »

« Depuis qu'une certaine blonde est entrée dans ma vie, a chamboulé mes habitudes et a transformé la vie au sein de mon manoir. J'ai appris beaucoup grâce à toi … J'ose espérer pouvoir t'apprendre des choses à mon tour. »

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa tendrement, comme jamais elle n'avait embrassé auparavant. Emma soupira contre ses lèvres avant de poser timidement ses mains sur chacune des épaules nues de Regina. Elle sentit alors celles de la belle brune caresser ses hanches. Elle frissonna alors et rompit le contact « Regina je … »

« Shh … » murmura la jolie brune contre le cou d'Emma « C'est à mon tour … »

Emma sourit alors et se laissa gracieusement faire. Totalement abandonnée aux bons soins de Regina, elle s'allongea sur le lit et profita des lèvres de sa compagne sur sa peau, arpentant ses courbes, caressant son épiderme jusqu'à lui provoquer quelques frissons. Elle se laissa faire quand les mains de Regina frôlèrent ses seins, qu'elles chatouillèrent ses pointes durcies de plaisir, qu'elles jouèrent avec son nombril, traçant d'invisibles dessins sur sa peau, dessins que seule Regina pouvait imaginer et voir.

Emma laissa s'échapper quelques soupirs de contentement à mesure que les mains de la jolie brune découvraient son corps. Et quand sa bouche prit le relais, taquinant ses seins, laissant des sillons invisibles de sa langue suave.

Emma avait de multiples envies contradictoires dans la tête : d'un coté elle voulait que Regina continue ses caresses, qu'elle ne s'arrête sous aucun prétexte, mais d'un autre, elle avait peur que Regina découvre des parcelles, des cicatrices que seule Emma connaissait.

Mais Regina n'en n'avait cure … Elle voulait Emma, entièrement. Et cela incluait ses défauts comme ses avantages, ses cicatrices comme ses courbes de rêves … Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle savait où elle allait, elle savait qu'elle était à la bonne place avec la bonne personne. Alors, sûre d'elle, elle découvrit le corps de celle qu'elle aimait et qui partageait sa vie à présent, celle qui avait chamboulé son espace. Ses mains passèrent en pilote automatique, s'autorisant des chemins qu'elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir atteindre.

Elle cascada de ses épaules à sa poitrine, plus au sud jusqu'au nombril, elle pouvait sentir la respiration d'Emma s'accélérer. Quand elle releva la tête, elle pu voir qu'Emma était tendue, les yeux fermés. Elle sourit alors et se redressa, attirant le regard d'Emma qui ne sentait plus les lèvres de sa compagne sur sa peau « Quoi ? »

« Quel intérêt si tu fermes les yeux ? » s'amusa Regina

« Moque-toi, j'essaie juste … De me concentrer. »

« Emma … Regarde-moi. » Elle se redressa alors, Emma fit de même « Touche-moi. » Emma se figea alors, ses yeux vaquant maladroitement sur la poitrine de la belle brune « Touche-les … Ils sont à toi. » s'amusa Regina

Emma posa ses mains délicatement sur chaque sein. Qu'il était étrange de toucher la poitrine d'une autre femme. Elle avait touché ses seins, sous la douche, en s'habillant ... Mais toucher la poitrine d'une autre femme semblait si différent.

Elle avait la peau douce, les seins fermes mais moelleux en même temps. Lentement elle les malaxa, les caressa, s'autorisa même à pincer légèrement les pointes brunes de sa compagne qui laissa échapper un soupir qui rassura Emma.

« Tu vois … » Elle lui caressa le visage avant de l'embrasser langoureusement puis de la pousser de nouveau sur le lit « Je veux que tu regardes, je veux que tu profites et que tu apprécies. »

Emma soupira alors et en quelques secondes, les mains de Regina reprirent leur exploration tandis que les lèvres de Regina descendirent plus bas encore, caressant chacune de ses jambes avant de se stopper un moment « Je t'aime Emma … » murmura-t-elle avant de se caler entre les jambes galbées de sa compagne et de déposer un furtif baiser sur la toison claire d'Emma qui sursauta en sentant Regina. Et malgré la peur et l'angoisse, elle fut surprise de ne sentir rien d'autre que du plaisir … La peur et l'appréhension s'envolèrent à mesure que Regina s'affairait entre ses jambes.

Emma se cambra alors en sentant alors un index curieux entrer en elle « Wow … Reg…ina … »

La belle brune sourit alors et entama un sulfureux marathon ne visant à faire tomber Emma dans les abimes du plaisir. Alors elle accompagna ses doigts d'une langue douce et tiède. Elle pouvait sentir chaque muscle du corps d'Emma se tendre, son corps s'arquer, sa respiration s'arrêter.

Puis les mains de la jolie blonde s'enfouirent dans la chevelure brune de Regina, l'incitant à poursuivre, à approfondir, oscillant entre l'envie d'en avoir plus et l'appréhension de ce qui pourrait être meilleur que ça.

« Re… Regina … Je … »

Emma sentait son cœur battre si fort qu'il semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Elle lia ses mains à celles de Regina, qui avait à présent décidé de finir seulement avec sa langue, manœuvre hautement efficace puisqu'Emma se cambra soudainement, lâchant un son rauque, serrant ses mains dans celles de Regina. Au bout d'une minute interminable, elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, haletante alors que Regina se redressa et vint s'allonger près d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sans attendre, Emma vint se calfeutrer dans ses bras, collant son corps au sien « Je … C'était … »

« Shh … » Regina l'embrassa sur le front avant de remonter les couvertures sur elles

« Je serais incapable de faire des trucs pareils … »

« Ca viendra. Et je serais ravie de te les apprendre … Encore et encore … »

Emma sourit alors contre la peau de Regina et posa une main délicate sur un des seins de la belle brune « J'y compte bien … »

« Je t'aime Emma. »

« Je t'aime. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Ferme les yeux. »

« Mais … »

« C'est une surprise. »

Regina obtempéra et sentit soudain un tissu sur ses yeux « Pourquoi me demander de les fermer si tu me les bandes ? »

« Par précaution. »

Impuissante Regina se laissa donc faire et conduire « Tu m'avais dis que c'était une surprise ! »

« Mais c'est le cas. Laisse-toi faire ! »

Regina ne savait absolument pas où Emma la conduisait. Elle imaginait que c'était encore une de ses idées romantiques comme un diner secret … Mais elle déchanta quand elle s'aperçut qu'elles ne sortaient en rien du manoir …

« Mais qu'est-ce que … »

« Tu te souviens de la St Valentin ? »

« Comment l'oublier. »

« Je t'ai dis durant le diner que j'adorerais te voir revêtir une de tes sublimes robes. »

« C'est chose faite. »

« Oui mais … Une telle robe ne vaut que pour un événement aussi grand et royal qu'elle non ? »

« Ou veux-tu en venir. » Elles se stoppèrent alors « Emma ? »

Regina entendit des portes s'ouvrir et sentit Emma la pousser à faire quelques pas … Pas qui résonnèrent dans une vaste pièce. Puis soudain de la musique retentit, faisant sursauter Regina

« Tu peux enlever le bandeau. »

Regina s'exécuta alors et se figea à la découverte du lieu où elle se trouvait et qui s'y trouvait. Elle resta muette jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main d'Emma se glisser dans la tienne « Joyeux anniversaire. »

« Mais … C'était il y a près de 4 semaines ! »

« Mais tu étais dans le coma … Alors je voulais que tout soit parfait, pour rattraper le coup tu vois. »

« Mais … »

« Ils sont tous là pour toi Regina, la quasi-totalité des notables et personnalités de Newport sont là pour toi. »

Effectivement, devant elle se dressait une foule de personnes dont les visages lui étaient tantôt inconnus, tantôt familiers comme French, Gold ou Belle … Whale aussi était là, tout sourire. Ruby au bras de Killian, Marco et Granny parés de leurs plus beaux atours.

« Mais … »

« Ils sont tous là pour toi Regina … »

Et à bien y regarder, aucun n'avait de regard haineux, ne faisait de messe-basse … Non, au contraire, chacun arborait des regards compatissants, des sourires sincères. Tous étaient richement apprêtés comme lors d'un bal costumé.

Emma elle-même avait revêtu une élégante robe bleu nuit parsemée de petits brillants telles des étoiles. Ses cheveux étaient en chignon dont quelques mèches bouclés cascadaient.

Elle s'avança alors jusqu'au milieu de l'immense salle de bal dans laquelle Regina n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis des années.

Les lustres brillaient, les colonnes en marbre étincelaient, le carrelage au sol et les tentures aux murs semblaient neufs … Tout était merveilleusement assemblé pour découvrir une des plus belles salles de la demeure.

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour … Repartir sur de bonnes bases. Le passé fut ce qu'il fut avec ses heurts et ses quiproquos, mais aujourd'hui chacun à reconnu ses torts, chacun assume ses actes … Ils sont tous là pour toi Regina, pour se faire pardonner et te redonner la légitimité que tu n'aurais jamais du perdre. Regina …. Tu es ma maitresse de ce manoir, tu es une des personnalités de cette ville. Ta vie fut ce qu'elle fut, dans la rudesse et la difficulté, mais tu t'en es sortie plus forte aujourd'hui. Et tout ce que l'on peut te reconnaitre est ta ténacité. Alors, pour ce soir, soit le centre de Newport, le centre de mon monde, soit la maitresse de cette soirée, reprends ta place. »

Regina se figea alors quand elle entendit quelques applaudissements qui se transformèrent en une vague de reconnaissance et de hourras. Emma tendit sa main vers Regina qui hésita quelques secondes avant de la rejoindre au centre de la pièce.

« Pitié, ne me demande pas de faire un discours … » murmura-t-elle

« J'ai beaucoup mieux pour toi. » Elle fit un signe de tête vers l'orchestre qui commença une lente valse « Le bal est ouvert ! » lança-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Regina, d'effectuer une révérence maladroite et de tendre sa main vers elle « Madame, vous m'accordez cette danse ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regina sourit et attrapa sa main avant de se coller à elle et d'oublier tous ces gens autour … Elles entamèrent alors une valse puis furent suivies des autres convives.

Une soirée idyllique en somme, Regina ne se rendant pas encore compte de tout ce qui se passait entre elles et dans la salle.

Elles dansèrent encore et encore, oubliant les autres, oubliant tout. Ne se fondant que dans les yeux l'une de l'autre … Elles oubliaient tout et n'étaient ramenées à la réalité que par les visites de Ruby et Killian ou encore Gold et Belle, Marco ou Granny …

Personne n'évoqua les faits passés, tous savaient à quoi s'attendre. Aux cotés d'Emma, Regina fut ballotée de convive en convive, recréant des liens, redevenant sociable. Tantôt elle fut invitée au Rotary Club, tantôt gratifiée de présents comme du pain à volonté pour le mois à venir ou certains avantages comme une table dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville.

Finalement, Emma lui laissa quelque peu de l'espace afin qu'elle se débrouille seule et alors qu'elle était au buffet, pinaillant quelques hors d'œuvres, Ruby et Marco virent la rejoindre.

« Cette soirée est une réussite Emma ! »

« C'est grâce à vous aussi. Vous avez abattu un travail formidable. »

« Toute cette maison revit grâce à toi. Et que dire de Regina ! Regarde-la ! » lança Ruby en montrant Regina du doigt, entourée de quelques personnes avec qui elle faisait la conversation, visiblement dépassée par les événements.

« Oui, je suis contente, tout se passe bien. J'espère que ça va durer … »

« Tout sera parfait, j'en suis sûre. D'ailleurs ou est-elle ? »

« Granny est partie la chercher. Tu devrais te mettre en place. »

« Ok, j'y vais. Comment je suis ? » demanda soudainement nerveusement Emma en défroissant sa robe

« Tu es parfaite. » assura Ruby

A ces mots, Emma inspira un bon coup et se rendit au milieu de la pièce où la musique s'arrêta soudain, attirant l'attention de Regina.

« Regina … » lança Emma en tendant la main. La jolie brune fronça les sourcils mais s'avança anxieusement « Je … Voilà … Tu le sais, je suis arrivée dans cette maison avec peu d'attentes si ce n'était celui de renflouer mon porte monnaie. Mais j'ai trouvé bien plus, bien mieux : j'ai trouvé, des amis, que j'aime appeler ma famille, et j'ai surtout trouvé l'amour en toi. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé auparavant. Tu m'as fais découvrir tant de chose, tout comme je t'en ais fais redécouvrir. J'aime à penser qu'on se complète, qu'on était sensée se trouver et finir ensemble. Tu étais une bête … Terrée dans son château attendant qu'une Belle vienne te secourir. Toi qui pensais ne plus rien devoir, ne plus rien attendre car … Qui pourrait aimer une Bête ? »

A ce moment là, elle se retourna et s'accroupit et en quelques secondes, la petite chienne se rua dans ses bras, habillée d'un manteau de velours rouge et d'un collier de strass auquel était attaché un ruban bleu ciel qu'Emma dénoua. Puis elle se releva « Moi. Moi Regina, je t'aime. Je t'aime comme tu es, et je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi. » Elle prit alors la main de la jeune femme, qui retint son souffle, et glissa à l'annulaire une bague dorée, surmontée d'une rose « Je déteste faire des promesses par peur de ne pouvoir les tenir mais … Je te promets de rester à tes cotés le reste de ma vie, de t'aimer entièrement et sans concession. Toi ma Bête, je suis fière d'être celle qui a su te trouver, te sauver. Car tu es à moi à présent. Et si ces vœux n'ont rien d'une demande officielle, j'aimerais quand même te demander, à défaut du mariage, de vivre à mes cotés, de m'aimer, de me chérir. Je te demande aujourd'hui, devant témoins, de te transformer en princesse … Non, en reine. Ma reine. Que cette Bête ne soit qu'un souvenir, que notre avenir soit comme les contes que tu lisais enfant et qui promettaient un avenir heureux et pleins d'enfants. Bien … Si l'avenir sera, j'en suis sûre, heureux, pour les enfants nous verrons plus tard. Toujours est-il que … Je souhaite aujourd'hui ouvrir une nouvelle page de ce conte auquel j'ai eu la chance de participer et qui sera, à n'en pas douter, féerique. Alors … Acceptes-tu, ma Bête, de devenir ma reine ? »

Regina ne s'en rendit compte qu'après, mais elle avait pleuré tout le long de la déclaration d'Emma. Main dans la main, elle fixa l'anneau à son doigt « Emma … Si Bête j'ai été, c'est de ne pas t'avoir rencontré plus tôt. Je te dois tellement qu'il me faudrait plus d'un livre de conte pour te remercier et t'aimer à ta juste valeur. Alors, oui, j'honorerais cet anneau et cette promesse en t'aimant inconditionnellement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. J'accepte sans hésiter ces prochaines années à tes cotés, à t'aimer et vivre comme jamais je n'ai vécu. J'accepte d'être … ta reine. »

Emma s'approcha alors et toute barrière d'intimité tombée, elle embrassa fougueusement Regina, sous les applaudissements et les hourras de la foule, tout autour d'elles.

« Vous aviez raison Marco, c'était elle … » lança Granny, les larmes aux yeux

Le vieil homme sourit alors « Oui c'était elle. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent alors, à court d'air, quand la petite chienne gratta la jambe de la belle blonde qui la prit alors dans ses bras « Au fait … J'ai pensé à un nom. Un nom qui qualifierait notre vie en semble. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. » Emma lui montra alors la petite plaque argentée attachée au collier sur laquelle était marqué simplement « _Joy_ ».

**THE END **

* * *

><p><strong>Voilaaa c'est finiiii ... <strong>

**Je tiens encore à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté de réconfort, d'encouragements, de gentillesse et de remerciement. Cette histoire je l'avais en tête depuis un moment et j'avais vraiment peur qu'elle n'accroche personne ... Je dois apprendre à me faire plus confiance, ainsi qu'à vous, mes chers lecteurs !**

**Sachez que j'ai d'autres fics finies mais voilà, j'ai un doute. Elles ont toutes été écrites bien avant "Confidante's Diary" et, du coup, le style est beaucoup moins abouti que dans cette fic. J'hésite donc à vous les poster de peur que vous ne soyez déçu(e)s et moi pas satisfaite. **

**Par manque cruel de temps, il me sera impossible de les refaçonner pour qu'elles arborent un aspect plus travaillé ... Tout comme commencer l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic sera quasi impossible (vu que je ne poste que des fics qui sont finies ou sur le point de l'être) ... **

**Du coup, le choix est votre : soit vous attendez quelques semaines/mois que mon emploi du temps me permette d'écrire de nouveau, soit je peux vous poster une de mes fics inédites encore, mais dont le style est loin d'égaler celui de mes dernières fics en date ...**

**Donc, à vos idées, à vos reviews ! **

**Et bien sur, pour rester au courant de mes "mouvements", vous savez ce que vous avez à faire == follow me !**

**xoxox**

**Alors, en attendant de savoir ce que**


End file.
